Sonic H&H Vol 2
by Black-Glove
Summary: This story shows Sonic Knuckles and all their friends in one of the most death-defying challenges that they could ever attend. It shows how Sonic and Company can stack up to the "Ultimate" challenge as they face off with some of the most fierce competition imaginable as they prove their "Ultimate" worth!


Hey there! I am Patrick Hackleman!

I have been writing freelance comic book stories and sharing them with friends since Middle School! I get especially stoked when I think about my favorite Movie, TV show, and/or Comic Book characters, and thinking about watching the stories of their adventures from the inside, looking out! I started out by sharing these stories with my closest friends, and by the start of High School, I decided to introduce my stories, to a somewhat larger audience! I don't have very much confidence in myself in drawing the pictures, so I just decided to write my stories down, design the weapons, and hope that someday, somebody I run into, and maybe even befriend, might be able to help me introduce my stories to the world, in comic book form! I may not have the skill to draw comics, but I'm always on the lookout for somebody who can! But in keeping the characters' personalities in mind, drawing weapons, and coming up with stories that are at least "Interesting", I guess I wouldn't really be rated as half-bad. Some people were suggested to me by other friends, and other people who are into the same kinda stuff I usually like to read, watch, and study up on, to keep my imagination going, to keep myself up to date with the heroes I like to follow the adventures of*(*the heroes of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Transformers, and of course, Sonic the Hedgehog, just to name a few!). I also really lose self-control inside, when a favorite hero of mine gets in trouble of the kind that they can't get out of without help! When that happens, I like to think out loud to myself, about what I would do to right the wrong in-question, given the right motivation, power, and guts! It especially makes me mad, when a really good friendship seems to be severed, for no really good reason! And as for prejudicial concepts, ever since the 8th Grade, I've been comparing stuff like that, to prob'ly the most evil human being ever allowed into "Actual Reality": ADOLF HITLER! And it really boils me inside, when a very-well-known hero, or a really good friend of a hero, goes bad, or gets forced onto the Dark Side against his-or her-will! It really burns me up, when the character in-question's new-found evil streak, lasts longer than one mini-series! When that kinda thing happens, the first thing I like to think about, is me helping the hero get that friend back, and/or pounding the Bad Guys who were responsible for the death, or corruption of the character-in-question, into next century! The characters I created to help me express my feelings about such situations, which I ended up calling the TITANIUM CLAN, were based on myself, and a few of my closest friends, some of which already knew about me thinking this way, and as such, it had long-been a dream o' mine, to take them on an "inter-dimensional road-trip", to meet the heroes I admired after learning their life-stories, and hopefully, also, to make friends with some of these heroes! There was a friend or two, who I kinda drove out of my life by making these stories a little too freaky and fast-paced for them, but hopefully, I will see them again, someday! Same as I hope that Sonic and his friends, help from an outside source or none, will bounce back, and tear that fat bozo Eggman apart! This freelance Sonic story, Dubbed "The Help and Hope saga", is my first attempt to get my ideas out there, with the hopes that at least some fans of the same heroes I'm into likes! I have already distributed 36 printed copies of an earlier version of "The Help and Hope saga", one of which, of course, is the original, which I kept for myself! Have fun reading the story! And be sure to fill out the survey posted near-the-end-of it! I really would like to hear from you, the reader of this story, how and what you liked, and didn't like about it! And I encourage anyone and everyone filling out the survey, to be as honest as you possibly can!

-Patrick Hackleman

P.S. the print in this story is used as follows: **bold print**, & **bold underline print** is for when the characters are talking; _**bold italic print**_ & _**bold underline italic print**___is for when the characters are thinking; regular underline print is only used in the more vital parts of the narrator's dialogue; and regular print is used for everything else

SONIC the HEDGEHOG: HELP and HOPE from an UNLIKELY SOURCE: the DIRECTOR'S CUT!

By: Patrick Hackleman

WRITER'S NOTE

THIS STORY IS THE RESULT OF CLOSE TO A YEAR OF HARD WORK. I ALMOST ALWAYS HAD FAITH IN SONIC the Hedgehog and his friends, the Freedom Fighters, to get out of any dire situation, no matter how sticky! Well, now, I intend to show the entire Sonic World, how, and what, all of these heroic creatures would do stacked up against the most unspeakable odds! I have actually, been planning to show Sonic, Knuckles, and all of their friends showing that they have all the right power, skill, ingenuity, and now that I live in their Reality, I guess I can't even let my most uneasy friend, Sally! In this story, I did my best to show everyone, how I think that Sonic, Knuckles, and their friends Sally, Julie-Su, Rotor, Espio, Bunnie, Vector, Antoine, Charmy, Mina, Amy Rose, Cream, and Tails would stack up to the "most intense friendly-contest yet-conceived": THE ULTIMATE GAME MASTERS' COMPETION! It's simply my way of getting several of my favorite heroes and other characters together, to see just who truly IS "The Best of the Best"! It features numerous other characters from a very wide selection of movies, TV shows, and, of course, comics! This story may never make it passed copyright, but, hopefully, it will show whoever's reading this story, how the characters featured in it would get along with each other, find heroes just as good as they are, and hopefully, to forge some friendships, that would otherwise, never be made! The Ultimate Game Masters' Competition is such a new event, that by the time that Sonic, Knuckles, and their friends are entered in it, it is only the THIRD TIME that it has been held! The Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, or UGMC for short, is how I help the characters that I created to tell storys like this ones known to any-and all-fans of Sonic, the Power Rangers, Honoka, Nausicaa, The Sailor Scouts, the Hyper Force, and a whole mess of other heroes that are listed in this very story, keep friendships-past alive, and hopefully, to make some new friends, as well! This is the second chapter of probably one of the most elaborate efforts to give Sonic and all of his friends, new, and old alike, the happy ending, that I'm very sure, that those who followed Sonic on all of his adventures, from the time he was first conceived, to the present day (Eath-year 2012 AD), always wanted for the "Blue Blur"! The UGMC is just my way, of figuring out just how my favorite heroes, Sonic among them, would look at each other, and to see how well they stack up against the "Competition"! Some of the rules and opponents, may seem a little extreme compared to what the hero in-question is used to fighting, but, aside from the friendships and admiration in other heroes that the UGMC promises, the other point in being in this particular contest, is for the heroes invited to the contest to show their stuff to the Universe and beyond! The "opponents" faced in the UGMC are never another hero; intead, the hero only fights very realistic, can-touch-you, holographic copies, of some of the worst guys that they could ever hope never to face! The winners of the UGMC are determined by how impressive their performances are, how much damage they could do to the holographic bogeymen that the hero in-question is pitted against, and how many "Life-Points" the hero has left when it's all over! The following story is a re-worked, uncut, and some new scenes and/or action being shown version of probably one of the newest, most detailed, and widely distributed Sonic the Hedgehog "Fan Fiction" stories: THE HELP AND HOPE saga! AND It ALSO shows one of the first (if not THE first) story about this grueling inter-dimensional contest known as the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, to make it into the public eye! ENJOY!

-Patrick Hackleman

SONIC the HEDGEHOG: HELP and HOPE from an UNLIKELY SOURCE: the DIRECTOR'S CUT!

BOOK #2: SONIC and KNUCKLES at the ULTIMATE GAME MASTERS' COMPETITION!

By: Patrick Hackleman

INTRODUCTION:

WHEN A NOTORIOUS BUT GOOD-HEARTED FRIEND OF THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS, ONE-EYED BLACK, RETURNED TO THE BATTLEFILD, NO FREEDOM FIGHTER around him knew what to think about this deadly, menacing warrior returning to them. At least, that was, not until this deadly software pirate kidnapped MECHA-SALLY from DR EGGMAN! Mecha-Sally was the ROBOTICIZED COUNTERPART of the Freedom Fighters' good friend and leader, PRINCESS SALLY, a friend that most of the Freedom Fighters that she once led, had given up all hope of EVER getting back! And now, One-Eyed Black, their most UNLIKELY ALLY, has provided the Freedom Fighters with everything that they needed to GET HER BACK! After learning of this, the Freedom Fighters welcomed the notorious, but noble-hearted software pirate back to their team with wide-open arms, and a NEWLY DE-ROBOTICIZED Princess Sally soon followed! Under the shared leadership of One-Eyed Black and Princess Sally, the Freedom Fighters, joined in the fight by KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA and the CHAOTIX, condemned Eggman, and several of his top-commanders, to months in the HOSPITAL, liberated numerous Robians*(*Victims of the ever-dreaded Roboticizer), and sent a good-sized portion of Eggman's army, to the SCRAP-HEAP! And at a party to celebrate One-Eyed Black's official reinstatement as a Freedom Fighter, the notorious rogue dealt one additional dosage of pain, when he coordinated a KARAOKE CONTEST, in the hopes that the Bad Guys in Robotropolis Hospital, would be "rocked to death"! And the winner of that Karaoke Contest, was none other than CARRIE, the computer-generated entity, of the Nightmare Pirates' Master Computer, The "CARDIATRON 6,000", that came along with One-Eyed Black, to assist him in his mission, to liberate Princess Sally from Eggman's evil influence. As the days with the ragged rogue became weeks, and eventually months, it was clear to everyone-good and evil alike-that this "Untrusting-But-Pure-Hearted-Scarecrow 'Coon of a Software Pirate", would make good on his promise, and never to leave Mobius long-term again, until every last single enemy of the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, is VANQUISHED FOR ALL TIME! One-Eyed Black was granted a place of permanent residence within New Mobotropolis, upon which time he soon found that his deeds on the battlefield had earned himself the respect and friendship of pretty well everybody of good-heart who has seen him in action, impressed pretty well everybody with the knowledge of the past that he had accumulated over the several millennia that he claimed to have been wandering all throughout time and space to learn and, to make the deal especially sweet for both Freedom Fighter, and the Chaotic alike, the overly-self-tortured rogue, had invited both groups of heroes, to compete in the ultimate test of bravery, skill, and battle-worthiness: THE ULTIMATE GAME MASTERS' COMPETITION! And now, the time is now at-hand, for One-Eyed Black to summon these heroic creatures, to this intense, grueling, challenging, but rewarding, non-to-the-death challenge! SONIC, KNUCKLES, and all of their heroic friends feel a great deal more than ready, FOR THE MOST INTENSE, GRUELING, CHALLENGING, HARD CORE, AND REWARDING FRIENDLY CONTEST that they could ever possibly go through!

Chapter #1: ENTRY AND NEGOTIATION

(A group of kids are gathered around Sonic; in addition to his stories of his own moments of greatness, Sonic also takes some time to tell the "Next Generation" about the guys who helped him in becoming the great and mighty warrior that everyone takes him for, and as Sonic gets into what he went through to get Sally out of that hellish trance that was Mecha-Sally; the stories soon kick into overdrive as Sonic tells them about the compassionate, but the ruthless-to-any-enemy cutthroat, known as ONE-EYED BLACK, and about what he did, that made the rescue of Sally, such a complete success!

Kid #6 **so, you said that One-Eyed Black got ****all of his**** neat ideas from watchin' other heroes in action!? Sonic! We gotta know: 'Black's an inter-dimensional time traveler, right!?**

Sonicheh-**that's ****way-past-more**** than true! Ol' 'Black prob'ly knows ****more 'bout time travel****, than prob'ly ****even**** the Zone Police!**

Kid #1 **Sonic! we gotta ask ya': Did you and the Freedom Fighters ****ever**** get a chance to actually ****meet**** some o' the ****other**** guys that 'Black told everyone so many stories about, and got all that inspiration from!?**

Sonicheh-**thought you kids'd never ask! You kids ready ta' hear a story 'bout how me, Knux, and the guys did when ol' 'Black first brought us to that inter-dimensional shindig o' his known as the "Ultimate Game Masters' Competition"!?**

Every last kid in the crowd **YEAH!**

Sonic **well, I'll be more than happy ta' tell ya'! **

Narrator (Sonic) It was just a little over a month after our first big mission under 'Black's co-leadership was all over n' done with! 'Black had ta' go on that big, yearly, two-week trip o' his, so that 'e could coordinate that big inter-dimensional contest o' his: the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition! This journey always seems to take 'im back to 'is "true" base-of-operations: Dimensional Gap #54, for a couple o' weeks, Mobian time max!

One-Eyed Black **I'm ****really sorry**** that I gotta leave you guys like ****this****! But I ****gotta round up everyone**** else that I've so-far chosen, or am ****gonna**** choose, to compete in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition! ****This**** is the hiatus, that I ****warned everyone here**** that I'd haveta' take every year, ****no matter what dimension**** I reside in! It's ****only for a couple o' weeks****! After that, I'll be ****right back**** on the job!**

Sonic **so, 'Black! Ya' ****promised**** us we'd all get the chance ta' meet some o' the ****other guys**** that you so-far invited to the party! That promise still on!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head **You bet, Sonic! That promise ****is**** still on! But understand: the UGMC is still pretty new! In fact, this is only the ****third time**** that it's been held! I don't have every single hero on my guest-list ****yet****, but mark my words, my young friends: I'm ****pretty sure that I will**** get to each and every ****last**** one of 'em that I can; a few at a time, of course! And yeah, Sonic! You and yer young friends, ****will**** get to meet them!**

(Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters, wish One-Eyed Black a safe journey, good luck, and express their deepest hopes, that their ragged friend, will be back soon!)

Bunnie **Well, so-long Sugar-Black! And ****good luck**** in roundin' up ****ever-one**** ay-lse thatchy'all invahted n' to the party!**

One-Eyed Black -chuckle- **Thanks, Bunnie!**

Sally **One-Eyed Black! Before you leave: you ****said you**** invited the ****Chaotix to this competition****, as well, correct!?**

One-Eyed Black (Looking at Sally through his right eye) **I see ****perfectly-well**** whatcher getting at, Sally! And yer ****answer is "Yes! Inform the Chaotix, as well****"! Tell Knuckles that he'll ****only be gone from this plane of existence**** fer a maximum of about ****one minute, this**** world's time! And tell 'im that I really ****don't**** think, that ****even someone ****as tricky as Finitevus, can do ****that much damage****, in ****that**** short a time-span! But, if he ****still really needs**** an eye-or-two to be kept on the ****Master Emerald while 'e's gone****, tell 'im that I'll be ****more than happy**** to provide 'im with one o' my Card Warriors! But, before I leave this world fer others, I'd like ta' ****have a word****, with ****any, and all, family members****, and/or distant ****friends****, that any of you guys may have in ****this**** world, that are ****still of pure-heart****!**

Sally **may I ask ****why**** you're going through ****such trouble****, One-Eyed Black!?**

One-Eyed Black **I realized a ****very long time ago****, Sally, that ****every**** hero, has at least ****some friends, family members, and/or truly devoted fans****, who ****really**** believe in them! Even the ****most remotely known hero****, has at least ****somebody****, to fight for, protect, and/or ****keep close, to his-or her-heart, and**** who are willing to back the hero-in-question up! And I ****also feel****, that ****if those**** family members, friends, and/or fans, really ****do**** back-up, support, understand, and believe in the hero-in-question ****100%, or more****, then ****that**** being has an unconditional right, to be there to watch their idol, or ****idols****, in action, up close, ****and personal****!**

Sonic heh-**not gonna ****disagree**** with ya' ****there****, 'Black!**

Antoine **but, I am havink ze question: ****Howe**** do yu know, ****wezzer or not**** zat indiveeduelle trulee ****duz**** "Back uos up"?**

One-Eyed Black **that's**** a question from ****you****, D'Coolette, that I'll be ****more than happy**** ta' answer! I simply give the being in-question, a quick run-through, of all the hero-in-question's more notable adventures, deeds, and so forth, asking them various questions, and seeing what their overall reaction is! If they pass, as in: ****respect**** the being in-question, as the ****hero that I'm trying to make him-or her-look like, believe in that hero 100% or more, and**** don't go ****too ballistic on me****, when-or if-I tell them that the hero-in-question, nearly got ****him****self, or ****her****self, killed on some of the adventures that I'm describing to them, then they get to come along with you, and be part of the overall audience, of the UGMC! And, if they feel up to it, that individual ****even gets to visit and hang out with the hero in-question in-between rounds! But**** the questions ****must**** be answered truthfully!**

Bunnie (Bowing her head in shame, and thinking about her Legionized-and-epoxied-to-the-Dark-Side Uncle Beauregard) **so, ****wot hayappens**** if they-all ****don't**** payass!?**

One-Eyed Black **If they ****don't**** pass the Test, not much happens; I simply leave them to rot away in their failure to understand the idol, friend, or family member-in-question, for the hero that he-or she-is! However, because the UGMC ****is**** televised, they can watch if they like, they just can't be there in-person!**

Sally (Thinking)_** well, at least I have **__**one**__** family member who would like to watch **__**me, the million mobium question is, though: can**__** I pull him away from the throne long enough to **__**actually**__** be there!?**_

One-Eyed Black(detecting this thought in Sally with his robotic right eye)** don't worry 'bout it, Sally! Your brother and 'is wife ****will**** be spoken to! And he ****will**** be told, that by this dimension's clock, he'll only be gone not much more-or less-than a minute! Your Mom and Dad will ****also**** be spoken to, but as yer prob'ly aware, Sally, I can't make ****any positive**** guarantees on any of the above! As yer prob'ly well-aware, Elias is too weighed down by his responsibilities as ruler of New Mobotropolis to leave the throne, even for a brief while! And I have also ****not**** forgotten, the very substantial list of blunders made by your parents! You and I can ****only hope****, Sally, that your parents ****have**** learned their lessons by now, and might-just ****might****-be able to come!**

Sally **If you can at least get my brother and his wife to come, One-Eyed Black, that will be ****perfectly fine by me****!**

(Sally, with a few tears in her eyes, gives One-Eyed Black a small hug)

Sally (Trying to dry her eyes) **get ****whoever**** you can, One-Eyed Black! If you ****really can locate beings who would love to watch us**** in action, the additional support, ****will**** be greatly appreciated!**

Sonic** well, my Mom, Dad, n' Uncle Chuck ****all seem pretty**** supportive! Hope that "Evil Eye" o' yers I'n't tellin' ya' 'ny different, 'Black!**

Tails **and I know ****my**** parents'd love to be there! They spent ****so long**** on a distant planet! So, I'm pretty sure that a trip to ****your place**** won't be too much trouble for 'em! And I know my Uncle Merlin has a ton o' spare time on ****his hands****!**

Rotor** and yer gonna talk to my Mom n' Bro., right, 'Black!? When they ****weren't**** under the Big Round Guy's control, they ****backed me up all the way****! I know almost fer a fact that ****that**** hasn't changed!**

Antoine (Thinking) _Sigh-__**I just weesh **__**my fathair**__** was steel heeere! Oh vell, Papa! I **__**know**__** you'll be weeth me in **__**speereet**__**!**_

One-Eyed Black **everyone! I assure all o' ya'! ****Any**** friend, fan, and/or close relative, that you may have in ****this**** world that ****both backs you up, and**** is willingly on the Good Side ****will**** be spoken to!**

One-Eyed Black (Thinking) _**thanks to the guys who introduced **__**this**__** world to **__**mine**__**, I **__**think**__** I have a pretty good picture, of pretty well **__**everybody's**__** family background! And I think I **__**also**__** have a pretty complete list of the friends **__**and**__** allies that they have, so getting to **__**them**__** shouldn't be **__**that much of a problem**__**! Finding out whether or not these family members, friends, and/or fans really **__**do**__** support them, **__**that'l**__**l be the **__**real**__** killer!**_

(With this, One-Eyed Black teleports off the scene; he is now actively seeking the known surviving relatives and easiest-to-locate allies, of his Mobian friends. One-Eyed Black decides to start with the Freedom Fighters' relatives in the immediate area; as predicted, Sonic's family is dangerously close-next-door to no problem! Tails' family is a very similar story; Tails' Mom, however, feels a little uneasy, about leaving her responsibilities as part of the Royal Council, but One-Eyed Black is a very strong negotiator!)

One-Eyed Black **look, Mrs. Prower! I ****know**** thatcher responsibilities as part of the Council ****are important to you****, but I ask ya': ****Which**** is more important? The ****Council****, or yer ****own son****!?**

Tails' Mom **definitely my ****son****, One-Eyed Black! I see your point, and I ****know very well**** why you're making it! And I will ****not**** have you keep calling the Council "Nothing but heartless liars"! I ****know that you've**** inducted my son, Miles, into that ****contest of yours****! And I ****know**** that Miles has spent every day of his life missing me, ****and**** my husband! Very well! My husband, and I ****will**** come!**

(Mina's family is somewhere in-between those of Sonic and Tails! Both of Mina's parents are very supportive of the speedy rock star. But, it isn't until One-Eyed Black tells them, that there's a "Battle of the Bands" category included in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, do either of Mina's parents show much excitement or interest!)

Mina's Father** so, One-Eyed Black! Exactly ****what kind**** of competition is our little Mina going to be involved in!?**

One-Eyed Black **to be blunt, Mina is to be tested in "Speed", "Robotic Warfare", "Teamwork", and "The Battle of the Bands" categories! Further info. will be coming your way after you get there!**

Mina's Mother** and you promise that our Mina will return here unharmed!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **anything that won't go 'way in a few days of being under a small bandage, is to be healed BEFORE the hero in-question is sent home!**

(After they learn this, and after remembering what Ultra Mina can do, Mina's parents, are now far more than convinced, that Mina will come out on top, in at least one of these "Tests"! Sally's family, however, is at least a little bit more of an obstacle course; even the two that Sally wants to be there the most, her Brother Elias and his wife, have a very difficult time leaving their responsibilities for even half-a-minute!)

One-Eyed Black **I know your ****responsibilities**** are important to you, Elias! But I assure you: Even though ****it will seem like 25-38 days**** by ****my World's clock****, it'll ****only**** be for around ****1 minute****, by ****this**** one's, max! And I'm ****very certain that yer sister, Sally****, would ****love ta' have you**** in 'er corner!**

Elias** you promise ****this won't take much**** more or less than a minute by this world's clock!?**

One-Eyed Black **Elias, in ****my entire**** life-history with the Freedom Fighters, have I ****ever been known**** to let a lie escape my lips, that was ****not intended****, to protect a friend ****or to lay a trap**** fer an enemy!?**

Elias **you make a ****very valid**** point, as usual, One-Eyed Black! No! You've ****either spoken the truth, or you've not spoken at all****! And your judgment ****has almost always**** proven sound in the long-run! You ****always**** told the Freedom Fighters, and ****numerous others****, that ****what you see in your heart****, should ****always**** be ****what comes first****! Very well! If you really ****do**** deem ****me worthy of this**** honor, and ****if**** my sister truly ****does want me**** there, to ****at least cheer her on****, I guess there's ****no really good reason why I should say "No!"****! And you say that ****this won't**** take ****much more or less than a minute this**** world's time!?**

(One-Eyed Black nods his head)

Elias **well, I guess the people can ****get along OK without**** me until ****then****! Very well! Your answer to my coming to the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition to cheer my sister on, my piratical friend, is "Yes! I would ****love to be there****!"**

(Sally's Mom and Dad, however, as predicted, are really hard to pin down; even though they have always supported Sally, neither one really paid much attention to their daughter's decisions, when they really should've! They both flunk "the Test" miserably, but they are, however, permitted to at least watch her in action. With everyone local taken care of, One-Eyed Black now expands his horizon, and pretty well randomly, seeks out the Freedom Fighters' closer allies! This starts, with the first Freedom Fighter group to put full trust in Tails for his skill: The Downunda Freedom Fighters! Even though their leader, Walt Wallaby, is somewhat put out about having to face Sonic again, the D.F.F. unanimously agree: watching their good young friend, Tails prove himself to several universes, is definitely not something that they should miss!)

One-Eyed Black **I am well aware that you and Sonic don't get along, Walt! But, I know ya' get along just fine with Tails, dontcha!?**

Barbie Koala **we helped the Kid out every once in a while, and in return, ****he's**** helped ****us****! And if yer really choosin' our little mate, Tails, fer such a gruelin' contest, my words for 'im: Go get 'em, Kid! We'll be ****more than happy to be in the box**** ta' cheer ya' on!**

One-Eyed Black **trust me, D.F.F.! Even ****if**** Sonic and Walt haveta' sit together, I promise! Yer ****not**** gonna regret being there!**

(While all of this negotiation is going on, the Freedom Fighters unanimously agree, to contact some of these allies on their own, thus making life at least a little easier for One-Eyed Black, and more importantly in Sonic's mind, cut down the time their favorite pirate usually takes to round everyone up, and thus "enter the gates" quicker! This gesture of help, begins with Sally contacting the Chaotix, and telling them, that the ever-aforementioned Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, is nearly at hand!)

Vector **so, yer sayin' the pirate's talkin' ta' all our kins that're left!**

Sally (Nodding her head) **every last one of them that One-Eyed Black can find, that is both still alive, and is intentionally on the Good Side, yes! He's also speaking with some of our closer allies and other friends!**

Julie-Su (Thinking, and looking down in shame) _**Kinda wish some o' **__**my**__** family was on the "Good Side"! Then, **__**they**__** could prob'ly come over ta' the Pirate's place n' watch **__**me**__**!**_

Knuckles **Well, ****if**** the Pirate runs inta' any o' the Brotherhood, lemme know, Sally!**

Sally **I'll ****definitely see what I can do**** about talking him into telling you ****if he sees them****, Knuckles!**

(While Sally is speaking with the Chaotix themselves, One-Eyed Black seeks out the families of these brave heroes of Angel Island! Espio's family, has been long-since-lost to the Egg Grapes; Charmy's best female friend, Saphron, is told by the Chaotix of her future husband's nomination for the UGMC, and is really looking forward, to seeing exactly what Charmy can do against the greatest odds, that a notorious warrior like One-Eyed Black, can ever possibly stack against Charmy, and expect Charmy to come out on top! Vector's family is nowhere to be found; One-Eyed Black assumes them all total, and irreversible losses; Rotor's Mom and Brother, are a little easier to find than One-Eyed Black believed they would be and, although the devices that he developed as a last-minute project to put their "real" personalities back in control of themselves, may only be temporary, One-Eyed Black is very much confident, that Rotor could definitely find a way to restore his family's original-and true-personalities to both of them permanently!

Chapter #2: NEGOTIATION: THE 'SU FACTOR

As for Julie-Su, while it is true that most of her family, is either dead-locked to the Dark Side, or dead, One-Eyed Black has heard rumors going around, that Julie-Su's Step-Parents, Simon and Floren-Ca, have tried to follow their Step-Daughter's example, and abandon the Legion for a better, and more peaceful life. One-Eyed Black decides to see for himself, whether or not, Simon, Floren-Ca, or both, are good-hearted enough, to come to the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, and cheer on Julie-Su, the Dark Legionnaire who had the guts to turn herself and their leader in, refused to ice some of the Legion's most hated foes, and dared to have a positive relationship, with the Guardian of Angel Island himself! One-Eyed Black decides once again, to infiltrate Robotropolis, and see if Simon, and/or Floren-Ca still lived. He discovers that the rumors were true! Simon and Floren-Ca had turned rogue, but were apprehended while trying to abandon the Legion. They were both placed in solitary, until such time they either surrendered themselves back to the Legion's twisted order, or are Roboticized! Every single robot in Robotropolis by now, is scared to the scrap-heap of One-Eyed Black! By now, Eggman's entire army, has seen the truth, behind earlier warnings, of the software pirate possessing a deck of cards, that contained the souls of deadly warriors, each one of them capable of decimating up to a full 1/8 of Eggman's entire army! Even the most fearless fighting machine, would fly for the hills, upon even seeing this notorious engine of destruction! All of this shock and fear, has gained One-Eyed Black, a very powerful decided advantage! Still, he did promise Sally, to never enter Robotropolis alone, so, without the Freedom Fighters' knowledge, or consent, he took Carrie into town along with him! With Carrie's assistance, getting passed security, is not really that much of a problem for One-Eyed Black! And all of the 'bots in Eggman's army are so afraid of him, now, that the minute that the local 'bots realize that this menace-to-all-evil, is in the immediate area, all 'bots run for the hills!)

Swat-Bot #4 **What-about-the-prisoners!?**

Swat-Bot #2 **Scrap-the-prisoners! If-we-do-****not****-get-out-of-here-and-****quick****, the-scrap-heap-will-be-exactly-where-we-will-all-wind-up! Keep-in-mind: One-Eyed-Black-is-an-all-out-menace-now! Not-even-our-master's-most-capable-weapon-is-enough-to-stop-HIM! Do-not-worry-about-the-prisoners! They-are-far-too-weak-to-even-be-Roboticized! Maybe-we-will-get-lucky, and-HE-****will****-view-them-as-permanent-losses!**

A mysterious voice **Don't bet 'ny ****real money on that****, Bolt-Brain!**

One-Eyed Black **'Cause I'm telling ya' right here n' now: It's gonna take ****a lot more**** than ill-nourishment, to convince me, that ****anything**** of good-heart, is 100% "useless"!**

All of the more gutsy Shadow-Bots** NIGHTMARE PIRATE, PRIORITY 2; MUST TERMINATE WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE!**

One-Eyed Black **"Priority 2" now, huh!? Didn't know I made ****that**** big a name for m'self already! Gotta admit: I ****end up feeling more and more**** welcome every time I come here!**

(One-Eyed Black now switches his robotic arm to "weapon-mode", and at the same time, Carrie appears out of nowhere from behind the 'bots, threatening them with her full supply of Korlonium Grenades!)

One-Eyed Black **Now, back away from cell #17A, and Carrie n' I'll ****at least consider**** leaving here, without vaporizing the lot o' ya'!**

(The 'bots do not have the same degree of ethics, that the leader of the Nightmare Pirates has! They all view One-Eyed Black busting the contents of this particular holding room out, as a very small price to pay, for this dangerous adversary, leaving every 'bot in the building in one piece!)

Swat-Bot #2**You-promise-that-you-will-not-send-us-to-the-junkyard, if-we-do-as-you-command, and-turn-over-the-prisoners!?**

(One-Eyed Black nods his head, and the Swat-Bots look at each other, and then back at One-Eyed Black, seemingly in total shock and disbelief, that their most dangerous enemy, is planning to let every single 'bot in the compound functional without that much of a fight!)

Swat-Bot #4**We-will-****not****-be-scrapped-this-day! If-you-want-what-remains-of-these-prisoners, take**-**them-and-leave**!

(The 'bots do as the ragged rogue says, and back away from the cell-in-question slowly, calmly, and cautiously; As it turns out: Yes! Simon and Floren-Ca both do still live, but are both barely alive; One-Eyed Black offers them some emergency rations, which they down like a couple of rabid dogs would a few small pieces of jerky! While all of this is going on, One-Eyed Black uses his Spirit Vision to see what kind of medicine the two rogue legionnaires might need to be back up to top-form. As soon as One-Eyed Black is satisfied that both Simon and Floren-Ca have both been adequately nourished, and cured of any illnesses that may have made them too weak to get out of Robotropolis under their own power, One-Eyed Black tells them how he was able to find them, and why he was looking for them in the first place. All the while that he is with the echidna that Knuckles' good friend, Julie-Su, had called family for so long, One-Eyed Black refiuses to let down his guard, and stays close by the rogue Legionnaires, until the three of them are beyond the city-limits, and are therefore, out of danger. The mission to free Julie-Su's foster-parents from imprisonment, is declared far-more-than-a-complete-success! One-Eyed Black now tells both Simon and Floren-Ca, that their freedom will be prolonged, if they stay true to their Step-Daughter, Julie-Su! Kind of as expected, Simon, and Floren-Ca, both very openly object, and resent, the very thought, that either of them would ever betray the girl they called their own, for near-her whole life with them!)

Simon **Listen, "Hacker"! Yes! ****After**** your existence was substantiated, everyone in the Original Legion, knows it was ****you****, who hacked into our people's main computer, and stole the plans for those prosthetics! Two pieces of which, we can ****now**** readily see on ****your**** person! I, and Floren-Ca, are both totally appalled, disappointed, and in many ways, humiliated, that ****anyone**** would dare accuse us, of ever betraying Julie-Su! We will ****never**** do that! Not in a googolplex of generations!**

One-Eyed Black (Now seeing through his robotic eye, that both of these renegade echidna are in fact, being sincere about everything that they're saying to him) **and, just ****how****, exactly, do ya' feel, about your Step-Daughter spending her life with the Guardian!?**

Floren-Ca**that****, is when we ****truly regret**** our place in the world, and our parent-legion's customs, Hacker! Weddings are, unfortunately, ****not very elaborate**** within the Legion! But given the circumstances under what our Step-Daughter has going with the Guardian, we ****often wish they were****! Our Julie-Su deserves to be happy…**

Simon **and if our Julie-Su, truly ****does**** wish to spend that kind of life with the Guardian, we have absolutely no objection to it! Whatever decision she makes, we will back her up, all the way! NO QUESTIONS ASKED!**

One-Eyed Black **Well then, congratulations! You two both just passed the Test! And with flying colors, if I do say so, m'self!**

Floren-Ca (Showing a great deal of curiosity) **What "Test", Hacker**!?

One-Eyed Black **your Step-Daughter, her good friend, Knuckles, and several of their other friends, have all been chosen to take part in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition! Yes! I am that impressed with yer Step-Daughter, ****and**** the echidna that she plans to spend her life along-side!**

Simon **and what, pray-tell ****is****, this "Ultimate Game Masters'", Hacker!?**

One-Eyed Black** only one of the most intense, and rewarding friendly challenges, that your Step-Daughter's main-echidna can ever hope to attend! And your Julie-Su, will not just be there ta' watch, but ****also, to compete, herself****, as well! Other than that, not really that much! And in the dimension, where this contest is being held, nothing currently, and willingly evil, can survive more than a few minutes! Your Julie-Su was ****only once****-evil, so she ****should be perfectly fine!**** And I'm telling this ta' both of you, right ****here and now****: I have tremendous respect, and admiration, for those who start off on the Dark Side, but then cross over to the Good! And ****that**_**,**_** is ****exactly****, whatcher Step-Daughter is!**

Floren-Ca** will our Julie-Su be ****hurt very badly****?**

One-Eyed Black (Shaking his head)** all injuries that ****can't be readily healed within a day-or-two under a Band-Aide****, are to be healed ****before**** the hero-in-question is sent home! And ****even the most fatal injury, can be patched up****, in about ****two-days-max****-my-home-dimension's-time!**

Simon **and ****what will this**** contest imply, Hacker!?**

One-Eyed Black **Oh! Not a ****whole lot****! Just pretty much ****anything and everything****, that the hero-in-question is good at! In yer Step-Daughter's case: Sharp-Shooting, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Robotic Warfare, ****and all the while****, tests that will put her ****intelligence, spirit, courage, skill, AND battle-worthiness****, to the ****most brutal test**** conceivable! And I gotta tell ya': 'Su was ****very much caught off-guard, and in some ways very pleased with 'erself****, that I would ****even**** consider ****her**** fer this!**

Floren-Ca **well, our Julie-Su has always been ****our**** hero! And we are very pleased, ****and**** very happy to hear, that ****she has become a hero, in other beings' eyes, as well****! And if you ****really**** do deem her worthy of ****this****, Simon and I know, ****that there**** is nothing we can do, that ****will ever**** change our Julie-Su's mind! We ****have very well**** seen: the Guardian ****knew**** what he was doing, when ****he first-became her friend****! But tell us more of the details, of ****this "Test"**** you speak of, Hacker!**

One-Eyed Black** before I say "yes" or "no", to any friend, fan, or family member of good-heart coming to watch the hero in-question, in-action, ****and**** in-person, I ****first**** haveta' see fer m'self, if that family member, fan, or friend, ****backs**** that hero up, ****supports**** his-or her-decisions, ****believes and concurs****, with ****that**** hero's judgment, and ****understands**** the hero-in-question, 100% ****or more****! And now, I can very well see, that in far ****more ways than either of you can comprehend, that you both**** very nicely fit the required description!**

Simon (looking aside of himself in doubt) **the Legion has ****never**** really been looked upon, as the "Good Guys", Hacker! Everyone in the Legion, ****was very much**** surprised, to learn that our Julie-Su, would**** ever**** have the kind of relationship, with the Legion's most hated enemy, that she ****wound up having****! How could ****you even**** consider ****us**** worthy!?**

One-Eyed Black (Still looking through his right eye) **Listen: I am ****well**** aware, that ****you two never**** officially joined the "Good Guys" the way yer Step-Daughter did! However, when I ****first ran acrossed you and Floren-Ca****, and realized that the Legion ****pretty well you behind in the dust as well****, and taking into account, that when ****you saw**** yer Step-Daughter again, Simon, and realized that she had joined with the Guardian, ****and**** that you did ****not even once question her judgment, or get angry with her, as I know anyone truly evil would, that**** made me realize that ****you two****, were ****very compassionate, caring, and understanding parents****! That belief was ****further substantiated****, when I learned that the Legion had locked ****you two away in solitary****, after realizing yer Step-Daughter's "treachery"! It told me, that just as yer Step-Daughter ****succeeded**** in doing, you two ****must've tried**** to abandon the Legion ****yerselves****! The only problem with ****that**** being: ****you two apparently didn't have yer Step-Daughter's luck****, and were caught ****before**** you two could get away! I ****also**** knew, by the looks on yer faces as you talked ta' her, that ****you two certainly do**** care about, ****and**** believe, in the Rogue Dark Legionnaire known as Julie-Su! And ****every time you and yer Step-Daughter were together****, you two realized ****and**** accepted, her destiny, with far-more-open-arms, than was ****ever expected of any other Dark Legionnaire around her****! I am, therefore, ****very**** certain, that now that everything that I just said about you has been ****substantiated, I can almost**** guarantee ya': Julie-Su'll ****love ta' have ya' in 'er corner ta' cheer 'er on****!**

Floren-Ca **Just ****tell us**** where to meet you for ****this****, Hacker! We will**** as much love to be there****, as we have ****always loved Julie-Su****!**

One-Eyed Black **the coordinates for the rendezvous point'll be uploaded directly into ****yer heads shortly!**** In the meantime, ****if you wish**** ta' pay 'Su a visit, and let ****'er know**** thatcher both OK, ****and**** thinking about ****her, go right ahead****! Just ****don't expect**** the red carpet treatment when ya' ****get close ta' her!**

Simon** as long as ****we see her**** again, being thrown back in jail ****will be worth it****, Hacker!**

Narrator (One-Eyed Black) I then tell both Simon, and Floren-Ca, that once they reached the designated rendezvous point, they would both be teleported straight to TCHQ, where their identities would be varified, after which, they are both to be escorted to their room in the Super-Hero Guest Building; I told them that they had two hours to reach it and, I also assured them both, that even on-foot, they should be able to reach it in plenty of time! I then provided Simon and Floren-Ca each with a key-card, that I told them would grant them near-unlimited access, to near-every stage and room that I set up for their Step-Daughter, to thrive, enjoy herself, and be tested in, for what will seem to her, like a full month, at least! I then provided them with a few days-worth of emergency rations, and with one final look at them through my robotic eye, I then left the two just-now-freed refugees to their own devices; and I saw the look of their personalities very well, indeed: They were both really excited and happy for Julie-Su; they felt several times more than blessed, that their own Step-Daughter, was being looked upon as a hero, in far more sets of eyes than their own! I know fer a fact, that 'Su must-and should-feel pretty good for having such supportive, good-natured, and understanding parents, whether they're her "real" parents, or not! And now, with everyone on 'Su's "Good-Sided Family tree" taken care of, I now focus, on prob'ly my biggest challenge, in getting family and friends of a hero to take "the Test" here in the very reality, I chose to call "Home": Namely, Knuckles' widely-spread, and assumed far-more-than-decimated family! I decided ta' start with the family members that I knew how ta' contact most-easily: namely, Knuckles' Birth-Mother, Lara-Le, and his Step-Father, Wyn Macher! The million mobium question is: can I keep them on the communicator long enough to tell them the whole story of what's going on, before they get disgusted by my presence, and hang up on me!? After I substantiated that horrible rumor, that Knuckles was the Enerjak, that banished the lot of them to Albion, it didn't seem very likely in my mind, that either of the above, are gonna be very happy ta' see me again! In fact, I'm expecting no warmer a welcome, than the one Athair almost always got, whenever he made a call on the Brotherhood! Even so, I kinda feel I have an obligation, to at least try and tell every single friend, family member, AND fan that these young but heroic creatures have, about their entry, into the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition.

Chapter #3: NEGOTIATION: FINAL ROUND

(The video-phone in Lara and Wyn's home rings like there's no tomorrow)

Wyn Macher **Alright! Alright! Hold your horses! I comin'! Man! I wonder who could be calling!?**

Wyn Macher (Picking up the phone's receiver) **Hello? Oh! It's ****you****! Waddaya want now, Pirate!?**

One-Eyed Black** just a few things I wanna share with you and Lara-Le!**

Wyn Macher **shoulda' known! ****More bad news**** about Lara's past-life, huh!? Dontcha think you've caused ****enough heart-break n' grief**** for Lara for ****one**** life-time!?**

One-Eyed Black **No additional "heart-break" intended, Wyn! And besides! Given the scope of what I have to say, you being where I want you two to be ****is extremely vital!**

Wyn Macher -groan-**Alright! Say whatcha ****need to****, Pirate! Then make like a tree, and leave us alone!**

One-Eyed Black **speaking of Lara, ****is she**** there!?**

Wyn Macher **wanna tell 'er the ****bad news yerself n' make 'er feel worse in-person****, Pirate!?**

One-Eyed Black **whether're not ****this'll**** be considered "Bad News", Wyn, will be determined on ****whether or not****, you like seeing Lara's first-born, ****win a friendly**** contest! In fact, Knuckles is on TV, right at ****this very**** moment, doing ****just that****! Now is Lara there, or ****isn't she****!?**

Wyn Macher -groan-**She's ****always**** here, Pirate! "Jobs" still ****aren't exactly**** a big thing around here, ya' know! LARA!**

Lara-Le **who is it, Darling!?**

Wyn Macher **it's that ****pirate again****! Says 'e wants us to turn on the TV!**

Lara-Le-sigh-**well, One-Eyed Black couldn't possibly ****cause near-as much damage as Enerjak****! Do as he says, Wyn**-sob-**and let's ****get this**** over with!**

(Wyn activates their TV set, the channel One-Eyed Black tells them to tune into, seems to have on it, a series of "Friendly Fights" involving Knuckles! Both Lara, and Wyn, watch with much admiration, and a great deal of wonder, as Knuckles seems to win every single fight, that is now being broadcasted to Albion!)

Wyn Macher **gotta admit, Pirate! This ****almost**** makes up for the ****shock you gave us****, when you told us that the Enerjak that ****sent us**** to this ghost town, was ****Knuckles****! But what're ****those numbers**** at the bottom of the screen for!? The ones labeled "LP", I mean!?**

One-Eyed Black**those**** totals, are the competitors' "Life-Points"! I use them ****pretty-well every**** time I hold a ****friendly contest**** that ****involves fighting****! The way it works: is that each competitor, is given 4,000 Life-Points at the start of the match-in-question, whoever gets rid of ****all of them**** first, loses! And as you two can ****very well**** see: Knuckles, although he had a ****very miniscule**** number of Life-Points left, has come out on top, in ****each and every**** one of the fights, that ****I'm now**** broadcasting!**

**Lara-Le HMPH! I take it ****this is**** more "Guardian Training", isn't it!?**

One-Eyed Black**not really**** in the way ****yer**** thinking, Lara! One of ****those**** fights was, yes! To show Knuckles ****some new moves****, but ****the other****, was simply to settle a score Knuckles had with me, and ****not really**** much more! The fact that Knuckles is Guardian of Angel Island, did ****not really**** apply to either skirmish! In fact! That particular stat, was ****pretty-well left behind****, and forgotten, in ****both**** fights! I am very well aware, Lara: That from the moment you brought Knuckles into this world, all you really wanted for him, was for ****him to be happy****! And as you prob'ly know from yer ****own**** experience with 'im, Lara: ****not much**** gives Knuckles ****more**** pleasure, than victory!**

Lara-Le **Well, I am ****not**** going to argue with ****that****, One-Eyed Black! But, I ****know you're showing this to me and Wyn for a reason****! So, spill the beans, already! ****What's going on with my first**** child!?**

One-Eyed Black** before I oblige to ****that**** request, Lara, I first must ask you and Wyn: ****Do**** you support, back up, and/or believe in Knuckles, for the hero that he ****usually**** is, even after everything I've told you about 'im!?**

Wyn Macher **hear me, Pirate! I ****have always had respect**** for Knuckles, especially after he re-entered Lara's life! And I have ****done my absolute best, to treat Knuckles, like the son**** that he now ****is**** to me! I'll admit I ****didn't always**** succeed in ****that****, but yer answer, Pirate, is "YES!", we ****do**** support Knuckles! And as long as he ****isn't**** evil, we will ****always**** be there in 'is corner, ta' ****back 'im up****!**

One-Eyed Black** then, I guess I can't keep this hidden from ya' 'ny longer, can I!? Knuckles, and his good friends, Julie-Su, Espio, Charmy, and Vector, have all been chosen, to compete, in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition!**

(Lara-Le and Wyn Macher stare at the screen of their video-phone in disbelief! Wyn has heard of the Ultimate Game Masters', but never even once, in a million generations, expected One-Eyed Black, the most feared being of pure-heart on the planet, to be this impressed with Lara's first child to even consider actually inviting him to it, and as for Lara, she continues to stare at the screen at the ragged rogue in total disbelief, wonder, and curiosity, but has has virtually no clue as to what exactly is going on!)

Wyn Macher **NO WAY! You're ****serious**** about ****this****, Pirate!?**

One-Eyed Black** DEAD-serious!**

Lara-Le **alright! I'll give! What exactly ****is****, this "Ultimate Game Masters' Competition"!?**

Wyn Macher **it's ****only**** the most challenging, grueling, intense, and rewarding contest, in ****several known versions of reality****, Lara! I, myself, have ****heard of it just**** last year! It's where the Pirate calls forth numerous heroes, from pretty much ****any-and all****-walks-of-life that you can imagine, and has them compete, for the ****undisputed right to truthfully call themselves "The best of the best"****! The Pirate ****only**** invites heroes that 'e's ****really impressed with**** to it! And ****now****, it looks like Knuckles has just received ****his**** invite!**

Lara-Le (Some color missing from her face) **what!?**

One-Eyed Black **Wyn ****is**** telling you the truth, Lara! The UGMC, has ****only been held twice****, so far, and ****that's not**** counting ****this**** year's holding! I felt that you two, being the ****most accessible members**** of Knuckles' family, should at least ****be told, that your First-Born****, is in fer 'is greatest, non-life-threatening challenge! And ****the fact**** that he is Guardian of Angel Island, was only ****part**** of 'is overall resume! The ****rest**** of it being: that he is a very ****close ally to the Freedom Fighters****, and has saved their bacon on quite a few occasions! It will, however, ****take him out of this plane of existence**** for around a minute! And no! I do ****not**** mean I'm gonna ****kill**** 'im! What I mean by "Take him out of this plane of existence", I mean I simply ****teleport**** him, to my "true" home, Dimensional Gap #54! Dimensional Gap #54, is every bit ta' ****me****, what ****Haven was to the Brotherhood****! It is my ****true-blue base-of-operations****, and until I returned to ****this**** world, ****my home, as well****!**

Lara-Le (Trying her best to stay calm) **couldn't you ****just bring this**** "Ultimate Game Masters' Competition" ****here!?**

One-Eyed Black (Still looking at the tightly-knit echidna couple, through his ever-dreaded right eye)** I understand, that you ****still want as normal, and fun-filled life**** for Knuckles as you can possibly give 'im, Lara! So, try ****this**** on fer size: Because of a ****deal I made**** with a very good friend o' mine ****outside**** the Nightmare Pirates, long-before the Nightmare Pirates were even formed in fact, ****none of these heroes, are ta' battle each other, directly****!**

Both Lara-Le and Wyn Macher **!?**

One-Eyed Black **crazy as ****that**** may sound, I am ****dead-serious****! The UGMC was created, because I realized, that in ****my many wanderings through time and space****, I made ****several good friends**** along the way, that ****I had**** to part with, all because my duties as a ****debate-settler took me away from them****! Knuckles' uneasy friend, Sonic, was ****one of those**** friends! I created the UGMC, so ****I could keep**** all of the friendships that I made ****over countless millennia ALIVE****! The UGMC is ****basically my own**** personal way, of keeping in touch with those friends, and hopefully, to make some ****new**** ones along the way! The UGMC, as you ****prob'ly figured**** from the name, Lara, is ****also**** the "Ultimate" opportunity, for the many heroes I ****invite there****, to show each other their stuff, in a ****way never-before-believed possible****! It also gives ****those**** heroes, a chance to meet ****other heroes****, several ****just as great as themselves****, and hopefully forge ****some friendships in-between them, as well****! Again, ****this**** Competition has ****only been**** held ****twice, not**** counting ****this**** year's holding! And I have ****already**** invited, a ****very long list**** of heroes, that will continue ta' get ****longer, with each**** holding! And ****strong friendships, is one**** of the things I know ****you always wanted**** for Knuckles!**

Lara-Le (Color now fully returned to her face, and then some) **very well, One-Eyed Black!**** I am listening****!**

After hearing One-Eyed Black out completely from start to finish…

Lara-Le (Trying her hardest to keep her excitement in check)**…And you ****really want**** to give Knuckles ****that kind of chance****!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **A-firm-a-tive! The million mobium question that I have, tho', is how do ****you**** and ****Wyn**** feel about ****this****!?**

Lara-Le** it may be risky, ****and it will**** put me through quite an ulcer, but if it means that Knuckles will ****always know that he will have friends, no matter where he goes****, it's a chance I'll just have to let Knuckles take! I let Knuckles down by ****leaving his life****, and thus making ****him believe that I was DEAD****! And when I found him again, his mind was plagued with questions, that only I, ****and Locke****, could answer ****together****! And if Knuckles ****truly does need**** me, as you've just shown, One-Eyed Black, then, rest assured: I am ****not going to walk away from it THIS TIME****! I will be ****more than happy to be there****, to cheer my first son on!**

Wyn Macher **Make that ****double for me****, Pirate! Ever since Knuckles re-entered Lara's life, I, too, wanted ****only the best that I could give him****, that ****he would accept****!**

One-Eyed Black **Very well, yer words ****leave me no choice****! You two've ****both passed the Test!**

Wyn Macher **mind telling us what "Test" we just passed, Pirate!?**

One-Eyed Black **before I say "yes" or "no", to any friend, family member, ****or**** fan, coming to Dimensional Gap #54 to catch the hero-in-question, in action, in person, up close ****and**** personal, I ****first haveta'**** see fer ****myself****, whether or ****not the fan, friend, OR family member**** in-question, supports, backs up, ****and**** believes in that hero, all 100% ****or more****! And you two've ****just shown**** me, that you two're definitely ****far more than worthy****, of being there in person, to cheer Knuckles on! And therefore…**

(One-Eyed Black teleports a couple of key-cards right onto Wyn and Lara's coffee table)

One-Eyed Black**…****those**** key-cards, are for ****you****! They will grant you near-unlimited access, to the entire, newly constructed Hero-Guest-Building!**

Lara-Le **I could ****hug**** you right now, One-Eyed Black! Thank you!**

(Just then, a curious, 1 ½ year-old echidna face, full of wonder and curiosity, comes into the room)

Knecapeon "Knee-Caps" Mace **Mom, did I just hear something about my big brother!?**

Lara-Le (Knowing that "Knee-Caps" might actually have a great time meeting all of these great heroes that were so-far invited to this)** One-Eyed Black! Is it alright if we bring our ****other**** son with us, as well!**?

One-Eyed Black **that's Knee-Caps' call! No one else's**

Lara-Le (Thinking, and seeing a great deal of hope and wonder in "Knee-Caps'" eyes, and seeing that he really wants to come with) _**Well, it looks like I'll have **__**both**__** of my children there to share this with!**_

Wyn Macher **so, where, exactly, are ****we s'posed to meetcha fer this****, Pirate!?**

One-Eyed Black** The coordinates for the ****designated rendezvous point****, will be uploaded into your minds shortly. But do ****not**** forget: No thanks, in large part, to that white psychopath, Dr Finitevus, Knuckles is afraid to even ****look at you guys****; he is ****not very likely to get over his shame over what he did as Enerjak anytime in the near future****! So, ****don't**** be surprised, if Knuckles ****refuses the first several invites to come over and see you****! I am ****also**** requesting that ****you two stay out of Knuckles' sight**** for the time-being, ****at least until I can get Knuckles prepared for you****! One-Eyed Black over n' out!**

(With this, One-Eyed Black signs off. Lara-Le tries her hardest, not to lose her self-control, thinking about all of the horrible things, that Finitevus made her own first son do, during his brief, but still nightmarish run as Enerjak. That living nightmare, is in fact, still fresh in the minds of every single echidna in Albion)

Wyn Macher (Thinking, and crying tears of extreme rage) _**Finitevus! If **__**Knuckles**__** can't take you down, then **__**I will be more than happy**__** to finish the job! You better not come to Albion, Finitevus! 'Cause if you do, some white freak-show of an echidna's **__**gonna DIE!**_

(With this, One-Eyed Black's "Homework" of rounding up all the local friends, fans, and family members, of the heroes that host the dimension he currently resides in, is now complete! One-Eyed Black now proceeds with his two-week-hiatus, but before he leaves the reality he currently calls "home", he has one last bit of business to take care of: Namely, making sure that the Bad Guys don't take advantage of the ragged software pirate's absence! Fortunately, most-if not all-of the local baddies are still in the hospital, and several of them are still in too much pain, to even take a deep breath! Even so, One-Eyed Black feels that immobilizing them completely, will be far more than mandatory! He has Carrie mass-produce enough Nightmare Juice, to give everyone even the slightest bit flesh-and-blood in Robo-Town, the worst nightmares of their lives, even when they so-much as even blink, for a full month! The Freedom Fighters are told of this particular part of the game-plan, and offer One-Eyed Black some additional hands, so-as to get the "Bad Dream Drug" into the every single baddie in Robotropolis Hospital, as quickly as possible! By now, the Freedom Fighters have finally caught word that One-Eyed Black is going on a trip all around Mobius looking for, meeting with, and "Testing" pretty-well every family member, distant friend, and dedicated fan that they have, that is both still on the Good Side, and shows great interest in the very concept of the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition. And after One-Eyed Black is done talking to Lara-Le and Wyn Macher, the Freedom Fighters finally catch up with One-Eyed Black, and force him to accept some help. Although appreciative that One-Eyed Black is going through such unspeakable danger just to get her, and her friends a sizable audience, Sally still views this work as disobeying her order for One-Eyed Black to never enter hostile territory unaided. Sally and Elias are in full acceptance that One-Eyed Black wants to surprise them with whoever he brings to the "party", but they both still view this as One-Eyed Black taking a risk that most freedom fighters would, under normal circumstances, never dare take; they catch up with him just in time to prevent him from carrying out his original plan to inject the Nightmare Juice into everyone in Robotropolis on his own; Sally reminds One-Eyed Black of his promise to the Freedom Fighters that he would not get himself killed again unless it was absolutely necessary which, in this case, it's not! Soon after One-Eyed Black signs off with Lara, Knee-Caps, and Wyn, his communicator rings like there's no tomorrow)

Sally (On One-Eyed Black's communicator) **ONE-EYED BLACK! ARE YOU RUNNING ARRENDS WITHOUT PERMISSION AGAIN!?**

One-Eyed Black (Thinking, and slapping himself in the face)-sigh-_**looks like she caught me wearing a red glove again, as usual!**_

Chapter #4: BAD DREAMS AND BAD NEWS FOR BAD GUYS

(When the Freedom Fighters can no longer allow One-Eyed Black, to go this particular mission alone, and after realizing that getting the Nightmare Juice into their foes would require a great deal of skill, and speed, One-Eyed Black finally breaks down, and accepts the Freedom Fighters' assistance! While they're waiting for the Nightmare Juice to get prepared, which, by One-Eyed Black's clock, takes about half-an-hour, maximum, given the vast quantity, which One-Eyed Black informs the Freedom Fighters, is the biggest order for Nightmare Juice, since the days of Nazi Germany! Fully aware that the Freedom Fighters' "New friend" now has some spare time on his hands, Knuckles calls One-Eyed Black from Angel Island)

Knuckles **look, Pirate! It's ****not**** that I want outta this! The Chaotix've all been waiting pretty nervously fer several days now for it! But I ****can't just leave**** Angel Island ****unguarded! True****! We'll ****only be gone**** a few minutes! But I know ****very well****, that that white creep, Dr Finitevus, can cause ****quite a bit o' damage****, even in ****that short a time-span****! Anyway, I was ****kinda hopin'**** that you could provide me with a ****suitable defense**** for the Master Emerald while we're ****gone****!**

One-Eyed Black **I believe I ****do**** have something in mind, Knuckles! So, ****these**** are for ****you, until**** you get back ta' Angel Island!**

(One-Eyed Black teleports a set of five playing cards before Knuckles)

Vector (Not fully realizing the significance of what kind of defense, that One-Eyed Black is providing for Angel Island) **Yer sendin' us trading cards, Pirate!? What're ****we s'posed ta' do**** with 'em!? Give Finitevus a paper-cut!?**

Julie-Su (Examining the five-card set) **Vector, ****these**** are Duel Monsters Cards!**

Vector **"Duel Monsters"!? How's ****that s'posed to help us**** defend Angel Island!?**

Espio **I take it ****you did not hear how the Pirate**** was able to ****defend himself**** against Naugus!**

Vector (Raising an eyebrow) **enlighten me!**

Julie-Su **Vector! The Pirate put a ****wild curse on his card collection****!**

Charmy** "Curse"!? Waddaya mean, 'Su!?**

Julie-Su **the Pirate put a wicked spell on 'is ****entire**** trading card collection! According to the ****Pirate himself, the incantation**** went: "between fantasy and reality, I break the seal! Now, unleash all your power, and make these cards real!"!**

Knuckles **The power behind ****that**** particular curse, Vector, is that ****after**** the Pirate cast ****that**** spell, his trading cards ****now**** have the ability to come ta' life!**

Vector **YOU GUYS MEAN TA' TELL ME THAT 'BLACK'S TRADING CARD COLLECTION'S HAUNTED ER SOMETHIN'!?**

Espio **that is ****precisely**** what they are saying, Vector! After One-Eyed Black placed ****that**** particular curse on himself, he, from ****that moment on****, has the power to ****summon a vast**** army, of ****very dangerous**** creatures, ****and**** warriors! The booby-traps at his command ****would scare even the most desperate and/or skilled treasure hunter away****! And the ****spells and talismans**** at his command, ****are more than enough****, to rival a talented and powerful wizard, say like, Ixis Naugus, for example!**

Knuckles** Pirate! Yer gonna haveta' show me how ta' ****use these things****!**

(One-Eyed Black turns to the Freedom Fighters, just to make sure he can leave the main lab of New Mobotropolis just long enough to show Knuckles how to work his new "weapons")

Dr Quack** You go ahead, 'Black! ****We'll letcha know**** when the syringes are ready!**

(With those words of assurance, One-Eyed Black teleports straight for Angel Island; he has a full 12 minutes, and 49 seconds, to show Knuckles how to summon this temporary new power he is so freely loaning to Knuckles; One-Eyed Black feels: that that's at least a little more time than he'll need!)

One-Eyed Black **the five cards I'm loaning you guys are as follows: The "Spell" cards: "Black Magic Ritual", and "Polymerization"; the "Effect 'Monster'" card: "Time Wizard"; the "Ritual Summon Only 'Monster'" card: "Magician of Black Chaos", and a new, and powerful, "Fusion/Effect/Spell-Caster 'Monster'" card, known as: "Doomsday Magician"!**

Julie-Su **any reason why you're giving ****us such an army****, Pirate!?**

Espio (Giving each of these five cards a quick look-over) **I think ****I know precisely**** "why", Julie-Su: "Black Magic Ritual" is needed to summon "Magician of Black Chaos"; "Time Wizard" is ****very**** powerful on its own, but I have a ****feeling**** that One-Eyed Black wants us to use them ****both, at once****, in order to summon "Doomsday Magician"! And in order to do just ****that****, we will ****probably need**** the "Polymerization" card!**

Knuckles (Taking a quick look at "Doomsday Magician's" attack and defense point levels) **Pirate! Is ****this true****!? You're actually trusting ****us with a powerful card like THIS****!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head)** I most certainly ****am****, Knuckles! "Doomsday Magician" is the best back-up defense mechanism that ****I could think**** of fer Angel Island, ****at least until you n' yer friends return home!**** I would, however, like ****that little stack o' cards back when yer done with it****!**

Julie-Su **so, Pirate! What exactly can "Doomsday Magician" do!?**

One-Eyed Black **that**** card-wizard ****not only**** has 7,800 Attack-Points, and 6,600 Defense-Points, but also, let's ****not**** ferget, 'Su: Doomsday Magician, is a fusion/****effect****/spell-caster! If it single-handedly destroys twelve enemy targets, its special ability activates! And its special ability in this plane of existence is: ****Any****thing and ****every****thing, that your opponent has; I'm talkin' bodyguards, I'm talkin' special powers, and yeah! I'm ****also**** talkin' back-up re-enforcements that ****haven't even**** arrived on the battlefield yet, will be instantly, ****and literally, DUST!**** In addition, for ****each enemy target****, that Doomsday Magician single-handedly destroys, he gets an additional 500 Attack-Points, ****and**** another 500 Defense-Points!**

Vector **and ****you**** didn't use ****this**** guy on Eggman, 'cause…?**

One-Eyed Black **First off: ****that**** card was ****only registered earlier**** this morning; see, I ****don't**** really like using "Illegal cards" in an ****actual fight****! And second: Doomsday Magician's ****only**** significant weakness is: While it ****can**** destroy a whole army, it, unfortunately, can****not**** take out the commander ****in charge**** of that army! Even if I ****did use**** Doomsday Magician on Eggman, true! It ****would've wiped out everything that the fat sicko had****, but it unfortunately would ****not've, taken out Eggman 'imself****! Bottom line: Finitevus could lose everything he has, but Finitevus 'imself, will ****still be alive n' kicking****! But even though Doomsday Magician ****will be unable**** to kill Finitevus 'imself, it ****will still**** have the power ta' ****stop whatever evil plan he may have**** to gain whatever power that he ****may've come for****!**

Knuckles (Holding up Doomsday Magician for all to see) **Just ****show me**** how ta' summon this guy, Pirate!**

(It only takes Knuckles a minute or two, to learn how it's done!)

Knuckles**…AND NOW, I MERGE TIME WIZARD, WITH MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS! WITH THESE TWO, I NOW FUSION-SUMMON, ****DOOMSDAY MAGICIAN****!**

(In pretty-much no-time flat, the image of the "Card-Wizard" known as "Doomsday Magician", appears before the Chaotix)

Doomsday Magician (Kneeling before Knuckles **I am at ****your**** command, Guardian! What can I do for you!?**

Knuckles** Doomsday! I'll be ****off this**** island fer 'bout a day! I need ****you ta' guard it**** from ****all**** evil forces 'til I get back! Think ****y'can handle that****!?**

Doomsday Magician **Not to worry, Guardian! I eat evil forces for breakfast, lunch, ****and**** dinner!**

Knuckles (Talking to his side to One-Eyed Black) **Pirate! I dunno ****where**** ya' got the idea fer ****this**** guy's personality from, but I like 'im!**

One-Eyed Black (Giving off a small amile)** I modeled ****this**** guy's personality after that of Norman, bodyguard of Mighty Max!**

Julie-Su **well, looks like ****this**** guy can ****definitely take care of himself****, ****and**** this Island!**

Dimitri (Watching everything through the monitors that still exist in the wreckage of Haven) **for once, I share my distant nephew's Point-of-View! This "Doomsday Magician" seems ****quite powerful, AND tough as nails****, as well!**

One-Eyed Black (Appearing before Dimitri as a holographic image) **Glad ta' hear ya' approve of 'im, Dimitri! But keep in mind: this warrior will ****only**** answer to Knuckles! NO ONE ELSE!**

Dr Quack (On One-Eyed Black's communicator) **'Black! The Nightmare Serum's almost ready! We're waitin' fer ****you to fill**** the syringes with the recommended dosages!**

One-Eyed Black **well, duty calls, Chaotix! ****Get as acquainted**** with Doomsday Magician as ya' can! And remember: Pick-up's in about ****3 hours, 12 minutes, and 34 seconds****, and ****still**** counting down!**

Knuckles **so, where exactly ****is**** the rendezvous point, Pirate!**

One-Eyed Black (Pointing to his immediate right)** the meeting place for you Chaotix, is the ****very spot****, where Julie-Su first-began to realize, that teaming up with ****you guys****, was a ****smart move****!**

Julie-Su **well, I'll give ya' ****this much****, Pirate: You ****really do**** know how to pick ****pretty meaningful spots**** ta' meet people at!**

Julie-Su (Thinking)_**and I really don't think that I'm ever gonna be very likely, ta' ferget about **__**that particular move!**_

(Meanwhile, once One-Eyed Black arrives back at Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital, he puts just the right amount of Nightmare Juice into each syringe, to guarantee Eggman, and all of his lackeys sharing Robotropolis Hospital with him, a whole month's worth of nothing short of nightmares, or the Freedom Fighters' money back! Assisted by Sonic, Bunnie, Tails, and Antoine, One-Eyed Black returns to Robotropolis, scares his way passed all security systems, and together, the fivesome inject the Nightmare Juice, into the primary injected nourishment supply, and, just as promised by the freelance freedom fighter, nobody in that hospital, has anything but nightmares, even if all they do is blink! An excellent example of what the Nightmare Juice can do, is illustrated in the nightmare that Eggman has, when the Nightmare Juice first-enters his system)

(Eggman dreams he's on "Slappy's side-show"; it may seem like a pretty harmless, and good dream at first, at least, that's until:)

Slappy** Hey, Fat-Boy! I'm looking for the "BADDest Villain", NOT, the "FATTest Villain"!**

(The whole audience gives a nice, big, hardy laugh! As Eggman looks all around him, he sees that the entire audience, consists of his most hated foes: Freedom Fighters from all over the planet, the Chaotix, and the Nightmare Pirates! And this very moment is when Eggman wakes up, sweating all over, and eyes wide-open, and as big as saucers! Eggman suspects pretty accurately why this nightmare occurred, but has the local 'bots in the area report, and it's exactly as he feared!)

Tech-Bot #45** I-am-sorry-Lord-Eggman! But-you-know-how-destructive-and-intimidating-that-One-Eyed-Black-can-be! It-was-either-get-scrapped, or-risk-going-to-the-Slag-Shop! Naturally, we-value-self-preservation! And-let's-face-it, Doctor! The-Freedom-Fighters-are-now, everything-that-our-"nightmares", are-made-of! True! You-experienced-an-ulcer! But-at-least-you-survived-yet-another-assault, to-fight-another-day!**

Dr Eggman (Still thriving in pain, even with the antibiotics) UNGH!** One-Eyed Black! If I ever get out of this hospital,**-UGH-**I am going to KILL you!**

(Unbeknownst to very many, One-Eyed Black stayed behind to hear Eggman scream! He knows several, both in his world, and Sonic's, would pay a great deal of mobiums to hear Eggman scream! Especially in pain, and/or fear!)

One-Eyed Black** Eggman! ****You**** wanna ****kill me****? You're gonna haveta' catch me ****first****!**

(With this, One-Eyed Black now teleports off the scene, and goes on his inter-dimensional hiatus, to round up the other heroes that were so-far chosen for the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition; and there are several other "new" heroes, besides Sonic, Knuckles, and their friends, that One-Eyed Black has yet to negotiate with, and invite to this intense test of everything a hero's made of! Another pretty good example of what the Bad Guys are to experience while their foes are out proving their worth to all known dimensions: Snively dreams of the scene in the movie "Down Periscope", that showed that annoying pipsqueak of an XO, Martin Pascal, about to "Walk the Plank", and that Snively's the one instead of that annoying lieutenant who's being forced down the plank! The cast that Snively dreams of, is as follows: Sonic as Captain Dodge; Sally as Lieutenant Lake; an MP as Stpanic; Mina as Sonar; Antoine as "Spots"; Rotor as Bachman; Bunnie as Jackson; and One-Eyed Black as the fisherman! Right when Snively's blind-fold slides off, and reveals that he was meant to be humiliated instead of killed, is when Snively wakes up!)

Snively (realizing pretty-well-right-away who was responsible for that nightmare that he just had)** CURSE YOU, ONE-EYED BLACK! CURSE YOU!**

(None of the other Bad Guys in that hospital have any easier a night! Lien-Da dreams that she's being busted for treason, and is sentenced to immediate, and permanent dismantlement! Even though Lien-Da's body is now mostly prosthetic, this does not mean, in the least, that she is any safer from the Nightmare Pirates' chemical weapons, and has not been designed to be immune to toxins*(*Lien-Da's body was meant to behave, look, and, consequently, be just as vulnerable to damage as it would be if it were still organic; it was meant to be life-like, but it was not really designed to make her stronger; Lien-Da has been aware of this set-back ever since One-Eyed Black's big raid*[* See "Help and Hope" Vol. 1], when she realized that she could still experience pain). she also realized, pretty-well right off the bat, that Eggman had intended to make her more vulnerable to his control by making her body mostly mechanical, and thus making her even more likely to be scared enough at Eggman, to never disobey him again; nother couple of Snively's nightmares as he tries to get some much-needed, but impossible-to-get-now-without-fear-of-having-unbearably-horrifying-nightmares-rest, is that it was him, and not Lien-Da, that almost perished in that explosion that nearly claimed the treacherous echidna's life, and that it was he who needed a mostly prosthetic body to keep fighting; another one of Snively's nightmares, is that he was still Roboticized*(*Let's not forget: Snively had, in fact, for a time been mechanized in STH #s 100-118!), and has been condemned to the scrap-heap—NO RETURN! Another one of Eggman's nightmares, is the newest incarnation, of the fierce and deadly fighting machine known as Mecha-Sonic turning on him, and together with some fierce-looking new versions of Mecha-Tails, and Mecha-Knuckles, combined with Mecha-Sally at her most powerful, what appears to be a Mecha-Bunnie, and a 'bot that seems to be a mechanized version of Knuckles' girl friend, Julie-Su, all prepared to terminate the entire city of Robotropolis, and everything willingly evil in it, with unthinkable prejudice! Bottom-line: No creature with an evil-heart, gets a single wink of peaceful sleep, and according to the 'bots monitoring the extent of the syrum, it turns out, that once the Nightmare Juice enters someone's system, and goes untreated for a full hour*(*In most cases, it usually takes up to 2 hours, and not any less than an hour-and-a-half, to notice that the Nightmare Juice is in someone's system!), by then, it far-past too late to neutralize the effects of the Nightmare Juice syrum, and it takes a being even part-way of flesh-and-blood, several days, to a full month, to fully recover from the Nightmare Juice's effects! Now, none of the Bad Guys in Robotropolis Hospital, can get even even a few seconds of sleep; and every single one of them hope to consume enough caffeine to gain a case of insomnia that would last at least long enough, for them to ride out what is now to be called "The Month of Nightly Torture"! Every single Bad Guy in Robotropolis Hospital does their best to stay awake, but soon discover, that none of them can stay awake for very long, let alone the full-two weeks that the freedom fighter/mercenary known as One-Eyed Black, the freedom fighter that was responsible for the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix putting them all there, is said to be out of their world's sight! In fact, no bad guy on can think of both how best to destroy their enemies, AND come up with a way to cope with the satanic nightmares that now dominate their sub-conciouss-minds)

Chapter #5: PREPARATION AND ENTRY

Meanwhile, back in New Mobotropolis…

(While awaiting One-Eyed Black's return from rounding all of the other heroes up, Sonic, Knuckles, and all of the friends that were pretty much always there to help them, get as ready as they can make themselves, for the contest that will cost no-one involved their lives, but could be very damaging to their reputations, if they backed out now! Sonic and his friends are all told to meet One-Eyed Black, at the very heart of New Mobotropolis, at exactly 0800 hours, "Be there, or be square!" And this event, is something that no Freedom Fighter, would dare miss! The Chaotix have already met up at their rendezvous point, and are to be teleported to TCHQ, at the same time as the Freedom Fighters! Some of them had been waiting at least a full week for it! And, therefore, not a single one of them dared be "Square"! About 2.67 seconds ahead of schedule, One-Eyed Black appears before the anxiously waiting Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, only to find every single hero, that he invited to take part in this competition, camped out all around both rendezvous points! He was later informed, that some of them even forgot to have breakfast!)

One-Eyed Black **Alrighty, then! You guys ready!?**

Bunnie **boahn ready, Sugar-Black!**

(After a quick roll-call, it is soon revealed, that every single one of the heroes of Mobius, who were invited, to take part, in the most grueling, intense, fierce, challenging, and rewarding, non-life-threatening challenge of their lives, is found to be present at both places that they are told to meet at! One-Eyed Black now teleports into his hand, his ever-handy Teleportation Gun, switches it to "Rapid-Fire" mode, and zaps every single hero at both places with it! But as the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix all open their eyes, they all find themselves sealed off, in what appear to be Roboticizer feed-tubes! Everyone's initial reaction, is that they must've been wrong, about One-Eyed Black never turning to the Dark Side; they all now assume that their piratical friend, had secretly joined forces with the guy he swore to almost-literally vaporize, and that now, he had the whole line-up of the heroes of Mobius trapped! A red laser-beam, starts at the very top of each of these glass-tubes, and gradually descends through these heroes' bodies! But both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, are in for a very relieving shock: Instead of turning them into beings of metal and wire, the laser-beams instead, leave all of these "trapped" heroes, unharmed! Then, suddenly, they all hear a voice, that they all readily recognize, with little difficulty! It is the voice of the Nightmare Pirates' master computer, the Cardiatron 6,000, known to the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, and all of their friends and other allies, as "Carrie"!)

Carrie **Identities: Confirmed!**

(The tubes now, all open, and these impossible-to-keep-down-for-long-heroes, find themselves staring into the one eye flesh, and other eye, robotic, of a strangely familiar figure, and the Freedom Fighters, pretty well all at once, realize who it must be: One-Eyed Black's "Human Counterpart": "Black-Glove"!)

"Black-Glove" **greetings, heroes of Mobius! Sorry 'bout the scary initial reception! But security is ****really tight**** around here! Even though, true! It'd be dead in a few minutes, anyway, I can't even risk a ****tick**** with evil intentions entering the premises! You see, you guys, while evil beings that are of flesh-and-blood, would be gone n' dust in minutes, I'm afraid the same thing, does ****not**** go for robotic, ****or**** spiritual beings! Every time something enters the compound, therefore, I haveta' confirm its identity, ****before**** I turn it loose to do its thing!**

Knuckles **HMPH!** **A ****little warning next time'd be nice****, Pirate!**

"Black-Glove" (Looking somewhat embarrassed) **I'll try n' keep ****that**** in mind fer ****next time****, Knuckles!**

Sonic **so, 'Black! ya' say ya' got ****other heroes**** for us ta' meet!?**

"Black-Glove" **all in good time, Sonic! First, I ****gotta brief you n' yer friends**** on some o' these guys so you'll be better prepared ta' meet 'em! But, don't worry, Sonic! I'll ****try ta' keep it**** as fast-paced, and action-packed as I can!**

Sally **any additional information on ****any these "other heroes"****, that ****you**** can provide us with, will be ****most**** appreciated, "Black-Glove"! And, I think I know exactly what your angle is: you want us to be as prepared for these "other heroes" as possible, so that we'll have a better, and easier time making friends with them, am I right!?**

"Black-Glove" (Smiling and nodding his head) **A-firm-a-tive!**

Julie-Su **we ****already know**** at least a ****little something about the heroes**** that you've already invited here, Pirate! You kept ****going on, and on****, aboutcher ****many adventures with 'em, and/or what makes those particular heroes so special to you!**** I take it you're ****gonna describe those**** heroes to us, first, right!?**

"Black-Glove" (Nodding his head yet-again) **you hit it dead on the nail, 'Su! Yes! ****Those**** heroes, or at least the ones I've ****already brought**** here so far, ****will**** be the ones, who are brought up at the briefing, FIRST!**

Sonic-groan-**alright, Black-Attack! But make it quick! As ya' ****prob'ly**** know, I ****don't really like**** stayin' in one place very long 'nless I'm nappin'!**

"Black-Glove" **don't worry 'bout it, Sonic! I promise you: the briefing ****will**** be worth it! And like I promised: I'll try ta' keep as ****direct, true-to-the-point, action-packed, and as fast-paced**** as I can make it!**

A mysterious voice** and I'd listen to 'im ****all the way**** if I were you, Sonic!**

Mad Marc (In his Human form, "Marc") **Black-Glove ****usually does**** 'is best, to get as ****many points**** acrossed as 'e can! And 'e usually ****doesn't stop**** talking about ****what's on 'is**** mind, until his conversationist, knows ****every single detail****, to 'is own satisfaction!**

Antoine **zo! Wezair he eez "Oon-Eyes Black", or "Blahck-Gluv", eet seems zat your leadaire likes to make cairtain ze ****entiair truth gets**** oot, duzn't 'e, Marcs!?**

Marc **that ****is**** kinda what ****always frustrated**** me about 'im! Black-Glove did, over time, notice my frustration with 'im, and 'e spent a ****great deal of 'is life****, even now, believing that ****that**** was scaring me away from 'im! And, I gotta tell you guys: There were several occasions, where Black-Glove really beat 'imself up about it! I can ****very well see-even without Spirit Vision-****that, ****recently, a lot of you have noticed**** a great deal of ****guilt in Sally's**** heart, over what ****she**** did as ****Mecha-Sally, am I right****!?**

Bunnie -groan-**unfoahtunately, Sugar-Marc, thayat's ayabsolutely ****rahght****! And ****we're tryin' our bayest to make it go away****!**

Marc **well, unfortunately, the guilt in Black-Glove's heart over 'is problems with ****me****, is just as bad as that, and ****several times as unquenchable****! I should know! I've been ****trying fer decades**** to get Black-Glove completely and permanently out of it! But, ****even**** to ****this day, no-go****!**

All of the Freedom Fighters, and all of the Chaotix-GROAN-

(As promised, the briefing is straight to the point, keeps even the most impatient soul completely captivated, and is completed, in less than-an-hour-and-a-half! After the briefing is complete, "Black-Glove" finally gives every hero so-far invited to this competition the go-ahead, to mingle, and get to know one another! The ever-growing guest-list, includes, not just the Autobots (From all known installments of the TV and Movie series "_the Trans Formers_"), "Team Avatar" (From the series "_Avatar: the Last Air-Bender_"), and Nuku Nuku (From the first two installments of the series "_All-Purpose Cultural Cat Girl: NUKU NUKU_"), the "Wyld Stalyons" (From the Movie and TV series "_Bill and Ted_"), all known Power Ranger Teams (From the many TV series, and movie installments of the "_Power Rangers_"), all known incarnations of the Digi-Destined (From all seasons and installments of the series "_Digimon_"), the Hyper Force (From the series "_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_"), the Muppet gang (From the many series and movies involving the Muppets), Nausicaa (From the Movie and Manga series "_Nausicaa: of the Valley of the Wind_"), the "Beats" (From the series "_Doug_"), the Sailor Scouts (From the series and movie installments of "_Sailor Moon_"), the "Beatles"(From the "Home" reality), and Spider Man (From the many TV series, Movie, and Comic Book incarnations of "_Spider Man_"), from the first two visitations*(*These guys are, of course, listed in the order in which they were chosen for the UGMC), but also some "New faces", and not just Sonic, Knuckles, and all of their friends, but also: Orin and his friend, Dag DeBrimi (From the movie "_Starchaser: the Legend of Orin_"), the "Dino-Riders"(From the TV series and Movie, "_Dino Riders_"), Honoka (From the series "_The Third: the Girl with the Blue Eye_"), the Gargoyles (From the series, "_Gargoyles_"), and Balloo and HIS gang (From the series "_Talespin_")! Their most dedicated fans, most supportive family members, and all of their best friends, are also here to support, and cheer, their "real-life heroes" on! After all this, the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, are escorted by the "Human" counterparts of the Nightmare Pirates, to where they'll be staying for the next month-or-so! Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Amy Rose, are to share room #27A*(*It should be noted at this time, that each room can be equally sub-divided into four rooms, each of them measuring about 10' x 10' x 10'); Knuckles, Julie-Su, Bunnie and Antoine, are to occupy room #67B; Ash and Mina, share the room next door to the main "Band Proving Stage" with Charmy and Saphron; Rotor bunks up with the Autobot known as Wheeljack; While Vector and Espio, occupy room #47 with Cream. While these young, but brave souls wait for their first challenges, the family members of these heroes*(*At least, the ones One-Eyed Black saw fit to come, anyway), are escorted to their rooms! The members of Sonic's family that are of flesh-and-blood, bunk up with Tails' parents; Sonic's father becomes a roomy to Rotor and Wheeljack; Knuckles' mother and step-father, both totally acceptant, that their son is still too afraid to even look at them, are shown to a room on the opposite side of the building from where the three surviving members of the Brotherhood are staying*(*"Black-Glove" wants, very much, to keep any fighting between neighbors to a minimum), while Julie-Su's Step-Parents, are camped out pretty close-by, to Julie-Su's portion of room #67B; While a room just across the main corridor from the library is picked out for Tails' Uncle Merlin. As these family members are escorted to their rooms, it is apparent to all, that keeping Knuckles' parents' being here a secret until Knuckles is ready to see them, is pretty well out of the question from the beginning. Knuckles hears right away, that not only are three members of the Brotherhood here, but the two members of his family he can never bring himself to face, as well!)

Knuckles **Pirate! Seriously! HAVE ****YOU**** LOST YER ****MIND****!? YOU ****KNOW**** I CAN'T FACE ****THEM****! NOT AFTER WHAT ****I DID TO THEM****!**

A mysterious voice coming behind "Black-Glove" **It's alright, Knuckles! You ****may**** have been the Enerjak that banished us all to Albion…**

Lara-Le (tears gushing from her eyes)**…but at the same time, the Pirate ****also**** told us that ****that**** was ****not**** your fault! If ****anyone's**** to blame for ****you being that monster Enerjak****, it should be ****Finitevus, NOT YOU****!**

(Knuckles looks aside of himself in extreme guilt, grief, and unsureness about what exactly to say)

Finally…

Knuckles **Mom, I'm ****so sorry****! I should've caught on to ****that white monster's deception in time to prevent myself from becoming that…THING****! If I ****had****, my Dad'd be here today!**

Lara-Le** and the Dingoes would ****still**** be enforcing Eggman's rule over Angel Island, Knuckles! And, while it ****is**** true, that you took the Dark Legion's prosthetics away, causing them to join forces with Eggman, at the ****same time****, Knuckles: you got Constable Remington, his ****original-and true****-life back! With every dark side, there is ****also always a bright side****, Knuckles! I admit I ****should've**** taught you that ****long ago****! And I do ****not blame Locke, for not being able to teach you**** that lesson himself! I should've taught you that, when ****you first-re-entered my life!**** Or, at least, I ****could've-and should've****-told your good friend, Julie-Su, to ****explain that**** to you ****for**** me!**

(Knuckles continues to show a great deal of guilt over all the horrible things he did as Enerjak, and loads of grief, that his Father is with him, no more)

Knuckles -Sob—**I'm ****tryin' ta' get whatcher sayin',**** Mom! But losing my Dad…**

Lara-Le **like I said: that was ****not your**** fault, Knuckles! That was ****Finitevus'****! Now, I want you to promise me, Knuckles: ****Never**** let your guilt, take control of your life!**

Knuckles (Still shedding a monsoon of tears)-sob-**I'll try, Mom!**

(Knuckles now turns back to "Black-Glove")

Knuckles (Wiping the rest of the tears out of his eyes)** understand, Pirate! I'm ****still**** a little upset with you fer bringin' my Mom inta' this! But I ****am**** grateful, that she passed yer "Test" well enough ta' come!**

Meanwhile…

Sonic, and all three of his roommates, are all staring at several large sacks of mail, on each of their beds!

Sonic (Contacting "Black-Glove" through Carrie) **Yo, 'Black! What's with the big bags o' mail!?**

"Black-Glove" (Finally pulling himself away from the situation with Knuckles enough to respond) **that****, is your guys' fan mail!**

Sonic, Sally, Amy, and Tails**!?**

"Black-Glove"** I'm ****not**** kidding! All four o' you guys are ****really popular**** in several realities, ****including**** the one ****I**** come from! When ****these fans learned that they would get actual answers and replies from the "Genuine Article"****, they jumped ****far-more than their own height**** in the air at the chance! And also, you can each ****choose up to five of yer favorite letters****, and have them posted, with ****your responses to them, on the Internet****, in ****your**** plane of existence, ****mine, and anywhere****, and ****every****where else, that has even a ****few**** creatures, who believe in you!**

Tails (seeing that each of these bags of mail, are pretty good sized, and pretty full) **you ****sure all**** of this mail's fer ****us****, 'Black!?**

"Black-Glove" (Nodding his head) **way, ****way-WAY**** -past-more than sure, Tails! I even labeled each of those bags with yer 'nitials, just to make sure that the right letter, goes to the right hero!**

Sonic (Also noticing that he and his friends have a lot of reading to do) **so, how many letters are we talkin' 'bout here, 'Black!?**

"Black-Glove"** hundreds! Prob'ly ****thousands****! And I'm talkin' fer ****each o' ya'****!**

Sally (Thinking, and glancing at the bags of mail that are addressed to her) _**There's gotta be some mistake! I **__**couldn't possibly**__** be **__**this**__** popular! **__**Not**__** after everything **__**I've**__** done!**_

"Black-Glove" (Seeing this horrible thought surface in Sally's still-wracked-with-guilt mind) **Look, Sally: I, ****and a lot o' yer friends can plainly see****, that the shame that exists in your mind is ****still**** great! And I know that ****this is gonna go in one ear, and straight outta the other****, but you are an ****excellent**** leader, Sally! Selfless, brave, ****and**** compassionate! Keep in mind, Sally: If ****anyone's**** to blame for ****what you**** did as Mecha-Sally, it should be ****Eggman, NOT**** YOU! I know thatcha may not think so right now, Sally, but a ****lot of people back from where I come from, have always believed in, and admired, the strong, and near-unbreakable friendship, that you and Sonic almost always had****! I brought ****you**** back, Sally, because I ****knew how much you meant-and still mean-to Sonic****! And as everyone 'round here prob'ly notices, I absolutely ****hate it****, when the ****Bad Guys win!**** And if ****you**** have ****that-much-of-a-degree-burn of lack of belief that there's anyone, in any plane of existence, who still believes in you, Sally, then, I guess Eggman won that**** round, after-all!**

(Especially with her hatred for Eggman still being in the red, "Eggman", and "Win", were two words, that Sally promised herself and others very directly, would not go into the same sentence together, unless there was a "Never" in it, as well)

"Black-Glove" **I said ****this**** to yer friends right before you walked into the room following yer de-mechanization, and now, I guess I'd better say ta' yer face, Sally: After I learned what you were all about, Sally, I viewed you, as a very capable leader! YOUR leadership skills, would prob'ly even almost equally rival those of the great Optimus Prime himself!**

Sally (Still looking aside of herself in doubt) **you ****really mean that****, don't you, One-Eyed Black!?**

"Black-Glove" (Nodding his head) **"Cross my heart, n' hope ta' spit", as the "Beaver" would say!**

Sally **you ****shouldn't've wasted your breath****, One-Eyed Black! But I ****am grateful that you**** think of me ****that**** way!**

Amy Rose **and the five letters that ****each of us like the most**** get posted on the Internet with our responses on 'em!?**

("Black-Glove" nods his head yet again)

Tails (Really excited to learn that he and his friends actually have this many out there who really appreciate, and support what they do) **we'll answer ****this**** stuff to the ****best of our abilities****, 'Black!**

(Meanwhile, the rest of the Freedom Fighters and the rest of the Chaotix, find out that they all got pretty-well the same treatment! Each of these young heroes, are now staring at two-whole-trash-bags, plus-or-minus 8-17 more letters, of fan-mail! Sonic, of course, turns out to have the most; Knuckles is only one or two letters shy of Sonic's share of this huge stack of letters! Some of them begin reading it right away; and Carrie is able to translate each of these letters, into the Mobian alphabet.)

Knuckles (Thinking, and watching Julie-Su go through some of her fan-mail) _**heh-Never woulda' guessed in a thousand generations that my girl'd be **__**this**__** popular **__**anywhere!**_

(Everyone is later told, that the Competition kicks off for Sonic, Knuckles, and all of their friends within a couple of days. While waiting for their "First Big Day", both groups of heroes decide to familiarize themselves with their surroundings! In view of this desire, "Black-Glove" decides to recruit a couple of the other competitors, to serve as tour-guides for them; the Freedom Fighters are to be shown around, by the Undisputed King of the Power Rangers, Dr Tommy Oliver, while the Chaotix are to be shown around, by somebody new to the place herself, but eager to explore the whole complex, and learn pretty much everything about it, that her hosts will allow, "The Sword Dancer", Honoka! Everyone in both groups are more than anxious, to hear war-stories, about these two legends' many adventures, and neither group is disappointed! Both Tommy, and Honoka, each have a very wide range, of action-packed stories to tell, as they escort the heroes of Mobius, through the entire building!)

Knuckles (Thinking) _**Whoa! This "Honoka" girl's **__**one tough cookie**__**! She runs right up there with Julie-Su!**_

Julie-Su **well, Honoka! With ****those special powers**** o' yours, ****and**** your skills with the katana, I'm bettin' you could take out that monster, Enerjak, ****any day o' the month****!**

Honoka (Closing her two "normal" eyes and smiling) **thanks, 'Su! I try my best no matter what I'm up against! And I have some great friends in my corner ta' back me up! And don't worry 'bout a thing, 'Su! If I ever ****do**** run inta' any****one****, or any****thing****, like you say that ****"Enerjak" creep was****, I'll be more than happy ta' ****carve**** 'is evil heart out ****for ya'**!

Julie-Su (Thinking) _**Honoka, you have **__**more guts, than even**__** your young friend, Millie, gives **__**you credit**__** for!**_

Meanwhile…

Sonic (Thinking) _**Man! This guy **__**ended up losin' 'is powers a ton**__** o' times! And 'e **__**still had the guts**__** ta' keep comin' back **__**fer more**__**!? **__Heh-__**Like 'Black said at the briefing: **__**this**__** guy's amazing!**_

Sally **it is ****really**** impressive to ****me, and**** to the others here, as well, that you would have ****such courage, Tommy****! I'm willing to wager ****quite a bit, that any good-hearted team****, would absolutely love to have a leader like ****you****!**

Tommy **Hey, thanks! Starting right when I ****first-joined**** the Team, I realized that I ****always had a great set o' friends that'd back me up, no matter what****! And don't forget, Sally: I know ****very well****, that once he realized you had been brought under that fat creep's influence, Sonic did ****not**** rest, 'til that evil was ****lifted**** from you! My friends certainly ****never**** gave up on ****me****, when ****I was under Rita's spell****! And I saw for myself, how close you ****always were to Sonic!**** And my understanding is: Sonic ****never gave up**** on you! And I ****really doubt**** that 'e ever ****will****!**

Sally (Thinking) _**if that's **__**truly how you feel about me and Sonic**__**, Tommy, then you, obviously**__** have no idea**__** what Eggman made me do!**_

(Both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, learn a great deal from both of their tour-guides. They all learn more, about what it takes to be the best warrior they can be! Honoka's viciousness, and determination, to get any job done, regardless of the dangers involved, encourages, and inspires, the whole of the Chaotix!

Knuckles (Thinking)_**I **__**still**__** can't believe it! All of that **__**skill**__**, all of that **__**courage**__**, such an **__**unstoppable drive**__**, and**__** such power**__**, and the government that controls her people **__**didn't see**__** 'er **__**for it**__**!? HMPH! And I thought that**__** Robotnik's order was messed up**__**! And her parents abandoning her, just like that,**__** just 'cause her power-test came out "negative"**__**!? That's just **__**not right**__**! In fact, I'd call that the **__**opposite o' right**__**!**_

Honoka (Detecting these thoughts in Knuckles)*(*That's right! Honoka was given special contact lenses that give eyes of flesh-and-blood Spirit Vision! Honoka, in fact, is one of a select few heroes that "Black-Glove" has entrusted the "Gift" of Spirit Vision to!) **Believe me, Knuckles! According to Black-Glove, I coulda' had it a ****lot worse**** than what I ****actually**** wound up with! And hey! I ****did have others who did**** support me, offered me advice, ****and**** provided me with ****somebody to go to****! But I'll admit yer right, Knuckles! Just as ****you must****, sometimes I, myself, thought that the Third could be at ****least a little**** better coordinated!**

(And Tommy's courage, and perseverance, shows all of the Freedom Fighters, more of what it takes, to both be a great leader, and a mighty warrior! Not one creature, in either group, is disappointed with either one of their "tour guides", or is very likely, to not use these new skills, to terminate his-or her-foes with unspeakable prejudice when they get back home! Julie-Su is most impressed-but not really that surprised-that the "Most notorious warriors ever to show up on the Mobian battlefield" would be so technologically advanced! Knuckles and Vector both feel a great deal more than blessed to know such a valiant, and talented fighter like Honoka, and view her as "A girl who can definitely hold her own, even against what she's dead-afraid of!". None of the other Chaotix have any different a POV than either Vector, or Knuckles about Honoka! The Freedom Fighters are equally happy to get to know such a persistent, brave, and unstoppable warrior like Tommy. Sonic, and several of his other friends, are positively awe-struck that Tommy lost his powers almost as quickly as he gained them, yet knew exactly what to do with them, and when the opportunity presented itself, Tommy was always itching to come back to the battlefield for more, even when faced with an opponent that he couldn't, in a thousand years, stop! Sally has been told about what the Power Rangers have done under Tommy's leadership, and is most impressed, to know that one person could be the identity, of five different heroes, each one of them, an all-out menace, to any evil that they encountered! The Freedom Fighters are sorry for Tommy that he had to lose his powers, while vanquishing these terrifying foes, that seemed to threaten the entire Universe before Tommy and the Power Rangers came along, and literally kicked the living tar out of them, but are most impressed, that each time that Tommy lost his powers, he always seemed to go out with a bang! None of the other Freedom Fighters, that Tommy now shows around their "Out-Of-Dimension-Home", ever get tired of hearing about their tour-guide's many-pages-long list of adventures! Even Sonic settles down and hears these stories in-full!)

Chapter #6: WAITING, MINGLING, AND RELAXING

Sonic **gotta hand it to ya', Tom! The fact thatcha kept comin' back fer more!? I can very well see why 'Black thinks so highly o' ya'!**

Tommy (Somewhat blushing)**Hey! Thanks, Sonic! And hey! You and ****your**** friends aren't really too bad yerselves! And with a guy like One-Eyed Black in yer corner!? I ****know**** that you n' your friends'll have Eggman beat in ****no time****!**

Sonic (Giving Tommy his famous wink and thumb-up)heh-**thanks, Tom! And I mean it! Yer as tough, and brave as they come!**

Tommy (Showing a great deal of blush)**I always tried my best to be the mightiest warrior that my abilities, and will, would let me be, Sonic! And believe me, if you faced half the guys I had to stare down, I'm bettin' that Robotnik, ****and**** Eggman, PUT TOGETHER, wouldn't even be peanuts!**

Sonic **Tom, if I ****end up havin' as long, and**** as excitin' a life as yours, I'll die ****one happy hedgehog****!**

Sally(Thinking) _**don't worry about it, Sonic! I'm pretty sure that you'll have**__** more than enough time**__** to catch up!**_

(In about two hours, the tours around both TCHQ, and the Hero-Guest-Building, are complete, and the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix all return to their rooms, to wait for "Black-Glove" to announce what Mobian warrior, would be tested in what! In the meantime, these heroic creatures from the planet Mobius, are now free, to explore the Hero Guest Building for themselves, and hopefully come to know, and/or befriend, some of the other heroes, that are sharing this complex with them! While everybody waits for their first challenges to be announced, several of the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, are invited by the other heroes to come and visit with them Several of them are even invited by the other heroes that inhabit the still-only-part-way-filled-Hero Guest-Building; Tommy invites Sonic over to visit with him; Sally wanders through the building trying to figure out why the Nightmare Pirates, the most vicious group of warriors ever to be labeled "The Good Guys", would even consider inviting her; she could totally understand Sonic and several of her other friends getting invited to this, but Sally is still too down on herself to realize that she was, and now once again is, just as much of a hero, as she always tried to tell her host that he was. Knuckles and Julie-Su decide to tour the Hero-Guest-Building on their own, just to see if the "creepy old 'coon in black" was, indeed telling the truth, about all the wonders, sights, and other fun stuff to do while waiting in-between rounds for their turns to come up; Bunnie also decides to hang out with some of the Female Autobots, to see if One-Eyed Black really was telling the truth about the Autobots being of complete sentience, Tails decides to square off with some of the other "kid-heroes", some of them whom, have just come to support their idols and help them in any way possible, Antoine signs on for some friendly conversation with Sokka, a young, skittish, but talented warrior that was usually the deciding factor in several previous battles; Rotor hangs out with his new roommate, the Autobot known as "Wheeljack", who proves just as inventive,if not more than himself! Vector hangs out with Grimlock, leader of the Dinobots, and Cream tries her luck at becoming at least moderately good friends with Rebecca Cunningham's daughter, Molly*(*From the series known as "Tale-Spin"); Mina and Ash decide to get a few tips and pointers from some of the other bands, and see if any of the other bands here have any good advice for thyem that they can use in future songs; even Espio decides to open up, and have at least something of a conversation with some of the other competitors there who he views as smart and mysterious as himself; Uncle Chuck is asked to help out in the main kitchen in preparing his friends' and family's meals*(*"Black-Glove" very accurately assumes that both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, would very much appreciate it if they got meals that consisted of what their favorite foods back home were!); Charmy decides to see if there are any heroes in this crowd worth getting to know, and is urged by Saphron to at least try to find some friends in this place to make him strong again; Saphron knows that there is no way to make Charmy completely forget about his good friend, Mello*(*Who had died of Lemon Sundrop Dandelion poisoning at the start of KTE #13), but is hopeful that making some new friends here, might help ease the pain. One-Eyed Black's philosyphy is that "Friendship is the ultimate power", and Saphron agrees with that 100%!)

"Black-Glove" (Thinking) **Yup! Charmy's parents were ****definitely**** better match-makers than Sally's!**

Meanwhile…

(Sonic has heard of Tommy and the action-packed life that this four-and-a-half-time veteran hero had had from One-Eyed Black; by the ragged rogue's account, Tommy is the undisputed king of the Power Rangers, and that is what makes Sonic decide to accept the invite, to see, exactly what, this "Power Ranger to end all Power Rangers" is like!)

Sonic **I mean it, Tom! The fact that you have the strength to keep comin' back fer more, no matter what the Bad Guys do ta' ya' is really neat! And, personally, I can very-well see how n' why 'Black thinks so highly 'boutcha!**

Tommy **I played a lotta the games that featured ya', Sonic! But neither I, nor any of the guys, fer that matter, ever thought we'd actually get the chance ta' meetcha! Until Black-Glove came along, and offered us all the chance, to be tested for our abilities and skill as the heroes that I know we still are, powers, ****or none****, did we even think a chance like this'd ever be possible! Gotta say, Sonic: It's a great honor, to actually meet you, and all yer friends, face-to-face!**

Sonic heh-**thanks, Tom! And hey! ****Great**** ta' get ta' meet ****you****, too!**

Narrator (Knuckles) while Sonic was busy with "Dr O.", Julie-Su and I decided to do a little exploring, ourselves! We soon discovered, that even though the "Hero Guest Building" isn't even ¼ full, it is still jam-packed with heroes! And almost as soon as Julie-Su and I entered the main arena that was set up for Optimus Prime and his buddies, we pretty-well literally ran straight into a young girl, apparently blind, but apparently fully aware of her surroundings! It was then that Julie-Su and I realized: this kid wasn't part of the audience, she was here to compete! And we knew of only one blind hero, that matched this kid's description! , we both, pretty-well right away, realized who this feisty, sarcastic brat had to be: the one the Pirate called: "His favorite blind warrior", the Earth-Bending Master of the Avatar, TOPH; the Pirate had prepared pretty-well everybody ta' meet 'er, and to not lose their cool too bad, when we realized, that when the Pirate described 'er as an "Insult Comedian", he wasn't kidding! But, I didn't really think that the Pirate was serious, at first! I got just two words for that ignorance: BIG MISTAKE!

Toph (Facing Julie-Su's way, and seeming to have great interest in her, even though she can't really see this rogue renegade, with her eyes) **Lemme guess! Girl humanoid echidna, about 3 feet tall, wearing some pretty heavy-duty boots, metal belt, a half-tank-top-half-life preserver, and has punked bangs and a little hardware on various parts of 'er!?**

Julie-Su **whoa! ****This**** girl's good!**

Knuckles** HMPH! I'm ****not that**** impressed! That was prob'ly just a lucky guess!**

Toph** watch it, Small Fry! I've heard all about you from Raggy Pants! "Black-Glove", as you prob'ly call 'im! So lemme see if I'm reading ****your**** vibration right: ****Male**** humanoid echidna, not much bigger ****or**** smaller than the ****girl**** one, wearing some pretty-heavy-duty brass-knuckle-loaded catcher's mitts, and sneakers!?**

Knuckles (Thinking)_**Maybe Julie-Su's**__** right**__** about **__**this**__** kid! One last test to be sure, tho'!**_

Knuckles (Trying to sound like Toph's Father) **Alright, Toph! That's enough excitement for you! You're coming home with me, right now!**

Toph **Nice try, Small Fry! But I ****know**** that's ****you****! I know from Raggy Pants that my Dad ****isn't**** here! And Raggy Pants has ****never lied ta' me, even ONCE****! And if ****anyone does try to pull a fast-one like that on me, I'd be able ta' sense it, no problem****! I've been listenin' ta' ****voices my whole life****, Small Fry! I know how ta' tell a ****real**** voice, from one that's ****being mimicked****!**

Julie-Su (Now even more impressed than before) **Whoa! Well, I ****can certainly see**** why the Pirate thinks ****so highly of ya'****! A girl with the ****kind o' talent**** you have!? ****That**** should ****not**** be ignored!**

Knuckles **HMPH! I ****still**** say that was a lucky guess! If her Dad ****were**** here, I coulda fooled 'er, no problem!**

Toph **tell me, "Julie-Su", is your guy ****always**** like this!?**

Julie-Su -groan-**I asked that ****very same**** question when ****I first met 'im****! Unfortunately, your answer's "Yes", Toph, he ****is**** always like that!**

Toph **well, ****don't worry**** 'bout it, 'Su! I'm ****pretty sure**** that ol' Raggy Pants'll be able ta' ****whip 'im**** inta' shape, ****no problem****!**

Julie-Su (Thinking) _-sigh-__**hope you're **__**right about that**__**, Toph!**_

(Neither Sonic, nor Knuckles, nor Julie-Su, are alone in finding someone to talk to! As "Black-Glove" always hopes for all of his guests, several of both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, run into some new, and for the most part, pretty friendly faces, and all of them more than willing, to share their talents and experiences, with Sonic, Knuckles, and all of their friends!)

Kit Cloudkicker**"Tails", right!? I heard all about you from Black! He says you're really good in the air, ****and**** with electronics! I'll bet that Balloo and I could ****really learn a thing or two**** from ya'!**

Tails (Blushing deeply)-giggle-**gee, thanks, Kit! That's a ****really nice**** thing for ya' ta say ta' me! And I heard from 'Black, that ****you**** joined Balloo, 'cause you two had a ****very strong, and near-unbreakable friendship****, with ****very few**** regrets! It's the ****same way between me****, and Sonic!**

Rotor **When I first bunked up with ya', Wheeljack, I was ****really impressed**** with you! Never met a 'bot with the ****kinda talent OR personality**** that ****you**** have!**

Wheeljack **And I think it's great that Black ****brought a new inventor**** into the works! Gotta say, Kid! I think you'll ****do great**** here!**

Bunnie **Ah remember y'all from the briefin'! "Arcee", rahght!?**

Arcee (Nodding her head, closing her eyes and smiling) **great ta' meet ****you, too****, Bunnie! And trust me: even ****without**** those gloves and boots that Black-Glove made for you, I ****know you're**** gonna do ****great here****!**

Amy (aka Sailor Mercury)** you must be Sally! Hello! ****My**** name is Amy! I heard a ****great deal about you from Serena****! I guess there ****are**** times when ****all those**** hours that girls like Serena spend in front of the TV and/or buried in comic books really ****do**** pay off! And I must say, Sally: right after the rest of the Sailor Scouts, ****you**** are one of Serena's ****favorite warrior princess**** heroes!**

(Sally looks aside of herself in doubt)

Mina (aka Sailor Venus)** look, Sally! Thanks to Black-Glove, we know ****all about**** whatcha went through! If ****I**** were under an evil trance, and ****did a lot o' unforgivable harm**** to ****my**** friends, I'd be pretty mad at ****myself****, too! But, cheer up, Sally! Thanks to Black, or I should say his Mobian counterpart, "****One-Eyed**** Black", that's ****all behindja now****! It's time that you made a ****new**** start, like One-Eyed Black broutcha back ta' do!**

Lita (aka Sailor Jupiter)** look at ****this**** way, Sally: Now that Black broughtcha back, you can make that "Eggman" creep pay fer what 'e did to-and with-ya'! A lotta fans, Serena and me included, are ****really countin' on ya'****, Sally! So, when ****you go inta' that**** ring tomorra', give this contest everything ya' got, and I ****know**** you'll do great!**

Raye (aka Sailor Mars) **do us all a favor, Sally: Don't let what Eggman made you do getcha down! I know for a fact that ****that's what your boy friend, Sonic****, would want from you!**

Serena (aka Sailor Moon)(Eyes gushing with tears from seeing one of her favorite fellow heroes look so down on herself) **please, Sally! Don't let your friends down!**-sob-**don't let anyone who believes in you down!**

Artimus **hate to break up this touching scene! But ****you**** girls gotta get ready! Your turn to show the Titanium Clan whatcher made of is coming up in about an hour!**

Serena (aka Sailor Moon, trying to dry her eyes) **Sally, before we leave, can I have your autograph!? For good luck!?**

Raye (aka Sailor Mars, reaching to grab Serena by the ear) **That's ****enough****, Serena! We gotta get ready! And I'm pretty sure Sally and 'er friends have ****better things**** to do than sign yer ****book****, right now!**

Sonic** chill, Raye! From what ****we**** heard, not many o' the fights you n' yer friends engage in take longer than a ****few minutes****! In-between rounds, we'll ****all be more than happy**** ta' sign Serena's book for 'er!**

Raye (aka Sailor Mars, thinking, and looking back impatiently at Serena, making a tight fist, and pounding it into the wall closest to her)_**Black-Glove! Did you **__**really have**__** to tell me that Tuxedo Mask had **__**nothing**__** to do with Moon and Jupiter's victory against the Game Shadow Monster!?**_

Carrie**Understand, Raye: Black-Glove was ****only**** telling you a fact, that ****you**** should've realized, long ago!**

Sokka **you must be Antoine! Hi! I'm Sokka! Heard a lot aboutcha! Little skittish n' scaredy! But, I gotta admit! So was ****I****! And ****I**** made it through the war with the Fire Nation, ****just fine****!**

Antoine **10-Q for ze semi-compleement, Sock-a! Und I heaird you fashion-ed a sword from a meaty-or! Zat vuz a ****vairy eempresseeve**** feeets!**

Sokka (Looking aside of himself in regret)** I'd agree with ya' Antoine! IF I still had it!**

Antoine** I em totailee avair zat yu lost your sword deeuring ze final battelle weeth ze Fire Nasion! Steel, yu must admeet, Sock-a: Eet vas a vairy amazink accompleeshment!**

Sokka(Feeling somewhat better) **Thanks, Antoine! And yer right! I gotta look on the bright side! I mean, who knows! Thyere's always a possibility that I'll find it again, if I look hard enough!**

Vector (Kind of recognizing his conversationist from comics he'd usually catch One-Eyed Black looking through every now and then) **Grimlock!?**

Grimlock **yes! Me, Grimlock! You, Vector, me, Grimlock, correct!?**

Vector **yup! That's me!**

Grimlock **me, Grimlock, hear from great host Black-Glove, that you, Vector, very good, and fast, in water! Me, Grimlock deeply regret, that creator Wheeljack not built sea-going Dinobot!**

Vector **Yeah,well, at least 'e builtcha a girl!**

Grimlock (Thinking) _**me, Grimlock, had **__**no idea**__**, that Slash become this famous, without going through REAL Competition!**_

(The whole crowd of Mobian heroes, meet quite a few others, that are either really happy to finally meet them, or can really relate to them! After learning the truth behind their host's words that, yes! There are several beings, of a wide variety of shapes, sizes, and types, that look up to them, follow their example, and/or admire their deeds on the battlefield! After all this, the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, go back to their rooms, for at least a few hours, of rest, and relaxation. While Sonic, Sally, Amy Rose, and Tails all hang out in their room together, waiting for supper, they get a very unexpected, but most appreciated visit, from a very unexpected visitor!)

A mysterious voice that none of the foursome recognize **Blue Speed Racer***(*"Blue Speed Racer" is the pass word for Sonic and company's room)

Sonic (Thinking)_**HMMM…can't really place the voice, but then again, 'Black did say that 'e only gave the access code to this room away to our best buds! Maybe it's somebody I haven't seen in a long time!**_

Mysterious voice** Sonic! Open up! It's ME, CHRIS! Don't you remember me, Sonic!? Your best friend from Earth!?**

(Sonic sifts through every personality in his head*(*When there's more than one incarnation of the same hero, i.e. a hero featured in more than one TV show, Movie, and/or Comic Book series, "Black-Glove" takes all of the powers, memories, skills, and personalities of every incarnation of that hero, and stuffs them all into one body!); Suddenly, something appears in the back of his mind: Two versions of him do know somebody from Earth! And at the same time, both Tails, and Amy Rose, recall that same memory, that this mysterious visitor, is apparently trying to make them remember)

Amy Rose and Tails (Looking at each other, and then back at Sonic in unspeakable shock)** CHRIS!?**

Sally (Showing much wonder, curiosity, and a very strong and unwanted feeling of being left out of something) **A friend of yours ****you three didn't introduce me**** to, yet!?**

Sonic **in the two versions o' me that 'Black stuffed inta' my head, you must not've been around at the time, Sal! But, yeah! Tails, Amy, and I ****do**** know this kid! And I know that once ****you**** meet 'im, I'm pretty sure he'll be a guy, thatcha ****won't regret meetin'****! I promise! Carrie! Go ahead n' open it up!**

Carrie **Opening main access way, to room #27A! Word of caution, however, Sonic**…

Sonic** tell me 'bout it later, Carrie! I got an old-young friend, to introduce my ****real**** girl to!**

Amy Rose (Turning away from Sally, and turning her nose up at her)** HMPH!**

(The main door now opens)

Sonic **well, buddy! Great to see…ya'!**

Carrie **as I was trying to warn you, Sonic: Christopher Thorndyke, is now ****21 years**** of age! The six years that he claims were shaved off of his age by the Master Emerald, were returned to him, upon his return home, after the conclusion of your war with, the Metarex! After he returned home, Christopher Thorndyke, was welcomed back to his world, by his friends ****and****, family, with wide-open arms! After hearing his story about the Metarex, several in Christopher's home-world, felt extremely lucky, that the Metare**x** did ****not**** think to threaten ****them!**** In that particular version, of your world, Sonic, Earth is located ****several light-years****, from Mobius! Black-Glove very accurately figured, that after hearing of such a death-defying adventure, Christopher's family, very understandably, did ****not**** want Christopher to leave them again, anytime soon! So, when Black-Glove nominated you, and your friends to take part, in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, One-Eyed Black made doubly sure, that news of this, would arrive in Christopher's home reality, and time, just in time, for his ****21****st**** birthday****! But, as you are ****well aware****, Sonic, "Uptown people" and Black-Glove, do ****not**** mix easily! Black-Glove's terrifying deeds, in quote-end-quote "Society", have earned Black-Glove a most unsteady reputation with the quote-end-quote "Higher Class". Black-Glove had to throw, every single one of his weapons away, just to show Mr. Tanaka that he meant no member of the Thorndyke family, harm! Fearing that Black-Glove would threaten Tanaka in such a way, that even a skilled martial artist like Tanaka, would be unable to defend himself, the Thorndykes felt that they had no choice, but to let Black-Glove in, and tell them the reasons, for his visit!**

(Carrie now proceeds to play the footage that was recorded, during Black-Glove's encounter with the Thorndykes)

Chris' Father **alright, Black-Glove! ****What**** exactly ****are**** you doing here!?**

"Black-Glove"** three of my week's past, I invited a distant friend o' yer son's, to compete, in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition! I felt that your son, being a close friend of this particular hero, might like to know 'bout this nomination!**

Chris' Grandpa Chuck (Kind of knowing the answer already) **and just what "Distant friend" are you talking about, Black-Glove!?**

"Black-Glove" **I'll give ya' a few hints: He's blue, he's about three feet tall, and he can go at a maximum speed, of around 3,900 miles-an-hour**!

Mr. Tanaka **I think ****I know exactly**** what friend, Mr. Black-Glove refers to! And it is my understanding, that Master Chris, would ****jump at the chance**** to see ****him**** again!**

Both of Chris' parents (Looking at each other, and then back at "Black-Glove" in unspeakable shock **SONIC!?**

("Black-Glove" nods his head)

Carrie **Christopher's parents, for the most part, were far more than pleased, to hear that the truth about their son's stories of adventure with you, Sonic, against the Metarex had finally been substantiated! They were very supportive of Chris, but didn't exactly want him to leave for another world again, any time soon. However…**

Chris' Mom **But you promise that Chris will be back safe n' sound after this is all over, if he comes with you!?**

("Black-Glove", again, nods his head)

"Black-Glove" **I know I'm a lotta things that you two are really afraid of! But I assure you: Dishonest, is ****not**** one of 'em!**

Chris' Dad **well, I feel that the ****only one**** who can, ****and should****, decide whether or not Chris comes with ya', Black, should be Chris himself! Any decision our son makes, he has ****every right**** to make ****himself!**** And as ya' prob'ly know, Black: he's 21 now! So, Chris! It's ****your**** call!**

Chris** And my call was: I would do ****anything to see you again****, Sonic! I know that ****only two**** of the personalities that Black-Glove stuffed into your head, even ****remotely**** recognize me, but I ****am**** here for you, Sonic!**

Amy Rose **so whaddid yer Mom n' Dad say about ****that****, Chris!?**

Chris **they were ****still**** somewhat skeptical! They would ****not let me leave them again****, unless I took Mr. Tanaka with me, to make sure that I would stay out of trouble! But Black-Glove!? He did ****even better**** than ****that****! He was ****not only**** prepared to invite ****me**** to this, he ****also**** came prepared, to invite Mr. Tanaka, Ella, my Grandfather Chuck, ****and**** my three best friends from Earth, along with me, as well!**

Tails (Eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree decorated with strobe lights) **CHUCK'S HERE, TOO!?**

(Chris closes his eyes, smiles, and nods his head)

Sally **it sounds like you ****really do**** have a family that really supports you, Christopher! You should introduce me some time, Chris! I would ****love to meet**** them!**

Chris (gazing at Sally with much curiosity, and great wonder) **care to introduce me, Sonic!?**

Sonic **Chris! ****This**** is my ****real**** girl, Sal!**

Chris (Giggling as he speaks)** "real girl", huh? So, Amy ****did**** have some competition for you, huh!?**

Sally **she almost ****didn't****, Christopher!** –sigh-**I was, for a time, lost to Eggman's corroded, twisted will! Eggman turned me into one of his evil robotic minions! Eggman even extensively upgraded me, just to make sure, that Sonic, would ****never**** get me back! And Eggman did ****some horrible things**** using me! After ****all that****, I am ****deeply surprised****, that I have ****any**** friends left, in ****any**** world!**

Chris **trust me, "Sally": I ****knew**** Eggman ****was, is****, and probably ****will always be, bad news****! But having the heartlessness, to turn a nice girl like ****you**** into an ****evil machine****!?**

Sonic **'Fraid so, Chris! And Sal and I were ****almost always**** close! By the time 'Black showed up, however, almost ****all o' my other**** friends were ****startin' ta' give up all hope o' ever gettin' 'er back****! But 'Black!? ****He**** was ****mad enough**** at Eggman, ****and cared enough about what I had goin' fer Sal****, to forget about pretty much everything that ****held 'im back**** in the ****past****, and to teach ol' Egg-Creep a thing ****or two**** 'bout ruinin' friendships!**

Chris **Carrie! ****Just how close are**** Sonic and Sally?**

Carrie** Sonic and Sally, have known each other, since they were just weeks old! They grew up together, and grew to be quite fond of each other! Though near-complete opposites, even when they were fighting, they still had several loads of respect for each other! And, you know how the famous song by Paula Abdul goes,m Chris: "Opposites, Attract!"! Ever since learning of this powerful relationship, Black-Glove has ****always had respect**** for it, ****believed**** in it, and wished for Sonic and Sally, to have ****nothing short, of a very happy life**** together!**

Chris (Turning back to Sally) **it sounds like Black-Glove must have ****really cared about what you**** and Sonic had going ****for each other****, Sally! Otherwise, I ****really don't**** think he would have ****ever helped you****! And I even ****heard how Black thinks about your leadership skills****, Sally! And after what Carrie has just shown me, I, ****too, think that your**** leadership skills are ****excellent****! I agree with Black-Glove that not many leaders ****come close to you****!**

Sonic (Calling a two-man huddle with Chris) **Just between you n' me, Chris, I've ****always**** thought the ****same way about 'er****, startin' right when she ****first-took command o' the Freedom Fighters****!**

Chris **and I have some ****more**** great news for you, Sonic: Black-Glove did ****not**** just invite me here ****to watch****, but to ****compete****, as well!**

Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Amy Rose**!?**

Tails **So, waddid 'Black sign ya' up for, Chris!?**

Chris** Medium-Level Robotic Warfare, Hand-to-Hand Combat, and Inventiveness, all the while testing me for Skill, Spirit, Intelligence, ****and**** Courage! Black-Glove ****even**** signed me up, to be one of ****your guys' official referees****!**

Sonic heh-**Message fer 'Black: ****He**** chooses some ****pretty darn good refs****! In the meantime, c'mon, Chris! I'll introduce ya' ta the ****rest**** o' the gang!**

Chris**!? You mean you have ****other**** friends besides ****just**** Sally, Amy, Tails, Cream, and Knuckles!?**

Sonic heh-**sure do, Chris! And I'll be glad ta' introduce ya' ta' ****every single one**** of 'em!**

(True to Sonic's word, Chris gets to meet every single friend of Sonic's, several of which he never knew even existed! Chris is very happy for Sonic, because now, Chris sees, that Sonic has twice as many friends in his corner, as Chris found out for himself, that his speedy blue friend had!)

Chris (Turning to Sonic, closing his eyes and smiling) **Sonic! ****All of your**** friends are ****absolutely amazing****, just like ****you**** always were to ****me****!**

Sonic (Somewhat blushing) heh-**thanks, Chris! But I'm ****not done with the introductions**** just yet! Wait'll ya' meet Knuckles' buds!**

Chris (Somewhat caught off-guard) **!?** **Does Knuckles have a "real girl" in ****his life****, too!?**

Sonic heh-**he sure does, Chris! And wait'll ya' meet 'er! As far as echidnas go, she's ****one tough cookie****! Yo! Carrie! Patch me n' Chris through ta' Knuckles' room!**

(Meanwhile, Antoine, Bunnie, Knuckles and Julie-Su are relaxing in their room waiting for their supper, as well! Suddenly, the intercom in Knuckles' quarter of the room, rings like mad!)

Carrie** Phone Call for you, Knuckles! It is, Sonic!**

Knuckles-groan-**alright, Computer! Put 'im on! Waddaya want, Sonic!?**

Sonic **I don't ****suppose ya' remember**** our good buddy from Earth, do ya'!?**

Knuckles (After spending a good minute-and-a-half, going through all of the memories that his good "friend", the Pirate, had so conveniently stuffed into his skull)** Chris!? Yeah! I remember somethin' about ****that**** kid! What about 'im!? Is 'e here!?**

Sonic** not gonna lie ta' ya', Knuckle-Head! He's here, all right! And this time, he really ****is**** grown up!**

Knuckles **alright, Sonic! put 'im on!**

Chris **hello, Knuckles! It is ****great to see you, and**** Sonic again!**

Knuckles **likewise, Chris! The parts o' me that know ya', remember that you had a lot of "All grown up" stories for us when ya' came back into our lives, just in time ta' help us fight those "Metarex" creeps!**

Chris **that is absolutely right, Knuckles! I did! And Black-Glove was nice enough to invite me over here, ****and**** give me the chance to show you guys what those "stories" were all about!**

Julie-Su **who's that Overlander you're talking to, Knuckles!?**

Knuckles **I think "inter-dimensional friend'd" be a better way ta' put it, Girl!**

Chris **is that pink echidna in the room with you ****your**** girl friend, Julie-Su, Knuckles!?**

Julie-Su **you're right on the money, Mister! Mind telling me who ****you**** are!?**

Chris **My name is Christopher! I am ****really happy**** to see, that Rouge the Bat was ****not**** the ****only one**__**interested in Knuckles, after all! Sonic ****also**** told me a little bit, about how tough you are! And, to boot, I learned from both Carrie, ****and**** Sonic, how you started out on the Dark Side, but then, crossed over to the Good Side, ****just for Knuckles****!**

Julie-Su (Showing a little bit of blush)** I don't know where you got your information, "Chris"! But it's ****all true****! So, tell me, Chris, what else did the Pirate's computer-friend, and Sonic, tell you about ****me and Knuckles****!?**

(Chris tells Julie-Su, pretty much everything that he's been told, about how she and Knuckles met, became friends, and later became boy friend-and-girl friend! Chris even tells Julie-Su, about some of the relationships, that "Black-Glove" compared her partnership with Knuckles to!)

Julie-Su **HMMM…Too bad this "Hercules" guy isn't on the Guest List yet! If the Pirate really did compare my relationship with Knuckles, to the thing that "Hercules" and this "Meg" girl had going for each other, I'd sure like to meet 'em, maybe then, Meg and I could prob'ly exchange some pointers!**

Chris **don't worry about a thing, Julie-Su! Knowing Black-Glove, if a hero is ****not**** here ****yet****, he-or she-definitely ****will**** be here in a later holding of this competition! I'm looking through Carrie's database, right now! And I can very well see, that Black-Glove has a ****very long**** list of heroes that he ****really**** wants to invite here, but ****hasn't yet****!**

Julie-Su **so, ****what else**** were you able to dig up from that ****computer friend o' the Pirates'****!?**

(Chris and Julie-Su continue to have a pretty friendly conversation, that lasts for several minutes! It only ends when Room-Service comes in with everyone's supper; everyone soon discovers, that their hosts went out of their way, to both find something that each, individual hero likes to eat most, and to provide a good, wide variety, so nobody would get tired of eating the same thing all the time! Their bellies are full in pretty-much no time flat! After the last of the heroes finish their supper, everyone in the building, decides to find some way to occupy themselves, until it's time to hit the hay! Some play games-board, computer, and video-alike; some more decide to tune into Carrie, to see if their hosts went out of their way, to find out, what each hero who's familiar with a TV set, likes to watch the most; all the while enjoying the company, of their roommates and other friends! Julie-Su hears right away that her Step-Parents, Simon, and Floren-Ca are here, and just before 1900 hours, Julie-Su goes over to see them while she felt she would still have the chance to. What Julie-Su does not know, however, is that One-Eyed Black would insure the freedom of her "Good-hearted" Family, whether she won, or not!)

Julie-Su (Eyes really lit up!) **!? So, you guys're gonna be free!? ****No matter what**** happens!?**

Floren-Ca **that's**** what the Hacker said, my Dear! We ****still do not really know****, however, whether or not he can be 100% trusted!**

Julie-Su **Mom, there's something you gotta know about the "Hacker": ****That**** creepy-looking software pirate does ****not**** like breaking friendships, ****or**** promises! And hey! Knuckles's uneasy friend, Sonic trusts 'im! And I think that ****that should be good enough for ANYBODY AND EVERYBODY HERE!**

(While his girl's visiting with her family, Knuckles decides to pay a long-awaited visit, to the three surviving members of the Brotherhood)

Knuckles (Now glancing in the direction of the door behind-which reside what's left of his Dad's side of the family) **Seventeen Echidna on the Dingo's Chest!**

(The door slowly opens, and Knuckles finally comes face-to-face, with the family he had been searching for, for the longest time)

Thunderhawk** Knuckles!**

Knuckles** hello, Ancestors! Long-time no-see! ****Too long**** if ya' ask me about it! You guys spent my ****whole life****, accusing my Great-Grandfather, Athair, of ****abandoning 'is duties as Guardian o' Angel Island****! And now, it looks like everyone in my immediate family, 'cept for my Dad, of course, is ****now all**** guilty of ****that very same**** crime!**

Sojourner (Looking down in shame) **we ****all**** admit, that we ****were**** rough on Athair, Knuckles! And we have not forgotten, that it was, in fact, ****you****, who flushed out Tobor's imposter! An imposter that ****we**** had ****no clue about****!**

Specter (Also looking down in shame) **And I admit it, Knuckles! I should've caught onto Moritori's deception, before he took my ****true**** father's life away! And now, it seems that the Brotherhood, will always be short a member of the family, that we ****never had any**** idea, was ****ever**** missing!**

Knuckles **Tobor ****will always**** be with us in spirit, Ancestor! And now that Moritori's ****gone, let's say**** we ****all**** put our heads together, and ****focus on taking down**** that white creep, ****Finitevus, how 'bout!?**

Sojourner **And what about ****Dimitri****, Knuckles!?**

Knuckles **I ****don't think we have anything**** ta' worry 'bout there! Dimitri is ****desperate to survive, and unsure of whose**** side to join! But I think it's safe ta' trust 'im, AT ****LEAST FER NOW****, ANYWAY!**

(Knuckles now goes on to tell the Brotherhood of everything that went on in their absence; knowledge of the destruction of their people is very alarming; learning that their newest, and most powerful inheritant, had, for a brief time, become Enerjak, was equally alarming news for the entirety of the Brotherhood; and the fact that at least some of the blame for Eggman's success in destroying the planet belonged to them, for not siding with the Freedom Fighters when they were given the chance to, was all alarming, disgraceful, terrible, and all-around shocking news for all three of them to hear!)

Knuckles (Turning up his nose, turning away from his ancestors, and giving them a really big, backwards stink-eye)**…I ****hope**** that you guys are ****satisfied****! If we ****did**** side with the Princess, ****and helped**__**'er in takin' out that fat sicko, Eggman, perhaps, ****at least some**** of our people woulda' been spared! ****Including my Dad****!**

(All three of the Brotherhood look down in unspeakable shame; meanwhile, Charmy visits with Saphron, the girl who his parents chose for him, but unlike Sally's parents'method of spouce-selection, It can be supposed that Charmy's parents apparently knew what they were doing when they chose Charmy's girl, and his arranged girl friend, Saphron! She was most likely chosen for Charmy because she always sought Charmy's friendship, starting long before Charmy really thought very highly of getting a girl friend)

Saphron **Don't get me wrong, Charmy! I'm really happy for you and your friends, the Chaotix for getting ****this**** chance to prove yourselves to all known versions of reality! But, a lot of the stuff that Black-Glove wants to test you in, is extreme ****at best****!**

Charmy**I know how ya' feel, Saphron! But hey! It'll be cool! 'Black ****did**** promise that we'd ****all make it home in one piece****, didn't he!?**

(Saphron nods her head)

And while Tails is visiting with his family…

Tails' Mom **this will be an excellent break from the Council, "Tails"! And to add to all of this, we actually get the chance to see**** you**** in action!**

Tails' Dad **and One-Eyed Black may've been somewhat hostile, but we ****are**** glad that he brought us along with to watch you in action, Son!**

(Tails turns his head about a quarter-turn, smiles, and blushes)

Tails** I'm ****glad**** that you guys were able ta' make it, too! Mom! Dad! We spent ****so much time**** apart! And I'm ****really glad**** to hear thatcha passed 'Black's "Test"! 'Cause believe ****me****: If anybody besides Sonic and my other friends deserve to be ****here ta' watch me prove my "Ultimate" worth****, it definitely ****should be you and Mom****, Dad!**

Tails' Uncle Merlin** I, too, am quite happy to be here, Miles! I have heard that the pirates, by now, have most substantial knowledge, not just of the world that ****they**** come from, but of ****near-infinite other worlds****, as well! And the many stories that the Pirate and his friends can easily tell all, will be very good, for stoking the fires,**** not just**** of knowledge, but of ****imagination, as well****!**

Tails **I promise, Uncle Merlin! Yer ****not**** gonna be disappointed! Either in coming here to watch me, ****or**** in gradually learning ****any****thing, and ****every****thing, that the Nightmare Pirates have locked away in their vaults, in ****either**** category! Anyway! I'm ****really glad**** that you guys were able to make it! And I promise you all! Mom, Dad, Uncle Merlin, I'm gonna give ****this contest my best**** shot!**

And as for Sonic and his folks…

Jules **I never would've guessed that the Pirate would come up with such an impressive building just to accommodate guests!**

Sonic's Uncle Chuck **I'm not gonna disagree with ya' ****there****, Jules! I, too, think it's simply amazing, that our old friend, One-Eyed Black, would go through ****such trouble just**** to make the forces of Good feel comfortable!**

Bernie **I think it was ****very nice**** of One-Eyed Black to invite ****our son to this****! And I'm also hoping that ****any****thing, and ****every****thing, that what the Pirates teach our son ****and his**** friends, all the while that we're within ****their**** dimension, ****will**** give that fat-cretin Eggman a serious headache ****when we get home****! I just hope that you're having as good a time as the other competitors, Son!**

Sonic (Thinking) _**'Black's been teachin' me n' the guys all kinds o' tricks ever since 'e came back to us! Well, 'Black, finally time ta' put all yer teachings, to the "Ultimate" test!**_

("Black-Glove's" voice is now heard on the loudspeaker)

"Black-Glove" **message for all those first starting out here: what you'll be tested, and trained in, will be announced first thing after breakfast, TOMORROW!**

(As the heroes of Mobius wait for their first big day at the Ultimare Game Masters' Competition, they enjoy all being here together. Their hosts also provide them with a few things to keep these heroes' minds occupied until that time comes. Everything that is a piece of recreational entertainment, from the best novels ever written, to almost every movie of any category and rating ever made, to some of their favorite TV shows, to food chosen from menus that the guest makes out his, or herself, choosing whatever dish strikes their fancy the most, to some of their favorite video, and board games, to just simply enjoying the company of a good friend! Now that Sonic and his friends know that Chris is here, the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition just escalated in meaning, and in support! And the promise to see what this "Old Earthen friend" can do, now that he really is grown up now, is very appealing to both gangs of Mobian heroes, and knowing that such a great friend has been chosen as one of their primary referees, the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, just took on a whole new meaning for Sonic, Knuckles, and all of their friends! Sonic even decides to give chili dogs from Earth a try, and he is not that disappointed, either; he ends up cramming 10 of them into his stomach! Julie-Su decides to check out more of the info stored in Carrie, only to find that the Nightmare Pirates have recorded the very beginning of time itself! Amy Rose tries to arrange a date with Sonic but, largely because Sonic is usually out wandering around exploring the forbidding-to-any-evil creature guest room, their home for the next month. Bunnie and Antoine, however, manage to find a pretty good place to hang out with each other, at least until it's their turn to show the Universe what they're made of! Cream decides to follow Sonic's example and explore the place that is to serve as their "Home" for what will seem to them, like a full month; just like Julie-Su, Tails ends up looking through everything in Carrie's databank, in the hopes of learning of something that his friends can use)

Carrie** the best advice that I can offer, Tails, is that you follow the rules to the letter, and at least try to have a good time, with the other heroes here!**

Tails **I'll do my best in both of those departments, Carrie!**

(All of the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are promised that it would be announced what they'd be tested in, first-thing after breakfast for day-risers the very next day; just like with all of the other meals that these heroes all eat together, they all enjoy each other's company, war-stories, and even a little bit of what they plan to do in the competition when they're at-bat next! They all sit with the guys that they already started to get to know right upon meeting them, and a lot of them are, once again, able to strike up a pretty friendly, and very lively conversation, and each hero and his/her conversationists hear all about what the other heroes around them plan to do to slaughter, dice, char, juice, crush, barbecue, and waste the bogeymen that each of these heroes are pitted against, by some of the most talented and knowledgable Sci-Fi experts have come up with to test their all-time favorite heroes far-past their normal limits!)

Chapter #7: ASSIGNMENTS

(Just as promised, right after breakfast, Carrie finally, announces the tests that the heroes of Mobius, are to go through)

Carrie **the ****arrangements for the challenges lined up for the Freedom Fighters****, are as follows:**  
**For Sonic: Racing; Advanced Robotic Warfare; tests of Courage, Skill, Agility, Perseverance, ****and**** Strength of Spirit.  
For Sally: Acrobatics; Computer-Hacking; Advanced Robotic Warfare; tests of Intelligence, Skill, Agility, Courage, ****and**** Resourcefulness.  
For Tails: Stunt Flying; Computer-Hacking; Advanced Robotic Warfare; tests of Intelligence, Spirit, Courage, ****and**** Skill.  
For Bunnie: Advanced Robotic Warfare; Weight-Lifting*(*with****out**** strength-enhancers); tests of Courage, Spirit, Inner Strength, ****and**** Fury.  
For Antoine: Middle-League Fencing; Dodge Ball; Robotic Warfare; tests of Spirit, Skill, ****and**** Resourcefulness.  
For Amy Rose: Robotic Warfare; Economy-sized Whack-a-Mole; Ring the Bell; tests of Fury, Spirit, Skill, ****and**** Courage.  
For Mina: Racing; Battle of the Bands; Robotic Warfare; tests of Skill, Spirit, Agility, Perseverance, ****and ****Courage.  
For Cream: Basic Robotic Warfare; Stunt Flying; tests of Spirit, Perseverance, ****and**** Courage.  
And, finally for Rotor: Inventiveness; Robotic Warfare; Computer-Hacking; tests of Courage, Skill, Spirit, ****and**** Intelligence**

**The ****arrangements for the challenges lined up for the Chaotix****, are as follows:  
For Knuckles: Hand-to-Hand Combat; Robotic Warfare; tests of Skill, Courage, Fury, Spirit, ****and**** Strength.  
For Julie-Su: Sharp-Shooting; Hand-to-Hand Combat; Robotic Warfare; tests of Skill, Intelligence, Spirit, ****and**** Courage.  
For Espio: Robotic Warfare; Espionage; tests of Stealth, Skill, Intelligence, ****and**** Courage.  
For Charmy: Robotic Warfare; Stunt Flying; tests of Intelligence, Spirit, ****and**** Stealth  
And finally, for Vector: Advanced Swimming; Robotic Warfare; tests of Courage, Perseverance, ****and**** Spirit**

**Thank you for coming to the UGMC, and good luck, to every single one of you!**

Narrator ("Black-Glove") It is also revealed, that in each of the four "practice holdings", there are ten sets of matches, each set about three days apart. And because of the deal, that I made with Toph, just as the first holding for the Competition started, neither I, nor any of my other friends here, nor the coaches, nor any of the other trainers, are allowed to go easy on anyone, regardless of how new to the Competition they may be! This, of course means, exactly what those like Sonic were hoping for: That training would be just as intense, as "The real deal"! Once the hero-in-question qualifies for the "real" Competition, there will be only one set of matches per visit, but this "One match", is to be three times as intense, as any four of the "Training" matches put together! I explained to everyone who entered the gates, that I do it this way, so that when the hero-in-question qualifies, he-or she-will have plenty of spare-time on their hands, to visit with some of the other heroes, that might be labeled "Out-of-Dimension-Friends", and get a very good opportunity, to see these new friends in action, and maybe also, have plenty of time to hang out in-between rounds! I remind everyone, that friendship, is one of the key-factors, of what the UGMC is all about! The ever-aforementioned "'Life-Point' rule" applies to all events involving fighting, but how much damage that one can do to their bogeymen, before their Life-Points hit "Zilch", is also nice! And, it is soon-discovered, that even in races, it takes at least some form of skill, to come out on top! Winning a race in the UGMC is not just about speed, it's also about how you "Juice" the "Competition"! Acrobatics, Dodge-Ball, Fencing, Sharp-Shooting, numerous levels of Hand-to-Hand Combat, and several types of Warfare, are also key-events, in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, and all have pretty much the same rules, that these 14 warriors, have all trained themselves to be good at! All the while these warriors are showing their "Stuff", they are to be tested, for Intelligence, Fury, Spirit, Courage, Skill, Inventiveness, Agility, Battle-Worthiness, Fury, Physical Strength, Mental Strength, Will, and Perseverance! And not a single one of the Freedom Fighters, nor any of the Chaotix, for that matter, could really complain about what they are about to be tested in with good conscience; Me and the guys all figured that, since at least most of them had been fighting some pretty nasty 'bots all their lives, that pretty much everybody in both of these groups of heroes, should be pretty good at Robotic Warfare, and not a single one of them complained about the decision to test all of the heroes of Mobius in it! Several of both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, are still a little skeptical about some of the rules in the parts of the Competition that they'll be competing in, so some of them decide to ask around, to see where I got some of these rules from, as well as to ask for any pointers, that might make the more difficult parts of the Rule-Book, at least a little easier to understand)

Tracks **It ****totally**** beats my ****stunning**** casing off of ****me****, Sonic! But my understanding is: Black-Glove ****probably got his unmatchable**** inspiration, from literally ****all throughout**** space and time!**

Sonic (Thinking) _**Yeah! I kinda **__**figured**__** that! Ol' 'Black really **__**has**__** been all over the place, hasn't 'e!?**_

Optimus Prime (Detecting this thought being processed in Sonic*(*You guessed it! "Black-Glove" trusted Optimus Prime with Spirit Vision, as well! To "Black-Glove", and to several of the rest, Optimus, being notoriously fair and honorable, was the one deemed most worthy of this particular "Gift"!)-chuckle-**he most certainly ****has****, Sonic! According to what ****I've been able to find out**** about our hosts, the Titanium Clan, or the "Nightmare Pirates" as ****you and your friends call them****, have been to several of the many different dimensions, that were introduced to ****their**** world through a serious-minded Comic Book, TV series, Movie, ****or**** all of the above, that they've ****really come to admire****!**

Sonic (Thinking, and remembering his own inter-dimensional journey*(*See story "Last Comic-Strip Hero" [first shown in the 48-page-special "SONIC: LIVE!"]) _**Sounds **__**like ol' 'Black musta' had a lotta'**__** spare time on 'is hands!**_

Optimus Prime **when I found out where Black-Glove and his friends came from, that was ****my**** guess, as well, Sonic! But no matter ****how Black-Glove and his friends found out**** about us, the ****important**** thing, is that now, we're ****all here together****, under ****one**** roof, to show those who ****truly do believe in us****, exactly what we're made of! And I ****realized first-hand when I first-came here****, Sonic: that there are several beings, from ****several different walks of life****, that came here ****just to see us in action****, and are ****really counting on us****!**

Sonic (Giving his famous wink) heh-**don't really say this very often to 'bots, but I'm ****not gonna disagree**** with ya' ****there****, Op!**

Sally (Thinking, and watching the overall activity of her friends)_**I **__**know**__** we **__**all promised**__** One-Eyed Black, ourselves, **__**and**__** each other, that we would give **__**this**__** competition our all! But, what I did as that monster…**__**That**__** was unforgivable, AT BEST! Maybe **__**any victory that I score in this**__** Competition, will show **__**everyone how sorry**__** I am!**_

A mysterious voice **Everything OK, Sis!?**

Sally**!? Oh! Elias! It's you! You ****really scared**** me for a ****second-and-a-half there****!**

Elias **Look, Sis, I ****know**** that you're ****still**** really hurting inside from everything ****you've done while under Eggman's control****! But, thanks in large part to One-Eyed Black, that's ****all over**** now! Thanks to him, you got ****another very-well-deserved-chance****! So, c'mon, Sis! Cheer up! ****Don't quit on us**** now! Your friends ****really need**** you! Especially the friend, who ****will always have you in his heart****!**

Sally and Elias together** SONIC!**

(Speaking of Sonic, he decides to run a few practice-laps down the Titanium Clan Coliseum Speed-Way, to get a good feel, for the races that will involve him! Meanwhile, Tails decides to do a little exploring before his turn comes up. Not even having both Sally, and Rotor, as his electronics teachers, can adequately prepare Tails for the highly-advanced technology that can be found all over the complex! Julie-Su and Rotor, meanwhile, ask the Titanium Clan for a peek at the blue-prints of the robotic warriors already inducted into this contest; they are both very-much impressed that machines could ever possibly get this advanced in any plane of existence! Bunnie decides to check out, and if possible, exercise, in the Titanium Clan Gymnasium; she soon discovers, that this gym, has pretty-well any-and every-thoroughly proven exercise machine ever devised; there are even some pieces of exercise equipment, that the majority of the many realities that the Titanium Clan had visited, had long-forgotten even existed! She, and Knuckles, both decide to spend at least a couple hours a day here! Nicole is employed to assist Carrie in watching everyone's back; Nicole is very grateful that the Titanium Clan, known to her as the Nightmare Pirates, are actually putting this much faith in her, and Nicole promises, that as long as nobody like the Iron Queen comes to ruin it for her here, as well, the Titanium Clan can always count on her! Antoine discovers that the training facilities within the walls of the building that he and his friends are to call "home" for around a full month, are some of the most advanced ever seen! Antoine signs himself up for some fencing lessons to sharpen his skills, only to discover, that training in the art of fencing under the Titanium Clan, is no less intense, than Robotic Warfare training is, under the wing of their hosts' Mobian counterparts! As soon as Sally is done feeling sorry for herself, at least for the moment, she decides to follow her friends' example, and find something to keep her own mind occupied, only to run into Kimberly (aka the original Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger), who offers Sally a chance to train in acrobatics along-side of her! Vector soon finds out that the swimming pool located in this building, is both large(about 300' x 80'), and can get pretty deep (3'-12'), and thus, Vector decides to spend the time he's not visiting with the other heroes here! Charmy decides to do some exploring of his own, while Espio decides to visit with other espionage experts which, he was told by "Black-Glove", were-and still are-some of the best in several Universes! Also, Amy Rose and Cream, both decide to do a little exploring of their own. Amy Rose even tries to lure Sonic into a fancy restaurant*(*The Nightmare Pirates, who desire to be fair to all beings of any social class imaginable, try their best to have every restaurant imaginable available to their guests), hoping to have a very romantic date with him; but after that incident in which Nicole was bad-mouthed at a fancy restaurant that Sonic tried to treat Sally to once*(*See STH #222 for full details), Amy Rose couldn't even get Sonic to even come through the door of a fancier restaurant than the Rockin' Rogers! After realizing this, Amy Rose decided to just wait until she and Sonic were alone some place, and try to lure him into a romantic setting then and there; as for Cream, she is invited to see some of the sights on her own, and is very-much grateful that the Titanium Clan are providing more freedom for their guests than a lot of them really know whast to do with! As she explores the more high-tech parts of the building, Cream keeps running into Tails; Vector has noticed, as of late, that Cream and Tails might make a nice couple, and tries to coordinate numerous efforts to lure Tails and Cream into a romantic setting; "Black-Glove", for some unexplained reason, has close to no problem with Vector doing this)

"Black-Glove" **For once, Vector, I see, and concur with yer POV*** (*Point-Of-View)**! Tails and Cream really seem to have a good time whenever they're together, don't they!?**

Vector heh-**Smartest thing I ever heardja say, Pirate!**

Chapter 8: THE SOLO-GAMES

(Finally, after about two days of recreation, relaxation, and visiting with friends, new, and old, it is finally time to set the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix loose in the Titanium Clan Coliseum! There are several events to cover, that these brave souls from Mobius, are to be tested in! To start out with, it is just about time for Sonic's first race! Sonic is read the rules:)

Agent L. (In his "Human form", "Tim") **Alright, Sonic! Here's whatcha need ta' do ta' win this: the first part o' the race should be pretty easy for ya'! All ya' really ****haveta'**** do: is just get from ****here****, to all the way ****over there****, in the least amounta' time, while achieving the best speed thatcha can manage! The second leg o' the race is a little trickier! Ya' must locate and hit ****sixty targets**** located on various parts o' the race course, ****before**** you're cleared to reach the Finish-Line! And finally, the third leg: you'll be pitted against a holographic bogey! The winner o' that leg o' the race, is determined, by whoever can either immobilize their opponent, or better yet, run it off the track completely, the quickest! A winner'll be declared fer each leg o' the race! And if ya' don't mind me sayin' so, Sonic: Everyone here's pretty sure that you'll come out on top o' the first part o' this race, NO PROBLEM!**

Sonic heh-**sounds good ta' ****me****, 'L.!**

Sally **just do good in there, Sonic! And remember: All of your friends, family, and fans here are really counting on you! And I don't know if this is going to mean much after everything that's happened, but I'm counting on you, too! I don't say this very often, Sonic, but: GO GET 'EM!**

(Sally kisses Sonic on the cheek for good luck)

Sally **Amy and I'll be waiting for you at end of the Finish-Line, Sonic! Good luck!**

"Black-Glove" **Since Sonic has ****three**** "racing modes", as in: Regular Speed, Power-Ring-Boost, and Ultimate Form, Sonic will go through the race-course ****three times****! Once for each racing mode! Even though Sonic doesn't ****really have that**** much competition ta' worry about, he ****does**** get a chance, to show off any new "speed-tricks" he may have! And if Sonic ****really does**** feel like it, he can even race backwards, if he likes!**

(The race goes off with pretty-well-no-hitch! Sonic does try his luck at racing backwards, and it doesn't cost him much more-or-less than a quarter of a second, in lost time! In his Regular Form, forwards or backwards, Sonic clocks in at about 2.87 seconds, averaging a speed, of 3,900 MPH! With the use of a Power-Ring, that speed doubles, to 7,800 MPH! And in his Super Form, Sonic averages about 1 MPH over the speed of light! In "Target Elimination", In his regular form, Sonic hits all actuators, in 10 seconds flat! With a Power Ring-Boost, a good 4 seconds is shaved off of that time! And as Super Sonic, all targets are hit, in a-little-bit-under 3 seconds! The "Opponent Elimination" is, as expected, very challenging for Sonic! He is pitted against a holographic representation, of one of the cruelest, fastest and reckless drivers known to Sci-Fi: the Stunticon known as Drag-Strip! Sonic finally ends up teasing Drag-Strip to the point, where Drag-Strip intentionally goes off the track trying to run Sonic over, but the race track for that part of the race, goes around the Garden of Death, one of the most treacherous and forbidding places, in all of Dimensional Gap #54! In the Garden of Death, nothing evil, hologram, or otherwise, lasts longer than single-digit-seconds! And thanks in large part to the briefing, Sonic knows it! In his Regular form, Sonic has Drag-Strip off the road, and immobilized, in 27.92 seconds; with a Power-Ring Boost, Sonic rams Drag-Strip in the cockpit, causing enough damage to immobilize him, in a little-bit-under-17 seconds! And finally, when Sonic becomes Super Sonic, Drag-Strip never stands the lost soul of a chance, and is almost literally DUST, in just 8 seconds flat! After Sonic reaches the Finish-Line, and returns to his regular form, both Sally and Amy Rose, run for Sonic, to congratulate him, for a job-far-more-well-done-than-expected! And with this, it is Mina's turn on the race-track! Mina has two "racing modes": Regular Speed, and Ultimate Form, and will, therefore, go through the whole race-track twice! Ash gives Mina a huge bear-hug, and wishes her the best of luck! In her Regular Form, Mina achieves a top speed, of 3,876 MPH! And as Ultra Mina, her speed is so close to identical, to that of Super Sonic, that the judges cannot determine an individual winner, and therefore state, that any place Ultra Mina scores, she will share with Super Sonic! In "Target Elimination", while in Regular Mode, Mina takes about 11.89 seconds to find and actuate all targets; as Ultra Mina, it only takes her about 4 seconds-flat to find-and hit-all actuators; finally, against the very same 'bot that Sonic had to deal with, Mina takes about 34 seconds in her regular form, and 5 seconds in her Ultimate form to completely neutralize him)

Ash **you were ****great**** in there, Mina! Now, go to our room n' get as much rest as ya' can! I just heard that the Battle of the Bands starts in just a couple hours!**

Ash (Thinking)-_whew-__**kinda wish we **__**weren't so pressed fer time**__**! I'm beginnin' ta' see why the "Qualified" competitors only have **__**one set o' matches**__** ta' worry 'bout! I just hope that 'Black's not knockin' the wind outta Mina **__**too bad**__**!**_

(At the Battle of the Bands, when it's Mina's turn, the Wyld Stalyons have already gone, but decide to stick around to watch other bands in action, with hopes of providing some much-needed inspiration for some of their newest stuff! And Mina and her band, do not disappoint! It can be supposed, that thanks to the music that has been requested weekly by One-Eyed Black, starting the day just after the big "Welcome aboard" party held for the ragged rogue was over, the band got a whole new set of inspiration, for some very positive-messaged music! After the shock about One-Eyed Black not blaming Nicole, for what happened when the Iron Queen was in town, the whole band began to re-examine what messages their songs were sending! They ended up having to recall all of their unsold discs, and replace them, with discs that had more positive messaged music on them! The Freedom Fighters had all thanked them very kindly for this move, and the Band's new work, hitting the shelves starting just three weeks after One-Eyed Black was officially inducted into the Freedom Fighters, was admired by all, who listened to it! Their new songs had an excellent beat, a fast-paced feel, a lively rhythm, and each had a very positive message in them! The ballads included in this new work, told stories of heroism, honor, and friendship! And all of the stuff on their new albums, told positive, and encouraging messages; Ixis Naugus was about the only one, who had any objection, to this overnight-change-of-heart! Ash even made a worldwide televised apology to Nicole, telling everyone across the globe, that at least almost everyone in New Mobotropolis, were really sorry, about blaming Nicole for something, that everybody, all over the planet, should've realized a long time ago, was in truth, beyond her control. A lot of the Band's newest stuff, gets their big debut, here, at the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition! All other bands here take note of it, and as the band did its thing, Ash heard some very positive feedback, that he knew right away, would be a big help, in getting Mina and her band some really good publicity, in several planes of existence!)

Bill **Whoa! ****This**** Babe's good!**

Ted **She's way more than good, Dude! She's ****awesome****!**

Ted (Turning to Ash to shake his hand) **Ash! You're in charge of a ****truly bodacious**** band!**

(Ash blushes so deeply, he might as well be a red mongoose instead of a yellow one!)

Ash (Shaking hands with both Bill and Ted) **thanks, you guys! You two truly ****are**** the "Great Ones" o' your reality!**

(Even though Bunnie can't use her new gloves and boots in the Hand-to-Hand Combat categories, she has been working out, several hours a day in the gym! Bunnie can now bench-press, up to twice her own weight without any form of assist! All that being the case, Bunnie decides to try her luck at arm-wrestling! Although nowhere near a match for those with robotic limbs, Bunnie proves much stronger than she now looks! Several of the exercise-bots built and programmed to face her, view her as a "Pushover"; BIG MISTAKE! The rules clearly specify, that nobody in the Competition, is to be gone easy on, and thus, anybody who wants to cut Bunnie any degree of slack, is not allowed to do so! And Bunnie herself, had clearly stated, right when she entered the Coliseum, that she actually wants them to play rough!)

Bunnie **dunn' mattah if mah body ****ain't hayalf-metal 'nymore****! Y'all wanna ****fahght****!? Y'all've come to the rahght girl!**

(The first few Exercise-Bots to face Bunnie, learn the hard way, about just how big, and fatal a mistake, that underestimation can be! Even though Bunnie does seem pretty strong for a creature of flesh-and-blood her size, the Tech-Bot in charge of the equipment, viewing Bunnie as "too weak" for the "Skill Level" that she set up for herself, and decides to disobey its usual orders not to go easy on anyone, and programs the remaining Exercise-Bots facing Bunnie, to use only a small fraction, of the strength they are usually capable of! After seeing a 'bot that can usually handle its own against a creature of 100% flesh-and-blood lose to Bunnie, although thrilled that a character he always had admiration for, was getting this far, "Black-Glove" gets suspicious, and alerts Bunnie, of the possibility, that someone, or something, might be cheating! Realizing what will happen to it if it's caught, the Tech-Bot in charge of the equipment goes AWOL, and this confirms "Black-Glove's" suspicion, that somebody might be cheating, and the Nightmare Pirates all have a pretty good idea who[or, in this case, WHAT]! The Tech-Bot in charge of the equipment, is caught by surveillance just a few paces out the main-exit, and is immediately apprehended!)

"Black-Glove"** hate ta' pull ya' 'way from yer duty like this! But rules are rules! And ****the rules**** clearly state: that nobody-and I mean ****NOBODY****-in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, is to be gone easy on!**

Tech-Bot #369** I-am-aware-of-that, Black-Glove! But-Bunnie-is-****weak****-now! I-know-that-you-have-a-deal-to-keep-with-Toph! But-at-the-same-time, you-****also****-promised-that-no-one-would-die-****here, either, didn't****-you!?**

"Black-Glove" (Trying very hard to keep his cool)** Listen, Tech-Bot #369: Like I told Toph's parents right when I enrolled ****her**** into this Competition: it is ONLY when somebody, is DEAF, BLIND, MUTE, STUFFY-NOSED, LAME, COWARDLY, ****AND NUMB****, ALL in the SAME package, do I even THINK, about calling ANYBODY I invite over here, ****that kind of "weak"****! But for caring for Bunnie's safety, I'll letcha go with a warning ****this**** time, but I'm warning ya': one more slip-up like ****this one this**** visitation, and you'll wish you were in the junkyard, with your paint scraped off, and the blow-torch heated up!**

Tech-Bot #369 **do-not-worry, Black-Glove! It-will-****not****-happen-again! At-least-not-****this****-visitation! But-do-****not****-be-too-hard, on-any-one-else-here, who-cares-for-a-competitor's-safety!**

(Tech-Bot #369 heads back to work, and this time, it does exactly as it's told! It also means, however, that Bunnie has to go through the last four Exercise-Bots all over again. This somewhat frustrates Bunnie, but she's no more happy about not winning fair, than her hosts are)

Bunnie-groan-**wayill, do what y'all haveta', Sugar-Black!**

"Black-Glove" **don't worry 'bout it, Bunnie! If you went through ****these**** guys before, even ****if**** they were only operating at 1/8 strength at the time, I have faith in you! And for what it's worth, so does yer husband!**

(Bunnie wipes a few tears of joy from her eyes, and gets right back down to business! Now that Bunnie knows her sparring partners are being fair to her this time, she feels a lot better about the outcome, whether it means a victory for her, or not! And Tech-Bot #369 is proven WRONG! Bunnie, although no-longer half-robotic, is nowhere even close to "weak"! And knowing that any victory she just now scored, she scored fair and square, is just as rewarding for Bunnie, as it would have been if she won! Even though she doesn't exactly beat everything that comes at her, as far as what a being of flesh-and-blood can score, Bunnie actually does pretty well! Sally, meanwhile, is engaged in Acrobatics, a sport that all of her friends, fans, and brother know she'll do excellent in! She trains alongside Kimberly (aka the Original Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger), who is very impressed with Sally!)

Kimberly **I caught the show that featured you ****every now and then****! But ****actually seeing**** you in action!? ****That**** is truly an unforgettable, and great feeling, Sally! I think ****all of your friends are really impressed**** with you, and are grateful to ****have you as a friend****!**

Sally (Looking aside of herself, shedding a few tears, but cracking a small smile) **thanks, Kimberly! ****You**** didn't ****really do too bad**** yourself!**

(Julie-Su's "big thing" is Sharp-Shooting! Julie-Su's aim is excellent, and with that Weapon Booster upping the power, of her already-ever-handy-double-barreled proton pistol, Julie-Su's fire-power, is taken note of, by some of the best Sharp-Shooters, so-far invited to take part in this competition!)

Moonracer **I'm really not kidding, 'Su! 'Specially considering that ****this is your first time**** here, I'd say: you're doing an ****excellent job**** here!**

"Black-Glove" **and I'd listen to 'er, if I were ****you****, 'Su! Moonracer here is ****one o' the best sharp-shooters**** that I've ****so-far**** brought here, and prob'ly ****will stay one o' the best, for several Earth-Millennia her home-dimension's time to come****! And a compliment like ****that****, 'Su, even coming from a being, of metal-and-wire, is ****definitely something**** to be ****proud of****!**

Julie-Su (Cracking a small "I appreciate the praise" smile) **I'm ****well aware**** thatcha know 'bots with complete personalities, Pirate! Just ****wasn't expecting**** to get such a ****compliment****, from such a ****great sharp-shooter, like Moonracer here****! And at ****that, on my first time**** competing here!**

Moonracer **and if ****you continue**** at the rate you're going, 'Su, I have a ****feeling that your score and mine****, are gonna be ****really**** close!**

(Elsewhere, Charmy, Cream, and Tails show everybody observing-referees, friends, fans, and family alike-that their skills at stunt-flying, are not to be ignored! In her share of the stunt-flying action, Cream manages to impress the one animal, that she feels will always be there in her corner to cheer her on: her Mother, Vanilla! And as Cream hoped would happen, Vanilla could not be more proud of her! Tails succeeds in impressing his family and friends, most importantly to Tails himself, his good friend, Sonic, as well! And Saphron watches with much anticipation, and admiration, as Charmy does his thing! Even Balloo [from the series "Tale Spin"], the most famous, and capable air-borne daredevil so-far invited to this Competition, is really impressed by all three of them!)

Balloo **Hey! ****These**** kids aren't half-bad!**

Kit Cloudkicker **if ya' like, Papa-Bear, I can introduce ya' ta' all three of 'em, after everybody's done fer the day!**

Balloo **Little Britches! I'd like ****nothin' better****!**

(Antoine's big thing, as at least most expected, is Dodge Ball! The Crazy Balls used in this, are shot out of a machine-gun-like device; in the Ultimate Game Masters', the idea of Dodge Ball is, of course, to avoid being hit as much as possible, but it is also nice, if the being getting "shot at" can catch the balls, as well, and kind of adds to the overall challenge, and to their overall score, as well! In all, Antoine is hit about 37 times, but in the process, manages to catch 74 Crazy Balls in mid-air, and even tries his luck, at throwing about 16 of the ones he caught, back out to the machine, hoping to score a "lucky shot", as in: the returned ball, goes right down the machine's gun-barrel, and thus, putting it totally out of commission! These attempts of skill do add to Antoine's overall score in the Dodge-Ball category! He also earns further respect, and admiration, from the other two heroes, who are being actively engaged in this particular part of the Competition: Serena (aka Sailor Moon), and Sokka! Rotor's big thing, as expected, is Inventiveness! And the stuff that Rotor comes up with, rivals even the most talented inventor there, and demands respect, and admiration, from those inventors, as well! In fact, the lead "Mad Scientist" of the Autobots, Wheeljack, becomes a ton more than impressed with Rotor!)

Wheeljack **Yer ****really not**** too bad, Kid! Looks like yer ****just as good with inventions as Black always says I**** am! And I ****know pretty-well fer a fact****, Kid: That if ****yer friends asked ya' ta' build a super-weapon for 'em****, my bet is: that you ****could prob'ly take down the enemy it was intended for****, on yer first day usin' it!**

Rotor (Blushing very deeply)-giggle-**Thanks, Wheeljack! I do my best!**

Wheeljack **And I'm ****pretty certain****, that "yer best", is all thatcher friends really need from ya'! And I mean it, Kid! Yer ****truly amazing****! Only 18 Earth-years old, and ****yer already ****my equal!**

(Knuckles' big thing, kind of the same as Bunnie, is Hand-to-Hand Combat! Much to his friends' and family's delight, it seems that Knuckles does score pretty high! Even at full-strength, by the time the fourth Exercise-Bot programmed against Knuckles enters the arena, every single bogeyman, that "Black-Glove" has assigned to test Knuckles, are scared to the scrap-heap of him! Even though the scores are to be kept confidential, until the matches are over for the next half-week, everybody watching is pretty sure, that Knuckles has pretty-well slaughtered the "competition"! Espio proves very elusive, and wipes the floor in the "Espionage" tests! Vector doesn't really have that many skills that set him a[part from the rest, other than being a really good swimmer! As for Amy Rose, as usual, that big hammer of hers comes in very handy! She absolutely annihilates any and every opponent, that requires being smashed-in to defeat! And as expected, she proves an undisputed ace at "Whack-a-Mole", hitting up to 47 targets in one minute! After all this is said and done, it is announced, to both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, that the just-now ended tests, were only appetizers! "Black-Glove", in fact, wants to see what Sonic, Knuckles, and all of their friends do, in battle! As soon as the Battle of the Bands is over, "Black-Glove" announces, that the heroes of Mobius, are all about to go through the ultimate in tests of "battle-worthiness"! But, most of them, especially those like Sonic, simply shrug the threat of such danger off!)

Sonic heh-**I ****kinda knew**** 'Black had somethin' fun in mind for us!**

Sally (Thinking)_ -Groan-__**and the way **__**your mind works**__**, I'm pretty sure,that **__**that scares even the bravest hero here to pieces, Sonic**__**!**_

(And Sally soon finds out, just how much more right than usual that she is! She and her friends must now face the ravages, of a simulated all-out massacre, as they now take on the challenges that they were really brought here, to test their skills in; they must now show everyone what they can do, both solo, and working with their more-to most-uneasy allies, as they compete for the Title of "Ultimate Mobian 'Bot-Smasher"! The Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, all prepare for battle, some of whom, are expecting that "Black-Glove" plans to put them through the deepest, darkest depths of the Underworld, that he knows they can readily handle)

Chapter #9: THE "BATTLES" BEGIN!

(The heroes of Mobius, must now all, to go through a series of "Obstacle Courses", to test their skill, spirit, courage, teamwork, and resourcefulness; all the while testing them, in the type of battling, that everyone knows that all 14 of these heroic creatures, should be at least moderately good at: ROBOTIC WARFARE! Each obstacle course, is crawling with dangerous fighting machines, that under normal conditions, not even a daredevil as ambitious, and wild-hearted as Sonic himself, would normally ever dare to face! "Black-Glove" now goes on to explain, that the line-up of opponents that each of these young-but-heroic creatures will be facing, was not based on the majority of them fear, but on they hate!)

"Black-Glove" **the opponents you will all face in the upcoming obstacle courses, are nemeses, that I know at least most of you, absolutely despise the very existence of! I figured that the chosen selection of opponents, will get at least most of you driven enough, to terminate anything, and everything, that you face in there, with the most unbelievable prejudice, known to intelligent life!**

Sonic heh-**works fer me! So, whatcha got lined up for us, 'Black!?**

"Black-Glove" **only some of the most dangerous 'bots yet-faced by anyone that I've yet-invited here, and far more!**

Knuckles (Cracking his knuckles)** I don't suppose the "Boomers'd" be included in this match-up, would they!?**

"Black-Glove"(Nodding his head) **them, plus some 'bots of the type, that not a single one of you would even touch with a 20' pole! This line-up, however, does not include "Robians"! Therefore, in ****that**** obstacle course, the potential threats that were previously posed to you, by Universalamander, Mecha-Sonic, Mecha-Sally, and every other one of you, that was once under Robotnik's-or Eggman's-control, will be null n' void! I ****can**** guarantee ya' ****this****, tho': Once you guys enter that obstacle course, do not expect it, to be ****anywhere near**** "Easy Street"!**

Bunnie **so, we-all don't haveta' worry 'bout ana'thin' we fayace ayin theah once bein' a fray-end!?**

"Black-Glove" (Nodding his head) **A-firm-a-tive! Every single 'bot you guys'll face in there, was built from scratch, from the ground-up! But don't worry! I guarantee ya': A lot of what you guys ****will**** face in ****these**** obstacle courses, can get several times as deadly!**

Julie-Su (Thinking and kind of rolling her eyes) **very**** re-assuring, Pirate!**

Rotor (Making a very tight fist) **scratch-built 'bots just as nasty, if not nasti****er**** than Universalamander!? Bring 'em on, 'Black!**

"Black-Glove" (Thinking) _**be careful what you wish for, Rotor!**_

(Just as promised, a lot of the 'bots faced in these obstacle courses, can get at least 3 x nastier than Universalamander, APIECE! The bogeymen consist of "Decepticons", "Gunners", "Dobermans", Combat, and C-Class "Boomers", and even some of these heroes' least favorite 'bots from back home, "Shadow-Bots", and "Swat-Bots"! Each type of 'bot is worth a certain number of points when successfully destroyed: the Decepticons are each worth 2,000 points; the Gunners are each worth 1,000 points; the Dobermans are each worth 900 points; the Combat Boomers are each worth 750 points; the C-Class Boomers, are each worth 500 points; the Shadow-Bots, are each worth 300 points; and finally, the Swat-Bots, are each worth 150 points. Each Freedom Fighter and Chaotic, is given 4,000 Life-Points; whoever can make it back out quickest, with the most Life-Points remaining, and whoever can do the most damage on his-or her-way out of the cave, is THE WINNER! First up: SONIC! He only takes 10 minutes, and 31.87 seconds, to find his way back out; and all along the way, he destroys 8 Decepticons, 16 Gunners, 12 Dobermans, 20 Combat Boomers, 25 C-Class Boomers, 40 Shadow-Bots, and 88 Swat-Bots! In the process of doing all this, Sonic only loses 2,300 Life-Points! All Freedom Fighters and Chaotix present, were contending that Sonic would lose at least 3,000 Life-Points, so, in other words, Sonic actually did better, than even those that best-knew him expected him to do; neither the amount of destruction, nor the timing, was that much of a surprise, but the fact that Sonic still had a full 700 more Life-Points than it was anticipated he'd leave the cave with was, and made the victory that Sonic just scored, all the sweeter! It is now KNUCKLES' turn! Knuckles takes about 23 minutes to get out of the cave, but Knuckles told everyone from the start, that he wasn't planning to eclipse Sonic in speed, but in the amount of damage that he could leave in his wake! Knuckles winds up punching his way, through 5 Decepticons, 14 Gunners, 14 Dobermans, 18 Combat Boomers, 20 C-Class Boomers, 28 Shadow-Bots, and 73 Swat-Bots! Knuckles had also lost 2,975 Life-Points. It is now their girls' turns at bat; SALLY goes next! Although still feeling extremely guilty, over everything that she did as Mecha-Sally, everyone should be reminded: that another one of Sally's most amplified personality traits, was her hatred for anything, and everything evil! Upon seeing the first 'bot, Sally's fury, is far-stronger than her guilt! Not to mention: "Black-Glove" did give Sally permission to use weapons! With her Double-Trouble X-8 weapon in hand*(* Its Korlonium Power-Supply replaced by Plasma, because use of Korlonium Weapons is forbidden from use in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, and the penalty for using them, is instant, and permanent disqualification), Sally feels more than ready to blast ANYthing, and EVERYthing made of metal to filings! Sally also, wants to come in right between Sonic and Knuckles as far as time spent in the cave goes, and in that department, Sally does succeed! She makes it out in 20 minutes, and 17.56 seconds; it's REALLY GOOD THING for her that the Double-Trouble X-8 weapon has a near-limitless-power-supply! Sally ends up almost literally vaporizing 4 Decepticons, 12 Gunners, 16 Dobermans, 15 Combat Boomers, 18 C-Class Boomers, 29 Shadow-Bots, and 75 Swat-Bots! In the process of all this, Sally loses 2,000 Life-Points; she is now in first place for number of Life-Points remaining, but "Black-Glove" knows that she canNOT hold onto that title forever! Even with the Double-Trouble X-8 Weapon, nobody really expected Sally to do THIS good, but bottom line: She did! It is now JULIE-SU's turn! Julie-Su has always been rated, as a much tougher, and far more ruthless a fighter, than Sally! "Black-Glove", as did several of Knuckles' other fans, always said that Julie-Su was going to be a great girl friend for Knuckles, and so far, they were right! And Julie-Su continues to NOT DISAPPOINT! Even though it takes Julie-Su about 25 minutes flat to get passed the 'bots, in the process, she single-handedly destroys everything in-between her and the Exit! While all of this is going on, Julie-Su decimates 7 Decepticons, 12 Gunners, 17 Dobermans, 20 Combat Boomers, 20 C-Class Boomers, 32 Shadow-Bots, and 78 Swat-Bots; Julie-Su also ends up losing 2,500 Life-Points to it, but as long as she made it out of that maze in one piece, that is all that Julie-Su, and her friends, most of all Knuckles, really cared about! Next up: TAILS! Although by now, she has learned that underestimating, and smothering Tails, is a bridge-burning move, that Tails is not to be left out of a fight, and that Tails is not the youngest Freedom Fighter on the Team anymore, Sally continues to show mucho concern for Tails' safety, but understands that "Black-Glove" has an unshakable obligation, to test all warriors in the groups they come in, EQUALLY! "Black-Glove" also reminds her, of how valuable a team-player that Tails is, and Sally protests Tails being put through the same tests as the others no more, and takes her seat to watch! Much to Sally's surprise, Sonic's tremendous admiration and satisfaction, and the relief of all friends and fans watching, Tails makes it through the cave just fine! He completes the course in about 21 minutes, and 43.56 seconds, all the while laying waste, to 6 Decepticons, 14 Gunners, 14 Dobermans, 21 Combat Boomers, 22 C-Class Boomers, 36 Shadow-Bots, and 70 Swat-Bots! Tails has, also, only lost 2,100 Life-Points! Sally is greatly impressed, and relieved; she was kind of expecting Tails to lose almost every single Life-Point he had in there; Sally is relieved, and happy, to see that that did not turn out to be the case! Sonic might as well have been giving Sally, a very big, ear-to-ear "I told ya' so" smile, as he goes to congratulate his best friend in several worlds for a job far-past-well-done! Next up: CHARMY! Charmy is given a small kiss on the cheek by Saphron for good luck, and heads into the deep, dark unknown! Charmy completes the course in about 12 minutes flat. All the while luring 4 Decepticons, 8 Gunners, 6 Dobermans, 12 Combat Boomers, 15 C-Class Boomers, 22 Shadow-Bots, and 56 Swat-Bots, to destruction! Charmy doesn't exactly score the highest, in terms of what he is able to waste, but he also only loses 800 Life-Points, and therefore takes a near-unbeatable 1st place lead, for number of Life-Points remaining, and is in 2nd place, for time! Next up: ANTOINE! Antoine takes about 34 minutes, and 22 seconds flat, to complete the course, all the while looking away from his treacherous, simulated opponents, as he wildly swings his sword around, hoping that this will cause at least some damage! As he closes his eyes, and swings his sword around in all directions, he does have at least a little bit of a courage boost! He knows, that in spirit, his father is with him, and that his wife is here at the Competition with him, and counting on him, as well! Taking all of this into consideration, Antoine finally sums up enough guts, to face these treacherous bogeymen, that their "Generous host" is having everyone here, test their skills on! Antoine Manages to slice and dice 4 Decepticons, 10 Gunners, 12 Dobermans, 12 Combat Boomers, 18 C-Class Boomers, 28 Shadow-Bots, and 38 Swat-Bots, all at an expense of 2,900 Life-Points. Sonic, and a few of the others, are kind of caught off-guard, that Antoine made it out of there, doing any damage, OR having any Life-Points left, whatsoever! Next up: VECTOR! It takes Vector about 46 minutes, and 19 seconds to get through the obstacle course, all the while, only destroying 4 Decepticons, 11 Gunners, 9 Dobermans, 10 Combat Boomers, 12 C-Class Boomers, 35 Shadow-Bots, and 73 Swat-Bots. All the while losing 2,700 Life-Points! Given how long he had been in there, several, Knuckles, Sonic, and Julie-Su especially, are to say the least, extremely disappointed in Vector)

Sonic **that**** was ****it****!? You spent almost ****an hour**** in there, and only did the damage the rest of us coulda' done in**** 20 minutes****!?**

Vector **Hey! Ya' ****gotta admit****, Sonic! ****Those**** guys were ****pretty tough****! And hey! I made ****outta there with Life-Points ta' spare, didn't I****!?**

Julie-Su (Thinking)_-groan-__**Yeah! Unfortunately, you **__**did**__**, Vector! But it's **__**still not gonna do wonders for ya'**__**, when **__**your overall score's**__** compared to those of **__**the rest of us**__**!**_

(Next up: BUNNIE! Although no-longer half-robotic, and has only a small fraction of the overall strength and hitting power, that made her such an infamous menace to the forces of the "Big Round Guy", Bunnie is afraid of absolutely zilch! And, to match, in this obstacle course, Bunnie DOES get to use her new gauntlets and boots, that give her back all of her bionic powers, and then some! These new accessories, also grant her some extra fire-power, and having to replace them with plasma-powered lasers, does NOT greatly hinder this new-found fire-power! Sally also views this, as an excellent opportunity, to further test this new "Battle Gear", that Sally's most uneasy friend, had made for one of her best "actual" friends! Bunnie takes about 25 minutes, and 31.69 seconds to complete the course, all the while terminating 6 Decepticons, 12 Gunners, 14 Dobermans, 12 Combat Boomers, 16 C-Class Boomers, 36 Shadow-Bots, and 63 Swat-Bots, with immeasurable prejudice! All the while doing this, Bunnie loses 2,775 Life-Points. It was expected by pretty well all, that Bunnie would cause her fair-share of damage, but nobody really expected her, to come out with very many Life-Points left; she may not place 1st, but as long as she made it to the other side OK, with any Life-Points left whatsoever, nobody really cares! Next up: ESPIO! His camouflage abilities, keep everyone, except maybe, Knuckles, guessing where exactly he is at, until he emerges on the other side of the course! It is soon revealed, that all the while almost everyone was trying to guess where exactly he was, Espio has struck down his fair-share of bogeys, taking every-last one of them, completely off-guard, and by total surprise! It takes Espio about 18 minutes flat to get to the other end, all along the way, laying waste to 4 Decepticons, 10 Gunners, 12 Dobermans, 10 Combat Boomers, 15 C-Class Boomers, 50 Shadow-Bots, and 69 Swat-Bots, all the while only losing 1,875 Life-Points! After seeing Espio destroy such a large number of Shadow-Bots, some of his fans, friends and other allies, begin to wonder if maybe, just MAYBE, Espio had more of a skeleton to pick with Eggman than he led most of the beings around him to believe he did! With Espio done for the time-being, the Chaotix are done for this round, and are all invited to swap some war-stories with some of the other contestants, a lot of whom are really looking to make some "Out-of-Town" friends with at least some of them, but the Chaotix unanimously decide to wait until their "Real" friends, the Freedom Fighters, are done with THEIR share of this match-up, FIRST! Getting back to that, it is now AMY ROSE'S turn! Amy has a great deal of fire in her eyes, as she enters the obstacle course!)

And "Black-Glove's" words on this virtually uncontrollable rage, as Amy pulls out her weapon of choice, are simply:

"Black-Glove" **It's hammer time!**

(Everyone observing knows full-well, that the raging inferno in the eyes of Amy Rose, will only go out, when all of her opponents, are smashed into metallic flap-jacks! In her fit of rage, Amy Rose ends up destroying 6 Decepticons, 14 Gunners, 15 Dobermans, 10 Combat Boomers, 15 C-Class Boomers, 32 Shadow-Bots, and 60 Swat-Bots, all at an expense of 2,975 Life-Points! Amy Rose doesn't really care about how many Life-Points she lost, just that her opponents are dust, and that Sonic is impressed with her performance! It also seems that Amy Rose made it out, in 17 minutes, and 54 seconds! Next up: ROTOR! As had been the case with Sally, it is a really good thing for Rotor, that the Double Trouble X-8 weapon, whether using Korlonium Crystal, or Plasma, does not run out of power easily! By now, Rotor's thrown back is almost gone; there is still a little pain, but not really much that Rotor can't tough out! All through the obstacle course, Rotor blasts at pretty much everything that moves, and doesn't allow a single bogeyman, to so-much as even touch him! Rotor makes it out, in 20 minutes, and 30.5 seconds, all the while blasting apart 5 Decepticons, 12 Gunners, 14 Dobermans, 10 Combat Boomers, 16 C-Class Boomers, 36 Shadow-Bots, and 65 Swat-Bots, all at a cost of an even 1,000 Life-Points! Next up, is the newest, youngest, and best-hearted, Freedom Fighter ever inducted into the Team: CREAM! Cream's mother, Vanilla, who passed the Test, and therefore was invited to come along with, does show her fair-share of concern for Cream, but knows from watching Sally's plea to go easy on Tails, that there is pretty much nothing that Vanilla can do, but watch the action, cheer Cream on, and hope that her big-hearted, and courageous daughter, makes out of there, just fine, just like all of the others did! Vanilla is, however, allowed to visit with Cream, and maybe offer her some advice, that may make the obstacle course easier for the both of them)

Cream (Giving her mother the biggest hug she can) **don't worry, Mother! I'll kick every bad thing I see in there right in the kisser! Just for you!**

Vanilla **just be careful, Cream-Dear! And good luck!**

(And Cream does not disappoint! Just as it had, for Sally, Charmy, Vector, Espio, and Rotor, the Double Trouble X-8 weapon, comes in very handy for Cream! Cream knows full-well, that nothing that she encounters in this obstacle course, can ever be called "a friend"! Out of both fury, and fear, Cream blasts away at pretty much anything and everything that moves! In all, it takes Cream about 19 minutes, 59.9 seconds, to completely get through that nightmarish obstacle course, that seems to be everything, that Cream's worst nightmares are made of! In her rapid and aimless fit of wild-fire, Cream ends up taking out 6 Decepticons, 12 Gunners, 15 Dobermans, 15 Combat Boomers, 15 C-Class Boomers, 38 Shadow-Bots, and 60 Swat-Bots, and only loses about 1,500 Life-Points! Thing is, Cream does not know any of this right away; out of her intense fit of fear, Cream keeps her eyes clamped shut, and refuses to open them, until she feels the warmth of light, that she knows can only come from daylight!)

Cream (Still refusing to open her eyes) **I still can't watch! Is it over!?**

Tails **It's alright, Cream! Yeah! It's over! You made it outta there with barely a mark on ya'! And I know fer a fact: ya' didn't lose ****that**** many Life-Points!**

(Last, but definitely not least, is MINA! She had been itching, like she spent the day in Poison Flower Valley, to get in there, and show her two "Leading men", Sonic, and Ash, what she can do, since seeing Tails in action! Just like her "former 'boy friend'" Sonic, Mina takes full advantage of her speed, and rips through each and every 'bot that comes between her and the exit, like they were made of wet-tissue-paper! She makes it out in 10 minutes, and 45 seconds flat! All the while, 5 Decepticons, 17 Gunners, 16 Dobermans, 15 Combat Boomers, 21 C-Class Boomers, 36 Shadow-Bots, 65 Swat-Bots bite the dust, and almost literally turn to dust! All of this costs Mina 2,075 Life-Points! Ash is just happy, that Mina made it out, with anything whatsoever!)

Ash (Giving Mina a real-good-sized hug) **you did a ****great job****, Mina!**

Marc (Checking his watch) **Alright, you guys! Break fer lunch! Everybody report back to the arena, in ****one-half-hour****!**

(Everyone, in view of all the new friends they have made, unanimously decide to eat together in the Main Mess-Hall; Nobody in the Titanium Clan really thought they'd need it, for at the time that the Hero-Guest-Building was conceived, many figured that the heroes would usually choose to eat alone; but as the list of heroes invited to the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition got longer, and longer, it was soon discovered that: yes! At least some of these heroes would like a chance to visit with each other during a meal-break! By the time of the second visitation, when a very large number of heroes, in most cases, coming in full teams, the Titanium Clan unanimously agreed: a "Main Mess-Hall" was considered to be something that the temporary "home" for the heroes that they are now sharing their base-of-operations with, should not be without! Fortunately, by sheer coincidence, the architects who helped the Titanium Clan design the Hero Guest Building, had built, into the main complex, a very large room that could be made into an eating-and/or-visiting area, with very little difficulty! And, after the second holding of the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition was over and done with, this space was officially declared the Hero-Guest-Building's primary cafeteria. And when the heroes already invited to the Competition for the first two holdings heard of this new addition, they thanked the Titanium Clan far more than in-full! For it gave the heroes a chance to meet, and visit with each other, and it was strongly argued, that since friendship is what the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition is all about, a place for the heroes to meet with each other during a meal-time that a vast group gathers together for anyway, was most desirable, and in many cases, mandatory! For it gave the heroes more of a chance to meet with each other, and thus, form newer, and/or stronger friendships with one another. Sonic, Knuckles, and their friends, became aware of this particular room, upon their second day in the Hero Guest Building; it was, in fact, one of the first rooms shown to them! And now that the heroes of Mobius had a pretty good feel for at least most of the other heroes sharing this building with them, they unanimously elected: to finally accept their new, "Out-of-Town Friends'" invitation, to come visit with them a little more, and thus, get to know each other better! The Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, all wind up sitting with some of their better friends, and with those that each of them feel, that they can most relate to; and, for the most part, their conversationists, are actually pretty friendly, and are most eager, to hear any war-story, that these heroic creatures from the planet known as Mobius, may have to share with them, and are most anxious to hear, how they overcame these seemingly unconquerable obstacles, and become the heroes, that they are known as, and their hosts admire them for being! And as has well-been noted, their hosts have gone far out of their way, to find out what each of these heroes like to eat, and are most in the mood for; this compassion is very-well appreciated by many, but it also wierds some of them out a little bit* (*Let's not forget about Sonic and Tails' run-in with the Sand-Blasters in STH #s 62-63!), but as long as this was done by seven somebodies they really did know, and trust, not to mention did promise a very quick return home, Sonic and Tails seemed at least a little bit cooler with it! And a lot of the others are somewhat flattered that all of these heroes, from so many dimensions, times, and/or places, actually wanted to hang out with all of them, and each of them finds at least one being that they're sitting next to, to have a far-more-than lively conversation with)

Chapter #10: LUNCH AND VISITATION  
(During lunch-time, both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, rush through their meals; they all know: that if they finish their lunch fast enough, then, they'll have more time, to visit with some of these other heroes, that have so-far been invited here, and a lot of these "'other' heroes", have a similar goal in mind! Julie-Su decides to sit in-between the two girls from the "Post-Holocaust Earth" era: Honoka, and Nausicaa, and soon sparks up a pretty friendly conversation with both!)

Julie-Su**…as a former Dark Legionnaire, I ****know**** that I still have a ****lot to make up for****! I was just as surprised as anyone, ****and everyone**** around me, to even be ****friend****-friends with the Guardian!**

Nausicaa **trust me when I say ****this****, Julie-Su: Asgule ****had very similar**** feelings, when he joined forces with ****me****! After ****trying to destroy my people just to get a clean shot at the Tomekians, Pedgite also, had a great deal to answer for****! And ****look at me and Asgule now****! We couldn't be ****closer friends****! All the time he's known me, Asgule has ****always**** had my back! And it's my understanding, that a similar partnership, must've surfaced between ****you and Knuckles****!**

Honoka **Nausicaa's got a ****really good point****, 'Su! And, if ya' ask me about it, I'd say ya' made up fer all yer "crimes" against the ****fellow members o' your race, at least 10 x over****! And I'll bet Knuckles is very happy, to have such a tough, and brave fighter like you, as a friend!**

Julie-Su (with a few tears of joy in her eyes) -sniff-**Thanks, you two!**

(Meanwhile, several of the other heroes of Mobius also get to sit amongst several of the other heroes that they've befriended, and/or have something in-common with! Knuckles ends up sitting with Aang, and Zuko; Sally ends up taking a seat with Katara, and Kimberly; Amy Rose ends up sitting with Jinmay, and Karone (aka "Astronima", and later known as the second Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger); Vector ends up sitting with Grimlock; Antoine sits with Sokka; Sonic sits with Jason (aka the original Mighty Morphin Red Ranger), and Tommy; While Bunnie shares the lunch-table, with Zuki and Nuku Nuku)

And as Vector watches Julie-Su, and tells his new friend, Grimlock, of all the trouble he had in accepting her…

Grimlock **me, Grimlock, ****perfectly understand**** where Vector coming from! If Decepticon ever join Autobots, me, Grimlock be ****very slow to accept him****-or ****her****, ****as well****! That is ****if**** Decepticon ever ****have guts to do so****! But, answer me, Grimlock: Powerful for his size host, Black-Glove, say any evil organic being gone, and dust in minutes, right!?**

Vector **yeah! That ****is**** what that creepy ol' 'coon told us!**

Grimlock **then, answer me, Grimlock: If Julie-Su really evil as you, Vector say, then why Julie-Su ****still live****!?**

Vector-groan-**either 'Black needs 'is Spirit Vision ****checked****, or maybe, ****just maybe****, Knux ****was right**** about 'er all 'long!**

And as for Knuckles…

Knuckles **I see! So the role of Avatar goes in a cycle where you come from, huh!?**

Aang (Nodding his head) **that's right, Knuckles! And a lot more was placed on the table in fronta' me, than I thought I could eat, when it was discovered that ****I**** was the Avatar! I'm bettin' that it must've been pretty rough on ****you****, when ****you**** became ****Guardian of Angel Island!**

Knuckles **I'll admit it! It ****did**** get me killed a couple o' times! Ha! But I've ****enjoyed every minute of it****!**

Zuko **at least ****your**** father gave his life for you, Knuckles! That's ****way**** more than ****my**** father ****ever**** did for me!**

Knuckles **Trust me when I say this, Zuko: When my girl, Julie-Su, first joined the Chaotix, we were all really slow to accept 'er, too! And now, she's my main girl! And she almost always had my back!**

As for Sonic, and his conversationists…  
Sonic **It's really impressive that no matter how nasty the foe, you always rose up ta' face it, Tommy! I mean: heh-Gettin' ta be four different heroes!? You're definitely not someone everyone meets every day!**

Tommy** It was by a pure stroke of luck, that I got that far as a Power Ranger, Sonic! And let's not forget about the guy opposite o' you from me! My original leader, the guy who urged me to join the Team, and the guy who always had my back, even when we didn't see eye-to-eye on a few things!**

Jason (showing many signs of wanting to say "thanks" for all of the just-now delivered kind words) **Thanks, Tommy! And we were glad ta' have ya'! And you proved an excellent team-player, a good friend to all Rangers around you, and, as Black 'imself said: "An all-out menace to evil forces!"!**

Sonic **hey! Trust me when I say ****this****, you two! You guys're ****both excellent**** leaders! I'm pretty sure even Sal'd kill for guys like you!**

And speaking of Sally…  
Katara** I think that Black-Glove, or at least his "Mobian Counterpart," "One-Eyed Black", was ****totally in the right, to wanna get you back to the hero, who we hear, always**** loved you, Sally! All that considered, I ****really don't**** think that Black-Glove regrets getting ****you back for Sonic****, for a split-second!**

(Sally continues to show signs of regret in herself)

Kimberly **look, Sally! We all heard from Black-Glove whatcha went through! But now, you have new chance! And ****nobody here**** thinks that ****you**** should blow it, Sally!**

As for Antoine and his "Lunch-Buddy"…  
Antoine **ven I am done for ze half-week, I vill be more zen happy to see for myself vat yu can do, Sock-a!**  
Sokka (Wolfing down the last bite of his lunch) **I'll do my best! And I'll really like what you can do, too!**

Elsewhere…

Amy Rose **Whoa! So, ****you spent some time**** on the ****Dark Side, just like 'Su****, huh!?**

Karone (nodding her head and looking down in shame) **Unfortunately, Amy, ****I did****! And ever since I came out of it, I've been ****doing what I could to make up fer everything that I did**** as Astronima! Gotta say, tho': substituting for Kendrix as the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger was definitely a ****good start**** in ****that**** direction!**

Amy Rose **you ****know it****, Karone! And don't you ****ever ferget any**** of the good things that you've done as the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger! I heard some ****really good stuff**** about you, Karone! ****After you**** assumed the identity of the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger, I hear that ****you did wonders**** for ****that**** team! **

Jinmay **I guess, I, too, have a lot to make up for, Amy! I was controlled by a really evil girl monkey robot! But I guess my new-found feelings for Chiro were just ****too strong**** to hold back, and keep me under that pint-sized monster's control! Eventually, I was able to boot that evil right outta myself! And the Hyper Force has always viewed me as a ****great ally**** to them!**

Amy Rose** trust me when I say this, you two! You two are a couple o' really tough, loyal, and dedicated fighters! And I heard ****perfectly well****, what ol' 'Black thinks o' "Side-Switchers": He ****really**** admires 'em! He keeps going on, and on, about all the neat stuff they did, and about all the friendships they gained when they turned good! I can't really explain it any better than 'Black can, but the ol' guy's absolutely right to think so highly of 'em!**

And as for Bunnie and the two brave souls that she gets to talk to…

Bunnie **Ah mean it, yu two! Bein' in the presence of a ****gal who can tayake day-own a military helicopter with one blow****, ayand the ****leader of an eleeit team o' girl-warriahs****!? Y'all ****know**** that Ah'm glad ta' meetcha both!**  
Nuku Nuku (Closing her eyes, smiling, and nodding her head) **Nuku Nuku ****very happy**** to make friend like Bunnie!**

Zuki **Nuku Nuku is ****absolutely**** in the right to want to be friends with a ****girl like you****, Bunnie! Half-machine ****or not****, you're ****an excellent fighter****! And no matter what insult yer enemies throw your way, don't you ****ever forget that****!**

(Meanwhile, Tails is invited into a good, and lively conversation, with Orin's kid-brother, Khali, Justin (aka the Blue Turbo Ranger), Kit Cloudkicker, and the youngest member of the Dino-Riders, Llahd!)  
Llahd **sounds like ****you must've really had to fight**** to ****even**** be noticed, Tails!**

Tails (Reaching behind his back, closing his eyes and smiling) heh-heh-**I'm not gonna brag! But yeah, Llahd! I really ****did**** haveta' fight to be ****noticed**** as a member of the Team! Sonic was ****the very first**** to believe in me! He saw me for my skills and talents, even when ****no-one else did****! And it was my friendship with Sonic, that started me down the path to being a Freedom Fighter!**

Kit **Just like my friendship with Balloo, got me out of Don Carnage's crew, and down the path to becoming a great pilot! And I'm ****never gonna forget the day****, that Balloo ****and I**** met!**

Khali (Looking down and aside of himself in shame) **I kinda wish Orin believed in ****me, like that****! But, I guess he ****didn't want me dead at his**** hands, like E-Lan wound up being! I ****am**** still a little upset that Orin left me behind, but the fact that ****he was able to restore my sight, more than made up**** for that! Thanks to my big brother, I was able to ****see a new**** world, the way I ****never**** thought I'd see ****any**** world ****ever again!**

Justin** And I would've ****loved**** to go with the ****others inta' space****, but I ****knew it'd be pretty hard**** to explain that such a young boy, like I was, would ****ever actually be a Power Ranger****!**

Tails **well, ****I'm really glad that 'Black's doin' this fer all of us****! He's ****not only**** proving to all worlds imaginable what ****we can do****, he's ****also**** givin' us the chance to ****all be here****, together!**

Sonic (Thinking, kind of listening in on Tails' conversation with his new out-of-town friends, and taking the last few sips of his Coke)___heh-__**I'll drink ta' **__**that**__**, any day o' the week!**_

(Meanwhile, Mina is sitting with her two new biggest fans, Bill and Ted)

Mina **WOW! Sounds like ****you two**** were really ****dedicated to yer careers as rockers****! That's ****so cool****!**

Bill **Thanks, Mina! We always ****did try**** to be the ****best rockers we could be****! And 'cordin', ****and**** thanks, to our good pal, Rufus, we ****succeeded BIG TIME!**

Ted **Oh yeah! Ever since we met Rufus, we've been on some most triumphant adventures! And we were totally blown away, when Rufus told us how much our music influenced the world in the time he comes from! It was most excellent!**

Mina(Thinking)_-giggle-__**I really**__** do hope that I get to be as "great**__**" as you two are, someday!**_

(After Lunch-period is over, the heroes are all brought back to the arena, where their hosts will announce their next round of challenges! On the way to the briefing room, they are accompanied by some of the new friends that every single one of them hads made. One-Eyed Black has always said to both the Freedom Fighters, and to the Chaotix, that friendship is the ultimate power, and now, both Freedom Fighter, and Chaotic alike, all know that the new friends they have made just now, thanks in large part to One-Eyed Black's "Human" counterpart, "Black-Glove", could very well, make each and every single one of them somebody, that none of their enemies would want to even touch with a six-mile pole! The Power Rangers, Team Avatar, The Hyper Force, and the Digi-Destined have all shown them that even the youngest of warriors could mean a big difference, in an all-out war; Spider-Man, Honoka, Nuku Nuku, Orin, and Nausicaa, have shown them that the power of one, can be the most unstoppable, and unbeatable power there is! Spider-Man has also shown them, that near-anyone of good-heart, has the power to become a true hero; the Autobots have all shown both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, that yes! Indeed! Heroes come in a very vast variety of shapes, sizes, races, origins, and types! The Muppet gang, and Balloo and his gang, have shown that even the most comical of characters have the stuff to be true heroes; the Dino-Riders are living proof, that heroes can bounce back from even the most bitter defeat, and although small in number and greatly outnumbered and seemingly outclassed, a small group can mean all the difference in the galaxy, in stopping the most powerful, and dangerous adversaries from forever reigning supreme! The knowledge, heart, and courage that this ever-growing "family" of heroes has to offer, seems to rub off, on on at least almost all other heroes, that the Titanium Clan brings forth to the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition NEXT! "Friendship is the ultimate power!" is "Black-Glove's" signature philosophy, and the ragged leader of the Titanium Clan, is now providing all heroes that he calls forth, every opportunity in several versions of the Universe, to gather up, achieve, harness, and master that power, which the whole of the Titanium Clan, has tried its best to teach all known versions of the Universe, AND BEYOND! And the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, as one, now feel that "Ultimate power that enhances spirit, courage, and will" surging through every single square-inch of their bodies! Armed with the new-found power of unconquerable friendship, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, all head back for the arena, to hear what new challenge their unlikely friend and host, has for them to tackle!)

Sonic heh-**Whatever 'Black's got in mind for us next, I ****know**** it's gonna ****good****!**

Chapter #11: HERO TO ALL, Part I: ULTIMATE SONIC TEAM

(The next challenge for the heroes of Mobius, is now announced! Sonic gets to take a teammate from his group of Freedom Fighters and, on a one-at-a-time basis, take them through a hellish "Teamwork-Proving Obstacle Course"! All of the friends Sonic brought with him now, finally, get the chance to prove their ultimate worth, fighting alongside their ultimate "Ace-in-the-Hole"! Sonic couldn't be much happier with any challenge! He knew that several of his friends, had been waiting for the longest time, for the type of team-up, that their powerful ally, and primary host, has just now announced, and is finally making possible! And, to top it all off, Sonic gets to choose, who to take to this "'nother chance to really smash some metal in" thing, first! Sonic will go through the ringer, with Tails first; then Sally; then Rotor; then Amy Rose; then Mina; then Antoine; then Bunnie; and then, finally, Cream will go last. Tails couldn't be much happier with the set-up! It has always been Tails' dream, to show every single one of his friends at once, what he can do, paired up with his all-time idol, Sonic! This "Team Challenge", as it is soon discovered by all new-comers, is basically a huge, near-unconquerable-by-any-one-creature-alone obstacle course! All through it, the team involved, will be pitted against the deadliest form of warfare, that they had trained themselves to handle, all the while testing their teamwork, their ability to work together, and to see, if the teammates being tested, can adequately aid each other, in getting out of this nightmarish obstacle course "Alive"! Each team member, is given the usual 4,000 Life-Points; Just like before, it will only be when, or more likely if, the team-in-question's Life-Points, are a complete, and undisputed "Zero", will the test end prematurely. Whoever has the most Life-Points remaining at the end of all of it, has the right to truthfully call themselves, "Sonic's Ultimate Teammate"! And Tails does his best not to disappoint! All throughout this hellish, loaded-with-booby-traps obstacle course, Sonic and Tails encounter, some of the most dangerous, non-Robian-'Bots, known to "exist" in any, and all versions of "reality"! Their biggest* (*literally), and most dangerous threat, is the planet-eating monster, G-1 UNICRON! Fortunately, size is not really a factor, in any of these particular obstacle courses! In other words: Even if, in "real life", the 'bots are either several times smaller, or several times bigger, than the brave souls fighting them, the overall size of the attacking machine, will match that of the creature that is being tested against them! And, just like they would any other 'bot, that has the misfortune of facing the likes of a powerful and tightly-knit team like Sonic and Tails, Unicron is scrap-metal in less than a minute-and-a-half! But addition to Unicron, the dynamic duo must also face a dozen "Cogs"*(* from "Power Rangers: Zeo"; King Mondo's equivalent to the "Putties"), a dozen Gunners, a dozen-each of each and every single Boomer designed to fight, and a couple dozen of Eggman's deadliest non-Robian creations to date! All of this, "Black-Glove" feels, will satisfy even the most dedicated skeptic, as to what each of these heroic creatures can do along-side Sonic! As the dozenth Shadow-Bot falls, Sonic and Tails have completed the course, with a very minor loss, of 1,400 Life-Points (800 of Sonic's, and 600 of Tails')! It is now Sally's turn! She is reminded, and coaxed, by everyone around her, to not let her guilt, over everything she did as Mecha-Sally get to her; she promises she won't, and reminds everyone watching, that as guilty as she feels about herself, her eagerness to help her friends in any and all ways possible, is several times stronger! And with her current attitude towards evil forces, it is almost certain, in the minds of _all_ observing, that whatever the danger, Sonic and Sally, working together, can handle it—NO PROBLEM! Sonic now realizes that, just to prove her worth as a powerful team-player, Sally wants to terminate any-and every-threat that comes her way, with the most inconceivable prejudice imaginable, and does not have any immediate plans, to lose herself to the Dark Side again anytime soon!)

Sonic and Sally (Both together, as they enter the obstacle course, and giving each other their inter-dimensionally famous "good-luck hand-shake")** LET'S ****DO**** IT, ****TO**** IT!**

(Facing the same 'bots, but in different combinations this time, so Sonic won't get too bored, Sally sticks close by Sonic, refusing to leave his side; This time, neither one of them loses sight of the other! Their split-up at the hands of Eggman, is still fresh in both their minds, and neither one of them, is willing to let that happen again! Sally only ends up losing about 400 Life-Points, but in the process of constantly protecting her, Sonic ends losing double that which his partner for this round lost. Even so, both Sonic and Sally, working together, like they were so famous in the 1990s for doing, Manage to scrap every single 'bot that comes their way*(*which was pretty-well-everything made of metal in that nightmarish maze) without even the ghost of a hint, of mercy! They are both pretty satisfied with each other, and in the work that they did together, in that "Most nightmarish friendly challenge yet-faced", and as they exit the "Testing Grounds", Sonic and Sally, are gazing at each other, each with a great deal of admiration, and satisfaction, in the other's triumph!)

Sonic **so, Sal! Was ****that**** cool? ****Or**** was ****that**** cool!?**

Sally -sigh-**I ****hate ta' agree with you**** on something like ****this****, Sonic! But yes! That ****was "cool"****! And I know that ****this**** is a little late in coming**…

(Sally gives Sonic a small kiss on the cheek)

Sally **…but, ****thank you****! For ****never losing**** faith in me! ****Rotor****! It's ****your**** turn, now! And may the Ancient Walkers have mercy, on the main battery of whatever you two face in there!**

Rotor**Don't worry****, Sal! We won't lose ****that many Life-Points****! Nobody ****has****, so far! Don't worry 'bout a thing, Sal! I'll take ****real good care**** o' Sonic for ya'!**

(The combination may change, but facing the same guys a third time, in any combination, is getting really old for Sonic! But he also understands, that the set-up is usually pretty new, to whoever he may bring with him, into that dreaded maze, that their host calls, "The Ultimate Proving Ground of skill, teamwork, and courage"! By now, Rotor knows pretty much each and every 'bot, that the Nightmare Pirates had been so infamous "Back Home" for training against, like the back of his paw!)

However…

Sonic **I'm warnin' ya' ahead o' time, Rote! That "Unicron" creep was a ****really tough nut**** ta' crack! Believe me when I say this, Rote: I'd pick the ****Swat-Butts any day o' the month over that**** guy!**

Rotor **Don't worry, Sonic! I ****ain't 'fraid o' no 'bots****! And you ****were able ta' take these guys down with both Tails, and Sally****! That oversized chump, Unicron ****don't**** scare ****me****!**

Sonic **Well, just the same, ****once we get in there, stay close by me****! I know 'Black said ****we wouldn't lose 'nyone here, but still, after what happened ta' Sal**_**…**_

Rotor** C'mon, Sonic! ****Where's that famous get-up-n'-go o' yers****!? We can take** **these chumps NO PROBLEM**!

Sonic heh-**Good point, Rote! I ****did face these junk-yard rejects twice already, so far, and beat 'em, didn't I****!? And you're ****absolutely right not**** ta' be afraid, Rote! So, you ready ta' help me make some ****Chopped 'Bot Salad****!**

Rotor__**there's**** the Sonic I know!**

(And just like with both Tails and Sally, Sonic, now with Rotor at his side, continues not to disappoint! The opponents in this obstacle course are beginning to be serious yawnage for Sonic, but to Rotor, a lot of these 'bots are new challenges, just waiting for him and Sonic to send to the scrap-heap! Sonic and Rotor each wind up losing 675 Life-Points; not exactly the best score yet, but they both still have well over half their Life-Points to spare! And to Sonic and all of his friends, all that really matters, is that their overall worth, is being proven to near-every version of reality, so-far invited, to watch the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition! Amy Rose is up next, and she has been itching, like she spent a whole week in Poison Flower Valley, to get into that obstacle course, and prove once, and for all, that she really is Sonic's ultimate teammate! Though a little bit embarrassed, Sonic is at the same time, somewhat flattered, that this fierce and fiery-hearted friend of his, has been waiting so long and anxiously to help him pound these nasty refugees from the scrap-pile, into non-existence! Ever since wishing herself a few years older, just so she could contribute to the Freedom Fighters' cause, and with that massive mallet of hers, Amy Rose has proven quite the one-girl-demolition-squad! Although losing 965 Life-Points herself in the process, Amy Rose does succeed, in pounding pretty much each and every 'bot that comes her way, and Sonic's, Unicron included, into flap-jacks made of scrap-metal! Sonic loses 725 Life-Points himself, but their overall Life-Point rating, is still way above 50% its original total, and that was all that Amy Rose was really shooting for! She didn't really seem to care if Sonic used up more Life-Points defending Sally, than he did defending her; As long as the victory was sweet-as-honey, and that Sonic was satisfied enough, with every single teammate that he brought into that nightmarish obstacle course with him, that was reward enough, for Amy Rose! It is now Mina's turn!

Ash **Sonic, I'm counting on ya'! ****Don't**** let Mina ****lose too**** many Life-Points, 'K!?**

Sonic **don't worry 'bout a ****thing****, Ash! Nobody I've gone in there with has lost ****that**** much, so far! And Mina!? She's ****almost as fast**** as ****me****, don't ferget! Don't ****worry 'bout 'er****! She'll be ****just**** fine!**

Ash (Turning to Mina, and giving her a huge hug)**well, still, be careful in there, Mina! And I gotta tell ya': if ****you do**** Manage ta' ****even place**** in ****this****, I gotta say: ****That'll**** be quite a publicity boost! Good luck, Mina! I'll be here in the Grandstand rootin' for ya'!**

Mina **Thanks, Ash! And don't worry 'bout a thing! Me n' Sonic may ****not**** be together, but I ****know**** that he doesn't wanna let down ****any**** friend that he brings in there with 'im! "New" ****or**** "Old"!**

(True to Mina's word, neither she, nor Sonic, let anyone down! Even though Sonic is getting a little sick of facing the "Same ol' 'bots" over and over, he tries his best to keep in mind, that even though these 'bots are far from new to him, they are very new, and exciting to face, for every single new partner that he brings in there with him! And Mina, is one of the most excited! Even though her career as a rock star, took her far away, from the danger, excitement, and adventure, that the life of a Freedom Fighter had to offer, Mina, in some ways still wishes, that she could get a chance to get out there, and lay some major hurt, on the one guy who's safe for everyone around her to hate: DR EGGMAN! And as of when One-Eyed Black told her folks, and everyone else in New Mobotropolis off about Nicole, not to mention the shock of what happened to Sally, which in turn, forced One-Eyed Black's return to their world, Eggman had, in fact reached numero uno, on EVERYONE'S hit-list, TO STAY! And when One-Eyed Black announced that he was ticked off enough, to want to help the Freedom Fighters take Eggman down, it put a huge smile, on the face of every good-hearted creature on the planet of Mobius! And when One-Eyed Black requested Mina and her band, to play and sing the song "Never Surrender", first-performed by Stan Bush, a music artist who, throughout his career in the music business, encouraged those around him to be heroes, and Mina and her band were more than happy to play and sing it! Getting back to the match-at-hand, Mina is able to keep up Sonic better than most; being almost as fast as Sonic, really pays off in this department! And by this time, none of the 'bots faced in this "Test", are new, or considered very significant threats; not even Unicron is that scary anymore! Nevertheless, the 'bots still give both Sonic, and Mina, at least somewhat of a run for their money! They wind up losing 650 Life-Points each! When Sonic and Mina finally emerge from the exit, both Sally, and Ash, are there to welcome their courageous counterparts off of that hellish "roller coaster ride"! After receiving a good share of hugs and kisses, it is now time, for Sonic, to again, receive a new partner; and his partner for this round, is the Freedom Fighter, who almost never believed in Sonic: ANTOINE! Antoine had, in fact, more than once, prosecuted Sonic at the first opportunity, and the injustice, that these deeds unintentionally brought forth, finally escalated to the point, where One-Eyed Black said: that there would be no forgiveness, for even thinking, of accusing Sonic of being disloyal, and for turning every single friend Sonic had against him*(* see "Mecha-Madness saga [STH #39-40, and 48-page special "Mecha-Madness" for the complete story)! Antoine has tried numerous times to apologize, in some cases even begged for forgiveness, but in One-Eyed Black's mind, the Mecha-Court-Marshal incident, was the very last straw in the entire restaurant. It was, in fact, this distrust, that caused One-Eyed Black to leave Sonic's world; when Maximillian announced to him, that Sally would be married to Antoine, and pretty well demanded, that One-Eyed Black either forgive Antoine, or banish himself from the Kingdom's sight, One-Eyed Black chose the latter, and nobody on the face of Mobius ever saw him again until he returned to the battlefield, and got Sally back for the Freedom Fighters! Alicia tried her best, to keep One-Eyed Black's reasons for leaving a secret, but the cat was out of the bag almost right away, and the whole of New Mobotropolis, had declared that attempt, to clear the D'Coolette family name, as "The biggest blunder made by the King, since inviting Julian (Later known as Robotnik) into the Kingdom!" Maximillian was never forgiven for it; it was a major wonder to One-Eyed Black, that St. John didn't abandon the Kingdom back for Naugus right there and then! And that inexcusable blunder, was the main reason, why Sally's parents flunked "the Test"! Both Sally, and Elias are very certain, that if not for that mistake, their parents would be here to share this Competition with them! Getting back to the match, Sonic and Antoine, both realize, that if they want to even place together, they had better set aside their differences, at least for now, and work as a team! And Antoine wants, oh! So very much to at least place; he knows that there is no way, that he'll come out number one, but any victory, Antoine hopes, will go a long way, towards clearing his name enough, to encourage One-Eyed Black, to at least give him one more chance! As previously mentioned, the opponents faced in this nightmarish testing ground, are becoming serious yawnage to Sonic, but to Antoine, they are new, terrifying, and seemingly unconquerable!)

Antoine**!?-gulp-Son-eek! Are yu ****cair-tan**** ve can git pass-ed ****ZEM!?**

Sonic-groan-**Ant! Haven't ****you**** been watchin'!? I got my ****first five**** partners through ****this**** just fine, didn't I!?**

Antoine-gulp-**vell, ****your**** strength, geeves ****me**** strength!**

Sonic (Thinking)_**just **__**don't lose too**__** many Life-Points, Ant! I'd kinda like my record here ta' **__**stay as spotless as 'Black's**__**!**_**  
**(As kind of expected by all observers, Sonic and Antoine, do NOT make a very good team; even though Antoine keeps himself glued to Sonic at all times, and got a few pointers, from his own wife, and from his new friends, Sokka and Serena, Antoine's courage level, still isn't very high, and THAT wasn't unfortunate enough, Sonic knows it! Still, they do try their best to work as a team, and Sonic is just as capable, and willing, to protect Antoine's bacon, as he would do for any of his other friends. Although, by now, Sonic knows every part of this obstacle course, better than the guy who set it up, and how to get through it, losing the least amount of Life-Points, Antoine, unfortunately, does not have the same knowledge. By now, Sonic knows enough of the 'bots in this particular exercise, how to terminate them easily, with the most extreme prejudice deemed possible, and how to rescue anyone, and anything, that his opponents may be using as a "shield", but Antoine still just does not trust Sonic 100%, like he sometimes should, and that is viewed by all, as Antoine's most fatal downfall, in this particular match-up; at the end of it all, Sonic winds up losing 355 Life-Points, most of that loss dedicated to saving Antoine's hide; Antoine, meanwhile, has lost 1,245 Life-Points, most of them spent trying to stare the 'bots down, and prove, that he has more courage, than the whole of the Nightmare Pirates and his fellow Freedom Fighters give him credit for having. Both Sally, and Bunnie, are there at the exit, to welcome their men out of danger!  
Bunnie **Dunn' mattah a lick if y'all lost a ton o' Lahfe Points, Sugar-Twan! The Impoaht-nt thang is that you and ol' Sugar-Hog made it ayout with anythin'!  
**(Antoine does feel a little better, but not much better; he knows he lost the most Life-Points, of any Freedom Fighter so far; Antoine feels like he just flunked a test, that under normal conditions, he would have passed, no problem! While Antoine is busy moping, and "licking his 'wounds'", it is announced, that it is now BUNNIE'S turn at bat! Antoine wishes her luck, blows her a kiss, and pretty well demands that Sonic, not let Bunnie get herself near-as-wasted in that hellish maze, as he wound up being)

Bunnie (Just as she puts on the gloves and boots, that "restore" her "powers") **don't worry 'bout ****lil' ol' me****, Sugar-Twan! Just sit tahght! We'll be ****outta there**** quickah than ****you**** can sayay "Rabbot"!**

Antoine **Son-eek! I am ****countink**** on yu! Please! Do ****not**** let Bun-eee get hairself kill-ed!**

Sonic **me!? Let one o' my best lady friends besides Sal get 'erself killed!? Bite your tongue, Ant! Don't worry, like Bunnie said: this won't take long!**

Sally **Sonic! You ****do**** have a plan, this time, right!?**

Sonic **don't worry, Sal! I got it all figured out!**

(Sonic's plan is, actually, pretty straight-forward: his plan is to guide Bunnie, through that hellish maze, showing her the ropes every step of the way, as well as show her, how to lay the biggest "ouch" on pretty much every 'bot they face in there! Everyone seems pretty confident, that Sonic's plan to get Bunnie through all of it, all the while causing the most damage that they can, will come off without too much of a hitch)

But, even so, Sally still has her fair-share of concerns…

Sally **it sounds like your plan to get ****Bunnie**** out of there ****without too**** much harm done to ****her will**** work, Sonic! But what're ****you**** going to do about ****yourself****!?**

Sonic **it may cost ****me**** a few extra Life-Points, but I ****really don't think that**** many!**

Sally-groan-**it's the "don't think" part that I'm worried about ****the most****, Sonic! I mean: If you're not careful in there, those 'bots could ****really hurt**** you! I mean: One-Eyed Black ****did**** promise that we'd all leave here alive, but I don't wanna see ****you land in the hospital****! ****Here, or anywhere****! I perfectly saw the look on your face when I was in the hospital getting my free-will back! I don't want…**

Bunnie **Sally-Girl! ****Relayax****! Nobody knows those stompin' grounds bettah than Sonic! I promise y'all personally, Sally-Girl: Me n' ol' Sugar-Hog'll be just fahn in theyere! It'll be OK!**

Sally-groan-**alright! Just guard ****her**** like you would ****me****, Sonic!**

Sonic **don't worry 'bout a thing, Sal! Like we both told Ant, this ****shouldn't**** take**__**too**** long! C'mon, Bunnie! I'll show ya' around!**

(And away they go! Once they enter the course, and while they wait for their first challenge to appear before them, they both prepare themselves for the fight of their lives! Usually, when these two worked together, Bunnie would use her awesome bionic strength, and sometimes, her vast, built-in arsenal, to save Sonic's bacon, but, after Naugus de-mechanized her, Bunnie felt absolutely worthless, at least, that was until One-Eyed Black came along, and gave her those gloves and boots, that restored all of her "powers" and then some, noRobotization, or Legionization required! And Antoine is eternally grateful to One-Eyed Black for doing that, he just wishes that he could get close enough to the scarecrow rogue to thank him, but after the Mecha-Court-Marshal incident, One-Eyed Black refused near-every-such invite, to talk to him alone! In some way, even Sonic regrets this particular situation, but understands perfectly, why One-Eyed Black is still so steamed about it. This situation is brought up, as they approach the scene where the first challenge to be faced, has been known to appear)

But, understandably…

Sonic **I ****don't**** wanna hear it, Bunnie! What's done ****is done****! And there's no way that ****even**** 'Black can change it! Now, get ready! The ****first**** metallic bozo that we gotta fight, ****should**** be showin' up here, ****any second****!**

(Sure enough, the first challenge appears before them both! As Sonic and Bunnie fight their way to the other side of the course, and to victory, they find a whole mess, of dangerous, and fun to destroy 'bots! Sonic and Bunnie wind up taking turns saving each other's bacon, and they get a pretty-well-equal share, of the bogeymen faced! Bunnie, as usual, is completely void of fear! She lunges at pretty much any and every 'bot in sight! In her fit of fury, Bunnie winds up destroying near-everything in her path! Just as Sally feared, Sonic does lose far more Life-Points than last time, but still not exactly enough, for the situation to be labeled by the referees as critical. Sonic and Bunnie, wind up destroying everything besides each other that comes their way, pretty well instantly! Pretty much everyone watching, is most impressed, and amazed, that such small, young creatures, could be so cunning, ruthless, and unstoppable, in this "deadliest type of warfare yet-known to 'exist'"! Sonic winds up losing about 675 Life-Points, and Bunnie, about 700 Life-Points; again, the referees do not view these totals, as critical enough, to declare all bets, that Sonic and all of his friends, will get through this test, with over half their Life-Points remaining each time, off! When Sonic and Bunnie, finally come out of the maze, Antoine rushes for Bunnie, just to make sure, that Sonic kept his promise, that Bunnie would get out of there without too much of a mark on her! Antoine, at least for now, finally views Sonic, as a Freedom Fighter who can get the job done! With all this, comes one final partner for Sonic: The newest and youngest member of the Freedom Fighters, and Amy Rose's best friend, CREAM! All through the time the others were at bat, Cream has been checking her gear several times over, to make triply sure that it's in working order, and perfectly safe for her to use, to blast "those mechanical meanies" to bits! And while Sonic was in the obstacle course with Bunnie, Cream made triply certain, that her Double-Trouble X-8 weapon, was fully charged, and ready for use, to help her in aiding Sonic in taking out the garbage!)

Cream (After looking over her Double-Trouble X-8 weapon one last time, taking great care not to let it go off, and harm someone she really cares about)** I'm ready, Sonic! Are ****you**** ready!?**

Sonic **ready, and steady, Cream! Now, hold on tight! This is gonna be a really fast ride!**

(Sonic and Cream, actually make a pretty good team! Sonic's speed continues to be a tremendous advantage! And since Cream can fly, and is at least a little bit smaller than Sonic, she can go places, where Sonic would never even think to go! As Tails watches Sonic and Cream working together, he tries his best not to be jealous of Sonic for being teamed up with his new girl, Cream)

Tails (Thinking)_**Just make sure that she makes it outta there OK, Sonic!-sigh-I **__**know**__** you don't really have as much of a thing for Cream as ya' **__**just started**__** having again with Sally, but still, **__**I**__** just wish that I was in there with Cream!**_

"Black-Glove" (Looking at Tails through his right eye, to see why Tails looks so down) **Lemme guess, Tails: More trouble with the ladies, right!?**

Tails-sigh-**Can't really keep ****anything**** from ya', can we, 'Black!? Unfortunately, you guessed it! Yeah! I ****am**** havin' more "Girl Trouble"! I mean, thanks to ****you****, we got Sally back! And soon after that, ****Sonic**** got 'er back! I ****never**** had ****that**** kinda luck!**-sniff-**I-I-I just wish**-sob-**that Fiona ****never**** turned bad on us!**

"Black-Glove"** I understand thatcha' get ****pretty lonely**** thinking about stuff like that, Tails! But even you gotta admit: what Fiona did to ****you****, and ****later to Sonic, was lower than low****! And I ****know that you**** deeply hate the feeling, that there's nobody out there for you, like Sally almost ****always was**** for ****Sonic****, or ****even**** like Julie-Su was for ****Knuckles****, but, don't worry 'bout a thing, Tails! Your ****current favorite girl may**** be in there with Sonic at ****this time****, but unlike Fiona ever did, I know, pretty well, and ****almost**** fer a fact: that Cream ****does**** care about you, and every single one o' the other Freedom Fighters around 'er! And, trust me, when I say this, Tails: Unlike Fiona, it's ****very much in Hamlin's eye****, that Cream's ****ever**** gonna go bad! And if ****you really do**** care for her, then I ****suggest**** that you ****stop moping****, go to the end of the obstacle course, and wait for Cream when she comes out! I know she's gonna ****really appreciate**** knowing, that a ****smart, tough, and brave**** guy like ****you**** is in 'er corner, ****and**** will back ****her up no matter what****!**

Tails (Wiping the tears from his eyes)-sniff-**Thanks, 'Black! I ****might just do**** that!**

(While all this is in progress, Sonic and Cream, are blazing through the many challenges of that treacherous labyrinth, like lava through typing paper! Not even Unicron stands that much of a chance! But this victory, as with any other great gift, does come with at least something of a price-tag: Cream, although largely successful, at letting pretty much nothing made of metal so-much as even touch her, loses 800 Life-Points; Sonic, always willing to protect his teammates' bacon*(*He'd probably even show at least some compassion towards St. John, if it meant saving the treacherous skunk, from a guy Sonic hated several times worse than him!), rips through the bogeymen in the course, like nobody's business! After it is all said and done, Sonic ends up losing 822 Life-Points, on the entire labyrinth, but, as usual, he is far and away from being beaten! As Sonic and Cream, emerge from the exit of that dreaded maze, 100% victorious, Tails, and Cream's mother, Vanilla, run right up to Cream, and the threesome close in together, for a very-good-sized-three-creature-group-hug! Several photographers see an excellent photo opportunity, which they all know: they can make a lot of money on, when they post it on the Internet "Back Home"! One of the suggestions for a good headline is: "Sonic's Little Helper, Finds New Family!" And with this, the match for the title of "Ultimate Sonic Team" is over! But the "fun" for the half-week, is still far from over! While all of this is going on, Knuckles and his friends, the Chaotix, are going through a similar test; and even though this set of tests is being conducted at the same time as the tests for Sonic and his friends, only one part of the event can be described at once, and, it was elected to mention how Sonic and his friends did first, and only after that, would it be revealed how Knuckles and his friends do! How Knuckles and his friends did, will now be told to all! So keep your seatbelts fastened! This part of the story hasn't ended YET! While Sonic and each of his friends prove themselves, each of the Chaotix, team up with Knuckles, and again, on a one-at-a-time basis, prove the very same thing, that Sonic's friends are proving to everybody: which one of them, really does do the best, with the echidna they all dubbed their friend and fearless leader, Knuckles! While the Freedom Fighters get going on their share of this part of the Competition, the Chaotix all do their usual round of getting ready for a huge battle! Julie-Su, of course, shows mucho concern for Knuckles, but is reminded by all members of the Nightmare Pirates, and some of her more-knowledgeable teammates, as well, that while-yes-pain and anguish will be felt, it will not do near as much damage, as it usually does in battles such as the type that their rough, ready, and brutal hosts, and that if any of her teammates do get hurt, it won't take them out of action for more than an hour)  
But still…

First Aid **Don't worry 'bout a thing, 'Su! I understand that yer friend, Knuckles is as tough as they come!**

Julie-Su **well, just the same, Doc, if Knuckles ****does**** land in sick-bay, make sure that he's ****fully**** recuperated ****before**** he goes back in the ring!**

First Aid **Like I said, 'Su: Each, and every time yer friend lands in here, I'll make sure that your friend gets the best treatment available!**

Julie-Su **Do whatcha can, Doc!**

Julie-Su (Thinking)_**'Cause Knuckles, if you **__**do land in here**__**, here's hoping that the Docs **__**can**__** patch you up in no-time flat, like the Pirate promised!**_

Chapter #12: HERO TO ALL, Part II: ULTIMATE KNUCKLES TEAM

(At the same time that Sally, Tails, and Sonic's other friends prove their worth, in yet-another part of the massive arena/testing ground, Knuckles and his friends try to prove something very similar alongside their Ace-in-the-Hole, KNUCKLES! This match is being dubbed: "Ultimate Knuckles Team"! The line-up is announced, just seconds after Sonic's team-line-up is: Knuckles is to go through the obstacle course with Julie-Su first*(*of course!); then Vector; then Espio; and the search for the Ultimate Knuckles Team, would conclude with Charmy. It is everyone's strong contention that the Ultimate Knuckles Team Title, will almost definitely belong, to the team-up with Julie-Su! Ever since they first met, got to know each other, and slowly but surely, gained each other's respect, trust, and friendship, Knuckles and Julie-Su, have become near-inseparable! Just like with the Sonic Teams, each Knuckles Team, is granted a combined total of 8,000 Life-Points; the rules parallel those for Sonic and his teammates: Whatever team makes it out with the greatest combined total of Life-Points remaining, will be the winner! And everyone, competitor, referee, audience, and whatever else, alike, seems pretty certain, that if Sonic and his friends are doing a good job, then, Knuckles and his friends should have very similar luck! The Knuckles Teams are also to face off, with the same threats that Sonic and his friends are pitted against*(*In other words: Unicron, 12 Cogs, 12 Dobermans, 12 Super Boomers, 12 Combat Boomers, 12 C-Class Boomers, and twelve each of Eggman's most dangerous non-Robian stooges*(*twelve Dynamics, twelve 12 Com-Bots, and twelve Shadow-Bots!)))

Knuckles (Doing some simple math in his head) **97 'Bots****, huh? Is ****that** **all!?**

"Black-Glove" (Nodding his head) **these are the ****exact same**** odds, that I'm pitting Sonic and ****his**** crew against, Knuckles! And in order to get an accurate comparison between the lot o' you, I gotta challenge all o' you guys equally! But, if you guys really ****do**** want an additional challenge, I can always make the "Opponents having to be the same size as you" rule null and void! BUT, if you guys ****do**** accept that particular additional challenge, I gotta ****warn you guys ahead o' time****: One of ****these**** guys is literally the size of Saturn, the second largest planet, in my home-world's solar system! And if you guys wanna beat the casing offa' him, and ****still have Life-Points**** ta' spare, I know my answer to that idea, is gonna be a very unanimous "No Thanks"!**

Julie-Su (Kind of being cheeky) **Howdja' guess, Pirate!?**

("Black-Glove" knows that Julie-Su was just being cheeky when she says this, and therefore, keeps his mouth glued, stapled, and stitched shut about it!)

"Black-Glove" (Kind of knowing way-ahead of time, that the Chaotix's answer to this additional proposed challenge is, indeed, "No!") **I didn't think so! Knuckles! You'll be going in there, four times! But each time you go in there, it'll be with a ****different teammate****!**

Knuckles (Kind of rolling his eyes, knowing he's in for just as much boredom, as he knows Sonic's having, doing basically the same thing)** can ****hardly**** contain myself, Pirate! So, who've ya' got lined up as my ****first**** partner!?**

"Black-Glove"** I'll give ya ****three guesses, and a hint****, and the hint's gonna be so obvious, that the first two guesses don't count! The hint is: She's the ****only**** female member of the Chaotix!**

Vector (Slapping himself in the forehead) **That question's ****even easier ta' answer than ya' say it is****, Pirate! There's ****only one**** girl in ****our entire group****! And much as I ****hate**** ta' admit it, and bad news as ****that**** babe is, I'll admit it: She ****does know**** Knuckles best! The answer ta' yer ****lil' riddle is sweet n' simple****, Pirate…**

Espio **it is Julie-Su, isn't it!?**

Vector **Espio! Whaddid I tell ya' 'bout bustin' my chops!? But, yeah, Pirate! The Dark Babe's the ****only**** gal we have here! So, yer talkin' 'bout ****her****, arentcha!?**

"Black-Glove" (Nodding his head) **I know you ****really hate admitting to this****, Vector, but like ya' just said yerself: aside from Archimedes, no other Chaotic, knows Knuckles better, ****or**** is closer ta' 'im, than 'Su! And whether the "Save the best for last" thing ****flies or not, all depends**** on the sitch! And in ****this**** case, it ****doesn't****!**

Knuckles **well, I'll say ****this much**** aboutcha, Pirate: when you go ta' choose teammates, you usually do a pretty good job! And Girl! I'll be ****more than happy****, ta' kick things off, with ****you****!**

(Julie-Su turns her head about 1/8-turn away from Knuckles, and blushes)

Julie-Su **Pirate! I ****don't**** know how to thank you!**

"Black-Glove" **just do a good job in there, you two! And remember: you two have ****8,000 Life-Points**** ta' play around with! And I think, by now, you've ****both seen**** what Sonic can do with Sally! I've got a full ten mobiums ridin' on ****you two**** having ****similar luck****! Not that ****it'll mean much****, but, ****don't lemme down****!**

(With this, Knuckles and Julie-Su join hands, and walk straight into the labyrinth, neither one of them showing even the slightest hint of fear! Julie-Su is ready for anything and everything that comes her way, and her partner, who had already seen his uneasy ally, Sonic, do fantastic, with-not-one-but two-previous teammates, seems pretty certain, that he can do just as good, if not better! And sure enough, the first challenge appears, and from that moment on, Knuckles and Julie-Su's entire time in there, consists of decimating 'bots left-and-right; Knuckles ends up losing 945 Life-Points; most of this point-loss, was courtesy of false-belief, that one blow, was all that he needs, to take out each and every type of 'bot faced in there! Julie-Su, however, knows at least somewhat better, is slightly more skilled, and is at least a little less bull-headed than her partner; thing is: Julie-Su does not give in to a gesture of help very easily; fortunately, this only costs her 400 Life-Points altogether! The two of them spend near-their whole time in the labyrinth, saving each other's bacon, and always looking to strike at these 'bots in where it is sure to do the most damage! The two of them, both quite satisfied with their work, still show a great difference in "Battle scars": Knuckles is battered like a McNugget, Julie-Su, on the other hand, wouldn't let a single 'bot even get close to her, and emerges pretty-well unscathed! Julie-Su also has the knowledge, to know when to call for help for a partner, especially when that partner, is Knuckles!)

Later…

(Julie-Su is waiting very nervously outside Sick-Bay for news on Knuckles' condition; she's been waiting for at least two minutes, and when it comes to Julie-Su being concerned about Knuckles, by her watch, she's been waiting a full minute-and-a-half-way-too-long! Finally, First Aid, of the Protectobots, the most capable doctor known to the Nightmare Pirates, finally emerges from the room where Knuckles was taken to)

Julie-Su **well, Doc, how is 'e!?**

First Aid **Your friend ****should**** be back on his feet in ****no time****, 'Su! He'll be fine just in time for 'is ****next**** challenge, if I heard Marc right!**

Julie-Su **well, again, do whatcha can, Doc!**

(Knuckles is fully recuperated in about half-an-hour; First Aid would have preferred that Knuckles stay in bed for a full hour, but, then again, it's really hard, to keep a tough echidna like Knuckles down for long! He returns to the arena, just in time to meet up with his second partner, Vector the Crocodile!)

Vector **Hope those 'bots've made out their wills! 'Cause believe me, Knux, I'm 'bout ****ready ta' bend some heavy metal****!**

Knuckles heh-**are you talkin' about the ****'bots we're gonna be facing**** in there, or about ****what's on yer Walkman****!?**

Vector (A little bit steamed at the remark) **you really ****should**** spend ****less**** time with the Dark Babe, Kid! I think some of ****'er personality's startin'**** ta' rub off on ya'!**

Knuckles **yeah, whatever! Just be ready for the 'bots!**

(Knuckles and Vector actually prove to be a little bit better of a team, than most of their other teammates expected! Vector, however, ends up losing about 873 Life-Points, and Knuckles ends up spending a lot of time, saving Vector's skin! Knuckles himself, winds up losing 985 Life-Points altogether, and Knuckles blames a great deal of the point-loss, on having to save Vector's bacon near-every step of the way! Vector tries to pretend that he wasn't afraid of a single 'bot in that maze, but everyone observing, knows Vector was scared most of the way to death, of Unicron, and the Dobermans! When Knuckles and Vector both come out of the obstacle course, they collapse from the major "beatings" they took, and are rushed immediately to Sick-Bay, just to make sure they didn't suffer much more, than Vector getting his sneakers scared off by Unicron! Fortunately, this time, to First Aid's satisfaction, both Vector, and Knuckles, make a full recovery, in less than three-quarters-of-an-hour)

Julie-Su (Once again in the waiting room outside of Sick-Bay, and again, faced with First Aid) **well, Doc?**

First Aid **Vector ****suffered some shock**** damage, and Knuckles ****did get pretty banged up**** again, but they ****should both**** be fine in no-time-flat!**

Julie-Su (Thinking, and slapping herself in the face) _**Why am I **__**not surprised**__** that Vector turned yellow against Unicron!?**_

(After Knuckles is cleared to leave Sick-Bay, he returns to his share of the Nightmare Pirates' several-times-more-than-vast-arena, to await his next partner: a guy that only a Guardian could see coming: Espio the Chameleon!)

Espio** I ****deeply hope**** that you are ****ready for this****, Knuckles! I have both seen, ****and**** heard, that the 'bots in that labyrinth are ****quite ruthless****! And I ****also**** know, that ****each time****, so far, ****you**** have lost ****more**** Life-Points than your ****partner**!

Knuckles heh-**And ****that's**** s'posed ta' ****scare**** me….Why!?**

Espio **I ****am not**** really intending to ****scare**** you, Knuckles! I am ****just giving you**** some words of ****advice**** that, ****if**** heeded, could at least ****help**** cut down the number of Life-Points ****you lose significantly****!**

Julie-Su** just ****be careful**** with him, Espio!**

Espio **do ****not**** worry, Julie-Su! To ****my**** knowledge, ****nobody involved in this**** particular test, has lost much more than 1,000 Life-Points! And I ****assure you****, Julie-Su: Neither I,**__**nor**** Knuckles, will get "wasted" ****that**** badly!**

(With this, Espio and Knuckles enter the pitch-black, maze-like cave, that their host calls "The Team-Up Testing Grounds"! By now, for once, Knuckles sees Sonic's point-of-view: Facing the same old 'bots numerous times, can get incredibly lame! But just like Sonic has to, Knuckles does his best to keep in mind, that while the challenges are "old" to him, to his partner, they are "brand-new", in the truest sense! Espio ends up losing only 300 Life-Points in the entire course; Knuckles is nowhere near as lucky! Mainly due to underestimating his opponents because he faced them so many times before, and figuring that they'd be "easy pickings", Knuckles loses 1,100 Life-Points; just goes to show everyone: underestimating your opponent, is NEVER a good idea! When they finally reach the exit of the obstacle course, Knuckles is the most banged up, that he's gotten today! Lara-Le and Wyn Macher were both watching, and Lara-Le shares Julie-Su's concern, that Knuckles could be seriously hurt!)

But, all three of them are told by First Aid, that with a simple pain-remedy, and a couple hours' rest…

First Aid **don't worry 'bout a thing, you three! Knuckles'll be ****just fine****! But right now, the best "medicine" for 'im is to get a ****little rest****! I know that ****this is the third**** time you've been ****here today****, 'Su! And I ****really don't blame you****! If ****my one-and-only**** was in critical condition, ****I wouldn't exactly be worry-free****, either!**

(Julie-Su stays in the waiting room, to wait for Knuckles to pop his head back out, like he's done twice already, and Lara and Wyn go back to their room; but Lara is still full of worry about Knuckles; and her heart is only unloaded, when she sees Knuckles coming out of Sick-Bay, on the monitor in her room! But, with a clean bill of health, and the Competition still not over for either group of Mobian heroes by a long shot, comes one last round for Knuckles, for this part of the Competition. By way of elimination, everyone knows full-well, who Knuckles' next, and final partner is: CHARMY THE BEE! Saphron plasters herself to the mesh that stands between her, and the action, full of anticipation, on what Charmy can do, against these metallic monsters, and full of worry, about how mashed up that Charmy is going to get!)

Charmy **you ready, Knuckles!?**

Knuckles **READY! One more time, now! Let's tear these "metallic losers" apart!**

Saphron (Now hard up-against the mesh of the Grandstand)** BE CARELFUL, CHARMY!**

(Charmy is scared to death of pretty well everything he finds in this cave; but he knows, that his fellow Chaotix, his future wife, Saphron, and everyone else who came just to watch him in action, are really counting on him to do a good job as Knuckles' partner. His best friend, Mello, may never be with him physically ever again, but that does not mean that Mello cannot be with him in spirit. All of this, gives Charmy a triple-dog-dose of courage, plus, Charmy knows that the whole purpose of this contest is not just to show any and all universes what he's made of, but also to meet loads of beings, of all types and walks of life, who believe in him, heard about the adventures he had, and would do pretty well anything to be his friend! After realizing all this, pretty much all of the fear in Charmy's mind is gone, and that definitely gives him more than enough courage to take on anything and everything that he faces in this treacherous, nightmarish obstacle course! Charmy ends up losing 785 Life-Points, but shows mucho courage, that many would never have expected of him! Knuckles ends up losing 755 Life-Points himself; finally, Knuckles has, just barely, lost fewer Life-Points than his partner! When Knuckles and Charmy finally come out of that forbidding obstacle course, Saphron runs right for Charmy, and gives him the biggest bear-hug that she can muster, and have Charmy still be glad to see her! Just 20 minutes later, Sick-Bay reports that both Knuckles, and Charmy, have suffered only minor injuries, and should both be fine, in less than an hour! Saphron rushes for Sick-Bay, just to make sure for herself, that Charmy is going to be just fine. She catches Charmy, just as he leaves Sick-Bay for his room)

Saphron (Running right for Charmy, giving him the biggest bear-hug she can muster, and giving him a multiple kisses on the cheek) **Charmy! I was ****so worried**** about you! I'm ****just glad to see**** that you made it through all of that, just fine!  
**Charmy (Feeling kind of strangled, giggling as he speaks, and blushing deeply) **Easy, Saphron! ****I'm not a squeeze-toy****!  
**Saphron (Just now catching, and recognizing "Black-Glove", as he, too, comes to Sick-Bay, just to make sure for himself, that Knuckles and Charmy, plus Sonic and Bunnie, are going to be just fine) **Black-Glove! ****Please**** tell me that ****that's the last**** of it for now! I really ****don't think**** that I, ****or**** Charmy for ****that**** matter, can stand much more excitement, than ****you've already**** single-handedly provided!  
**(Poor Saphron! Fortunately only for her ulcer, the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition for this next half-week, is still a long way from over! And everyone of both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix know it!)**  
**Julie-Su (Waiting in the same room for news on Knuckles' current condition) **I know the feeling, Saphron! This is ****my fourth time**** here in the waiting room, waiting for news that ****Knuckles'll**** be OK! But I got a feeling, that the Competition, ****isn't over for any of us, by a long-shot****!  
**Saphron -gulp-**Does ****that mean, there's more**** of ****this****!?  
**Julie-Su (Nodding her head) -groan-**'Fraid so, Saphron! From what ****I heard****, there's at least ****one more "Group-Challenge" ta' come****! And ****even after**** that, ****who knows**** what the Pirate's got in mind for us next!  
**Saphron (Thinking)_-sigh- __**When is **__**this torture**__** going to stop!?**_**  
**"Black-Glove" (Glancing at Saphron through his right eye) **I can ****see very well that you have a great deal of concern for Charmy, Saphron!**** But, keep in mind: Charmy ****did**** do pretty well in ****all of the other**** tests that the guys n' I put 'im through ****so far, didn't**** 'e!?  
**Saphron** I guess ****you got me**** there, Black-Glove! ****And**** I understand that ****you**** have a ****very unbreakable obligation**** to test ****all of the heroes that you've so-far invited here, beyond their usual**** limits! But ****still****, it is ****very trying**** for me, to see Charmy in pain for even a minute!  
**"Black-Glove" (Thinking, and still looking at Saphron through his right eye) _**I can readily see, that in match-making, Charmy's parents were **__**nowhere near**__** as foolish as Sally's!**_**  
**"Black-Glove" **I can ****very-well see****, that when Charmy's parents betrothed you to Charmy, Saphron, they obviously made that call, because ****they knew you**** always sought Charmy's friendship, even when Charmy 'imself, did ****not think very highly of getting a girl friend! His**** parents, therefore, must've been ****much smarter**** than Sally's!  
**Saphron **just ****promise me**** that Charmy ****will make it**** out of this, IN ONE PIECE!  
**"Black-Glove" **I can ****give ya' a written-in-stone**** guarantee, Saphron: Yes! Charmy ****will make it through this ALIVE****! You 'ave my ****unconditional word**** on ****that****!**

(After everyone has recovered to the medics' satisfaction, the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, report to the arena, to hear what their next challenge is! Finally, "Black-Glove's" voice is heard on the loudspeaker connecting him to the Mobian hero's share of the arena)

"Black-Glove"**Heroes of Mobius! I figured I sought your friendship for a reason! You have ****all**** made it to a ****whole new level**** of showing any-and every-Universe out there what ****you guys**** can do as a team! There is but ****one final**** group challenge to go! And the details on ****that challenge****, will be announced, ****after a very-well-deserved, two-hour break****!**

(Both Freedom Fighter,AND Chaotic alike, view their hosts' request for them to take a break as a very good idea, and a pretty considerate thing for "Black-Glove" to do for all of his friends from Mobius; the majority of the Freedom Fighters, and of the Chaotix, decide to use this opportunity to visit with some of their "New friends", who said that they would be rooting for them all the way through the match-up! And according to Carrie, all through the match-ups, at least almost all of them were!)

Chapter #13: THE FINAL GROUP-TEST

(And this next, and final, "group-challenge", is the one that everybody, both Freedom Fighter, and Chaotic alike, has been waiting for! Now, each Competitor, gets to pick a team of up to four altogether, and show everyone what they can do, alongside the teammates, that each of these competitors, can safely, and truthfully call "Their friends"! The Life-Points allotted to them, depend on the size of the team being tested; as in: 4,000 Life-Points-a-teammate. After the team-in-question has done its thing, the Life-Points remaining, are to be divided, as many ways as there are teammates; the team has the greatest individual Life-Points total, is the winner! these teammates can be anyone, that the one picking out the team so-desires! Sonic, being the Ace-Freedom Fighter, has first-pick! He chooses Sally, Tails, and Rotor, and since this is a group of four, they get 16,000 Life-Points to play around with! The 'bots they get to play with, are some of the nastiest! So deadly, in fact, that not even the Nightmare Pirates, would dare face them! The simulated opponents are as follows: The two Decepticon merge-bots known as Menasor (Made up of the five Stunticons), and Pedaking (Made up of the five original Predacons); 36 Cogs; 200 Shadow-Bots; Dark Oak, leader of the Metarex; 6 Super Boomers; 36 Dobermans; 24 Gunners; plus the dreaded world-devouring monster, the original Unicron! The "S-Team" has been given far-more-than-adequate warning: when-or more likely IF-every single Life-Point allotted to the team-in-question, is completely depleted, the match is over!)

But…

Sonic **so,**** lemme see if I**** got ****this**** straight, 'Black: all ****that Tails, Rote, Sal n' I**** haveta' do ta' win ****this****, is get passed, and destroy ****those**** 'bots!?**

"Black-Glove"(Nodding his head)**that, plus**** make it out with the ****most Life-Points**** remaining!**

Tails** Whoa! That's a ****lotta 'bots****! And ****yer sure**** that ****we can past 'em ALL****, Sonic?**

Sonic **the Hedgehog ****knows****!**

Sally -groan-**I ****really hate**** it when you say that!**

Rotor **don't worry 'bout it, Sal! We ****can handle it****! I'm about ready ta' ****bend some heavy metal****!**

Sally **alright, you guys! We ****take what Black-Glove gave us****! BUT, I wanna see a ****far-more-than-fool-proof plan**** formulate ****before**** we go in there!**

Sonic **my "plan" is sweet n' simple, Sal! ****Tails and I'll**** distract the 'bots, while ****you and Rote**** see if there's any weak spots where ****we can really hit 'em hard**** at!**

Sally (Rolling her eyes) **that's ****what your "plan" usually**** implies, Sonic! Unfortunately, I ****don't see any**** other alternative!**

(As kind of an added bonus, "Black-Glove" does not send the foursome in there against these nasty machines unprepared! He has Carrie, upload every bit of information she can about the 'bots in-question, that's not going to take any of the four heroes out of commission! And Sally's mind, at least, is vast, and takes in any-and all-knowledge it is fed! With very little difficulty, or trouble, Carrie is able to upload enough data into the foursome's skulls, for each one of them to get a pretty good picture, on how best to handle these particular 'bots! Not only that, but the "being the same size as your opponents" rule still applies! Knowing full-well, that Sally's usually "the girl with the plan", Sonic awards the task of formulating a good back-up plan to HER! But with all that guilt still dominating her overall mood inside, Sally wonders why Sonic is putting this much faith in her; apparently, her memories, of her usually being the "Girl with the Master Plan That Ultimately Saves The Day", don't really matter to her, but she DOES remember, that so many others, among them her best friends, have practically begged her, to not let all that guilt get her down, and Sally does, ever-so-much, want to win back her place among the Freedom Fighters; a title that, unbeknownst to Sally herself, has already been restored to her!)

Sally **alright! ****I'll**** take Unicron and Dark Oak! Rotor! ****You**** see if ****you can get close**** enough to the Super Boomers, so as to ****make their satellites fire in such a way, that they will take them**** out, instead of ****us****! Sonic! ****You see what you can do, about separating the Stunticons and the Predacons****, thus weakening them! Tails! ****You see what you can do****, about sabotaging ****all of the 'bots you can****! I'll leave the ****rest of the 'Bot-Smashing**** to Sonic!**

(With this, the huddle ends, and the "S-Team" gets right down to business! Menasor is easily dealt with! As previously seen, the Stunticons are not exactly loaded with "Brotherly Love"; separating them, is pretty-well Easy Street for Sonic! Predaking's components, being a lot more cooperative with each other, are far-more difficult, to separate by ridicule alone! Sonic eventually has to resort to a series of Triple-Spins, to buzz-saw Predaking apart, bot-by-bot! Once both evil Combiner-Bots are separated, however, it seems that the "Strength-in-numbers" concept, is alive and well! With-not-one-but-five dangerous speedsters after Sonic, and although not quite as fast as him, Sonic finds the Stunticons "Annoying, but loads of fun to play with!" And he ends up saying this out loud, right to the face of the very leader of the Stunticons, Motormaster! As predicted by Optimus, who, by the way, is one of the observing referees at this particular time, Motormaster is not the least bit a happy camper)

Motormaster **you wanna race!? I'll mow ya' right down ta' size, ya' annoying little pipsqueak!**

Sonic **yer really makin' me shake, Motor-Moron! The ****only way**** that ****you**** can do ****that****, is if ya' catch me! And if I heard Carrie right, you ain't got the stuff!**

Motormaster **Y.U.!**

(Sonic maneuvers at lightning speed all around Motormaster, and the rest of the Stunticons, in such a way, that the evil speedsters wind up crashing into each other! By doing all this, the Stunticons are instant scrap! The Predacons are a little bit more of a challenge; since they have the instincts, and can change into dangerous predators (Hence the team-name "Predacons"), they play "Cat n' Mouse" with Sonic, always waiting for just the right opportunity, for Sonic to go splat on any of them, like a "big blue bug" on a car's windshield! But Sonic, surprisingly enough to Sally, is much-smarter than THAT! Sonic uses the Predacons' strong desire, to swat him like a big blue fly, to his own advantage! All through this stage of the fight, Sonic doesn't stay in one place, for more than single-digit seconds! Then, when the entirety of the Predacons least expect it, Sonic moves at lightning speed out of the way and, just like he did to the Stunticons, has these deadly 'bots crash into each other, doing a lot of the messy work, for him! Meanwhile, Sally has an easier time against Unicron, than she originally thought she would! Since Unicron cannot be any bigger than Sally herself here, and with Sally's desire to make any and every being of pure-evil into minced scrap, burning bright inside of her, Sally literally tears the planet-eating monster limb from limb with her bare hands, starting with the head, then proceeding to the arms, then the legs, and then, finally, karate-chops the torso in three! And with this kind of rage burning bright inside of Sally, Dark Oak does not stand that much of a chance, either! Sally very literally rips him apart, and only stops, when the shine in Dark Oak's "eye", is completely gone! Meanwhile, Rotor succeeds, in luring the aim of the Particle Beam Satellites, away from himself and his friends, and towards the 'bots that are controlling them! It does, however, take a great deal of stealth, skill, and moves that Rotor hasn't used in literally years! Tails is, also, able to lure quite a few 'bots into destroying each other instead of him and his friends! All four manage to terminate every single creature of metal and wire that comes their way, with unspeakable prejudice! In less than an hour, all of the 'bots these four brave souls have been pitted against, are scrap-metal! The victory does come with at least something of a price tag, however: Sonic had lost 950 Life-Points; Sally has had to give up 1,200 Life-Points; for Rotor, this "simulated victory" had cost him about 457 Life-Points; and finally, Tails, had to kiss 800 Life-Points goodbye. But bottom line: all four members of this group, did a lot better, than most, fellow competitors, and observers, alike, were expecting them to! The destruction of the bogeymen is total, and the victory far more complete, than anyone could've expected!

Carrie (Announcing only to the Nightmare Pirates) **Final Life-Point Count: The team comprised of Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Rotor, has 12,593 Life-Points remaining; equivalent to: 3,148.25 Life-Points remaining, apiece!**

(It surprisingly didn't bring Sally down one tiny bit, that she was the one who contributed the most, to the Life-Points that Sonic's team lost; And thanks to his Spirit Vision abilities, "Black-Glove" can very-well see why: Sally's feelings are: as long as they place, AND/OR drive unspeakable fear into Eggman by destroying such dangerous robotic beings like THESE guys so easily, that was all that really mattered to her! And everyone else on Sonic's team, including Sonic himself, seemed to feel pretty-much the same way! Chris, another one of the referees observing this activity, wants ever-so-much, to run into the arena, and congratulate Sonic, and the three brave friends who helped him this time, but understands, that the scores have to be kept confidential, fortunately for Chris, this silence only has to last, until everyone in the division is done for the half-week.)

Even more fortunately for Chris, it doesn't the least bit mean, that he can't cant, at least say…

Chris **Excellent work, Sonic! And the ****rest of you guys****, too! You guys ****absolutely massacred those creeps****! Great job, you guys!**

Sonic (Hearing Chris, looking up at the ref-box at him, and giving him a thumbs-up) heh-**Thanks, Chris!**

(As the Competition progresses, with Sonic's team done, it is time for a new team to show everybody what they can do! The rules of this part of the Competition, however, clearly state: That no two teams, are allowed to consist of a team, that contains two or more competitors who've already gone! Fortunately for Sally, whose turn it is to pick out a team of her own, is very pleasantly surprised to learn, that there are still several more friends still believe in her, than she was contending; Even though it would mean, that they would both have to give up their opportunity to pick out a team, Sally's "Usual back-up support crew", Antoine and Bunnie, both happily step forward, when Sally calls for volunteers. This dynamic duo's feelings are: as long as they could prove to Sally, that she is still, the fearless, wise, and self-sacrificing leader, that she started the Freedom Fighters as, that was all that mattered to either one of them! Even though Antoine now has more eyes for Bunnie, than he does for Sally at this point, not to mention married Bunnie, his feelings, and respect, for Sally's well-being, have not changed in the least! Both feel: Sally returning to as close back to normal as possible, is very important to them both! Sally feels that Sonic is satisfied with himself enough, at least for now, and in this particular case, she cannot honestly say that she blames him! Since this will be a team of three, Sally, Antoine and Bunnie, get 12,000 Life-Points to screw around with!)

Bunnie **don't y'all worry none, Sugar-Black! We ****ain't gonna wayaste**** 'em!**

(Same as in the Sonic team-ups, and in the Bot-Smashing challenges, Bunnie does get to use her new Strength-and Hitting Power Enhancement Gauntlets and Boots! Antoine, although not allowed to use his Korlonium Saber*(* Remember: use of Korlonium Weapons is forbidden in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition), is full of hope, that whatever their host pits them against, with Bunnie's bionic powers restored, no opponent, will stand the ghost of a chance! Their opponents consist of: 6 Super Boomers; 15 Gunners; 48 Cogs; 300 Shadow-Bots; and Predaking (Made up of the five Predacons)!)

Sally (Calling a huddle with her two teammates) **as was seen before, Predaking is ****nowhere near**** a push-over! If Sonic ****didn't**** move as quickly as everyone saw he did, my feelings are: he ****would've been toast****! I'm warning ****you both****: be careful! ****These**** 'bots are in ****different combinations and numbers now****, and ****are thus, near-entirely new**** challenges! It's ****going**** to take ****a lot of skill, and luck****, to defeat them all!**

Bunnie **don't y'all ****worry 'bout a thang****, Sally-Girl! Those 'bots ****ain't gonna layast long enough ta' even see us comin' at 'em****!**

Sally (Thinking)_**I **__**really wish**__** that I **__**had your, and**__** Sonic's, confidence, Bunnie!**_

(With this, the trio enter the Team-Up Proving Grounds, and soon afterwards, the "fun" starts! Each of them take an equal share of the 'bots that had just now, begun their attack. It takes all three of them working together, to destroy all of these evil, dangerous, vicious, and ruthless 'bots! Sally got a few karate moves off of Bunnie over the years, and had added them, to her own list of acrobatic tricks; Antoine has proven capable of using any sword with peak-efficiency, and uses it to slice pretty much anything and everything hostile, that comes his way, Bunnie's way, or especially Sally's way! Whether working separately or all at once, depends on what's facing them; Antoine is able to at least part-way disarm the Gunners, and manages to slice off the heads of several Cogs, and is even able to dish out some heavy damage, to the rest of the 'bots attacking him and "his girls"! Bunnie uses her newly re-discovered strength, to either punch the 'bots right in the "gut", kick some casing and wires out of them, and/or pick them up, and throw them at the other bogeymen, causing heavy damage to several of the 'bots "attacking" her and her friends! Because there are so many Shadow-Bots, there are points in this "Fight", where Sally believes that "Black-Glove" may've put at least a little bit more on their plates than they can usually eat! But, by all working together, Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine, soon have every single 'bot pitted against them, reduced to scrap-metal! And the price-tag for this victory, is not much bigger or smaller, than the one the previous team had to pay: Sally had lost 895 Life-Points altogether; Bunnie had lost 965 Life-Points, and is still thirsty for more; And finally, Antoine had lost a grand total, of 900 Life-Points even!)

Carrie (Again, reporting only to the Nightmare Pirates) **Final Life-Point Count: the team comprised, of Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine, has 9,240 Life-Points remaining; equivalent to: 3080 Life-Points remaining, apiece!**

(With Antoine and Bunnie considered "already went", it is now Tails' turn to choose a team! The two brave and lucky souls Tails ends up choosing, are Amy Rose, and Cream; Cream is chosen right there on the spot, and as for Amy, well, she didn't really feel like staying on the sidelines any longer!)

Amy Rose** If ****I can't be**** with Sonic, ****I at least**** wanna show 'im what ****I can do****! And ****when I beat the socks**** offa ****his team, he'll see**** me fer ****what I am****! SO ****DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME**** OUT OF THIS, TAILS!**

Tails (Giggling with frustration, and embarrassment) **OK! OK, Amy! You can come! Just ****don't lose**** your temper**** too**** bad, OK!?**

Amy Rose **WHO'S LOSING ****WHO'S**** TEMPER!?**

(Another team of three, means another 12,000 Life-Points to mess around with! Their opponents are as follows: 300 Shadow-Bots; 24 Combat Boomers; 6 Super Boomers; 9 Gunners; 45 Cogs; and good-solid-dozen Dobermans! Just as predicted, Amy Rose loses her cool far more times, and in a way-bigger way, than her fellow Freedom Fighters can stand, and not be embarrassed by it! It can be supposed, however, that sometimes, being mad, is a good thing! Amy Rose smashes her huge hammer, into pretty much anything and everything hostile in sight! She easily destroys all bogeys who dared come near her, but Amy Rose still loses 1,000 Life-Points; Cream is a little uneasy, and in some cases, a little bit scared, that her best friend is so rage-driven, but still sums up the courage, and lends her two teammates as much of a helping hand as possible! She loses 900 Life-Points in the process, but is still satisfied in the fact that she was able to help out her friends! As for their young, but near-fearless leader, Tails, he winds up losing 965 Life-Points, but is satisfied, with his team, and with himself, and is just happy, that his team made it out with anything at all!

Carrie (Again, reporting only to the Nightmare Pirates) **Final Life-Point Count: The team comprised of, Tails, Cream, and Amy Rose, has 9,135 Life-Points remaining; equivalent to: 3,045 Life-Points remaining, apiece!**

(Even though they don't exactly know how their score compares to the others that have already gone* (*Carrie only reveals a team's individual score, to the Competitor itself, and to the referees observing; the final comparison, does not take place, until the day after everyone has gone), Tails is almost certain, that Sonic did at least a little bit better than he did. Cream is just grateful, that they made it out with any Life-Points left at all! Amy Rose, however, is not a happy camper, about the simulated "beating", that Carrie says she took!)

Amy Rose** I LOST ****HOW MANY**** LIFE-POINTS!? CHECK THE SCORE AGAIN! THERE'S GOTTA BE A GLITCH SOMEWHERE! YOU JUST ****LIKE SALLY MORE THAN ME****!**

Carrie** actually, Amy Rose, there ****was no**** mistake! I know that you are disappointed, that your plan to show Sonic, that you are a better teammate for him than Sally, has failed, but the calculation abilities, that Black-Glove has personally programmed me with, do ****not lie****!**

(Amy Rose swings her hammer at Carrie's primary monitor, in the hopes that this will scare Carrie, into giving her a better score, but even though Carrie is a computer of near-complete sentience, Black-Glove did not program her to show fear, or to think very highly, of cheaters!)

Carrie **before**** you get ****too angry**** with me, Amy Rose, keep in mind: the ****penalty for cheating****, is instant, ****and**** permanent, disqualification! I am ****talking FOREVER here****, Amy Rose! If ****you cheat****, you ****will never**** be welcome here, ****ever again****!**

(Amy Rose takes several deep breaths, apparently trying her best to calm herself down)

Carrie **also, keep in mind, Amy Rose: in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, winning, means placing ****1****st****, 5****th****, or anywhere in-between****! And all those, who place here are awarded the maximum prize, that they were offered! In other words: if you can ****at least place 5****th****, you will****, get that date with Sonic, that you have chosen, as ****your ultimate prize****!**

(Unfortunately for Carrie's self-preservation and Amy Rose's temper, the Ultimate Hero's Pick Team test is far from over! There is still one Freedom Fighter, that has not yet gone: Mina the Mongoose! Because all of the other Freedom Fighters have already had their turn, Mina is faced with a choice: either give her manager and current counterpart, Ash, a little taste of the action, or request, that "Black-Glove" bend the rules a little bit, and just for this last exercise involving the entirety of the Freedom Fighters, make that particular rule null and void, and let her pick her team, from the Freedom Fighters who have all already gone through this test at once before, so far. Feeling that her manager and "new" boy friend, deserves at least some of the action, Mina ops for the former, and Ash is called to the Freedom Fighters' share of the arena)

Ash **Are ya' sure want ****me****, Mina!? I mean, I'm ****not exactly**** Freedom Fig…**

Mina **Ash! I calldja in here, 'cause I felt ****you deserved**** at least some o' the action! Think o' ****this****, as an excellent opportunity, to ****show everyone watching this****, that yer ****not just**** a great manager, but ****also**** a guy who can ****take care of 'imself in battle! Just think**** about how much the disc sales'll go up if ya' show thatcha got the stuff! And I heard music sales were booming after it was discovered that I could go Ultra! So, c'mon, Ash! Show a little courage, will ya!?**

Ash (Thinking, taking several deep breaths, and trying to stay calm) _**Mina's got a point! If I really **__**can**__** prove myself in battle, that **__**definitely would**__** be a **__**pretty good publicity boost**__**, wouldn't it? And 'Black **__**did**__** promise that **__**all injuries bigger than a scrape would be healed before**__** 'e starts sending **__**anybody home!**_

Ash **'Black! I gotta know: What happens if our "Life-Points" hit "zero" ****before**** we're outta there!?**

"Black-Glove" **not that it's ****very likely ta' happen****, Ash, but if it ****does****, the test will ****end prematurely, your opponents will vanish, and you'll be shown off the obstacle course, regardless****! The biggest ****down-side**** to ****that**** being: that when ****you two come out****, it ****won't**** be as much of a celebration, as it would be, if you guys ****do make it outta there**** with Life-Points to spare!**

Ash** and ****just how many**** of these "Life-Points" are gonna give ****me n' Mina****, 'Black!?**

"Black-Glove" **since you and Mina, are a team o' two, you guys get 8,000 Life-Points to fool around with! And I'm ****not really expecting either**** one of ****you, to not**** get outta there, with Life-Points ta' spare!**

Ash (Remembering that Sonic, and the rest of his friends made it out of that mess just fine, and regaining at least a little color to the face) **Can't really argue with ****that****, 'Black! So, what ****are**** me n' Mina gonna be facing in there!?**

"Black-Glove" **Carrie…**

Carrie **way ahead of you, Black-Glove! ****Mina and Ash's opponents**** will be as follows: The Decepticon merge bots, Menasor, made up of the five Stunticons, and Bruticus, made up of the five Combaticons; 4 Super Boomers; 10 Combat Boomers; 200 Shadow-Bots; 36 Cogs; and 6 Gunners; ****if you two unanimously demand an additional challenge****, I can ****easily**** throw in…**

Ash **That'll**** do, "Carrie"! Thanks!**

Ash (Thinking) _**Whoa! Me n' Mina gotta take down **__**those**__** things!? Thanks in **__**large part ta' 'Black, I know every bit o' what those metallic bozos**__** can do! And **__**if**__** Mina and I **__**really can**__** get past **__**those**__** metallic meanies, it'll be**__** a miracle**__**!**_

(Mina and Ash actually prove at least a little bit better of a fighting team, than Ash, himself, contended! Ash is given a Double-Trouble X-8 weapon to even the stakes, but still, Ash leaves the destruction of these nasty 'bots to Mina. All through their time in the obstacle course, their basic strategy, calls for Ash to distract the 'bots, while Mina, hopefully going unnoticed the whole time, is to attack the 'bots by surprise, while they least expect it! Unlike he was hoping, but exactly as he was expecting, Ash does lose his fair-share of Life-Points; from the hits he receives all the while drawing attention away from Mina, Ash ends up losing 985 Life-Points; as hoped, Mina does spend much of their time in the obstacle course, going almost completely unnoticed, but still gets hit every once in a while, losing a grand total, of 875 Life-Points; much to Ash's surprise, and delight, their Life-Points are, actually, far more intact when they finally make it out, than most would've expected! As they reach the exit of that hellish obstacle course, the whole rest of the band, is there to greet them, and congratulate them! Not many have seen them happier together!

Carrie (Once again, addressing only the Nightmare Pirates) **Final Life-Point Count: the team comprised of Ash and Mina, has 6,140 Life-Points remaining; equivalent to: 3,070 Life-Points remaining, apiece!**

(Even with the Freedom Fighters done, that does not mean, that this part of the testing is done yet! It is now time to see if the Chaotix, are at least almost as good, at this very same test! First up: is Knuckles and, not a very big surprise to anyone watching, he picks Julie-Su as his partner for this round! To both of them, this test means yet-another shot, at the 'bots, that not even the Nightmare Pirates would mess with willingly! This being another team of two, means 8,000 Life-Points for this Team to play with!)

Julie-Su (Priming her gun) **Don't worry about a thing, Pirate! We're ****not**** gonna waste 'em!**

Carrie **Knuckles, and Julie-Su's opponents are as follows: Predaking, made up of the five Predacons; Menasor, made up of the five Stunticons; 400 Shadow-Bots; 8 Gunners; 4 Super Boomers; 10 Combat Boomers; 22 Dobermans; and 44 Cogs**

Julie-Su (Thinking)_** MMMM…Pirate **__**doesn't mess around, does**__** he!?**_

Knuckles **you ready, Girl!?**

Julie-Su **you kidding, Knuckles!? I was ****born ready**** for ****this****!**

(With this, the dynamic echidna duo, walk straight into that hellish obstacle course, and waste no time in getting ready, to take out the garbage! A plan formulates in both of them just seconds before the first 'bot appears: They each take an equal share of the 'bots to destroy, and if one's share got in the way of the other's, TOO BAD FOR THAT 'BOT! Julie-Su takes Predaking, while Knuckles gets to take care of Menasor! Both giant metallic monsters are taken down in minutes! And none of the rest of the 'bots positioned for them to fight in that obstacle course, last much longer! Julie-Su blasts at pretty much everything in sight that isn't Knuckles, and barely ever lets her opponent so-much as even touch her; being knicked by the occasional laser-rifle, altogether, through that entire obstacle course, Julie-Su winds up losing 850 Life-Points, while her partner and main-squeeze, loses a very solid 900 Life-Points! In the process of all this, however, the 'bots that they are pitted against, are each scrapped in anywhere from mere, single-digit seconds, to about a minute at the most! Knuckles doesn't admit to accepting it, of course, but his girl knows, that terminating such dangerous 'bots with this extreme a prejudice, is thanks, in large part, to the intense training, that they had both been through, in this whole Competition thus-far!)

Carrie (Again, only addressing the Nightmare Pirates) **Final Life-Point Count: the team comprised, of Knuckles, and Julie-Su, has 6,250 Life-Points remaining; equivalent to: 3,125 Life-Points remaining, apiece!**

(While Knuckles and Julie-Su are getting looked over by the medical staff just to make sure that they both made it through that OK, the remainder of the Chaotix, all unanimously agree: they came here as a team, and so, they're going to fight as just that: A team! This means, that the final team to go through the Hero's-Pick Team Match-up, will consist of Vector, Espio, and Charmy! Another team of three means, of course, that this team will receive 12,000 Life-Points to screw around with!)

Espio **I advise that we ****use our Life-Points wisely****, Vector! You do ****not want**** to end up in ****last**** place, do you!?**

Vector** Losin' ****ain't**** no option, Espio! ****We'll show that**** Dark Babe that ****we're all way-better teammates for Knuckles**** than ****she'll EVER**** be!**

(Vector's plan, as usual, is much easier said than done! Vector feels like he could take out "twice the 'bots in half the time" that Julie-Su could; But, as usual, Vector's over-confidence is viewed by the rest of the Chaotix, as a huge problem! Espio, the smartest of the three, seems very certain, that if Vector's plan is followed to the letter, the Chaotix are going to land in last place for sure; and as for Charmy, he knows that all of the 'bots that "The creepy, raggy pirate", has pitted him and his friends against, are downright nasty, and fears and hates every last single one of them!)

Carrie **Opponents for the Chaotix, are as follows: Bruticus, made up of the five Combaticons; Menasor, made up of the five Stunticons; Predaking, made up of the five Predacons; 300 Shadow-Bots; 12 Gunners; 6 Super Boomers; 15 Combat Boomers; 36 Dobermans; and 63 Cogs**

Espio** MMM…A ****most worthy**** challenge!**

Charmy **I ****knew that 'Black was gonna**** set up ****somethin' pretty nasty**** for us to fight, but ****this**** takes the cake!**

Saphron (Shouting at the top of her lungs so Charmy can hear her over the vast crowd that's around her)** BE CAREFUL, CHARMY!**

(The Chaotix really have their work cut out for them! Because the scores are kept under wraps until everyone has gone through the test-in-question, none of the Chaotix have that much of a clue what the others' scores are, or what to expect, when everyone's scores are compared to each other! Vector is contending, that the Chaotix will come out ahead, without so-much as a mark on them; Espio, meanwhile, works out a far-better laid out strategy: It calls for Charmy to distract the 'bots, while Espio and Vector, strike at the deadly bogeymen with pretty-well everything they have! Unfortunately, Vector completely ignores his teammates' advice, against underestimating his opponents. This, as expected by all, costs Vector greatly; by the time the Chaotix finally show up on the other side, they are all battered like McNuggets! Vector, as it turned out, had lost 1,025 Life-Points in there, this time! As for Espio, the 'bots in the obstacle course, have heat-sensitive-thermal-vision, making Espio's camouflage abilities useless! While trying to make up for this situation, and from getting hit on a few occasions, Espio ends up losing 940 Life-Points. And, finally, Charmy, the nimblest and smallest of them all, all the same loses 750 Life-Points from the occasional hit scored by a laser of one, or several, of the 'bots that he's trying to distract. Although the Life-Point loss is, somewhat significant, their total number of Life-Points remaining, is still, nowhere near "zero"! And the Chaotix are able to get off of the obstacle course no problem, and under their own power! And even though not exactly knowing, how the Chaotix's score compares to the rest, Knuckles is there at the exit, to congratulate them, for just simply making it out of there "Alive"!)

Carrie (Again, addressing only the Nightmare Pirates)** Final Life-Point Count: the team comprised, of Vector, Charmy, and Espio, has 9,285 Life-Points remaining; equivalent to: 3,095 Life-Points remaining, apiece!**

Vector** so ****did we do better**** than Knux and the Dark Babe did!?**

Carrie **you will know upon the ****first breakfast****, after ****all tests**** are ****over****, for ****this half-week****, Vector!**

(And right after breakfast the next day, Sally goes to meet with her unlikely ally, hoping to hear that the primary challenges are over for the half-week)

Chapter #14: THE ZUTHURA FACTOR

Carrie **Black-Glove! Princess Sally Acorn, of the Sonic dimension, is here to see you!**

"Black-Glove"** go ahead, n' let 'er in, Carrie!**

("Black-Glove" and Sally engage in a very serious-minded chat about everything that the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix have been through thus-far)

"Black-Glove"**…I ****really**** mean it, Sally! Yer friends're doing ****even better**** than I thought they would!**

Sally -giggle- **well, I ****really do**** appreciate the kind words, Black-Glove! But I ****also came to see you**** because I ****really do**** hope that yesterday was ****it for this**** half-week, and that a long-awaited break is finally in order! I think we've ****all earned some very-well deserved rest****!**

"Black-Glove" (Checking his "Test Schedule program" on Carrie) **you're very close next-door, to in-luck, Sally! The Hero's Pick Team Match-up ****was**** pretty well it, as far as the ****big challenges**** go! But unfortunately, ****no, it's not quite over**** for ****you guys for this**** half-week ****just-yet****!**

Sally-groan-**alright! What ****else do you have lined up for us****, Black-Glove!?**

"Black-Glove" **chill, Sally! There really isn't ****that much left****! Just a few quick games of "Jumanji" and "Zuthura", are pretty well, ****all that's left****! After ****that****, yes! You n' yer friends'll be done fer the next two-or-three days, and you guys can consider yerselves ****free, to visit with whom****ever ya' please, ****and explore where****ver ya' please!**

Sally **just ****what**** will "Jumanji" and "Zuthura" imply, Black-Glove?**

"Black-Glove" **A modem-link has been established between Carrie and Nicole! Both computers, as of just minutes ago, now have ****total access****, to the data stored in the other! In other words: no matter ****which**** computer yer speaking to, the ****other**** computer ****will readily**** answer you!**

Sally **well, ****two**** computers ****will definitely**** be better than ****one****! Alright! Carrie! Please describe the rules, conditions, ****and**** dangers, of the games called "Zuthura" and "Jumanji"!**

Carrie** I will be ****more than**** happy, to tell you ****all about both**** of them, Sally!**

(The file on the history of these games, is a little too big, for Carrie to list all at once through Nicole; it is not until Sally returns to her room, is all the information requested, there for Sally to look at in detail; she is pretty-well shocked, by what she discovers about both games! She is now deeply concerned for Sonic's safety, and for that of the rest of her friends, as well; Jumanji and Zuthura are considered the two most dangerous board games ever devised, in any version of reality! Zuthura is strictly a two-player game, that requires both players to be actively in the game at all times, otherwise running the risk, of being lost in it, FOREVER! And as for Jumanji, once someone has activated a token on its board, there is no getting it off, except maybe, through death! In both games, whatever their spaces or cards have on them, actually come to life! In both cases, once the game is started, there is no turning back, until the game is finished! And she also understands that teamwork, and trust in one another, are key-factors, in winning-and/or simply surviving-either game! In games like these, Carrie tells Sally, nobody really cares who wins, they only care about whether or not they survive the games' long lists of perils! Sally is shocked, as if from a Chaos Emerald, that such dangerous games could "exist" anywhere! She is also very much scared, for the lives of whomever "Black-Glove" has signed up, to play these innocent-looking, but treacherous board games!)

Soon…

("Black-Glove" is now in his room, waiting for Marc, James, Maja, Tim, Chad, or various combinations of any of the above, to contact him, and tell him where he'll be needed most, to do his part, in hosting, and coordinating, the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition. About an hour after seeing Sonic, Knuckles, and their friends prove themselves on the Team Proving Grounds, the video-phone does ring! But it's not any of his fellow Nightmare Pirates, who is calling him!)

Carrie **Black-Glove! Phone-call for you!**

"Black-Glove" (Somewhat jumping in his skin)**!? Who is it, Carrie?**

Carrie **it is Princess Sally Acorn, of the Sonic Dimension! She says: it is ****most urgent****, that she speaks with you!**

"Black-Glove" (Putting in a pair of earplugs) **put 'er on, Carrie!**

(The request is granted pretty well instantly! Right before "Black-Glove", a holographic image of his long-ago, and reluctant partner appears)

Sally **BLACK-GLOVE!**

"Black-Glove" **what's up, Sally!?**

Sally **MY FIST RIGHT THROUGH YOUR GUT IS "WHAT'S UP", BLACK-GLOVE! I JUST LEARNED FROM CARRIE, THAT ****BOTH**** JUMANJI, ****AND**** ZUTHURA, ARE ****DOWNRIGHT DANGEROUS****!**

"Black-Glove" (Kind of rolling his left eye) **Oh! And ****everything else**** that I put ****you n' yer friends**** through so-far ****wasn't****!?**

Sally (trying her hardest to calm down-SIGH-**I have to admit: you've ****got me there, Black-Glove****! But ****still****…DOES SONIC ****REALLY HAVE TO**** PLAY ****THEM****!?**

"Black-Glove" **Jumanji and Zuthura, are the ****two most ultimate board game**** tests of survival, Sally! And you read the rules of the Competition yerself, don't ferget! And ****part of being part**** of the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, is to ****be prepared to be tested, far beyond yer usual limit****!**

Carrie **Do ****not**** worry, Sally! Jumanji and Zuthura, are the ****last two challenges, for this**** half-week!**

Sally (Trying her hardest to maintain her inter-dimensionally-famous level of "calm")-groan-**well, ****if**** Sonic and/or any of the others that you've brought here, ****really are to play such dangerous**** games like ****those****, then I request, ****and demand****, that Sonic ****only play those**** games, with someone he has ****absolute trust**** in!**

"Black-Glove"** you ****really**** mean that, dontcha, Sally!?**

Sally (Nodding her head) **you ****know**** I do, Black-Glove! Sonic and I have ****lost each other so many times****! I do ****not, in the least bit****, want ****that**** streak, to extend beyond the ****dimension that we**** call "home"!**

"Black-Glove" **then, congratulations, Sally! ****You've just been made Sonic's official partner****, for his big game of Zuthura!**

And so…

Maja (Known to Sonic and his friends as the Nightmare Pirates' Top Spy, Agent W.)(Addressing the entire assembled crowd) **ALRIGHT, YOU GUYS! NOW IT'S TIME FER SOME REAL TESTS OF SURVIVAL! I'M TALKIN' ABOUT, THE TWO MOST DANGEROUS BOARD-GAMES EVER DEVISED! IT'S NOW TIME TO SEE, HOW EVERYONE WHO FEELS UP TO THE CHALLENGE, DOES IN THE TWO ULTIMATE BOARD GAMES OF SURVIVAL: ZUTHURA, ****AND**** JUMANJI! YOU GUYS READY FOR IT!?**

The whole crowd **YEAH!**

Maja **WELL, HERE IT IS! OUR FIRST CHALLENGE: THE ULTIMATE TWO-MAN-AND-TWO-MAN-ONLY-SPACE SURVIVAL GAME, ZUTHURA!**

(The whole crowd puts their hands together, like they never get to again!)

Maja **the teams are as follows: not only do we have our top-space-survival experts here, but also some new faces, that really know howta' take out the garbage, no matter what battlefield they're on! Sonic will go at it first, with his partner being, his ace-girl, Sally! Next up: Chiro and Jinmay! After them: Knuckles and his ace-girl, Julie-Su! After them, we get some major space survival action, with TJ and Andros, followed by Leo and 'is brother, Mike! And after them, Tails and Mina! Followed by: Dag DeBrimi and Orin, proceeding on to the Dino-Riders Questar and Mindzie; and the challenge finishes off, with Optimus Prime, and Elita-1!**

(The crowd does not cease in their excitement!)

Maja (Still addressing the crowd) **NINE TEAMS, FIVE WINNERS! AND WHOEVER CAN GET THROUGH THE GAME QUICKEST, AND CONQUER THE ****MOST**** CHALLENGES WITH THE ****LEAST**** DIFFICULTY, ****WINS!**** THOSE WHO PLACE, GET A FIRST-CLASS, ****GUIDED TOUR, THROUGH THE SPACE STATION OF THEIR CHOICE, WHETHER IT'S AN ENEMY STRONGHOLD THAT YOU'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRECK FER SOME TIME, OR JUST TO BE SHOWN AROUND A PLACE YLOU WERE ALWAYS CURIOUS ABOUT, THAT'S ENTIRELY UP TO YOU, THE WINNERS!**** AND EVERYONE ****ELSE****, GETS A ****FREE MEAL, AT THE FAST-FOOD PLACE O' THEIR CHOICE****!**

(Not everyone's happy about the set-up, though: As far as the situation with Sonic goes, it's very well a safe bet, that Amy Rose wishes that SHE was Sonic's partner for this!)

Amy Rose **HMPH! How come ****she**** gets to be Sonic's partner!? ****WHY NOT ME****!?**?

"Black-Glove" **primarily, 'cause one o' the dangers of Zuthura, is wishing upon a star, and ****whatever you wish**** for, becoming ****more true****, than ya' really wanted it to be in the long-run! I am ****not gonna run the risk of you wishing that Sally was never born****! I know ****you hate ta' admit this****, Amy, but ****that**** would have grave, and unspeakably ****horrifying consequences****! Sally was ****almost always there**** fer Sonic, and they've known ****each other, since before you were even wished for****! Remember, Amy: You did ****not even know Sonic existed****, 'til yer cousin, Rob, sent you ta' Knothole fer safety! If Sally was ****never born****, Sonic would've been left, with pretty much ****nobody ta' fight for****, and prob'ly could've ended up Roboticized, on 'is ****first day fighting the original**** Robotnik!**

(Amy breaks out her hammer, hoping that it will intimidating enough, to make "Black-Glove" take every word that he just said back!)

Sonic (Seeing Amy about ready to pound one of his best inter-dimensional friends into a flap-jack)** WHOA! Calm down, Amy! Hate ta' tell ya' ****this right ta' yer face****, but 'Black's ****tellin' ya' the truth****! I know ya' don't wanna admit it, ****but 'Black's absolutely right**** about ****me n' Sal****! Don't worry 'bout a thing! We'll be ****just**** fine! And hey! If ya' ****promise not**** ta' kill 'Black, I'll see what I can do, 'bout gettin' ya' a nice big moon-rock while I'm in there!**

(Amy Rose tries her absolute hardest to calm herself down, and puts away her hammer)

Sonic **and hey! Amy! I hear Jumanji's a ****four****-player-game! If ya' like, ****and**** if yer good, I'll letcha be one o' my ****other**** teammates when I tackle ****that**** game!**

(Even though Sonic and Sally do not have much experience in Space Warfare, Sonic always feels ready to tackle anything evil! And Sally, though far-more cautious than Sonic, knows that her partner laughs, and spits, in the face of danger; she has gone through numerous fights, where she often fears, that that danger is going to spit right back out at them both, but, at the same time, she has found, with a workable-enough plan, the type of courage, that her counterpart is so notorious for showing, can usually come in pretty handy! All through their Zuthura session, the dynamic duo, face any and every threat that comes their way, with an utmost degree of courage; Sally even has the good fortune, to happen upon the "Wishing Star" card, and makes a very noble wish: that her whole planet, will get through the war with Eggman, without too much irreparable damage! And against the hay-wire robot, Sonic shows no fear, whatsoever! And together, they happen upon the "Re-Program" card just in time! While Sonic distracts the crazed killing machine, Sally inputs the card, and "re-programs" the mechanical monster, to protect them from any more "trouble", that may come their way! The game now, only four turns of the crank from being done, goes off without very much of a hitch! The end of the game is incredibly terrifying for both of them, but when they open their eyes back up, they find themselves almost right back to where they started! Sally checks her watch; only a few minutes have gone by! It is now Chiro, and Jinmay's turn! These two face every danger, like a couple of bullies would a small child! The "Wishing Star" card comes up on Jinmay's turn; and her wish, was when she ever gets into trouble again, that Chiro and the Hyper Force, will always be close by, ready to save her bacon! Just like Sonic and Sally had done, Chiro and Jinmay, face each and every danger, together, and with utmost courage! Not much more than five "actual" minutes later, it is time for Knuckles and Julie-Su, to do their thing! Knuckles and Julie-Su, unanimously elect, to take on any and every challenge that this game has to offer, TOGETHER!)

Knuckles** we ****can take turns**** savin' each other's bacon! And hey! I know yer a great fighter, Girl! And I know, that ****you won't let me**** down, anymore than ****Sally let Sonic down****!**

(Driven by those strong words of encouragement, and trying to keep her own usual "macho-act" up, Julie-Su follows through, with Knuckles' plan to the "Share the Fun"!And it is, in fact, Julie-Su, who winds up having to deal with that "loony junk-pile"! Knuckles does step in and help her, but they both know: only the "re-program" card can stop it, and it isn't until the middle of the game, that that card finally pops up! Meanwhile, the "Wishing Star" pops up, but it is wasted; it was Knuckles' plan to use it to bring his father back, but the hay-wire robot, is just too menacing a threat, to go unnoticed, and the "Wishing Star" card, is used to destroy it! In other words: this time, the "Wishing Star" card pops up first, and the "Re-Program" card shows up so late, that it's worthless! And the thing that enrages Knuckles the most, is that the "Re-Program" card pops up, just SECONDS after the robot is wished destroyed! This wasted wish, costs this duo greatly, as far as their overall score goes, and Knuckles feels absolutely rotten, about not waiting at least one more turn, to take care of that mechanical monster! When the game is over for Knuckles and Julie-Su, Knuckles looks away from his mother, bows his head, and clamps his eyes shut, in unspeakable shame)

Lara-Le (Trying her best to ease Knuckles' pain, and to a certain degree, her own, as well) **There was ****no way**** that you could've known, what ****order those cards**** were going to pop up in, Knuckles! Destroying that monster was the ****only way****; if you ****hadn't****, neither ****you, nor Julie-Su**** would be here right now!**

Julie-Su** hate to bring you ****down**** like this, Lara! But I ****really don't**** think, that ****that's gonna make Knuckles feel any better****!**

Lara-Le (Looking down in shame, and shedding a monsoon of tears)-choke-sob-**I understand!**

(The two teams from the Power Rangers dimension are now, up at bat, both teams using what they got from the game with peak-efficiency, and each Ranger, in both Ranger Teams, terminating each and every single threat that came their way, with unbelievable prejudice! After this piece of excitement, and after taking some time to get a little off-the-arena-pre-training in, it is finally Tails, and Mina's turn!)

Ash** good luck, Mina! I'll be rooting fer ****you n' Tails****! And Tails! Take ****good care of 'er**** for me, will ya'**!?

Tails (Giving Ash a simple salute)**I'll ****do my best**** to, Ash! C'mon, Mina! The game awaits!**

Mina (revving up to "Race" Tails) **right behind ya', Tails! And Ash, like Tails said: ****don't worry**** 'bout a thing!**

Mina (Blowing Ash a Good-Luck Kiss) **we'll be ****just fine****!**

(Pretty well from the beginning, Mina and Tails seem to make a pretty good team! Mina uses her super-speed, and Tails uses his super smarts, to get past anything, and everything, that this "deadly, two-person space survival game" can dish out! Their luck turns out to be even better, than that of Sonic and Sally! The "Re-Program" card pops up on one of the first turns, LONG-BEFORE the Hay-Wire Robot shows up! And Tails knows exactly what to do with it: he "re-programs" the menacing 'bot to protect him and Mina, from any more nasty surprises, that may pop up! The "Wishing Star" card, appears not once-but twice! Mina makes the first wish: she wishes for her band, to make it to the Top-Ten of the Billboard's Charts, every year they participate in it! And when the "Wishing Star" card pops up yet-again, Tails wishes, that someday, somehow, he will find someone, to spend the rest of his life alongside! Both wishes are heard by everyone watching! All three teams from the Sonic Dimension, have now all, officially, proven that they have the stuff, to survive a treacherous game like Zuthura! After Orin and Dag, then Questar and Mindzie, and after them, Optimus and Slash, have all proven their worth at this same game, ripping any and all challenges that threaten them apart, braving the ravages of the outer-space environment, that Zuthura throws them into, and spend a great deal of their time, saving their teammates' bacon! Orin and Dag, having worked close by one another for quite some time by this time, do their best to work as a team! Dag felt: he might as well, he always did prove capable of protecting, and saving Orin's hide, since the day they first-ran into each other, and Dag also felt: that he had a reputation, as a "Helper to a Hero" to uphold; and Dag was, after-all, being offered a pretty hefty bonus*(* "Black-Glove" promised Dag a very juicy 400 gold pieces, if he agreed, to provide Orin with some just-might-be-necessary-back-up!); Questar and Mindzie also have very little trouble!)

"Black-Glove" (Speaking mostly to Mindzie's granddaughter and fellow Dino-Rider, Serena) **Your Grandfather may be blind, but 'e's still an excellent fighter! I wouldn't wanna fight him in a dark alley, for all the gold and jewels known to exist in my world!**

Serena** you ****really mean**** that, don't you, Black-Glove!?**

"Black-Glove" (Nodding his head) **I ****wouldn't**** be saying it out loud ****if I didn't****!**

(Finally, Optimus Prime and his significant other, Elita-1, the latter fully charged*(*So she can freeze time whenever she feels fit to), stand by each other all through the match-up, like they have since their days as Orion Pax and Ariel, and tear each and every baddie that comes their way apart, like almost nobody's business! In about a couple of hours "actual time", all teams chosen to compete in, and survive Zuthura, have all gone; with the highest scorer to be announced, along with the rest of the winners, in all sports this first time around! And with the long-time counterparts Optimus Prime and Elita-1, the Zuthura challenge, is successfully completed! The winners are to be announced, just as soon as the referees compare notes, and based on how each team handled themselves against the ravages of the game, their luck, their skill, and the way that they used the resources available to them, to determine who the winners are; everyone is a great deal more than certain, that Sonic and Sally are going to place 1st almost for certain!)

"Black-Glove" **well, Carrie!?**

Carrie **The team comprised of Sonic, and Sally, is a dead-ringer for first place! The Wishing Star card was used with utmost efficiency, and, a most noble wish, was made, using it! The Re-Program card, was used at just the right time, and, for the right, purpose! And to boot, both teammates, showed a great deal courage, and also, they both set out to make sure, that the other, would be safely out of danger, and ready to help the other, finish the game, and, end the nightmare, that is, Zuthura! Chiro, and Jinmay, showed similar courage, and compassion, in each other, and, anihalated, every single danger, that threatened one teammate, the other, or both! Knuckles and Julie-Su also showed a great deal of courage, and compassion for, each other, unfortunately, wasting the Wishing Star card will cost that duo, greatly, and thus, I am sorry to report, that Knuckles and Julie-Su might have, to come in, last! TJ and Andros, spent near-the-entire session, saving each other's bacon, and pulled off moves, and abilities, never seen, in either warrior, in the section of the series, that featured them! Leo and Mike, proved just as good, a team! Tails and Mina, probably had the best luck, of any competitor, that has yet, undergone this particular, challenge! The Re-Program card appeared before, the hay-wire robot, and was used with tremendous efficiency! Also, for Tails, and Mina, the Wishing Star card appeared-not once-but twice; even though the wishes made, will never top Sally's wish, but the very fact, that the Wishing Star card, appeared twice, will definitely place them very high, up! Dag and Orin prove at least, a little more cooperative with each other than what has typically been seen between these two space-wanderers; One, an infamous crystal-runner, always out to make the most money possible out of a Rebidimite Crystal refinery raid, while the other had set himself out on a mission to liberate his people from an eternity of misery, deception, and, darkness. They handled the Hay-Wire Robot, exceedingly, well! And even without the Hilt of Ka-Khan, Orin has proven, a most courageous, and driven, fighter! Dag may only be here because we promised him a very hefty sum if he agreed to back up Orin, but I admit that you were right, Black-Glove, to assume, that Dag, and Orin, have grown quite attached to, each other! Questar and Mindzie, have proven near, unbeatable, in conventional, warfare! Much as what had the case with Toph, solely because Mindzie, is blind, he has been gravely, underestimated, by all, observers, and under Questar's leadership, as was very-well seen, the Dino-Riders, have been known, to stare down a force, that had outgunned them, several times, to one! And finally, getting to Optimus Prime, and Elita-1, they never, left each other's side, and were both ready, raring, willing, and able, to defend each other, and to terminate anything and everything that threatened either of them, or both of them, with unbearable, prejudice!**

"Black-Glove" (Thinking)_**Note to self: Next time I get locked in the crossfire in a space battle, I'll be sure n' remember some o' the techniques that **__**these**__** warriors have displayed, and see what I can do about learning from them!**_

Chapter #15: THE FINAL CHALLENGE: JUMANJI!

(With Zuthura over, done with, and behind all of these heroes, there is now only one challenge left! After that, all of these heroes get to spend at least some time for the next two-or-three days*(*It should be noted, at this time, that as has been shown earlier, the competitors can do whatever they like with their free-time, just-so-long as it does not go against the rules of the contest)! As previously mentioned, this is only the third holding of the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition; all heroes so-far invited, therefore, are still in their "Training Stages", and after this holding is done, even the most senior competitor, still has one more round to go, before "Black-Glove", deems them "ready", and can get the "Real" competition started! This next, **and final** challenge has been deemed by many, as the ultimate test of survival, courage, and perseverance! Another unbelievably treacherous board game, this time with accommodations for up to four players!)

Maja (Addressing the entire assembled crowd **ALRIGHT, YOU GUYS! GREAT NEWS! THE ****ZUTHURA CHALLENGE**** HAS BEEN SUCCESSFULLY CONCLUDED! THERE IS ****NOW, ONLY ONE**** CHALLENGE LEFT TA' GO! AFTER ****THAT****, ALL HEROES PRESENT HERE, WILL BE ****FREE TO DO WHATEVER THEY LIKE FOR NEXT TWO-OR-THREE DAYS****! NOW, COMES THE ****ULTIMATE TEST**** OF SURVIVAL! THE MOST DREADED BOARD GAME EVER DEVISED IN SEVERAL REALITIES: ****JUMANJI!**

(The entire crowd goes absolutely bananas!)

Maja **the players for Jumanji are as follows: Sonic's teammates, will be Sally, Tails, and Amy Rose! After them, Nuku Nuku, will play alongside those she's always deemed 'er family, since the very moment she was created: Dr. Natsume, and 'is son, Ryunosuke! The Sailor Scouts of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, make up the next team, with the Sailor Scout of the Moon, on look-out duty, to watch 'er team's backs! Balloo, his co-pilot, Kit, their boss, Rebecca Cunningham, and 'er daughter Molly, make up the next team! After that, comes Knuckles, Julie-Su, Vector, and Espio! Charmy has decided to sit this one out, but don't worry, folks! We'll have more of our high-flying Chaotic friend later! Next up: Tommy, aka Dr. O., will be playing alongside his good friend, and fellow leader, Jason, plus TJ, and Leo! Optimus Prime is to ravage the dangers of this game, alongside Grimlock, Ultra Magnus, and Arcee! The Dino-Riders Questar, Turret, Serena, and Mindzie make up the next team, further re-enforced by Llahd, Gunner, and Youngstar, go next! Then, Honoka's gonna go at it alongside 'er good friends Ikes, Millie, and Pike! After them, its Nausicaa, Asgule, Yupa, and Mito! And finally, Team Avatar, has all of its "Benders", Aang, Katara, Toph, and Zuko on the playing field, with its "Non-Bending" teammates, Sokka and Zuki , watching their backs! GOOD LUCK, EVERYBODY! AND MAY THE BEST TEAM WIN!**

Darien (aka Tuxedo Mask)(Thinking)_**"Lookout", huh!? **__**That**__** should be something that **__**not even**__** Meatball Head could**__** possibly screw up**__** on!**_

Raye (aka Sailor Mars)(Thinking) _**Serena's gonna be **__**our lookout**__**!? **__**This**__** should be interesting! Then again, as long as she's**__** not goo-goo-eyeing**__** Darien, I guess even **__**she can't mess THIS up TOO**__** bad!**_

Darien **Just stay focused, Serena! Your team's ****really counting on you to keep 'em alert****! Just do the best you can, fer a change, will ya'!? And don't worry, Serena! I'll be ****watchin' from the Ref Box****!**

(Serena and Darien give each other a huge hug)

Sonic **alright, you guys! You ready!**

Amy Rose, Sally, and Tails (All together at once) **ready ****and**** steady, Sonic!**

Sally **just ****don't forget****, Sonic: ****this**** game is a ****huge gamble****! I am ****still, in several ways****, disappointed in Black-Glove, for ****even thinking**** of putting us through this!**

Sonic **Sal, ****that's**** whatcha said about Zuthura! And we aced ****that**** game, no prob, didn't we!?**

Amy Rose **Yeah! Have a ****little faith in Sonic****, Sally! That is, ****if**** ya' ****really still**** want 'im!**

(Sally looks a little steamed, that her just-now-renewed-relationship with Sonic is being questioned this soon, after the likes of her most un-trusted ally, went through so such trouble, to get her back for him! But, in a game like Jumanji, all rivalries, feuds, and differences, are set aside, and forgotten! For, in a game like Jumanji, nobody really cares who wins, just that everybody gets out of this mess,ALIVE! All along the way, the foursome encounter, every danger, and more, imaginable, of a vast, raging, and untamed jungle! From a rampaging stampede, to an overly-blood-thirsty hunter, to deadly plants that grow like wild-fire, to deadly bugs, to destructive monkeys, to enough wild, unevolved animals, to shake an entire tree at! Knuckles and the Chaotix, have been watching the whole time, and are still unanimously in disbelief, that such a simple board game, could possess the potential such great danger! As the Chaotix prepare for they have seen, as "all-out Jungle Warfare in purest form")

Knuckles **well, ****our**** turn's not up for a while! 'Parently the Pirate's putting heroes chosen from ****the whole so-far-filled guest-list**** through that ****natural disaster death-trap****!**

Charmy **well, you guys have fun when your turns up! I'll be in the Box rootin' for ya'!**

Espio **are you ****sure about this****, Charmy? You are far-more agile than Vector! And being much smaller, ****you**** would be a much-harder target, as well!**

Vector **Drop it, Espio! The bee made the call! And 'e ****ain't gonna change**** 'is mind! ****Are**** ya', Charm!?**

Charmy -sigh-**No, Vector! I'm ****not**** gonna change my mind! The wild animals in the jungle that game has ta' offer're ****way too scary****! And that "VanPelt" guy!? ****No thank you!**

Julie-Su -groan-**well, if ****that's really**** the way ya' want it, Charmy, I guess ****no-one here's gonna**** force ya'! Espio! Just do ****me a favor: Keep Vector off my back****!**

Knuckles **Don't worry, Girl!**** I'll be more than happy to put some space in-between you and Vector****! But I'm reminding ****all you guys**** o' what we've ****seen so far****: Once this game kicks off, ****no-one's**** gonna care ****who's beside who****!**

(While Knuckles and the Chaotix wait for their turn, Nuku Nuku, Dr Natsume, and Ryunosuke are up after Sonic and his friends, followed by Balloo, Kit, Rebecca Cunningham, and Molly. Nuku Nuku continues to rip any and all threats apart with her bare hands like she's so notorious for doing; she even takes Van Pelt's gun away and crushes it into a wood-and-steel nugget! Kit proves quite the fighter for his strength and overall size, and Molly, as usual, feeling the power of her favorite super-hero, Danger Woman, burning bright inside of her, shows close-to-no-fear whatsoever! Finally, it is Knuckles and the Chaotix's turn, at last! Everyone draws straws to see who rolls first; Julie-Su ends up with the longest straw, so she goes first! But that kind of thing does not really matter that much, when the game actually kicks off! In a game like Jumanji, there are no benefits, or penalties, for rolling first, last, or anywhere in-between! All that really matters, is that everyone playing the game survives! Van Pelt was pretty nasty, but the mosquitoes were the worst news for the entirety of the Chaotix! The only good thing that comes from those "Oversize Blood-Suckers", is that Julie-Su gets to try out some new sharp-shooting skills, and really put the Weapon Booster that One-Eyed Black had given her, to good use! The way that the Chaotix handle the dangers that a game like Jumanji has to offer, is most impressive! The team sticks as close together as they can, and only leave each other's side, to give the dangers that threaten their friends the "Heave-How"! After them, comes the Power Ranger team, then Optimus and his fellow Autobots, then the Dino-Riders, then the team led by Honoka, then Nausicaa's elite team, and the whole Jumanji Challenge concluding with Team Avatar! The Power Rangers, rip through the game's many challenges like they were made of wet tissue-paper! And none of the Autobots, seem scared one tiny bit! Grimlock, for example, views the challenges as miniscule, and no "real" challenge whatsoever!)

Grimlock** HMPH! Him, Van Pelt no more than mosquito on windshield! Me, Grimlock, not scared of him, Van Pelt! Me, Grimlock, squash him, Van Pelt like bug, him, Van Pelt, is!**

(Honoka's Point-of-View towards her opponents is no different from that of Grimlock! Yupa's skills in hand-to-hand combat are still, as near-unmatched as Marc's! And nobody really wants to be around Nausicaa when she's mad! Since Toph can't read, she has one of her teammates, read the "Challenge Rhyme" for her, but that is her ONLY major draw-back! Once she knows where to strike, it can easily be seen, why the Avatar would want to learn from her! Once in a while, at least once per-game, the dreaded "Trapped in the Jungle, until a 'five' or an 'eight' is rolled" rhym appears in the game's "Magic Center"! This fate, befalls Tails, Pike, Nausicaa, Arcee, Julie-Su, Kit, Katara, Lita, and Ryunosuke; Almost as soon as these players get "sucked in", however, all of their teammates around them, do their best, to roll that "Five or Eight", that will get their comrades, out of that heated, untamed, forbidding, and treacherous jungle world! Fortunately, it is soon discovered, that a "'Five' or an 'Eight'" is pretty easy to roll, and all victims of that particular penalty, are freed within an average, of just one turn! And several other players share Grimlock's point-of-view, about the dangers, that only a game like Jumanji, can provide! Such courage is commendable, but there are some, like Sally, for example, who often fear that this kind of courage, will get at least one player-per-team killed, or worse! Fortunately, no such fear, is realized! Each time the game ends, all the horrible things that each team has seen all the while they play this treacherous game, seem to be sucked right back into the game they came from; on each and every occasion, the team-in-question huddles together, to avoid being sucked into the game themselves! Each time, when the team-in-question open their eyes, they discover themselves almost back, to where they started this nightmarish game! Each time, they can hardly believe their watches: only 10 minutes have gone by, since the game started! Each team is told as they exit the arena, that that is pretty-well always, the way Jumanji ends: Once the game is finished, all of the horrible monsters that came out of it, go right back to where they came from, time goes backwards, and everyone is sent back to a point in time before all that nightmarish mayhem started, and it seems to the whole world around them, that only a few minutes have passed, and no danger was encountered. All through that time, everyone in each team, completely forgot about their differences, and just made sure, that everyone on their team, made it out of that hellish nightmare ALIVE!)

Sally (With head still spinning from the intense-just-now-ended challenge) **I really hope, that ****that's**** all for now, Black-Glove! I ****really don't think****, that ****anyone**** here, can take ****another**** challenge like ****that**** one, without relaxing for at least ****one-full day****!**

"Black-Glove" **Yer hopes, ****will**** be realized, this time, Sally: yes! Jumanji ****was**** the last major challenge! It's finally time fer a ****long-awaited break-time**** fer you n' yer friends! Supper'll be ready in couple o' hours, and it will be ****brought out to you**** guys! You and yer friends officially, ****all**** have, ****2 days, 5 hours, and 34 minutes**** before ****any**** of you guys're up at bat ****next****! In the meantime, ****feel free to enjoy some o' the other**** matches goin' on right now, and ****if**** you can, ****enjoy each other's company****, as well! I agree with you 100% ****this time****, Sally! Both your team, ****and**** Knuckles', have earned a ****very well-deserved, and**** hard-sought-for ****2 ¼ day break****!**

Sally (Thinking) _whew!__** Thank you, Black-Glove! It looks like you definitely **__**are**__** as pure-hearted as Sonic has **__**always**__** given you credit for being, after all!**_

Chapter #16: CONCLUSION OF THE 1st ROUND

(Because the scores are kept confidential, until the day after the referees compare them, nobody really knows who won what yet, but all Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, are very certain, that each and every last one of them, at least placed, in at least something! At any rate, the very fact that they all simply even survived "The Deadliest 'Friendly' Challenge" that any hero, can go through, is, in most minds, cause for at least some form of celebration! A small celebration of this feat, is held in both Knuckles' and Sonic's rooms! Their host recognizes that they're having a pretty good time, and thus, decides to deliver, to both the Freedom Fighters, and to the Chaotix, A medium-sized party-feast! Curfew is even held back for a couple more hours, so that these young, but, heroic champions of Mobius, could enjoy themselves! Right at the stroke of 2:00 AM, "Lights out!" is declared for all "Day-Risers", and given what each and every one of them had been through, all throughout this never-boring, action-packed visit, only 2 ½ days old so-far, everyone, including these young heroes, are totally wiped out! They all fall asleep, just single-digit minutes at the most, after their heads make contact, with their beds' pillows! The Nightmare Pirates not only make sure, that all of their guests get a good-night's rest, but they also make sure, that the dreams everyone's having, will not hinder their performance too bad, when it next-comes time, for them to show the Universe and beyond more of what they can do! And, just as promised, and during Breakfast, the final scores in this grueling-but-every-bit-worth-the-trouble-to-come-to-challenge, are announced!)

Maja (Over the main Load-speaker) **Attention all heroes of Mobius! It's finally time to see how you guys stacked up to the "Ultimate Game Masters' Competition"! And at that, on your first day of active participation here! So, without any further adieu, here is ****your guys'**** share of the ****winner-circle**** for ****this**** half-week:** **In the Battle of the Bands, Mina and her band, are in 2****nd**** Place, being just a couple o' points behind, the Wyld Stalyons!** **In Stunt-Flying, your share of the winners for this half-week are as follows: Tails is in 3****rd**** Place at this present time; Charmy now shares 4****th**** Place with Kit Cloudkicker, and Cream is currently in 5****th**** Place! In Acrobatics, at least for ****this**** half-week, Sally ****now shares**** 1****st**** Place with Kimberly, the Original Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger! Sally's score, is just a ****couple hundredths of a point over**** Kimberly's score; not quite enough, to positively declare a winner ****between the**** two competitors!**

Sonic (Thinking) _heh-__**Kinda knew Sal had it in 'er! **_ **In racing, your share of the winners, are as follows: In Speed: Sonic and Mina share the gold! Sonic's score is just a tenth of a percent over Mina's, not-quite-enough, to declare a positive win for either! In Target Elimination, Sonic is in 3****rd**** Place, with Mina also having a stranglehold on 3****rd**** Place! And in Opponent Elimination, Sonic and Mina, having positively identical scores, share 4****th**** Place!** **In the Hand-to-Hand Combat events: Knuckles is in 2****nd**** Place for Endurance, in the Flesh-and-Blood Division, and is also in 5****th**** Place, for Overall Skill, in ****the same**** division! Bunnie is in ****4****th**** Place**** for physical strength, again, in ****the Flesh-and-Blood Division****, and was ****able ta' take down several more opponents, than Bunnie herself, was expecting to****! This victory totally excludes the two occasions, where the Exercise-Bots were ****not**** operating at the ****desired Skill-Level****!** **As kind of expected, in Dodge-Ball, Antoine takes home the Gold, at least for this half-week! In the "Pound 'Em n' Smash 'Em" events, the Whack-a-Mole Challenge among them, and especially, and again, ****not that much**** of a surprise, Amy Rose takes home ****this**** half-week's Gold! In Inventiveness, Tails and Rotor, are ****very evenly tied**** for 3****rd**** Place! In the Sharp-Shooting events, Julie-Su, at ****this**** time, is in 4****th**** Place!** **In Swimming, Vector takes home the Bronze fer ****this**** half-week!** **And finally, the events that I know you've all waited all breakfast-period ta' hear about: How you guys did in the Robotic Warfare testing! I'll start with the Individual tests: **

Maja **For number of Life-Points remaining: in 1****st**** place, is Charmy, with 3,200 Life-Points remaining; in 2****nd**** Place, is Rotor, with 3,000 Life-Points remaining; in 3****rd**** Place, is Cream, with 2,500 Life-Points remaining; in 4****th**** Place, is Espio, with 2,125 Life-Points remaining; and finally, in 5****th**** Place, is Sally, with 2,000 Life-Points remaining!**

Maja **For Points gained in the 'Bot-Smashing: in 1****st**** Place, is Sonic, with 95,500 points in decimated 'bots; in 2****nd**** Place, is Tails, with 86,650 points in decimated 'bots; in 3****rd**** Place, is Mina, with 83,700 points in decimated 'bots; in 4****th**** Place, is Julie-Su, with 83,600 points in decimated 'bots; and finally, in 5****th**** Place, is Knuckles, with 79,450 points in decimated 'bots!**

Maja**For the least amount of time the 'Bot-Smashing took: in 1****st**** Place, is Sonic, clocking in at 10 minutes, and 31.87 seconds; in 2****nd**** Place, is Mina, clocking in at 10 minutes, and 45 seconds; in 3****rd**** Place, is Charmy, clocking in at a very even 12 minutes; in 4****th**** Place, is Amy Rose, clocking in at 17 minutes, and 54 seconds; and finally, in 5****th**** Place, is Espio, clocking in at 18 minutes flat!**

Maja **going on to the Team-ups, ****here's how each of you**** Freedom Fighters did, alongside Sonic:** **In 1****st**** Place, is the team-up with Sally, with a combined total, of 6,800 Life-Points remaining; in 2****nd**** Place, is the team-up with Mina, with a combined total, of 6,700 Life-Points remaining; in 3****rd**** Place, is the team-up with Rotor, with a combined total of 6,650 Life-Points remaining; in 4****th**** Place, is the team-up with Bunnie, with a combined total, of 6,625 Life-Points remaining; and finally, in 5****th**** Place, is the team-up with Tails, with a combined total, of 6,600 Life-Points remaining!** **And let's ****not**** ferget to mention, how each of you Chaotix did alongside Knuckles:** **In 1****st**** Place, is the team-up with Julie-Su, with a combined total, of 6,655 Life-Points remaining; in 2****nd**** Place, is the team-up with Espio, with a combined total, of 6,600 Life-Points remaining; in 3****rd**** Place, is the team-up with Charmy, with a combined total, of 6,460 Life-Points remaining; and in 4****th**** Place, is the team-up with Vector, with a combined total, 6,143 Life-Points remaining; Since the Chaotix only number four not counting Knuckles, there will be **_**no**_** 5****th**** Place!** **And now, as for how the lot of you ****did altogether****, the placing is as follows: in 1****st**** Place, is Sonic's team-up with Sally, with a combined total of 6,800 Life-Points remaining; in 2****nd**** Place, is Sonic's team-up with Mina, with a combined total, of 6,700 Life-Points remaining; in 3****rd**** Place, is Knuckles' team-up with Julie-Su, with a combined total, of 6,655 Life-Points remaining; in 4****th**** Place, is Sonic's team-up with Bunnie, with a combined total, of 6,625 Life-Points remaining! And finally, tied for 5****th**** Place, are Knuckles' team-up with Espio, and Sonic's team-up with Tails, each with a combined total, of 6,600 Life-Points remaining!** **And now, let's get down to the nitty-gritty, on the Hero's Choice Team category, how 'bout!?** **In 1****st**** Place, is the team made up of Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Rotor, each with 3,148 ¼ Life-Points remaining; In 2****nd**** Place, is the team made up of Knuckles and Julie-Su, each with 3,125 Life-Points remaining; In 3****rd**** Place, is the team made up of Vector, Charmy, and Espio, each with 3,095 Life-Points remaining; In 4****th**** Place, is the team made up of Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine, each with 3,080 Life-Points remaining; and finally, in 5****th**** Place, is the team made up of Mina and Ash, each with 3,070 Life-Points remaining! **

(The whole cafeteria gives themselves, and each other, a great deal of applause, and those that placed, have much excitement, and faith, that what their host said just now, couldn't've better news for them!)

Maja **those of you who participated in the ZUTHURA challenge, you all showed great courage, ingenuity, skill, and all along the way made some pretty noble calls! Sonic and Sally fought each and every danger that Zuthura had to offer; and to boot, Sally made prob'ly the best wish, that anyone could ever possibly make! And Sonic's bravery against any and all ravages demands commendation by any and every warrior of good-heart that may be watching! It was, in fact, Sonic who won and ended that nightmarish space survival game! Knuckles and Julie-Su may've had to use their "Wishing Star" card for a lesser purpose than was intended, thus putting them in last place, but the courage they showed in the face of the type of space-age danger that only a game like Zuthura can provide, almost makes up for it! It was, in fact, Julie-Su who won and ended that outer-space nightmare for them both! Tails and Mina had a great deal of luck on their side, and their courage and ingenuity is to be recognized and admired by all! And it was Tails who won that round! Sonic and Sally have wound up with 1****st**** Place in the Zuthura challenge; Tails and Mina made 3****rd**** Place in that hellish "crank n' push" nightmare game known as Zuthura!** **And finally, last, ****but definitely not**** least, is the challenge offered, by the most infamous, and dangerous game ever devised in any known version of reality: JUMANJI! In that challenge, here is your share, of the winners for that match-up, and what got them to such a position of honor! Tails, who showed an excellent strife, his own fair-share of courage, and to boot, let absolutely zilch of 'is teammates down, is in 2****nd**** Place! And Julie-Su, who showed far more courage than was expected of her, and was always willing to help her teammates in any and all ways possible, even when the teammate in-question that she was saving, did not believe in her, is in 5****th**** Place! **

Maja **TO ALL THOSE WHO WON, OR EVEN SO-MUCH AS EVEN PLACED, AND ESPECIALLY FER YER FIRST TIME HERE: GREAT JOB, AND CONGRATUATIONS TO YOU ALL! AND TO ALL THOSE WHO DIDN'T WIN, OR PLACE, DO NOT LET DEFEAT, CAUSE YA' TA' LOSE YER FIGHTING SPIRIT! 'CAUSE YOU ALL STILL HAVE NINE MORE OPPORTUNITIES THIS HOLDING, TO GET DOWN THE BEST GAME YOU CAN! IN THE MEANTIME, ENJOY YER STAY HERE, AND FEEL FREE TO EXPLORE THE ENTIRE HERO GUEST BUILDING, AND WHILE YER AT IT, SEE IF YOU GUYS CAN GET TO KNOW A FEW OF THE OTHER HEROES THATCHA SHARE THIS BUILDING WITH, AND SEE IF YOU GUYS CAN SCORE SOME ADDITIONAL GOOD OUT-OF-DIMENSION FRIENDS!**

(All of the friends, families, and fans watching both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, breathe a sigh of relief that, at least for this half-week, their heroes, idols, friends, and/or relatives are done proving their worth, FOR NOW! The Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, now all retire to their rooms for some additional, and well-deserved rest; after all 14 of these young-but-capable heroes each spend about an hour or two laying on their backs on their beds, staring into space, and thinking about everything they've accomplished, or are about to accomplish, in this non-life-threatening, but still intense contest known as the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition; some of these young but valiant-hearted heroes even decide to watch some of their "New Out-of-Dimension Friends" do their thing, and see what exactly, these new friends of theirs are made of!)

Lara-Le **I ****really**** mean it, Knuckles! You and Julie-Su did ****great these past couple days****! And personally, ****I think it was very nice of "Black-Glove" to invite us to come along, and watch you in action****!**

Knuckles (Still looking kind of down on himself about not using the "Wishing Star" card to bring his father back) -sigh-**For everything that it's worth, ****thanks, Mom****!**

Knuckles (Thinking) _**but I **__**still wish**__** that I coulda' brought my Dad back!**_

(Both the Freedom Fighters, AND the Chaotix all agree: placing this high in such an intense contest like the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, and at that on their first time, is definitely worth at least a small celebration. As it turned out, Elias had wagered a pretty hefty sum that his sister and her friends would do great here, and has walked away from the "Gambling Tables" with ten times as much money as he put at risk! "Black-Glove" agrees that at least a little bit of a celebration is in order, and therefore, enables the heroes of Mobius to share their victories with whom-ever they please! And to top it all off with the cherry, even though this is only their first set of victories, all the while, they had scored several great new friends and, naturally these new friends are invited to the party! Sonic had promised everybody around him, both back-home, AND back here at the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, that he, and at least most of his friends, would not only do great here, but would have a major blast, getting to know at least most of the other heroes, that the Nightmare Pirates brought them all all this way to meet, and hopefully, even befriend! Fully aware that both the Freedom Fighters, AND the Chaotix, are pretty proud of themselves for being this big, on their first try, at one of the most challenging, intense, grueling, but also rewarding, friendly contests ever known to exist, in any known version, of the Universe, "Black-Glove" decides to provide the party with the refreshments, and has the so-far-highest-placing band, from the Battle of the Bands part of the competition, to provide the party with its music needs; the party, though small, is actually a pretty lively one; there are games, there are refreshments, there is Karaoke, and yeah! There's even some contests, AND dancing!)

Chapter #17: FREE-TIME

(With the Competition over, for both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix for the next-half-week, each and every one of them now have some spare time on their hands! Several of the fans, family-members and close friends of these young, but heroic beings, who had been deemed worthy, of seeing these young heroes in action up-close and personal, have already begun to notice that these young heroes have performed miracles beyond their wildest imaginations! Some of them are now visiting with these heroes, to hear their numerous-untold-war-stories, while others simply look at pictures taken long-ago, and reminisce on how much these heroes have grown and learned, and of all the great friends they've made, since the very day, they set out, on their seemingly endless quests, to become the heroes that they are now being recognized as, not just in their eyes, but in others' eyes as well! The heroes of Mobius, each now have slightly over two days, to do whatever they like with their time in Dimensional Gap #54! The Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, all unanimously agree, to take their primary hosts' advice, and enjoy themselves, at least until the challenges re-commence! Amy Rose is still a little bit steamed, that she didn't place as high in the "Sonic-Team-Ups" as she would've liked to, and that Sally, her archest rival for Sonic's heart, did much better in the same category than she did, but well-understands that cheating is out of the question, not to mention something that is really against her nature to do, even if it meant being closer to Sonic! Amy Rose may not take to defeat very well, but being kicked out of a huge contest like this one, which she knows that a lot of eyes, of several different worlds are watching, is, in Amy Rose's eyes, even more unacceptable, as well as something that Amy Rose's ego, will never, in a billion life-times, allow! Tails is much cooler-headed than Amy Rose, not to mention far-more patient with himself! Tails' feelings are: He may not've scored numero uno in the Team-Up category this time 'round, but he understands that he still did his best, and takes into account, that he has nine more chances, to score big with his idol, and best-friend, Sonic! Not to mention, Tails was part of Sonic's team for the "Hero's pick team-up" event, and that team ended up scoring the highest! In that, alone, Tails is actually quite pleased and satisfied with himself about! Rotor is caught completely off-guard, by how well he did in the Team-Ups: he was not expecting to even place! Rotor had not been in anywhere near the thick of the action, for a very long time, and thus felt, that he was out of practice; Rotor was very much surprised, to learn that Sonic still thought of him so highly! Elias is very-much impressed, and proud, of his younger sister, whom a ragged, wild-hearted software pirate, had just got back to him and his people, just over a couple of months prior! Cream may not've placed in the "Team-Up Challenges", but she knows that she still gave it her best shot, and is quite pleased with herself that she got this far, especially considering that this is her _first_ time! After being de-mechanized by Naugus, Bunnie really didn't think that she'd be of much use; at least, that was until One-Eyed Black came back to the playing field, where so many Freedom Fighters felt he belonged, and provided Bunnie, with more-than-what she needed to get back in the game! Without her new accessories, for the Hand-to-Hand Combat tests, Bunnie was not really expecting to even place; but, it can be supposed, that spending several hours a day in the gym, really does pay off! And, for what it's worth, Antoine has not been more proud of her, for a very long time! Knuckles is caught completely off-guard, that Sonic's team's score beat that of him and Julie-Su, in the Hero's Pick Team-Up event, but is, at the same time, pleased that his girl, Julie-Su, ranked as highly as she did in several other events! Mina was expecting, and hoping, to place, or better yet win, the "Battle of the Bands", but she never, in a thousand lifetimes, expected herself, to place as highly in the combat tests as she actually did! It can be supposed, that having a powerful, wild-hearted, and rambunctious fellow speed-demon like Sonic, even as an "old friend", has definitely paid off for her in the "Courage" department! Vector may have overrated himself, but still scored higher, than most were expecting him to! Charmy is just happy, that that nightmarish "Roller Coaster-Ride" is over for the time-being; all of those death-defying challenges, were enough to make his head spin like he was in a tornado! With Espio, the "What you see, is what you get" concept definitely applies, but does take at least some time off from the contest, just like everyone else! All of these heroes agree: A break is definitely in order! And pretty well all of them, decide to take advantage of their newly-acquired free-time, and see the many sights that the Hero-Guest Building has to offer, and/or spend at least some of this well-earned-waiting-time, with the family and friends, who had been supportive enough, for their egoless and wild-hearted host to invite along for the ride! For all the time they spend with family, and friends they had to start out with, some of this spare time is also taken, to watch some of these other heroes in action, cheer them on, learn from them, enjoy any war-stories they may have, and hear out the advice, that these "Potential Out-Of-Dimension Friends" may have for each and every single one of them! Tommy, aka Dr. O., is a huge favorite amongst both groups! A guy who was the identity, of five very different, and very powerful warriors, was deemed from the start, to be enough, to catch the attention, imagination, and admiration, of near-any and every-warrior, that this five-time veteran winds up talking to! And the fact that this brave and persistent, four-time leader, had lost his powers so many times, but kept going back to the battlefield for more, all other warriors in the complex, deeply admire being with, and neither the Freedom Fighters, nor the Chaotix, conjured up any exceptions! And neither the Freedom Fighters, nor the Chaotix, would dare turn down the chance, to get to know the most senior participants of this competition, i.e. Nuku Nuku [Known in the Competition as "Double N."], Team Avatar, and the Autobots! Nobody from either group of Mobian heroes, dared turn down an opportunity, to get to know any of them! Double-N is always more than willing, to show off her stuff, and impress any, and all, "potential friends", several of which she happily finds, in at least most of both groups! And the fact that such a simple-minded Earthen creation, could take down even something as deadly as a Boomer, with one-well-executed blow, demands attention, and admiration, from all friends and others around her, who came so far just to see her in action! Team Avatar, are living, breathing proof, that even "Under-Aged" warriors, most not much older, or younger, than the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix themselves, can be extremely important, and powerful! One-Eyed Black had told them numerous stories about this brave and powerful team, but, it seemed, right after Knuckles and Julie-Su pretty well literally ran into Toph, probably Team Avatar's feistiest member, that One-Eyed Black obviously, did not do a very good job, preparing either the Freedom Fighters or the Chaotix, for actually meeting them! Aang proves to be a very easy-going, and fun-to-be-with individual, who always sought friendship, and enjoyed having fun with his friends, new and old alike! Zuko, and Toph, however, do not make friends easily; Zuko is the most dark-hearted member of Team Avatar; "Black-Glove" very openly blames this dark disposition, on Zuko's really messed up, and tortured childhood; as for Toph, everyone who came through the gates, was warned about how sarcastic she is, and of her talents as an "Insult Comedian", but apparently, nobody really wanted to believe, that such a young blind girl like Toph, could possibly be anything, like what "Black-Glove" warned everyone about; it isn't until actually meeting her, do very many discover, that "Black-Glove's" warnings were the truth! Of all of Team Avatar, Toph is one of the most difficult of the bunch, to make friends with very easily! Aang's best friend-and girl friend-Katara, is a far-more passive fighter than Toph, but is still rated as a fighter, and Katara refuses to have it any other way! Whenever there is a fight, Katara wants desperately to be a part of it, NO QUESTIONS ASKED! As for the two "Non-Benders" of the group, Sokka and Zuki, there are at least some, in both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, who can relate to at least one of them: Zuki proves a very fierce fighter, and the fact that she is the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, one of the most lethal all-female warrior groups in existence back where they come from, impresses several! Sokka is looked upon, as being very similar in basic personality, to Antoine. Getting to the Autobots, before any of the Freedom Fighters or Chaotix actually meet them, very few have even touched the possibility, that maybe, just maybe, in certain realities, robots really can have feelings just like a creature of flesh-and-blood is capable of having. When Optimus Prime sees every bit of footage on these young-but-heroic creatures in the Titanium Clan Archives, he is very impressed with several of them! Blurr, fastest land-going Autobot there is, sees both Sonic and Mina, as totally unbeatable on the race-track! Arcee sees very capable warriors, in Amy Rose, Julie-Su, and Bunnie! Wheeljack has very openly admitted, that he found his equal in Rotor! The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, meanwhile, are near totally oblivious, to these gestures of commendation, at least, that is until, a Freedom Fighter, gets a very unexpected commendation, from a very "unlikely friend"; the Freedom Fighter in-question, is none other, than the Freedom Fighters' Lead-Coordinator and Primary Leader, Sally, and the one who delivers this "most unexpected compliment", is none other, than the leader of the Autobots, "the most powerful group of robotic warriors, ever deemed the 'Good Guys'", OPTIMUS PRIME! Every single hero on Mobius, has heard of this "Fearsome, but compassionate, and super-intelligent fighting machine that respected all life, where-ever life is found", but none of them ever even once considered the possibility, of actually getting to know him this soon, into their first time, at the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition! As Sally walks through one of the main corridors, pretty-well minding her own business, she turns a corner, only to see a most unlikely potential friend)

Sally-gasp-**OPTIMUS PRIME!?**

Optimus Prime **hello, Sally!**

Sally** what brings ****you**** here, Great Robotic Warrior!?**

Optimus Prime **for the most part, Sally, I just wanted to talk to ****you****, leader, to leader!**

Sally -sigh-**well, Black-Glove ****did**** say that you were on ****our**** side! And I must admit: except to lay a trap for an evil force, he has ****not lied to us**** even once! Alright, Optimus! What's on your mind?**

Optimus Prime **I have heard ****many**** rumors about you, Sally! Mostly from your "True friends", the Freedom Fighters! They ****say they know no**** better leader, than the one ****you've**** always been to ****them****! And, I must admit, Sally: I can ****very-well see, why they think that**** way about ****you****!**

Sally (Thinking) _**sure, my friends **__**think**__** I'm great! But I know I'm really **__**not**__**! While I was supposed to be "dead**__*_ (* See "End Game" saga [STH #47-50] for full details)_**", the Freedom Fighters banded together, and became far closer than **__**I**__** could **__**ever**__** make them, **__**and destroyed the original Robotnik**__**! Personally, I'd say the Freedom Fighters got along **__**just fine, without**__** me!**_

(Unbeknownst to Sally, Optimus Prime's optic sensors, had been upgraded with Spirit Vision; Optimus is, so far, one of only a handful of beings outside of the Nightmare Pirates, that "Black-Glove" has trusted enough, to even think of granting this notorious eyesight to! Optimus can very-well see, pretty well everything, that his young but apparently wise-for-her-age conversationist is thinking. And it is just as Optimus feared he would see, since learning the entire history of the Freedom Fighters: a heart as heavy, as his entire self, a mind filled to the brim with doubt in herself, and a soul deeply tormented, by guilt. And all of this, Optimus finds most unacceptable, in such a great leader, and potential out-of-dimension friend)

Optimus Prime **now, you ****listen**** to me, Sally! You can****not**** let this guilt control you forever! Your friends will ****never**** let you! What ****you did**** as that monster, that ****you feel that all of your friends hate**** you for being, was ****not**** your fault! If ****anyone's**** to blame ****for that****, it should be ****the one who turned you into**** that mechanical menace, ****not you for what that overweight creep made you do****! Your friends got together, and ****took down Robotnik****, because ****they knew****, that ultimate victory against ****him****, was what ****you**** would've wanted for them! Take it from a ****leader who knows****, Sally: I, myself, was ****destroyed to the point****, where ****nobody****, in their wildest dreams ****ever**** thought that I would ****ever, someday, return**** to them! A suitable replacement ****was**** found and, in the process, the most dangerous being in ****my**** version of the Universe, Unicron, was vanquished! Every one of my allies and friends ****later told me****, that ****that**** victory, was scored, at ****least part-way, because they knew****, that ****that's what I would've wanted for them****! And when ****I came back from the junkyard not long**** afterwards, all of my friends, Autobot, human, and ****all other life-forms alike****, were ****all**** there to welcome ****me back**** to them! And from what I heard, both from ****your friends, the Freedom Fighters****, and from ****every single other fan**** you have here, Sally, that ****big victory party****, held just after Robotnik's defeat***(*See the end of STH #50, and the beginning of STH #51 for full details)**, was ****not just**** to celebrate, that your ****most accursed foe**** was gone, ****or**** just to celebrate your good friend, Sonic, returning to ****your side of the battlefield, where everyone knows he belongs****, but I feel it was ****also****, to celebrate, that no matter ****what any enemy did to you****, Sally, they would ****never**** defeat you! From what ****I heard****, Sally, ****you were****, in fact, the very reason, for Black-Glove re-assuming the identity of his Mobian Counterpart, One-Eyed Black, and ****returning to your**** world! When he learned that ****you**** had fallen under Eggman's sinister influence, ****and realized**** that ****you couldn't**** get out of it, without help, ****that**** was the reason, for our host ****losing enough self-control****, to want to make sure ****that Eggman's victory over you****, would ****never**** be total! I have heard from ****several others**** around me who know Black-Glove personally, Sally: in his entire life-history, Black-Glove has ****never**** wanted the Bad Guys to ****win****! And he knew that ****saving you, and getting you back to the Freedom Fighters****, where everyone around me has ****said YOU**** belong, was the ****only way**** immediately in-sight, to make sure that Eggman, was ****not going to win over you****! While I'll ****admit**** that it ****is**** true that several victories ****were**** scored in your absence, Sally, understand: even though ****you weren't**** always there with them**** physically, you were**** with all of them ****in spirit****, and ****that is**** what kept ****all those who even remotely**** knew you going! And thanks in large-part to One-Eyed Black, you ****now have another, very-well-deserved chance! Never forget, Sally****: it was ****your**** drive, that pushed ****your**** friends beyond their usual limits, and onto the path towards ultimate victory! It was ****your**** leadership, that was the deciding factor, in gaining any, ****and every**** alliance, that ****you**** and ****your**** friends wound up scoring! ****And**** it was ****your**** words, that encouraged One-Eyed Black to rescue your friends, ****instead terminating your current nemesis with extreme prejudice****! Bottom line: ****you**** are an ****excellent**** leader, Sally! ****And**** one that is ****an inspiration****, to ****all**** of your friends around you! It took you ****mere years****, to get as good as I got, after ****several millennia****! Take some good advice from a fellow leader, Sally: Your friends ****never let you**** down! So, please! Do ****not repay your friends for that, by letting THEM down****!**  
Sally (Still looking aside of herself in doubt) **I-I-I'll try to take your advice, Optimus!**  
Optimus Prime** simply trying, I'm ****very certain****, is ****all**** that ****any of your friends**** could ****ever**** ask of you, Sally!**  
Sally (Finally cracking a small smile) **thank you, Optimus Prime!**  
(Optimus gives Sally a very enthusiastic thumbs-up, and then leaves Sally back to her own devices)  
Unfortunately…  
Sally (Thinking, just after Optimus leaves the area) _**but I **__**know**__** that my friends will **__**never**__** forgive me!**_  
(All the same, news of what was said in this meeting between two great leaders, spreads among the Nightmare Pirates like wild-fire! In Sally's mind, however, this just-now delivered compliment, goes in one ear, and straight out of the other. That is, at least until she goes to Black-Glove, to confirm that that really was, how the brave and wise Autobot commander thought of her. Black-Glove reminds her of what was covered in the briefing)  
"Black-Glove" reminds Sally:  
"Black-Glove" **I am ****very well****-aware, that the deeds of ****both Robotnik, AND Eggman****, have cost you n' yer friends your trust in pretty much ****any, and all**** beings of metal and wire! But do ****not**** ferget, Sally: Optimus Prime, is one of the ****bravest, wisest, best, most famous, and most capable beings ever**** to assume the role, of leadership! And a ****compliment such as the kind that Optimus just dealt to you****!? That, is ****not**** something that is offered on a silver platter! It takes a ****great deal of impressive skill, compassion, and a ton o' really good leadership skills****, to ****earn**** a compliment such as ****that**** one! Optimus was ****not programmed to think very highly of liars, and except to the occasional enemy, he does NOT like lying himself!**** You ****always**** told me, Sally, that I should ****never turn down a commendation for victory****! Please, Sally! Do ****not**** go back on your word, and repeat "The mistake", that you so heavily ****believe me**** guilty of!**  
Sally-sigh-**alright, Black-Glove! I know that ****this is a little late**** in coming, but I ****am grateful****, that such a ****noble, capable, and honorable leader****, like ****you've always claimed Optimus**** to be, would ****ever**** think of me that way!**  
(Sonic catches enough of the conversation, to realize what Optimus had just-now done for Sally! He knows that if such a complimenthits Sally just the right way, it could cut down the time, that Sally needs to fully recover, by several months! Soon afterwards, Sonic learns where Optimus usually stays for the duration of the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, and decides to pay Optimus a visit, to thank the robotic leader in-person, and in-full, for doing what he could, to help cheer Sally up! Sonic heads for Optimus Prime's hangar at greased-lightning speed, knocks on the door, shouts out the password, and sure enough, one of Optimus' partners answers!)  
Hi-Q **Sonic! What brings you here!?**  
Sonic **just wanted ta' have a lil' chat with Op! Is he in!?**  
Optimus Prime **It's alright, Hi-Q! Let him in!**

(The door creeps open, and Sonic walks into Optimus' hangar)

Optimus Prime **Well! Sonic! ****This**** is unexpected treat! What brings ****you**** here!?**

Sonic **as ya' prob'ly heard, Op, Sal was dealt a serious over-dose o' guilt, that was way-past-more than apparent, after 'Black brought 'er back to us! What you said to 'er just a few minutes ago, is ****definitely**** gonna cut down the time that she needs ta' recover from all that, by ****at least**** a few months, guaranteed! Anyway, Op, I just thought I'd drop by n' say "Thanks"!**

Optimus Prime-chuckle-**well, you're certainly a lot more than welcome, Sonic! And I heard perfectly well, from Black-Glove, and from several other dedicated fans that you have here, about how close that you almost always were to** **her! And having such a talented, and wise being in your corner, Sonic, well, I have those exact same feelings, about my own significant other, Elita-1!** **And trust me when say this, Sonic: you're a very lucky creature to have a friend, counterpart, ****and**** leader, like Sally!**

Sonic (Raising an eyebrow) **ya' ****really**** mean ****that****, dontcha Op!?**

Optimus Prime (Nodding his head) **trust me when I say this, Sonic: I do!**

Sonic **well, ****again, thanks****, Op! Thanks ****a ton****! And y'know, 'specially fer a 'bot, you're ****not really too bad****, yerself!**

Optimus Prime **that**** compliment ****will**** be taken note of, Sonic! And thank ****you****!**

Sonic heh-**yer way-past more than welcome, Op!**

(News of Optimus Prime's commending Sally for her role in the war against the guy who gave robots a very bad name, reaches all of Sally's friends pretty-well straight-away, and quickly!

Elias (Thinking) _**my sister, actually being commended for her role in leading the Freedom Fighters? While I'll admit it's been long-overdue, but being commended outside our world? **__Heh-__**I never really saw **__**that**__** one coming! Still, all the new friends we have made here, all the new skills that One-Eyed Black's "Human" counterpart is teaching us **__**all**__**, I know for a fact that **__**all of it**__** is going to **__**come in quite handy in future battles and other confrontations**__**!**_

A mysterious voice **Your sister ****really is**** an amazing creature, King Elias!**

Elias **"Katara", Water-Bending Master of Avatar Aang, am I right!?**

Katara (happily nodding her head) **Black-Glove has told me, and a great deal of others all about your sister, King Elias! And I have to say: What I have going for Aang, is almost nothing unlike what your sister has going for Sonic!**

Elias **So far, I ****barely**** got to know ****her myself****! But ****I'll admit that you have been shown**** the truth, Katara! She most ****certainly does****! And I deeply hope that ****the story of my sister and Sonic, will have JUST as happy an ending****, as I heard it was for ****you, and Avatar Aang****!**

(Katara smiles, and honorably nods her head to Elias)

Chapter #18: AFTERMATH of ROUND I: NEW FRIENDS

(While all this is going on, Bunnie finds some friends, in pretty much any and every, female warrior there, who turns to be just as tough and wild-hearted as herself! This line-up includes Double-N., Lita (aka Sailor Jupiter), Arcee, Slash, Zuki, and Honoka, all of whom, Bunnie has great admiration for!)

Bunnie **gotta tell y'all! Y'all're the ****best female fahghters**** Ah've evah laid mah peepers on! It's a ****great pleasah ta' meet y'all****!**

Nuku Nuku. (Closing her eyes and smiling) **Nuku Nuku ****very happy**** to make a friend like Bunnie!**

Slash **and me, Slash, very well see why! Bunnie ****very**** strong! Even ****without**** fancy gloves and boots!**

Arcee **Slash is ****absolutely right****, Bunnie! You ****may**** no-longer ****be half-robotic****, but ****trust me when I say this****, Bunnie: you're ****still just as lethal as you ever were****!**

Lita (aka Sailor Jupiter) **and ****trust me**** when ****I**** say ****this****, Bunnie: you're ****one tough cookie****! You could prob'ly take a dozen true-to-life copies of the Nega-Verse Wise-Man, EASY!**

Zuki **They're ****all absolutely right****, Bunnie! You're a ****fierce and brave**** fighter! My guess is: you were like that your whole life, starting ****way-before**** you were made half-mechanical! And don't you ****ever**** forget that!**

Bunnie (Nodding her head in full-agreement with all of these new friends) **and ah'm ****mahghty grateful**** thayat Ol' Sugar-Black brought ****us heah ta' meet y'all****!**

(Tails finds some new friends in Llahd, the youngest member of the Dino-Riders; Khali, Orin's kid-brother; Justin, aka the Blue Turbo Ranger, and in Kit Cloudkicker, co-pilot to Balloo! Kit is really impressed with Tails' skills in the air, and with electronics; he feels that his own idol and best friend, Balloo, could definitely learn a thing or two from Tails! Llahd turns out to be just like Tails: Young, but exceedingly brave, and always willing to help out his friends, in any, and all ways possible! To Khali, Tails is living, breathing proof, that anyone, of any age, can be a great hero, and a mighty warrior! Orin does have his fair-share of concerns, that Tails' stories of adventure, might be "poisoning" his kid-brother's mind, into seeing Orin as heartless, and "Blind" himself, to leave Khali behind, but at the same time, notices, that Khali is really enjoying hearing the many stories of adventure that his new friend Tails has to offer, and Orin also notices, that his kid-brother Khali, has been given a new light of hope, that someday, he, too, will become a great warrior! Orin thus decides to view Tails' war-stories, as something that may help Khali's morale, when he is deemed ready to fight! Justin has always taken note of Tails, and has welcomed the opportunity to get to know him with wide-open arms! And, in return, Llahd, Justin, and Kit, each have their own set of war-stories, to share with their new friend, Tails! Khali does feel somewhat left out of the action in this, but understands, that if his older brother, who he always deemed his hero, left him behind, he must have had a reason to. Even so, Khali's displeasure of being "left for dead" in the Mine-World re-surfaces; but Khali does understand, however, what happened to E-Lan, and figures that, that being the case, this meant Orin left him behind, because he did not want, what happened to his original girl friend, to happen to him! After the whole of the Mine World realized what happened to E-Lan, they all considered Orin extremely lucky, that the same thing did not happen to him, as well! Whether they had war-stories of their own to tell, or not, Tails feels really good, about knowing that, yes! There are heroes out there, just as young, if not younger than himself, who are really itching, to get into the "fight", and lend their older comrades a hand, even when the rest of the worlds they live in, have no belief in them, whatsoever! Just like Bunnie, Julie-Su finds several friends, in several of the more blood-thirsty female fighters there; Julie-Su is, in fact, the first one from either her group, or Sonic's, for that matter, to see Toph, Earth-Bending Master to Avatar Aang, more for her skill and talents, than for her blindness and near-intolerable personality. And after seeing for himself, some more of what Toph can do, Knuckles decides to follow-suit with his girl, and decides to ask Carrie, for some more information, on this sarcastic, feisty, and talented "Blind warrior, to end all Blind warriors")

Carrie **so, you ****wish to learn a little**** more, about your ****reluctant new**** friend, Toph, is that ****not**** correct, Knuckles!?**

Knuckles **you guessed it, Computer! My girl sees Toph as a talented, and unstoppable fighter! And, personally, I feel, ****so should I****! But before I approach 'er again, I'm ****asking you, Computer, if you**** can provide me with a little insight on this "Toph" girl**** that'll make my next conversation**** with 'er, ****not**** come ta' blows! In short: I'd ****kinda like ta' learn**** a little bit more about this "Toph" girl, ****before**** I approach 'er again!**

Carrie **strategy: seen! Task: accepted! Accessing Information on Team Avatar; file #5!**

(Carrie guides Knuckles, through pretty much every single battle, deed, and otherwise, that involved Toph, since her involvement with Team Avatar began, including how she joined the Team)

Knuckles (Somewhat **redder in the face** than usual) **HER ****OWN**** PARENTS ****DIDN'T**** RESPECT HER!? ****EVEN AFTER**** THEY LEARNED WHAT SHE COULD DO!?**

Carrie **unfortunately, that ****is indeed**** the case, Knuckles! When Black-Glove entered that reality, for the second time, and ****on one**** further occasion, while announcing Toph's induction, into the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, he ****tried**** to talk some ****sense****, into them. Unfortunately, ****both times, both of Toph's parents, have viewed Black-Glove's words, as just a very elaborate ruse devised by Team Avatar, to keep Toph away from them****!**

Knuckles **HMPH! Then I guess Toph's parents really ****are**** just as STUPID as the Pirate ****said they are**** at the briefing!**

(Unbeknownst to Knuckles, his conversation with Carrie, is being broadcasted live, in all times, dimensions, and planets; the dimension, world, and time, from which Team Avatar came, among them! Toph's parents, though totally appalled, shocked, and disappointed, in "Black-Glove", for not bringing their daughter back to them, never miss a single opportunity, to catch Toph in action; they watch primarily out of hope, that their daughter will slip-up somehow, and prove herself just as "helpless on her own", as they have both always viewed her! Each and every time that the images of the UGMC appear in the "Last Air-Bender Dimension", however, Team Avatar, Toph included, have done absolutely nothing but amaze! Right when the UGMC first kicked off, neither of Toph's parents have heard anything that was very pleasant to hear about the way they always treated Toph. Starting right as the first holding of the UGMC kicked off, Toph's parents have both been looked upon as "smothering, insensitive, self-absorbed, and non-understanding IDIOTS, who were so afraid to admit that they were wrong, that they never saw their own daughter, as the hero that everyone around them KNOWS she is!" By this time, both of Toph's parents have had enough helpings of these insults to last them for eternity, and they're both getting really sick of them! And calling either of Toph's parents "Stupid", is probably just as dangerous as calling Marty McFly*(* the main hero from the "Back to the Future" trilogy) "Chicken"! Unfortunately for both of Toph's parents, this accusation is made at least 4 times a day, by several of the featured competitors! And as he now hears these words coming from Knuckles, Toph's father makes a very tight fist)

Toph's father (Really red in the face, and slamming his fist, right into an arm of his throne)** I ****don't care what dimension**** you're from, ****or what type**** of ****animal**** you are! ****NOBODY****, CALLS ME, ****"STUPID"!**

(While all this is going on, it is, once again, Toph's turn to do her thing! Largely on the advice of Julie-Su, and having a very strong desire to see for himself, what this blind-but-capable manipulator of the ground can really do, Knuckles decides to be part of the audience, that watches this "Sightless engine of destruction" do her thing! And not only do Knuckles and Julie-Su get to sit together, they also manage to score themselves, some seats just a couple rows from the front! In other words: they are almost close enough to the action, to taste the simulated dirt, that Toph is manipulating, and throwing with all her might, against her opponent! As usual, Toph does absolutely nothing but amaze! She completely decimates her "opponent", a full 53 seconds quicker than the audience was told she did last time! According to the referees on duty, Toph has 945 Life-Points remaining; 100 Points more than last time! As Knuckles watches Toph in action, he sees her, the very same way, that both "Black-Glove", and Aang, did when they first met her: as a fearsome, and near-unstoppable warrior, that is barely afraid of anything!)

Very soon, Knuckles sees the very same thing, that both "Black-Glove", and the Aang saw:

Knuckles (Thinking) _**The Pirate's absolutely right! Being blind does **__**not**__** make Toph "weak", like 'er parents have the **__**stupidity**__** to contend! It **__**only makes 'er more dangerous!**__** And the way she fights, it's **__**almost**__** like she's **__**not really**__** blind at all! I think she **__**must-and should-feel pretty good**__**, about guys like the Pirate, **__**and**__** Avatar Aang, "seeing" 'er fer **__**this**__** kinda' talent! I'm **__**almost sorry**__** I blew up at 'er when we **__**first met**__**!**_

Julie-Su **whatcha thinking about, Knuckles!?**

Knuckles-sigh-**well, mostly ****about how big a mistake**** it was, to make an ****enemy, with the hero**** that you and I are ****watching right**** now, Girl!**

Julie-Su **don't worry! From what ****I heard****, the Competition's still pretty young! And I have faith in you, Knuckles! Always ****have****, always ****will****! I'm pretty sure ****you'll have plenty o' opportunities**** to settle your differences with Toph, NO PROBLEM!**

Knuckles (Cracking a small smile, and shedding a few tears of joy, in knowing that his girl wants ever-so-much to stick by him, no matter what!)-sniff-**Thanks, Girl! How 'bout I start right after she's done fer the day!?**

Julie-Su **sounds great to ****me****, Knuckles! And, unless I ****miss my guess, that**** chance is coming up, pretty darn quick!**

(Again, Largely at Julie-Su's advice, she and Knuckles decide to pay Toph a visit, congratulate her for a job well-done, and to see if Knuckles and Toph really can bury the hatchet. Knuckles agrees: if his differences with Toph are to be settled, now would be an excellent opportunity, to start down that path! When they arrive at the door to Toph's cabin, Julie-Su knocks on the door, and calls out the password that opens it)

Julie-Su **Double B.***(*the "Double B." of course, stands for Toph's E.R.-6 alias: the most infamous, and mysterious Earth-Bender ever to participate in that particular contest: the "Blind Bandit"!)!

(Toph knows from the voices outside who it is, and although somewhat put out that Knuckles is there, she is somewhat grateful, that her new friend, Julie-Su, is there with him; Toph therefore strongly hopes, that Julie-Su can keep Knuckles in line, and prevent him, and Toph herself, from tearing each other apart!)

Toph** what's up, 'Su!?**

Julie-Su** me n' Knuckles just wanted to tell ya' "Congrats", Toph! According to the Score-Keeper, you ****beat**** last time's run by ****near-a-full**** minute, ****and**** made it outta there, with 100 ****more**** Life-Points than ****last time****! **

Knuckles **gotta say, Toph: that ****was really**** impressive! I have ****never met a fiercer blind fighter**** in my ****entire**** life!**

Toph **thanks fer the compliment, Small-Fry! I always ****try my best in any**** fight! And I ****really like it**** when I win! But ****really****, what makes ****this**** contest funnest of all, is the challenge!**

Knuckles **not gonna disagree with ya' there, Toph! And me n' my girl ****mean it****! The way you fight, well, I can ****very well see why the Avatar wanted to learn Earth-manipulation from YOU****! And personally, I feel, that when the Avatar picked you as his ****Earth-Bending Master****, I can tell that the kid ****knew what he was doing****! Right before I accepted my girl's invite ta' come n' ****watcha in action****, I did a ****little research**** on ya'! And I gotta say, Toph: the way you ****almost literally whipped Aang inta' shape**** well, I can ****very well see****, why the Pirate cast his vote, on ****you being a pretty brutal**** teacher! He ****even told us****, that his ****own High-School Gym Teacher, who, we heard****, was one of the ****toughest teachers**** in the school he went to, would look ****tame as a kitten compared to you****! and ****yer not**** even a ****quarter**** of ****that**** particular teacher's age!**

Toph (blushing deeply) **that's**** what ol' Raggy Pants ****always said**** ta' me, starting right when ****we first-met****! And 'is words on ****that****, I ****did**** deem 100% fact!**

Knuckles **then, it ****looks like we're talkin' about the same guy****, alright! That's the ****Pirate for ya****'! My Dad ****always**** told me, startin' right when 'e ****introduced me to 'im****: Except to lay a trap for a ****really nasty foe, the Pirate either speaks the truth, or 'e doesn't speak**** at all!**

Toph (Smiling and nodding her head) **honesty always ****was****, and as far as I know, ****still is****, one o' Ol' Raggy Pants' stronger qualities, isn't it!? And ****that**** was the ****very first thing that I respected about 'im!**

Knuckles **so, you really ****are**** the one who made the Pirate make ****that**** rule, that ****nobody**** in this contest'd gone easy on, werentcha!?**

Toph (nodding her head)** I faced ol' Raggy Pants with a pretty simple request! And I guess the old guy saw how well Twinkle Toes fought after I whipped ****him**** inta' shape!** **Raggy Pants ****always said****, that he felt the reason ****that I was so rough****, was 'cause ****I wanted the Avatar, to be the mightiest warrior that I knew how ta' make 'im****!**

Julie-Su **was**** that whatcha wanted, Toph!?**

Toph **well, lemme put it ****this way****, 'Su: I ****was**** well-aware of the time-limit involved! And ol' Raggy Pants ****always told me**** personally, that the ****more intense the training, the better the warrior would be when 'e comes out of it****! So, I guess the answer to ****yer question, 'Su, would most-likely be "Yes!"**** After ****I became involved, I had every intention, on teaching the Avatar everything I could****! I guess the ****reputation that ol' Raggy Pants built around me****, that ****I**** was the Avatar's ****most brutal**** teacher, is prob'ly in a ****lotta ways, the truth**** in ****its purest form****! From what ****I heard and felt, Zuko**** went easier on 'im than ****I**** did! And according to the others, ****that**** guy was chasing Aang ****all over the place**** for the ****longest time****! And because of 'is reputation for wanting the Avatar's head, the Team ****didn't accept Zuko's help**** at first!**

Julie-Su (Looking aside of herself in guilt)-sigh-**I guess ****that, I, myself, can kinda see**** where that "Zuko" guy was coming from! When ****I first joined the Chaotix, they didn't accept my help, at first, either****! It wasn't until I saved everyone's bacon from ****getting killed**** by that poison-spree*(*See KTE #13-15 for complete details), did they ****even start**** to accept me! Even Knuckles was ****slow**** to ****approach me, even**** as a ****friend****-friend! But, ****even so, as we worked together, and helped each other out, I couldn't bear to be without Knuckles****! I know you can't see expressions on people's faces, Toph, but ****believe me, when Enerjak told the Legion that Knuckles was gone, I felt absolutely rotten inside****! Turning ****myself, and my former big boss Kragok in, and**** realizing that Knuckles ****wasn't gone after-all****, was a huge stone lifted off my chest, and when Knuckles saw ****me**** in the Patty Wagon, ****that**** made me realize, that maybe, ****just MAYBE****,my former peops, ****weren't**** the best guys fer ****me****, after-all! But it wasn't until ****I visited with Knuckles again shortly there-after****, and gave 'im what ****I shoulda' given 'im when we first ran acrossed each other and became friends****, was my heart ****completely healed from that**** burn o' guilt!**

Toph **so, ****what exactly****, didja give 'im, 'Su!?**

Julie-Su **a very ****strong, noble, and loyal friend****, that he could spend the rest of 'is life with!**

(Knuckles blushes into a whole new shade of red)

Toph (Doing her best to turn Knuckles' direction **Small Fry! Raggy Pants was right! You picked a ****great**** girl friend! And 'Su! Do me a favor: Keep 'im outta trouble for me, ****will ya****?**

Julie-Su (Giving Knuckles a very big "C'mon n' I'll show a good time" smile)** I've ****always done my best**** to, Toph!**

(While Knuckles and Julie-Su are off doing their thing together, Vanilla is looking back on how well her daughter, Cream, the youngest member of the Freedom Fighters, is doing in this grueling match-up. She knows that Cream didn't really place in much, but she is still proud of her, for even being considered, for such an intense contest, like the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition!)

Vanilla **I know that ****that was only**** the first round! But my little Cream is ****doing so well****! I ****only wish**** that I could be ****closer to the action****, to cheer her on!**

(The Chaotix catch wind of this pretty-well right away, and Vector, always wanting to be as close a friend to Vanilla as possible, pretty-well demands, that Vanilla's wish be made possible!)

Vector **I mean it, Pirate! If ****you don't**** get Cream's momma ****closer ta' the action like she wants****…**

"Black-Glove" (Gazing at Vector through his right eye, to make sure that Vector's words are 100% fact)** Calm down, Vector! I ****get whatcher**** saying! And Vanilla ****did pass the Test****, after-all! And therefore, if Vanilla really ****does wanna be closer to the action****, then she ****will get as close-to-a-front-row seat, as I can readily manage****!**

Vector (raising an eyebrow) **how**** close're we talkin' here, Pirate!?**

"Black-Glove"** first, let's ****talk about what Cream'd**** want! It is ****her**** call how close her mom gets to the action, ****not yours****! Fortunately, Cream ****did**** say that she was gonna split everything that she won equal ways, between herself and all her friends n' remaining family!**

Espio** and Cream ****actually**** told you this, I take it!?**

"Black-Glove" (Nodding his head) **when I asked ****Cream directly****, what ****she**** would like if ****she won, or even placed****, what I just said, was the first thing that ****came out of 'er mouth****! And, Cream ****did, after all, place 3****rd****, in number of Life-Points remaining, during the individual testing****! So, I'm ****pretty sure that a front-row-seat**** for Vanilla for her daughter's next performance can ****definitely be arranged****! And, if ya' like, Vector, ****and if**** Vanilla approves of it, I ****can even score you guys some seats right next**** to 'er!**

Vector** now, ****THAT'S the best thing I heard from ya' all day****, Pirate! Sure! We'd ****love**** ta' share the bench with Cream's momma!**

Julie-Su **don't forget, Vector! Black-Glove said "****IF****"! So ****don't be too**** surprised ****or**** disappointed, if he has to put us in the ****nose-bleed section****!**

Vector **Ahhh…Details! Details! I think Cream's Momma'd ****love ta' share the bench with even you****, Dark Babe!**

Julie-Su-groan-**Whatever, Vector! Pirate! This may be a ****little soon in coming****, but thanks! For ****everything****!**

"Black-Glove" (Smiling and nodding his head) **you're perfectly welcome, 'Su! And hey! Just between you and me: from the minute I saw ****you****, I ****knew that you**** were destined for ****greatness****!**

Julie-Su (Blushing slightly) **well, again, thanks, Pirate! And just for the record, when ****I**** first-saw ****you****, ****I knew**** that ****you were gonna be big**** trouble, for ****any****one, and ****every****one, that you went after! And I'm ****very**** grateful, that the ****unlucky sap, thatcha wanted the hide of****, turned out to be ****that fat creep****, Eggman!**

("Black-Glove" IS able, to score Vanilla a front-row seat in the grandstand, for the remainder of the events that involve Cream! And much to Vector's delight, Vanilla is most flattered, that the Chaotix want to share the front row with her! Vector gets to sit at Vanilla's right, Julie-Su to her left, with Espio on the other side of Vector, while Charmy sits on the other side of Julie-Su! While in-between rounds, the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, continue with their visits with their new "Out-of-Dimension" friends! Antoine finds not one-but two-other competitors to really relate to, namely: Sokka, slightly older brother to Aang's Water-Bending Master and main girl Katara, and Serena, aka Sailor Moon, the reluctant leader of the Sailor Scouts! Sally finds several to talk to, and mingle with; far more than she originally anticipated: In addition to the praise she got from Optimus Prime, she also finds pretty good friends, in the brightest of the Sailor Scouts, Amy, aka Sailor Mercury, Katara, Water-Bending Master and girl friend of Avatar Aang, Honoka, multi-purpose mercenary, and possessor of the Blue Astral Eye, and in Nausicaa, ruler of the Valley of the Wind, and head-researcher of the Sea of Corruption! All of these girls' knowledge and skill, seems to leave a pretty good, and lasting impression on Sally! Sonic finds three speedsters to really have a good time with! Namely: Slash, fastest of the Dinobots; Blurr, fastest land-going Autobot on Optimus' primary team; and Override, leader of the Autobots on Velositron, and fastest of the female Autobots! Tails continues to have a good, close friendship with Kit, Khali, Llahd, and Justin, and even picks up some tips from them and in return, THEY learn a thing or two from Tails, and Tails' new friends never get tired of hearing about his adventures alongside Sonic! Every single one of these heroes, strike up a pretty good, friendly, and lively conversation with each other. Even "Black-Glove", the one who knew all of them best, had to admit: the heroes he brought here, seem to get along even better than he had hoped they would! Knuckles and Toph seem to have buried the hatchet several yards under. Both Bunnie, and Julie-Su, have made far more friends, than either of them were personally contending they would! Rotor seems to have become great friends with Scooter*(*From "The Muppets"), and Wheeljack! Cream decides to see if Rebecca Cunningham's daughter, Molly, might like an "Out-of-Dimension" friend. Vector seems to get along with Grimlock pretty well; almost all of them shoot for a friendship with Tommy Oliver, and many of them get it! The word "Friendly", seems to describe even the robotic, and cyborg warriors, even better than either group of Mobian heroes were expecting it to, and those like Optimus, do their best to shoot for friendships in near-every new face they see all throughout their time here in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition. And, in addition to all of this, both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, take some time off, to read through their many mountains of fan-mail! Sonic, Tails, and several of the others, even request that "Black-Glove" stop time in Dimensional Gag #54, just so that they would have enough time to read through it all! As kind of expected, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, turn out to be the ones with the most fan-mail! The one with the most letters, turns out to be Sonic, who was dealt a full 7,600 letters altogether! The one with the least amount of fan-mail turns out to be Antoine, still with around 5,500 letters! Of all the girls with them, Julie-Su, Sally and Amy Rose, turn out to have the most fan-mail! Each averaging around 6,500 letters!; Surprisingly enough to Sally, all throughout the time she was Mecha-Sally, there were still several who were rooting for her, to return to the Good Side in due-time; Sally was expecting a lot of these letters to be copies of one or two of the same message, planted by "Black-Glove" just to make her feel wanted; she is shocked as if by a Chaos Emerald, to discover that not one single piece of her fan-mail, was a copy of another! And Julie-Su was never in a million years, expecting to gain such popularity, simply by being involved with Knuckles! Tails is very much flattered by all the attention he seems to be getting, simply by being Sonic's top-partner and best friend! It requires "Black-Glove" stopping time all around these heroic creatures, for a full 9 days, just so Sonic, Knuckles, and all of their friends, would enough time on their hands, to read through all of their fan-mail! And just as promised, the top-five letters picked out by each of these heroes, are posted on the Internet, with all of their responses, and answers, to their fans' many questions, and response to all of their fans' kind words, posted on the Internet for everyone to see! The questions asked turn out to be just just the typical, run-o'-the-mill questions of how old these heroes are, whether or not they have any relatives, and if so, where to find them, and asking if-or when-when they were due to be introduced in the comic book, TV show, or even movie that features them, questions as to their culture, favorite music, favorite foods, how their teams came to be, how close they all were to terminating their seemingly unstoppable foes with unspeakable prejudice; there are also questions and comments about certain relationships between Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, and how life with the girls in their lives is going. Sonic is most flattered that he has so many beings, in so many different worlds and walks of life, who believe in him, and he is also faced with several questions, and remarks about the girls in his life; some of his favorites being questions of confirmation of what was shown of Sonic pairing up with Sally, actually having a chance of coming to pass! Other topics included who the most dangerous villain he ever faced off with was, what he thought about some of the heroes from dimensions never before featured, or even seen, in the Sonic World, what he thought about some of the things the fan in-question really liked, and even a comment-or-question-or-two as to what his interests are, and/or if there were any other lunch-foods besides chili dogs that the Blue Blur really liked! The stuff that was covered in the letters sent to Knuckles were no different, and included some remarks of hope that what happened to Sally, NEVER ends up happening to Julie-Su! That was one of the most painful, and npotorious question ever asked Knuckles!)

And Knuckles' favorite answer to such a question like that usually ended up being…

Knuckles **TRUST ME, PAL! THAT'S ****NEVER**** GONNA HAPPEN!**

(Antoine gets some major shockers among the questions that are asked him and Bunnie; they mostly consisted of hopes that Mecha-Sally didn't wind up killing Bunnie, and that Bunnie was, and SHOULD REMAIN, the one and ONLY girl for Antoine! Antoine also gets a lot of very scary remarks, and disapproval, about Patch's brief, but nonetheless heart-wrenching marriage to Sally*(*See STH #155)! Antoine obviously had a LOT to answer for for THAT one! Especially to those who didn't know, that it was PATCH who Sally's father was REALLY speaking to, and NOT the "real" Antoine. Those letters were so horrifyingly hostile, that Antoine and Bunnie unanimously agreed, that while they had to be answered to, such mean-hearted notes would not be among the ten letters that they, together, upload to the Internet. Tails got several words of praise, and even learned that there was hope that he WOULD, on some distant day, and hopefully soon, find a girl to spend his life with, and that at least for now, Cream, was an excellent candidate, as "the one" for Sonic's young, but courageous, high-flying friend!)

Chapter #19: FURTHER TESTS, AND FINAL AWARDS

(The whole rest of the visit, is pretty enjoyable for everybody! Niether any of the Freedom Fighters, nor any of the Chaotix, do any worse than they did the first time around! And, some of them, do even better than they did the first time around! In at least a few of the "Team-Up" matches, Amy Rose does place every once in a while, peaking at 3rd Place! In the 4th match onwards, in the "Ultimate Sonic Team" category, Tails ends up peaking at 2nd Place, still slightly behind what Sonic can do with Sally, but not really by much! Bunnie proves a relentless, and near-unstoppable fighter, strength-enhancing accessories, OR NONE! Antoine proves at least slightly braver, and even a little more battle-worthy, than most observers had pictured him being! As for Cream, largely because of her small size and young age, several of the first bogeymen that she faces in the 4th and 7th matches, tend to make fun of her for both short-comings—BIG MISTAKE! Cream may be young and small, but it still takes a lot, for "Black-Glove" to view anybody, as "weak"! Cream ends up peaking at 4th Place in the Sonic Team-Up challenges, and Vanilla could not be more proud of her! Knuckles and Julie-Su continue to score pretty high, but still not quite enough, to top Sonic and his ace-girl, Sally! The Dynamic Echidna Duo, wind up peaking at 2nd Place, in the Overall Team-Up challenges, and continue to soar high above the rest, in the "Ultimate Knuckles Team" category! Charmy, together with Tails and Cream, continue to amaze all in stunt-flying! In which, Charmy usually ends peaking, at 3rd Place! Mina and her band, continue to bring down the house; peaking at 1st Place! Sally gains some new acrobatic skills, several of which she never knew even existed! In this category, pretty well each time, Sally ends up sharing 1st Place with Kimberly (aka the Original Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger)! Julie-Su proves near-unstoppable at sharp-shooting, usually placing anywhere from 3rd-5th! The Chaotix peak at 3rd Place in the Team-Ups, but don't get any higher than that! Rotor continues to maintain a strangle-hold, on placing in the "Inventiveness" category, peaking at 2nd Place (Just slightly behind Chris and Wheeljack!)! Sonic's "newly 're-discovered' friend", Chris, proves a much tougher cookie, than any of the Freedom Fighters, or Chaotix who knew him, remember him being, both in body, and in mind! Chris has been known to peak at 3rd Place in the "No-Powers Hand-to-Hand Combat" category, and really proves himself in Robotic Warfare, and peaking in it, at about 3rd Place, and winds up peaking at 1st Place, in the Inventiveness category! Chris also proves a most worthy referee, for Sonic, Knuckles, and all of the friends that they came with! Very soon, probably even sooner, than most of these competitors would've liked, it is finally time, to present everybody, with all of the decorations that they have earned, in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition! The reward for acrobatics, is an invite to take part, in the most intense acrobatic convention known to "exist", in the time, reality, and on the planet, of their choice! The reward for racing, is a chance to take part, in the next-available Oban Race, the most intense racing event ever known to "exist"! The reward for the Zuthura challenge, is an independent, no-tour-guide-to-harass-them walk-through, of the space station of their choice, whether it's an enemy strong-hold "waiting for them to trash it", or simply a place that they've always been curious about, and really wanted to visit, "Black-Glove" leaves that, for the victor to decide! The reward for the Jumanji challenge, is an all-expense-paid guided tour, through the jungle of their choice! The reward for the "Battle of the Bands" is a two-year-record contract! The reward for any and all categories of Hand-to-Hand Combat, is a chance to really show their stuff, to the fighting skills academy of their choice! The reward for Stunt-Flying, is an invite, to attend the air-show of their choice! The reward for placing in Inventiveness, is a guaranteed chance, to get their top-inventions patented, by the company of their choice! And the reward for placing in Robotic Warfare, is a no-holds-bar-bot-smashing spree, through the most vital enemy strong-hold of their choice! Soon after all of the awards are delivered, everyone is sent to Sick-Bay for a final look-over, just to make sure that everybody's still in top form, and that no long-term damage was done. Right on schedule, just as the clock in Dimensional Gap #54, hits 38 straight days straight since the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition first kicked off*(*The nine days when time was stopped enabling the competitors to read their fan-mail not included!), it is finally time to send everybody-staff, competitor, and observer alike-who was invited to this Competition home!  
Everyone feels that some "goodbye, and hope to see you again soon"s are in order, and everyone brought to the Competition, admits that they will miss at least quite a few of their "Out-Of-Dimension-for-the-Ultimate-Game-Masters' roommates")

Chapter #20: FINAL GOODBYES AND RETURN HOME

(With the Competition over and behind them, seemingly to them, a little too quick in coming, Sonic, Sally, Julie-Su, Bunnie, Tails, Charmy, Cream, Knuckles and the others, feel some quick goodbyes to the new friends that they made here are in order!)

And here is how all these brave heroes part ways…

Sonic **we're all ****really gonna miss**** you guys! Slash, Blurr, Override, all o' you guys are ****pretty darn fast****! And don't worry 'bout a thing! We'll ****have plenty o' time ta' play with each other next**** year!**

Blurr **yeah, well, I ****really don't**** think ****anyone's**** ever gonna beat you, Sonic! I mean I know fer a fact that you're the ultimate king o' speed o' any creature o' flesh-and-blood I know, and I know it's gonna take a lot to take you down, I really, really, really mean it!**

Override **Blurr speaks the truth, Sonic! I know of ****no hero**** faster than ****you****! I hear 8-Man's gonna be on his way here, pretty soon! And ****he may**** come close, but when ****you and Mina**** achieve your ****Ultimate Forms****, well, I really don't think, that any****one or ****any****thing**** is ****ever**** going to eclipse you, ****or**** Mina, in speed!**

Slash **me, Slash, agree! Sonic and Mina very fast! Sonic and Mina probably outrun Earth-jet, if Sonic and Mina feel like it!**

Tracks **take it from someone who knows, Sonic! I ****really don't think**** anybody's going to beat you ****or**** Mina, for that matter, in speed ****any time**** soon! I, myself, have ****gone through the very long list of heroes**** that Black-Glove plans to invite here! And ****trust me**** when I say ****this****, Sonic: I may be fancier, but I ****must**** admit: you and Mina are ****certainly faster****!**

Sonic heh-**Thanks, you guys! And y'know, you guys really aren't too bad yerselves! And I'm talkin' fer ****anything****! And I'm pretty sure that Mina'll love ta' ****hear thatcha said that about 'er****!**

Kit **well, Tails! Looks like ****our ride home**** just opened!**** You**** and ****your**** friends' ride back to where ****you came from****, should be opening up ****pretty soon****! Gotta admit, Tails, I'm ****really gonna miss**** ya'!**

Tails **And I'm really gonna miss ****you, too, Kit****! But don't worry! I'll see ya' ****next year****! And by then, I ****know you'll have a ton-more**** stories to tell me 'bout ****your adventures with Balloo****! And ****I'll**** come prepared for ya' with ****more**** stories of ****my adventures**** along-side ****Sonic****!**

Mina **Bill! Ted! Thanks fer all the support thatcha gave me n' the band! I really hate ta' tell you guys this, but we gotta say "Goodbye" now!**

Bill and Ted **BOGUS!**

Ash **Ha! ****Don't worry****, you two! She'll ****definitely be comin' back**** next year!**

Bill and Ted **EXCELLENT!**

Antoine (Kind of a long face) **I hev lairned so much from yu und Sairena, Sock-a! I weel meess yu ****both**** greatly!**

Sokka (Trying his best to dry his tears before they come out) -sniff-**we're ****really gonna miss you****, too, Antoine! But you're ****comin' back**** next year, right!?**

Antoine **Aftair makink ****souch good friends**** like yu und Sairena!? Ha! I say to yu, and Ha! Again! You tu vairy vell know: I ****and ze Freedom Fightairs, vill**** be back!**

Bunnie **way-ill, so-long, Arcee! It's ****been real swell**** ta' meet y'all!**

Arcee** It was ****great to meet you, too****, Bunnie! And ****don't**** worry! ****We'll**** see ya' ****next year****!**

Knuckles **well, "see" ya' 'round, Toph! Time fer me n' my girl ****ta' head for home, now****!**

Toph **believe me when I say ****this****, Small Fry: it "looks" like ol' Raggy Pants, ****and**** your Dad did an excellent job making ****you one o' the best "Guardians" ever**** known!**

Julie-Su **we're ****both really gonna**** miss you, Toph! It was ****really great**** for the ****both**** of us, to learn that a blind warrior, could ****ever be as lethal as you've**** shown everyone here, ****you**** are!**

(Toph's eyes are about the only part of her face, that aren't red with blush)

Knuckles (Looking back Toph's way) **and don't worry 'bout a ****thing****, Toph! We'll ****definitely be back next**** year!**

Rotor **well, so long, Wheeljack! It's ****really been great**** ta' meetcha!**

Wheeljack **It's been a great pleasure ta' meet ****you too****, Rotor! And don't worry! We'll have ****plenty o' time ta' get know each other next**** year! ****That's a promise I don't think ANYONE here's gonna break****!**

Tommy** It was great to ****actually get to know**** you guys! And I, and the rest of ****all incarnations o' the Team have faith in all**** of you! As long as you guys stick by each other's side, I guarantee ya': you ****will**** send that fat creep Eggman back to the sewer he crawled out of! ****Guaranteed**!

Chris (Wiping a few tears from his eyes) **well, goodbye, Sonic! See you next year, how about!?**

Sonic (Giving Chris his famous wink and thumbs-up)heh-**you know it, Chris! And trust me when I say ****this****, Chris: it was great ta' see ****you**** again, too!**

Optimus Prime **Black-Glove, or "One-Eyed Black", as you're known to Sonic and his friends, good luck! ****You**** have proven an ****excellent ally for these**** heroic creatures! And may the Matrix have mercy, on ****all**** of your enemies' sparks!**

Sally **Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now! See you and your friends next year, Optimus!?**

Optimus Prime **you ****know very well****, that ****that will**** happen, Sally! And Sonic! Do everyone a favor: Stay outta trouble!**

Sonic (Giving Sally a very good-sized "Let's have some fun" smile) **you ****know**** I ****will****, Op!**

(Sally turns her head a quarter-turn from Sonic and, keeping her eyes dead-locked on him, but part-way closing them, smiles, and blushes)

Carrie **Congratulations on whatever score you achieved, and thank you for competing in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competion! The next holding will commence at the start of next summer!**

(Withall this, "Black-Glove" now sends every single hero that he summoned for the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, back to where each of them came from. Just as promised, All of these heroes, arrive home at a point in time, just 45 seconds after the time they left! "Black-Glove" now re-assumes the form, and identity, of "One-Eyed Black", and teleports straight back to his home, in New Mobotropolis, ready to take on any and all assignments, that the Freedom Fighters may have for him, and also makes a brief stop by Angel Island, to relieve Knuckles of his temporary command, of Doomsday Magician; a few weeks later, Snively, though still on experimental anti-biotics*(*To help keep the Nightmare Juice under control), is finally out of the hospital, and assumes temporary command over Robotropolis. When he learns that the Freedom Fighters, AND the Chaotix, are going to be away, he had no clue that once an offensive was mounted, the Good Guys would already be back, and ready to counter it at all turns! Because the Good Guys have only been away for what seemed like around a minute, they acted like they were gone for a whole month, and probably then some! Just as promised, the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, plus One-Eyed Black and Carrie, are back on the job, in less than half-an-hour! This, means, of course, that as soon as the Bad Guys have a plan in mind, by the time that they reach the battlefield to carry the plan-of-attack-in-question out, the strategy in-question, will be several hours late—far too-late to adapt to any part of the force that spear-heads the resistence returning to the battlefield as soon as they wound up returning! Far too soon, for any plan of attack launched by the Bad Guys, even someone as devious, mean-hearted, and ambitious as Snively, to being even close-next-door to effective! The fact that the heroes being so quick-in-returning frustrates every evil soul on the entire planet of Mobius. Even Naugus*(*Behind everyone's back, of course) was making plans to, somehow, trap the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix for the full thirty-eight days that they will be away by the clock of the heroes involved, so he could make One-Eyed Black look like nobody that anybody entire city of New Mobotropolis should put even the slightest degree of trust in*(* Similar to what he did to Nicole's reputation; in this case, making One-Eyed Black's talking down Mina and her folks about Nicole, seem like a plot to plunge the entire city into chaos). But with One-Eyed Black's "Magic Block" card still activated, Naugus is incapable of the mass-hypnosis, that he incorporated into Mina's singing, that turned everyone in New Mobotropolis but the Freedom Fighters, against Nicole! Finitevus also tries his luck, but is no more successful that Naugus; Everyone knows that the Bad Guys are out to neutralize One-Eyed Black for breaking near-every bone in Eggman's puss-filled body. The Freedom Fighters have also vowed, that if Naugus even thinks, of laying a finger, claw, or spell, on ANY of them, OR anyone else they care about EVER AGAIN, their truce with Naugus WILL BE OFF! Just as promised, all heroes sent to compete in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, arrives home in plenty of time, to thwart whatever plan the Bad Guys were desperately trying to hatch while they were away! Everyone in both the Freedom Fighters, and in the Chaotix, had well-over, and literally, a hundred stories to tell of all the tests that the "Human" counterpart, of their most feared, homicidal, and notorious ally had put all of them through, from the very minute that they entered Dimensional Gap #54! One-Eyed Black also tells everyone, that the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, is now on TV in all of the dimensions, from which the heroes invited to it came! Both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, were all given strict orders NOT to spoil the surprise TOO MUCH, but are plenty of lee-way, to talk about the new "Out-Of-Dimension" friends that they made in-between rounds! Several in both New Mobotropolis, and on Angel Island, are most intrigued, impressed, and happy for each and every one of these heroes, for doing so good, in one of the most grueling friendly match-ups, in several versions of literally the Galaxy! And the events that occurred in this intense-but-very-rewarding match-up, are guaranteed to be the favorite of both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, for all guaranteed to be the most cherished of all stories, for years, decades, and probably even centuries-to-mellinnia to come!)

Chapter #21: ARRIVAL HOME, AND LOOKING BACK

Narrator (Sonic) It was only our first time at the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, and we had a major blast at it! We met some other way-past cool heroes there! And just like 'Black apparently hoped we would, we also made some past-cool new friends! The friends I made there, included Dr. O., prob'ly the best Power Ranger ever; and Blurr, Override n' Slash were a lotta' fun beat on the race-track! Sal made some really good friends, too: In addition ta' Honoka n' Nausicaa, both pretty important girls, from a post-holocaust Earth; Optimus Prime even delivered her a compliment that, I'm pretty sure, if taken in the right way, could cut 'er "Healin' Time" in half! She also made pretty good friends, with Sailor Mercury, prob'ly the smartest of all the Sailor Scouts! Our Amy made pretty good friends, with that cat's brain-powered 'bot in disguise, Double N.! True! Double N. did have a pretty limited vocabulary, but in battle, the two of 'em couldn't be more alike in how they thrashed the competition! When second they met, Amy and Double N., realized how dangerous and wild-hearted the other was! After that, Amy n' Double N. couldn't've been much closer! Cream found some pretty good buds, in both Nausicaa, and Rebecca Cunningham's daughter, Molly! Cream did view Miz. Cunningham 'erself, as bein' a little too gruff for 'er taste, but 'er daughter Molly was a way-past-different story! As it turned out, Molly always dreamed of adventure, and thanks in large part, to Kit n' Balloo, she got way-past more o' that, than she really knew what to do with! Cream was a pretty similar story. All of that bein' the case, right after the third match was over, Cream decided ta' approach Molly, and see if the imaginative kid was interested, in an inter-dimensional friendship, that only bein' a part o' the UGMC could ever make happen! It took Cream some time, negotiation, and a load o' Cream showin' everyone what she could do, but by the end o' the sixth match, Molly's respect and friendship, was Cream's! As fer Nausicaa, makin' friends with her was actually pretty easy! All ya' really need ta' do, is show thatcha have a load o' respect for the world aroundja'! And that's exactly why Cream wanted to be friends with her: as far as hearts went, Nausicaa was a perfect match for Cream! And, just as hoped, Cream and Nausicaa warmed up to each other right away! By the time the second match hit, Cream and Nausicaa couldn't be much closer! Vector made some pretty good buds with both Blaster, and Grimlock! Vector really enjoyed the music that Blaster always loved to play! And as fer Grimlock, Vector heard right off the bat, about how tough n' ruthless he was! And all that bein' the case, Vector felt that really neat 'bots like these, really did deserve at least someone ta' talk to! All of these new friends, combined with all the fun that we had as 'Black took us through Hades n' back, made our first time at the UGMC the biggest blast in the entire joint-history o' the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix! And not only did we make some past-cool new friends, we also proved ourselves to several universes! And if I heard 'Black right, that very contest is bein' televised in every planet, time, and dimension from which at least one o' these heroes came! And from what we heard from our peops back home, Finitevus did try to invade Angel Island, but only brought ten flunkies with 'im*(*Finitevus must have heard something about what Doomsday Magician could do, and thus, was too afraid to even put a foot, onto Angel Island, with enough minions that, if destroyed, could've activated Doomsday Magician's special ability!) We also heard that Egg-Breath tried to mount an offensive, but it, too, was thwarted; we got back in plenty o' time ta' mount a good-sized counter-offensive! In addition, both Eggman, and Finitevus, were watchin' the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, hopin' for any weaknesses in the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, or both, to surface! Fortunately, all that was broadcasted, was the most irresistible candy on the planet to every one of good-heart, but the deadliest poison, to any Bad Guys who had the stuff to tune into it! 'Black was super careful, not to let the weak-spots of any hero there show! As far as provin' ourselves ta' several universes went, and in scorin' some way-past cool new friends, if this were a test, I'd say that we all scored an "A" at least! Bottom line: not one single part o' the UGMC, was yawnage! Startin' right on our first day there, we ran inta' some guys that we never thought we'd actually get a chance ta' meet! And pretty well all of 'em, had some good advice, offered us loads of encouragement n' support, a ton o' really good war-stories, and at least a lot of 'em, were more than happy ta' share their talents with us, and in many more cases than a lotta us ever dreamed, a lot of 'em were really anxious to get ta' know us, and/or become our friends, as much as we wanted to be theirs!

And so, on Angel Island…

Knuckles (Looking away) **well, Pirate! ****Here're yer cards**** back! I ****would****, however like to reserve the right, to call on ****these guys again****, next time I might need a ****little extra back-up****!**

One-Eyed Black** if ****those**** truly ****are**** yer feelings, Knuckles, then, rest assured: Doomsday Magician ****will be yours**** to command, ****any**** time and ****every**** time that you leave Angel Island, long-term again!**

Julie-Su **well, we ****really do**** appreciate the help, Pirate! And again: thanks!**

Meanwhile, back in Robotropolis…

(Snively, finally out of the hospital, but still in bandages, is right now, the only local commander who can do much. When he learned that One-Eyed Black was going to be gone for a brief while, he decides to take advantage of this, and has the top-tech-team, or at least, what's left of it, try to come up with a weapon that would trap One-Eyed Black, Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, and all of their "Annoying fellow Freedom Fighter and Chaotic friends" in an in-between-dimension-limbo. What Snively did not take into consideration, was the fact that his Uncle's foes, were only going to be gone, for a few minutes, at the most! Just as the weapon is completed and test-fired, it is just minutes later, revealed to all of Robotropolis, that the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, and One-Eyed Black, have all made it back safe n' sound! Plans are put into motion, to use the weapon next year, when Sonic, Knuckles, and their friends get together again for the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition! But, very soon, even those plans go straight down the toilet! Upon their return, Carrie alerts One-Eyed Black of the weapon in-question's existence, and goes at once, to the Freedom Fighters with this information, and sets to work on a plan, to destroy that weapon, and to make sure, that such a weapon is never even thought of AGAIN! And just one-hour after their return to Mobius, One-Eyed Black, in the company of Sonic, Tails, and Carrie, set out to destroy that weapon, all known copies of its blue prints, and erase all knowledge used to create the weapon, or even that such a weapon was even conceived! By this time, a good ¾ of Eggman's entire city-wide army, is on the scrap-heap! And a lot of the other 'bots are always scared to de-activation, when they learn they have to deal with One-Eyed Black, or Sonic, but One-Eyed Black and Sonic!? Even Eggman's gutsiest creations, would run the other way, upon even seeing these two bot-smashers together! All along the way to their primary mission, these heroic souls, send another 500-or-so 'bots packing for the junkyard! And as kind of an added bonus, another 137 Robians, are restored to their former selves! The prototype for the weapon in-question, is blasted to filings! And, thanks in large part to Carrie, getting into even Eggman's most heavily coded files, is dangerously close next-door, to no problem! All files even mentioning the Dimensional Limbo Trap Weapon, are erased! And with another "magic trick" performed by One-Eyed Black, everyone in Robotropolis, completely forgets all about the weapon, how to produce it, or even what the weapon is for!)

This incantation went…

One-Eyed Black **WEAPON IN MIND, THAT COULD MAKE OUR LIVES WORSE? POWER OF THE ANCIENTS, I NOW CAST THIS CURSE! DESTROY THE WEAPON AND ALL MEMORY THAT IT EXISTS, AND PERMANENTLY ELIMINATE IT, FROM OUR ENEMY'S ORDNANCE LIST!**

Soon afterwards…

One-Eyed Black (Speaking into his wrist-communicator)** great news, Sally! Mission accomplished! I really don't think that we'll haveta' worry about being trapped in limbo ****again anytime**** soon! The Dimension Limbo Trap Weapon, and ****all knowledge used to create it****, is ****now****, officially,**** and**** literally—DUST!**

Sally **great job ****as usual****, One-Eyed Black! Report back to Freedom HQ for ****further instructions****!**

One-Eyed Black **roger!**

(One-Eyed Black zaps Sonic and Tails with his ever-handy Teleportation Gun; soon after that, One-Eyed Black and Carrie, teleport off the scene themselves! For the next month to come, the whole planet of Mobius, gets to see, how their top 14 heroes did in the "Most intense friendly contest in several known versions of reality"! Everyone of good-heart, who couldn't be there themselves, are amazed, and pleasantly surprised! They all knew how brave, rough, and tough, both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix are, but what they see these heroic souls do in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, takes several cakes! And as if their victories inside the arena weren't impressive enough, the friends that they made in-between rounds OUTSIDE the arena, amaze everybody on the Good side, and make everybody on the Dark side, feel like they're at the bottom of a lake of quicksand! And a lot of the Chaotix, and Freedom Fighters' new friends, were very courageous, selfless, talented, cunning, and in a lot of cases, very capable warriors! And all of these new "Out-of-Dimension friends", all seem to have at least one thing in common: An unbreakable strife, to fight for what's right! And a lot of them, had the guts to stand up for themselves, take whatever beating was in store for them, and leave the person they're staring down, to rot in their misery, of being in the wrong!)  
One-Eyed Black (seeing Sally still looking pretty blue)** Everybody around here ****knows how guilty**** ya' feel, over what you did as ****Mecha-Sally****, Sally! But, you made a ****lotta really great new friends****! I understand that at least ****some of them****, showed ya' how ta' ****better handle yerself in battle****, and you ****even**** gained some ****NEW fighting skills**** outta the deal! You should feel a ton ****better about yerself**** than you feel ****right now****! Don't you see, Sally!? Yer new friends showed you a ****whole new breed of strength****!**

Sally (Thinking)_**-sigh- I just wish **__**that I had that**__** kinda strength at the start! It **__**could've saved me**__** a great deal of hardship, if I **__**stood up for myself**__**, against my father, when he **__**first-demanded**__** that I **__**marry Antoine**__*(*See STH #60 for full details)__**, took the disownment penalty, and **__**got it over**__** with! And while I might not've been a princess anymore, I would **__**still**__** be **__**leader of the Freedom Fighters regardless**__**!**_

One-Eyed Black (Seeing Sally's thoughts with his right eye) **believe ****me**** when I say ****this****, Sally: With your brother Elias still missing, and presumed ****dead****, at least until St. John found him and yer Mom and brought 'em both back to the Kingdom, I know almost fer a fact: Max's threat to disown you, was ****not much more than an empty shell****! You were the ****only family he had left**** at the time; getting rid o' ****you****, would've meant the ****end of the Kingdom! And I figure that Max knew that****! My understanding is, Max ****prob'ly**** just wanted to control someone's life, in a ****way that a life is not meant**** to be controlled! Disownment of ****you****, would've meant the end of the Kingdom of Acorn, and considering, what ****that deaf, blind**** fool, who called 'imself "The King" tried to do ta' you, ****instead**** of accepting that ****you had your own destiny**** picked out fer yerself, I guess I prob'ly knew right off the bat, that ****your parents flunked the Test**** for a ****reason!**

A mysterious voice **I am ****very sorry**** to hear, that ****you still don't**** think very highly of ****me for that**** mistake, my old friend!  
**(The "Mysterious Voice" turns out to belong to Sally's father, the blunder-prone Maximillian Acorn)

One-Eyed Black **waddayou want, Max!? Come to ask another favor of your daughter!? I'm warning you: That's**** not**** gonna make 'er feel ****better****! And if it's ****anything like your order**** for her to marry D'Coolette…**

Maximillian **relax, One-Eyed Black! I am ****fully aware, that young D'Coolette has already found**** someone, ****and**** is quite happy with her! It is actually, ****you****, that I came here to see, One-Eyed Black!**

One-Eyed Black **Alright! Talk fast!**

Chapter #22: CONFESSIONS OF A FORMER RULER

Maximillian **I had ****always dreaded**** that ****you**** would someday ****rat out on me about that sooner or later****, One-Eyed Black! In fact, I am ****somewhat surprised**** that you didn't rat out on me ****upon when I first-announced**** to my daughter how ****I wanted her destiny to turn out***(*See second story in STH #60 for full details), **I-I-I guess I just- I just came here to ****apologize****!**

One-Eyed Black and Sally**!?**

Maximillian **I am serious, Old Friend! I know, understand, ****and**** admit it: I have made a ****very wide range of blunders****, and did ****not**** have the strength, to admit that they ****were**** blunders! My ****first biggest mistake**** was, as several 'round you have said: Letting ****Julian in the door****! And in ****more recent**** history, I made the mistake of ****not seeing through young D'Coolette's imposter's deception****! My deepest apologies to ****you****, as well, Sally, and to ****everyone else**** of good heart, that ****my actions**** may've harmed!**

Sally **One-Eyed Black! ****Is**** my father telling the truth!?**

One-Eyed Black (Gazing at Sally's father through his right eye) **his ego looks like Swiss cheese, his heart is bone-dry empty, and 'is bones are rattling with fear, of what I might do to 'im, if the ****wrong words escape**** his lips! He does, however, have ****every intention of providing the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but**** the truth! In short: yeah, Sally! I think it's ****perfectly safe to listen**** to 'im, FOR NOW!**

Maximillian** it's ****not**** that I ****don't appreciate**** that my daughter has finally buried the hatchet with you, One-Eyed Black! But you ****still give yourself far-too little credit****! I understand that ****you're quite the hero****, One-Eyed Black! ****Not many**** others, can hospitalize Eggman and most of his local commanders ****all in one night****!**

One-Eyed Black -groan-**that's**** what everyone 'round here ****keeps telling me****! Look, Max! Credit for a deed of heroism like ****that**** one, does ****not just belong to me****, and ****me ALONE****! ****Sonic and your daughter, Sally****, deserve at least ****some**** o' the credit, as well! If not ****for them****, the mission would've been a ****total bust****!**

Maximillian **you're talking crazy, Man! Surely ****you could've slain Eggman**** EASILY!**

One-Eyed Black (Raising an eyebrow)**Possibly! But at ****what**** price!?**

Maximillian **so a ****few of us would've lost to the Roboticizer****! Such a thing should ****never mean much**** to a tough and tested commander, like ****yourself****, One-Eyed Black! You ****can't necessarily**** make an omelet with****out**** breaking a few eggs, you know!**

One-Eyed Black **Newsflash, Max: those "few eggs", aren't ****just**** my game-pieces, they ****are also**** my ****friends****! Friends ****that'd just started believing in me again, and yer daughter was totally in the Right, to call me "heartless", if I did NOT help them!**** If I didn't help them, ****not only**** would a good-sized chunk o' the local Freedom Fighters, end up ****worse than yer daughter wound up**** after the conclusion of the first major assault, on the Death Egg Mach-2***(*See STH #s 225-230 for complete details)**, but also, ****no**** freedom fighter, would ****ever even look**** at me, let alone ****speak**** to me, EVER AGAIN! But then again, what would ****you**** know about friendship!? I have ****not forgotten****, Maximillian Acorn, that you have ****pretty-well forgotten****, what the word "Friendship" means! I can very readily see, that Julian's betrayal, and all those years in the Zone o' Silence, must've ****greatly blackened your heart****! While it ****is**** true, that I came back here ta' help you guys take out the trash, I ****also**** promised, to ****pretty-well**** every single Freedom Fighter and Chaotic that I'm now working alongside, that ****nobody-and I mean NOBODY****-was gonna be ****lost in the attempt****! But what ****would you**** know about ****stuff**** like ****that****, Max!? Like I always say, Max: "Friendship is the Ultimate Power!" And just like both incarnations of Robotnik, you ****have no**** friends, ****or saw any need**** for 'em! And ****that****, Max, is ****exactly, what makes you**** the ****weakest monarch**** on the Good Side in ****this**** plane of existence!**

(Maximillian feels a deep chill going down the part of his back that still works; if breaking hearts were a baseball game, One-Eyed Black would've just-now hit an all-bases-loaded-home-run! Maximillian bows his head in shame, and tears gush from his eyes as he puts his hands over them)

Maximillian-sob-**did you ****really**** have to say such a ****horrible thing****, One-Eyed Black!?**

Sally** I'm sorry, Daddy! But after ****every mistake**** that ****I've seen you**** make, both ****during, and after**** Naugus possessed you, I'm afraid that my ****still-slightly-uneasy partner is right****! I'll admit it: getting rid of Eggman ****is ****important, but making sure that we ****still have friends**** to celebrate those victories with— ****that**** is the real victory! And ****after hearing me, and Sonic**** out back there, One-Eyed Black ****realized**** that! And even though Eggman was ****not**** destroyed, he ****was**** hospitalized, along with ****all of his local commanders, plus the Destructix****!**

Maximillian (Clearing his throat) **Yes! Well! Quite right! I will leave you two with a ****message for the Freedom Fighters****! Tell them I said: ****Keep up the good work****! You pounded Eggman to a pulp, when you ****first started battling him with One-Eyed Black at your side****! And I have ****complete confidence****, that with One-Eyed Black's help, ****this**** war ****will soon****, be over!**

One-Eyed Black **for the first time in a very long while, Max, I ****couldn't agree**** with ya' more!**

Sonic **so, 'Black! Now that ****that**** weapon's gone n' ****not**** very likely ta' even be ****thought of again****, what's the next big game-plan!?**

One-Eyed Black **We ****continue**** with our raids on Robotropolis! Whether our efforts are to ****weaken**** the city's defenses, ****destroy**** a couple-hundred more Swat-, Com-, ****and/or**** Shadow-Bots, level a ****vital production factory, liberate**** as many Robians as possible****, various combos**** of two-or-three of ****any of the above****, or best yet, ****all**** of the above, it ****doesn't**** matter! Just so-long as it cripples Eggman's forces, and ****nobody's lost**** to Eggman in the process!**

Sonic (Giving One-Eyed Black his famous wink and thumbs-up)heh-**Sounds like a winner ta' me, 'Black!**

One-Eyed Black **by the way, Sonic…**

Sonic**!?**

One-Eyed Black **Now that everybody in your immediate family's been freed from the Big Round Guy's control, and now that I got Sally back for ya', is there ****anyone else**** who fell victim to the Roboticizer that you guys ****really miss****, and know ****where ta' look for 'em****!?**

Sonicheh-**thought ya'd never ask, 'Black! Yo, Nicole! 'Black wants ta' know if there's ****anyone else**** out there that we really miss, who's still a Robian, ****and**** who hasn't been freed from Eggman yet! Think ya' provide Carrie with a lil' list!?**

Nicole **Affirmative, Sonic! Uploading now!**

(Nicole uploads a list of all known remaining Robians, that the Freedom Fighters, and even a few of the Chaotix, still have at least some feelings for, into Carrie)

Chapter #23: BUSINESS AS USUAL

(Thanks, in large part, to One-Eyed Black's efforts, and far-more-than-successful raids on Robotropolis, the overall list of those near and dear to the Freedom Fighters, that have not yet been freed from the Big Round Guy's control, has been literally cut in half! According to the data supplied to Carrie by Nicole, some of the Freedom Fighters' best adult friends, plus the Grand Parents of several of the local children, are both still Roboticized, and under that ever-dreaded trance that prevents its victims from remembering those who cared about them. The list also includes some key-members of the Original Mobotropolis Council. One-Eyed Black remembers that a lot of the Councilmen on this list, just like he did, found out right off the bat that Julian would not be as trustworthy as the King originally believed him to be, and several of these same guys tried to urge One-Eyed Black, to make his most frightening invention, Spirit Vision, known to the public, so that it might be used by the King's spy-network, to sniff out a disloyal agent or government official out from literally a mile away! Unfortunately, as with all other efforts to make the pirate talk, these councilmen were unsuccessful. And One-Eyed Black is very well-aware, that if that mistake was corrected in time, it could've saved countless lives; even though still having some doubts in the "Order" the Council brought, One-Eyed Black agreed: after trying to put him on the right path, bringing them back from being robotic slaves was the very least he could do. And besides! One-Eyed Black had vowed to free all Robians, regardless of his own personal feelings about the ones he was rescuing, from the Big Round Guy's clammy metal hands, even if it cost One-Eyed Black his own life a dozen times over in the attempt! Sally, and several other Freedom Fighters have prayed every night to Athair, that none of these liberation missions would end with their crafty, egoless, piratical friend losing his life, even if it meant saving everyone else! They are fully aware that death is not a permanent thing for their fiery-eyed new-old friend, but One-Eyed Black getting himself killed, is just not something that any of the Freedom Fighters really wanted to think about! To the Freedom Fighters, a loss, is a loss, and each time they lose a powerful team player, it fuels their enemies with the confidence, and desire, to tear the rest of them apart! They went through this nightmare when Sally was Mecha-Sally, and they are not going to risk, going through the same thing, if not worse, with One-Eyed Black! Fortunately, each time One-Eyed Black bounces back, which has happened far more times than none, at least most of that boost of confidence, leaks out of the Bad Guys, like water out of a strainer. Even so, none of the Freedom Fighters, ever want death for any of their allies, least of all the leader of the Nightmare Pirates! But, as well seen, One-Eyed Black does not usually discuss what he has in mind with the Council first and then the Freedom Fighters; When One-Eyed Black is coordinating a plan, he usually does it the other way around, in other words, he tells the Freedom Fighters first, and leaves the Council in the dark for as long as he can! Sally has always called this strategy a very risky, and totally uncoordinated maneuver, but at this point, and based on her own experience, Sally well-understands that One-Eyed Black wants as big a chunk of Eggman's hide as he can get! And, at least in some way, Sally does share her new co-leader's thirst for the Evil One's blood! All throughout this next raid, the Freedom Fighters all decide to try out some of the new tricks that they learned, during their time, in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition! As One-Eyed Black finalizes the overall plan lay-out, looks diagonally up, and smiles!)

One-Eyed Black (Thinking)_**Somehow, I **__**knew**__** that the UGMC was gonna pay off, big time, for you guys!**_

(One-Eyed Black and the Freedom Fighters, several of the latter using at least some of the new moves they learned while participating in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, prove far-more effective, deadly, and skilled, than Eggman's stooges are prepared for! Eggman and several of the other baddies had seen the UGMC televised, but they never even once imagined, that the Freedom Fighters would be this quick to use their new moves in an actual fight! Two words for thinking that way: BIG MISTAKE! All throughout this raid, not one Freedom Fighter, is even so-much as captured; 386 Robians are returned to normal; 400 Swat-Bots, 250 Com-Bots, 200 Shadow-Bots, 34 Stealth-Bots, and 6 Dynamics are all scrap-metal*(*each 'bot, at the most, lasting about 4 minutes, and 29.11 seconds!); and two further key-factories are totally leveled! In addition, some of the boarding party is sent to Robotropolis Hospital, to lay some more pain, on the Big Bad Round Guy, and on anyone else, who may be currently sharing the Hospital with him! The boarding party isn't equipped to kill Eggman, but do plan, to make the Big Bad Doctor wish he was dead! The boarding party sneaks into the Hospital's primary supply depot, and douses the entire supply network of bandages with LEMON JUICE! After the boarding party exits the hospital, destroying 12 Security-Bots on their way out, they can still hear Eggman, and several of the others who are still on those hospital beds, screaming in unspeakable pain! The raid is declared a complete success, but the Freedom Fighters still do not know, if One-Eyed Black is as satisfied as they are, or view the raid as "The Greatest victory yet-scored by the Freedom Fighters, and One-Eyed Black working together, as a team", like all of the Freedom Fighters, and a lot of their other allies see it. As usual, not much more or less than a week later, Nicole provides everybody's favorite software pirate, with the latest on what is being deemed, "One of the greatest victories over Eggman, since the city-wide populace of Robians, was freed from the Big Round Guy's twisted influence*(*See Super Special "A Brave New World" for full details)"! And the news that Nicole delivers, is far-better news, than what One-Eyed Black was prepared for!)

Nicole **final damage-report in Robotropolis, One-Eyed Black: 902 'bots terminated, most, beyond repair, ****even**** by Eggman's ****most talented**** Repair-Bots! 386 Robians liberated, and ****the last 76**** of them, now have ****only 10-15 minutes to go, before**** the effects that the De-Roboticizer that ****you have constructed for us**** has on them, are declared permanent! ****Two more**** factories were blasted to the ground; it ****will take the clean-up crew several weeks to, rebuild them****! And it ****also looks, like Eggman, is not going to be leaving the hospital****, for at least, a year! And to top it all off, One-Eyed Black, we have gone through, yet-another ****entire mission with you****, at our side, without ****one single****, casualty! ****All 386 Robians**** rescued, in ****that**** mission, now have, another chance, courtesy, of the ****near-flawless-and-very-well-designed****, De-Roboticizer, the plans for which ****you and Carrie provided**** us with! Eggman, and several of his ****local commanders, will not be completely out of the hospital, for close to a full, year****! You ****should**** be happy, that ****this mission, was such**** a success, One-Eyed Black! It was carried out with ****utmost efficiency, and it was also, all in all, very well executed****! I am a ****great deal more than certain****, that ****this**** victory, is in ****large part****, thanks to the ****intense training****, that the ****Freedom Fighters**** went through, all throughout their time, at the ****Ultimate, Game, Masters', Competition****! The Freedom Fighters, have ****learned far more, of the ways of a warrior****, than ****any of them, even Sonic, ever dreamed****, possible! The memories, words, deeds, and encouragement, of ****their "New, Out-of-Town Friends", have all put a most-unquenchable fire****, into the ****eyes of all**** of, the Freedom Fighters, that ****will very likely, never be****, extinguished! Meeting ****those other warriors, was a great feeling****, and an ****unforgettable experience****, for ****Freedom Fighter****, and ****Chaotic****, alike! And the ****new fighting skills learned****, have served, the Freedom Fighters, ****exceedingly**** well, and ****will, very likely, continue to serve them well****, for ****decades, to come****! And the ****new friends**** that the Freedom Fighters, ****have made, while in that**** competition, will ****most likely never**** be, forgotten! The Chaotix, I hear, were a very similar story! According to Knuckles, ****thanks in large-part, to your loan of Doomsday Magician****, Finitevus was ****unable to bring, a large enough force, to Angel Island, to effectively, take control of it****! And ****when**** the Chaotix returned, they, too, ****decided to try out****, some of ****their new, moves****! Finitevus ****never bothered, to prepare for them****! Even after, Doomsday Magician was gone, and Finitevus ****finally deemed it safe****, to call forth additional, re-enforcement, it did ****not do him, any good, whatsoever****! In addition, ****whatever information****, that Finitevus ****was**** successful, in downloading, about ****the Enerjak Destruction Weapon****, has ****been, erased****! It now, does ****not seem very likely****, that Finitevus will ****ever feel safe**** enough, to leave, his hideout, ****even**** to get, supplies!**

One-Eyed Black (Thinking)_**Just the way I like the Bad Guys! Scared as geese, out-powered, out-gunned, and not really left with **__**that much of an**__** advantage!**_

One-Eyed Black **Nicole! Message for Knuckles! Tell 'im 'e's ****more than**** welcome, for ****me loaning him Doomsday Magician****! And also, tell Knuckles: ****Doomsday Magician****, will be at ****his**** command, any additional time he leaves Angel Island, and ****may need some extra**** defense for Angel Island ****while 'e's gone****!**

Nicole **message: sent! And One-Eyed Black! Permission to speak, freely!?**

One-Eyed Black **Granted, Nicole!**

Nicole **I very well understand, that ****you came back here****, to get Sally back for us, One-Eyed Black! And I understand, that ****you also came back to us****, to ****aid us**** in ruining the "Evil Ones", before ****they could ruin, anyone else around them****! And I must say, One-Eyed Black: You ****have, so far, accomplished****, at least ****most**** of ****those**** goals, to their fullest! I ****know very well****, that your mission here, will ****never be over, until every last single enemy we have, is gone, and dust****! Until ****that**** day comes, One-Eyed Black, ****feel free, to enjoy your new life here, to its fullest****!**

One-Eyed Black (Wiping a few tears of joy from his face)-sniff-**thanks, Nicole! And wish Sally a speedy recovery for me, will ya'!?**

Nicole **It is my belief, that ****you**** will get that honor, for ****yourself****, One-Eyed Black! Sally, is ****right behind**** you!**

One-Eyed Black (Making an about-face-turn on his heel)**!?**

Sally **I hope that Nicole ****was**** able to give ****you**** the ****latest****, One-Eyed Black! And ****those**** victories are to be expected from ****you**** always, as our ****partnership**** continues to flourish!**

One-Eyed Black (Gazing at Sally through his right eye) **I can very-well see that it's ****still**** gonna take a ****great deal**** to ****convince**** you, that ****your own**** strategies, are just as effective as ****mine****!**

Sally **that is ****not**** entirely true, One-Eyed Black! And you, ****at least to some**** degree, ****know it****! I'm telling you this ****not**** out of the guilt in my heart over what that fat creep Eggman made me do, but ****out of knowledge****, gained from ****all major**** skirmishes, plus the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, that ****we were all**** victorious in, ****all**** thanks to ****you****!**

Bunnie **Sally-Girl's ****ayabsolutely rahght****, Sugar-Black! With yer-all hayelp, we been slahcin' up ol' Eggman lahk a ****pepp'roni pete-sa****! And with yer-all hayelp, ****Ah got mah strength**** bayack! Ah am ****nevah gonna ferget**** y'all fer thayat! Ayand, ****even tho'**** y'all came bayack ****all bah yer lonesome****, after ol' Egg-Face found ****ayout thayat y'all were beatin' dayown 'is door agay-in****, every single ****Bayad-Nik in Robo-Town**** was ****day-ed-afraid o' every single Freedom Fahghter thayat even came ta tayown to grayab lunch out of a vendah****!**

Antoine **oui, oui! Ce' Man Unifique! Und aftair ****you gave us zese "tattoos"****, zat hor-ee-ble Eggman charactair vas ****afraid**** to Roboticize a ****seengle 'nozair**** Freedom Fightair! And ****ze veapons yu gave ous****!? Yu ****sing-le handed-lee made all of ous beings zat all 'bots are even beink too afraid to even zo-muosch az even touch****!**

Tails **we ****mean it****, 'Black! After ****you came back**** ta' town, Eggman ****knew right away****: below the surface of a graveyard, was the ****safest place for 'im ta' be****! And sharin' all this ****neat stuff with us****, finally!? We ****all knew right**** away that Eggman'd be toast after ya' ****finally started doin' all this**** for us, 'Black!**

Rotor **Tails is absolutely right, 'Black! The ****only way**** that ****anybody can beat us**** now, is ****ta' cheat****! And with that "Evil Eye" o' yers, 'Black, we'll be ****able to sniff out a cheater**** from literally a ****mile away****! The others're ****absolutely**** right! You comin' back ta' town, ****made the Bad Guys quake****, and filled ****every Good Guy aroundja with a whole new degree o' hope****!**

Mina **and thanks to you, 'Black, ****I was able to realize**** a dream, that I ****long-forgot I wished for****: You made me one o' the ****most powerful Freedom Fighters ever!**** You single-handedly put excitement, ****and**** adventure back into my life, 'Black! I am ****never gonna forgetcha**** fer that!**

Amy Rose **and after we all saw ya' ****finally tear up that stupid**** contract, we ****all**** knew that Eggman, was gonna be in ****big**** trouble! And the type o' Freedom Fighter that you came back here n' made yerself when ya' did all that, is the kind o' Freedom Fighter that ****Eggman'd only see in 'is worst nightmares****!**

Cream **at first, I thought ****you were very**** scary, One-Eyed Black! But eventually, ****all that fear was replaced by hope! Especially after you**** saved us!**

Sonic **And I'd listen ta' ****every single one of 'em****, if I were ****you****, 'Black! We've ****only been together a little over 3 months now****, and yer ****already**** helpin' us ****kick some major Egg-Butt****! When we ****first heard that YOU were back in town, we never in a million years****, expected that ****yer first move as a Freedom Fighter, was gonna be gettin' Sal back for us****! When ****you went inta' Robo-Town****, you ****knew exactly what to do****: You beat Sal's location outta the local 'bots, found 'er, ****and checked 'er outta**** that dump! The fact thatcha ****did that**** for us was good enough news, but the way ****ya' smashed those 'bots around so they'd tell ya' where she was****!? And complyin' with Sal's spirit's wishes ta' save ****other Robians besides just**** her!? ****Definitely****, way-****way-past cool****! Amy's absolutely right aboutcha, 'Black! You definitely ****are**** the "kind o' freedom fighter, that Eggman'd only see in 'is nightmares!"! And the ****way we all see it****, 'Black, I don't think ****even Scourge, is gonna run fast enough ta' avoid a beatin' from us now****! And it's ****all thanks ta' YOU****, 'Black! Thanks to you, we got Sal back, Eggman's dead-locked to the hospital bed, the Destructix're outta commission ****at least fer NOW****, the Dark Egg Legion's ****badly crippled****, and accordin' ta' Knux, Finitevus is ****too afraid ta' even go outside fer a stroll****! And now ****that we gotcha back****, 'Black, we're gonna make the ****most of it****! Now c'mon! We ****needja**** ta' help us with ****next-month's big battle-plan****! Them Robians ain't gonna bring ****themselves back, y'know****!**

(One-Eyed Black glances at the entire group of Freedom Fighters, gives off a medium-sized smile, and nods his head)

One-Eyed Black (Tears of joy welling up in both eyes) **thanks****, you guys! ****All ****you guys! And no matter what danger we face from here on in, we'll ****all face it****…**

All of the Freedom Fighters, plus One-Eyed Black (Forming a circle, and placing all their hands one on top of another)…**TOGETHER!**

-THE END-

NEXT BOOK: THE RETURN OF THE O.F.F.

MORE WORDS FROM THE AUTHOR

This story, I actually had in mind for Sonic, Knuckles, and all of their friends for a very long time now! The Ultimate Game Masters' Competition is just a wild idea that I devised to get a large bunch of heroes from various TV Shows, Comics, and Movies that really impress me together so I could see what they all could do compared to each other, and I feel that Sonic and company, being some of my favorite heroes, definitely fit the requirements very nicely! The concept of the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition first-started to materialize after seeing the movie "ZUTHURA". After seeing that movie, I figured it'd be neat to have such dangerous games like "ZUTHURA", and its wild-life sufari counterpart, "JUMANJI", played in a special gaming tournament; this later evolved to include other games, such as numerous types of warfare*(*Robotic Warfare was the first to come to mind, by the way!), as well as any-and all versions of Chess, tests of fighting skills, courage, and most importantly, to give heroes from all walks of life, space and time, a chance to get to know one another, and even better yet: form some friendships between at least some of the featured heroes. And thus, the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition was born! After learning that Sonic's true girl friend, Princess Sally, had been Roboticized, and was very likely to remain so for quite at least few issues to come, that was when I finally decided to sit at my computer, and type in my own version of the game legend, that was Sonic the Hedgehog! By that time*(*second third of 2012), I had some new characters in mind, that I was really itching like I spent the night in a patch of Poison Ivy, to introduce to the Sonic World. These were the characters, that I quickly, and without much hesitation, dubbed: "the NIGHTMARE PIRATES"! Starting in-between the 8th and 9th Grade*(* which, by the way, was in 1995), I had begun to picture myself teaming up with Sonic and his friends. When the idea for the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition popped into my head somewhere in the middle of the first decade of the 2,000s, I eventually decided that Sonic, and at least some of his friends from the ABC TV Show "Sonic the Hedgehog" should be a part of it; I figured that Sonic would definitely ace racing little problem, and I also figured that Sonic, and all of his friends, new and old alike, would be pretty danged good at robotic warfare! Thing about it was, I didn't really have a very good reason for getting a story like this on file, at least, that was until Sally had been Roboticized long-term, and I realized that Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were in bigger trouble, than they can usually handle. That was pretty-well my wake-up call; and as my story about One-Eyed Black, the leader of the Nightmare Pirates, getting Sally back for the Freedom Fighters drew to a close, I decided that the time was right, to introduce Sonic and his friends in an Ultimate Game Masters' story! By this time, I viewed Sally as an excellent leader, like I had One-Eyed Black say: as far as personality, and leadership skills go, Sally probably goes right up there with Optimus Prime! And, as has been shown, Sally also got noticed, and commended by Optimus! As for Sonic, he found at least three very capable racers that he can really have fun with every time he returns to the Competition! Knuckles found a really reluctant friend in Toph, Earth-Bending Master of Avatar Aang. As for Tails, he found some heroes and supporters of heroes just as young as himself, and just as eager, to get into the "real" fight! Cream found a great new friend in Molly Cunningham; Rotor found at least one being who was just as inventive as himself; And as for Julie-Su and Bunnie, they found some pretty good friends in some of the more ruthless female fighters so-far invited over there! Even Antoine found some competitors that he could really relate to! Also, Sonic and his friends, plus Knuckles and his friends, got to show everyone what they could really do in the team-up tests, and proved to be some of the most capable, and ruthless, 'bot-smashers ever known! And this was only for training! After this story took place, Sonic and Knuckles and company, still have three more visits to Dimensional Gap #54 to go, before "Black-Glove" deems them ready, for the "Actual" competition, which promises to be even more intense, than any four of their training matches, combined! And once again, to provide some extra flavor to the story, here's some extra goodies for you, the reader:

HELP AND HOPE SOUNDTRACK

Again, I know that the idea of putting this story into a TV Show or Movie is being at least a little bit over-optimistic, but just the same, just like I did for the first story, I decided to include my own, personal recipe for what would make a good soundtrack for this story; it'll at least give the reader something to listen to, and make reading this story more enjoyable! And again, these are just ideas I have! You, the reader can easily listen to whatever you feel fit to listen to. Just make certain that the songs you choose describe the characters, the situations, and/or the deeds being "shown" to the letter!  
The songs are listed as follows:  
**"Name of Song"** Artist (Album); Reason why this particular song was chosen  
**"ABC 'Sonic the Hedgehog' theme"** Artist unknown (Might have to be recorded off the TV); the perfect song to play for any story about the rambunctious little blue speed-demon named Sonic  
**"Danger Zone"** Kenny Loggins (Top Gun soundtrack); describes a warrior under a lot of pressure to do the very best that he-or she-possibly can, and that's exactly what a lot of the guys in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition go through in the heat of "Battle"  
**"Never Surrender"** Stan Bush (Call to Action); the inter-national, and inter-dimensional anthem of the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition  
**"That Ain't Love"** REO Speedwagon (REO Speedwagon: The Hits); pretty well describes the situation with pretty-well anybody, and everybody who fails "the Test"  
**Music from all "Sonic the Hedgehog" games** Artist unknown (Unclear on how to get these song); pretty fitting music for a Sonic story, wouldn'tcha say!?  
**"Dare"** Stan Bush (Transformers: the Movie soundtrack); encourages you to follow your dreams no matter what, which is the most desired setting for any-and all-events in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition  
**"Telefone (Long Distance Love Affair)"** Sheena Easton (Sheena Easton: Greatest Hits); pretty good song to describe the situation between Sonic and Amy Rose  
**"Cantina Band"** music Artist unknown (Star Wars soundtrack); perfect song to play for a bar, restaurant, mess-hall, or some other place where there's a large crowd made up of several different people, and/or other intelligent creatures  
**"Never"** Heart (These Dreams: Heart's Greatest Hits); pretty good song to play for stories like this one  
**"The Touch"** Stan Bush (Transformers: the Movie soundtrack); great song to play to urge any great leader on  
**"Wild Child"** Heart (Brigade); good song to play for anyone who has a wild heart  
**"The Warrior"** Scandal/Patty Smyth (Warrior); great song to play for anyone with a fighting spirit  
**"Every Once In a While"** BlackHawk (Greatest Hits); a great choice for a love theme  
**"Only The Strong Survive"** Bryan Adams (Into The Fire); a great theme-song for Sonic  
**"'Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog' theme"** Another great tune to play for any-and all-Sonic stories

RECOMMENDED VOICES  
Since a lot of the recommended voice actors for the main characters have already been covered in Book #1, I'll only list the "new" characters that appeared in this part of the story:  
They are to be listed as follows:  
**Name**: description and/or recommendations for the voice in-question, and/or who might do the job pretty good

**Optimus Prime**: I think his original voice-actor, or at least the guy who did him in the series "Transformers: Armada", would do nicely

**Arcee**: her original voice-actor might be nice, but the person who's doing her voice in "Transformers: Prime" is doing a pretty good job, too!

**Nuku Nuku**: I think her original, English-Dubb voice-actor would continue to do a pretty good job!

**Toph**: her original voice actor may be gone and dust, but I think that her voice would be pretty easy for just about any female voice-actress to do without too much trouble

**Dr Tommy Oliver**: I think that the natural choice for this character's voice-actor would be the guy who played this character in the "Power Rangers" saga, Jason Frank

**Honoka**: I think that this character's original English-Dubb voice-actor would do the trick

**Slash**: I think that the person who played Crysta in the 1990s installment of the series "Land of the Lost" would do wonders for this character

**Nausicaa**: I think that her any of her English-Dubb voice-actors would be perfect, here's hoping that at least one of them is still around, and easy to reach

**Kit Cloudkicker**: anybody who can do the voice of a 12-13 year-old boy would be a pretty good choice for this character

**Justin**: I think the best choice for this character, is the guy who played him in the series "Power Rangers: Turbo"

**Khali**: Again, I think that this character's original voice actor would be perfect

**Llahd**: if his original voice-actor can't do it anymore, I guess anyone who can do a good voice for a kid in his early teens might work

**Karone**: I think the person to do this character's voice, should be the girl who played her and her ever-dreaded and corrupted-by-lies counterpart, Astronoma

**Zuki**: Here's hoping her original voice-actor's still around, and easy enough to get to!

**Sokka**: I think that the guy who did this character in the original "Last Air-Bender" series would do very nicely

**Katara**: I hope that her original voice-actor's still around, because I feel that she should be the first one asked

**Aang**: I think that his original voice actor, or at least the guy who played him in the "Last Air-Bender" movie would do a pretty good job

**Wheeljack**: I know that his original voice-actor is gone and buried, but I really don't think that his voice would be very hard to do

**Tech-Bot #369**: I think that the voice-actor who did the voice of XJ-8*(*From the series "My Life as a Teenage Robot") would do at least an OK job

**Dr Natsume**: I think his original English-dubb-voice-actor did a pretty good job

**Ryunosuke**: I think his original voice-actor could, and probably still could, do the job

**Tracks**: If this guy's original voice-actor's not around anymore, I think that the guy who now does the voice of the Decepticon doctor Knockout for "Transformers: Prime" would be a good choice for this guy

**Blurr**: I think that John Moschita Jr., if he's still around and easy enough to reach, would continue to do a pretty good job

**Override**: I think her original voice-actor might be something to at least think about

**Bill**: the guy who played this character, of course!

**Ted**: Again, I think that the guy who played this character would do very nicely!

**First Aid**: As always, if he's still around, and easy enough to get a-hold of, I'd recommend this character's original voice-actor

**Ratchet**: I think any one of the voice-actors who've done him in the past would do just fine, especially if the voice-actor in-question voiced this character when his function read either doctor or medic*(*Which, in this particular character's case, it usually did!)

**Bogeymen**: anyone capable of doing robotic-sounding voices could probably do the job pretty well

**Megatron**: I think that this character's original voice-actor is creepy and diabolical enough

**Menasor** (Made up of the Stunticons): here's hoping at least a few of the original voice-actors are still around! If not, PLEASE, at least try get the personalities right!

**Predaking** (Made up of the Predacons): Again, I hope that enough of this guy's sub-components' original voice-actors are still around!

**Starscream**: I'd recommend the most evil, and cunning version of this character, and to boot, the creepiest voice yet-conceived for this character be used

**Shockwave**: I think the guy who did this character in the original "Transformers" series did a pretty darn good job! I hope he's still around!

**Unicron**: I have a gut-feeling that this guy's original voice-actor's not around anymore, but just the same, I'm guessing his voice shouldn't be too hard to duplicate

**Dark Oak**: I'm pretty certain that this character's original voice-actor is still around and easy enough to get a-hold of; if not, I really don't think it should be that hard to duplicate

POWER-LEVELS OF THE MOBIAN HEROES  
The following are Power-Level read-outs and descriptions of everybody's favorite Mobian heroes; the writer did his absolute best, to keep the figures realistic; they spell out each heroes' Power-Levels, in both Dragon Ball Z figures, and in Transformers figures. Also, Yu-Gi-Oh!-style, I also listed their "Attack"-and "Defense"-point levels, the writer even provided a brief description of each covered character. The writer really does hope that these figures are to at least most Sonic and Knuckles enthusiasts' likings!

**Amy Rose—**  
Power-Level in DBZ figures  
Active: **500-15,000**; Overall: **20,000**  
Power-Level TF figures  
Strength: **8**; Intelligence:** 7**; Speed: **7**; Endurance: **5**; Rank: **6**; Courage: **10**; Fire-Power: **8**; Skill: **8**; Overall: **59**  
In Yu-Gi-Oh! figures, this character has **2,500 Attack-Points**, and **1,900 Defense-Points**  
Further description: **this menace to all things evil is Fiery-Hearted, and is near-unstoppable when she's angry**

**Antoine—**  
Power-Level in DBZ figures  
Active: **100-4,000**; Overall: **12,000**  
Power-Level in TF figures  
Strength: **7**; Intelligence: **6**; Speed: **7**; Endurance: **8**; Rank: **8**; Courage: **5**; Fire-Power: **6**; Skill: **8**; Overall: **55**  
In Yu-Gi-Oh! figures, this character has **1,800 Attack-Points**, and **1,000 Defense-Points**  
Further description: **though not exactly the bravest, this warrior is skilled just the same, and will always fight to preserve his family's honor**

**Archimedes**—  
Power-Level in DBZ figures  
Active: **300-500**; Overall: **30,000**  
Power-Level in TF figures  
Strength: **5**; Intelligence:** 10**; Speed: **8**; Endurance: **8**; Rank: **10**; Courage: **9**; Fire-Power: **10**; Skill: **10**; Overall: **70**  
In Yu-Gi-Oh! figures, this character has **2,800 Attack-Points**, and **2,000 Defense-Points**  
Further description: **A living breathing oracle with limitless fire-power, this creature is wise to near-any-and-all deceptions**

**Bunnie—  
**Power-Level in DBZ figures  
Active:** 100-4,000**; Overall: **17,000** (**22,000** when **half-robotic**, **24,000 **with her new **Strength-Enhancement Gauntlets and Boots**)  
Power-Level in TF figures  
Strength: **7-10**; Intelligence: **8**; Speed: **7.5**; Endurance: **8**; Rank: **7**; Courage: **10**; Fire-Power: **4-10**; Skill: **8**; Overall: **59.5-68.5**  
In Yu-Gi-Oh! figures, this character has **1,900-2,600 Attack-Points**, and **1,500-2,100 Defense-Points**  
Further description: **Wild-hearted, tough, and brave given the right motivation, this young warrior is an ****all-out menace****, to ****any**** evil force that dares-mess with her**

**Charmy—**  
Power-Level in DBZ figures  
Active: **100-400**; Overall: **20,000**  
Power-Level in TF figures  
Strength: **5**; Intelligence: **9**; Speed: **9**; Endurance: **8**; Rank: **5**; Courage: **7**; Fire-Power: **6**; Skill: **8**; Overall: **57**  
In Yu-Gi-Oh! figures, this character has **1,500 Attack-Points**, and **1,500 Defense-Points**  
Further description: **although small and shy, this little guy can mean a big difference, especially when engaging an opponent in a tight spot**

**Chris—**  
Power-Level in DBZ figures  
Active: **150-400**; Overall: **15,000**  
Power-Level in TF figures  
Strength: **7**; Intelligence: **10**; Speed: **7**; Endurance:** 7**; Rank: **7**; Courage: **10**; Fire-Power: **7**; Skill: **10**; Overall: **65**  
In Yu-Gi-Oh! figures, this character has **2,000 Attack-Points**, and **1,500 Defense-Points**  
Further description: **Smart, inventive, and tough as nails; many have gotten in line to train him, and through ****those**** teachers, he has made ****his own**** way to greatness**

**Cream—**  
Power-Level in DBZ figures  
Active: **100-400**; Overall: **16,500**  
Power-Level in TF figures  
Strength: **5**; Intelligence: **9**; Speed: **8**; Endurance: **5**; Rank: **5**; Courage:** 10**; Fire-Power: **6**; Skill: **10**; Overall: **58**  
In Yu-Gi-Oh! figures, this character has **2,000 Attack-Points**, and **2,000 Defense-Points**  
Further description: **kind-hearted, and exceedingly brave, this new young warrior has proven her worth to the point, where she was enrolled as a Freedom Fighter on the spot**

**Dulcy—**  
Power-Level in DBZ figures  
Active: **1,000-12,000**; Overall: **30,000**  
Power-Level in TF figures  
Strength: **8**; Intelligence: **8**; Speed: **8**; Endurance: **10**; Rank: **6**; Courage: **10**; Fire-Power: **10**; Skill: **7**; Overall: **67**  
In Yu-Gi-Oh! figures, this character has **2,800 Attack-Points**, and **2,500 Defense-Points**  
Further description:** The last and one of the most powerful dragons still of flesh-and-blood, this ball of fire can be the deciding factor in any battle situation that requires knowledge of the truth**

**Espio—**  
Power-Level in DBZ figures  
Active: **200-600**; Overall: **24,000**  
Power-Level in TF figures  
Strength: **7**; Intelligence:** 10**; Speed:** 7**; Endurance: **9**; Rank: **8.5**; Courage: **10**; Fire-Power: **5**; Skill: **10**; Overall: **66.5**  
In Yu-Gi-Oh! figures, this character has **2,000 Attack-Points**, and **2,000 Defense-Points**  
Further description: **Elusive, and stealthy, nobody but a Guardian can keep very good track of this being whose knowledge has been amplified by being a member of the Dragon Kingdom clan that knows almost everything, about almost anyone**

**Julie-Su**—  
Power-Level in DBZ figures  
Active: **175-1,800**; Overall: **20,000**  
Power-Level in TF figures  
Strength: **7**; Intelligence:** 10**; Speed: **7**; Endurance: **7** Rank: **8**; Courage: **9**; Fire-Power: **10**; Skill: **10**; Overall: **68**  
In Yu-Gi-Oh! figures, this character has **2,600 Attack-Points**, and **2,300 Defense-Points**  
Further description: **Fierce, tough, and only falls in a fight to the death, this foe-turned-hero is afraid of virtually no enemy, and can easily become the worst nightmare-come-true for anybody she faces, especially if she knows she can win**

**Knuckles**—  
Power-Level in DBZ figures  
Active: **200-15,000**; Overall: **25,000**(**125,000** as Hyper Knuckles)  
Power-Level in TF figures  
Strength: **9**; Intelligence: **7**; Speed: **7**; Endurance: **7**; Rank: **9**; Courage: **10**; Fire-Power: **7**; Skill: **8**; Overall: **64**  
In Yu-Gi-Oh! figures, this character has **2,800 Attack-Points, **and** 2,000 Defense-Points**  
Further description: **A powerful and valiant fighter, this warrior/guardian can be either a worthy ally to a friend who comes to him peacefully, or a very bitter enemy to those who mean harm to anyone on the island he holds vigil to**

**Mighty—**  
Power-Level in DBZ figures  
Active: **500-3,000**; Overall: **26,000**  
Power-Level in TF figures  
Strength: **10**; Intelligence:** 7**; Speed: **7**; Endurance: **9**; Rank: **7**; Courage: **10**; Fire-Power: **4**; Skill: **6**; Overall: **60**  
In Yu-Gi-Oh! figures, this character has **2,800 Attack-Points**, and** 2,000 Defense-Points**  
Further description: **a brave, strong, and tough fighter; this long-ago friend of Sonic the Hedgehog is always willing to fight for what's right**

**Mina—**  
Power-Level in DBZ figures  
Active: **300-1,000**; Overall: **20,000(122,000** as **Ultra Mina**)  
Power-Level in TF figures  
Strength: **6**; Intelligence: **8**; Speed: **10**; Endurance: **7**; Rank: **6**; Courage: **10**; Fire-Power: **7**; Skill: **8**; Overall: **62**  
In Yu-Gi-Oh! figures, this character has **2,350 Attack-Points**, and **2,000 Defense-Points**  
Further description: **Fiery hearted, speedy, and loves few other things than to literally sing her heart out, this hero/rocker, eats danger for breakfast, and evil for lunch**

**Rotor—**  
Power-Level in DBZ figures  
Active: **200-800**; Overall: **13,500**  
Power-Level in TF figures  
Strength: **8**; Intelligence:**10**; Speed: **4**; Endurance: **5**; Rank: **7**; Courage: **9**; Fire-Power: **8**; Skill: **10**; Overall: **61**  
In Yu-Gi-Oh! figures, this character has 2,000 Attack-Points, and 1,900 Defense-Points  
Further description: **A Mad Scientist with a noble purpose, this talented engineer was the creator of some of the primary prototypes, of the Neuro Overriders**

**Sally—**  
Power-Level in DBZ figures  
Active: **100-300**; Overall: **15,000**  
Power-Level in TF figures  
Strength: **4**; Intelligence: **10**; Speed: **6**; Endurance: **4**; Rank: **9.5**; Courage: **10**; Fire-Power: **6**; Skill: **10**; Overall: **59.5**  
In Yu-Gi-Oh! figures, this character has **2,000 Attack-Points**, and **1,800 Defense-Points**  
Further description: **A Tomboy princess with a knack for technology, this teenage team-leader can overcome ****any**** obstacle that can be explained logically**

**Sonic**—  
Power-Level in DBZ figures  
Active: **400-10,000**; Overall: **25,000(125,000** as **Super Sonic**)  
Power-Level in TF figures  
Strength: **6**; Intelligence: **8**; Speed: **10**; Endurance: **7**; Rank: **9**; Courage: **10**; Fire-Power: **7**; Skill: **9**; Overall: **66**  
In Yu-Gi-Oh! figures, this character has **2,900 Attack-Points**, and **2,400 Defense-Points**  
**Further description: this feisty little speed-demon can destroy near-everything willingly evil in his path**

**Tails—**  
Power-Level in DBZ figures  
Active: **400-9,000**; Overall: **24,000(125,000** as **Turbo Tails**)  
Power-Level in TF figures  
Strength:**6**; Intelligence: **10**; Speed: **8**; Endurance: **7**; Rank: **8**; Courage:** 10**; Fire-Power: **7**; Skill: **10**; Overall: **66**  
In Yu-Gi-Oh! figures, this character has **2,500 Attack-Points**, and **2,150 Defense-Points**  
Further description: **High-flying, fun-loving, and enjoys danger to its fullest, this clever little fox can mean the difference between sweet victory, and bitter defeat**

**Vector—**  
Power-Level in DBZ figures  
Active: **500-2,000**; Overall: **16,000**  
Power-Level in TF figures  
Strength: **7**; Intelligence: **6**; Speed: **8**; Endurance: **8**; Rank: **8**; Courage:** 7**; Fire-Power: **8**; Skill: **5**; Overall:** 57**  
In Yu-Gi-Oh! figures, this character has **2,400 Attack-Points**, and **1,800 Defense-Points**  
Further description: **an avid and capable swimmer, but very slow to accept an apology from a would-be-enemy**

-These Power-Level readouts were best-guess-work-outs made by the author of the "Help and Hope" saga

HELP AND HOPE SURVEY PART II  
Now that you have completed the second part of the HELP and HOPE saga, it's time to share your feelings and responses to it; Once again, the only requirement when answering this survey, is that you be as honest as you possibly can!

First Question:  
On a scale of 1-10 ("10" being a most excellent story, and "1" being a complete waste of space on the computer), where would you say this story rates at?

Next Question:  
What did you like most about the story? (A) The promise to the Good Guys that this contest would make them even better fighters than anyone around them dreamed possible was made good on; (B) The heroes met, and got to know, some heroes that could safely, and accurately deem themselves as being as great as Sonic, Knuckles and their "real" friends; (C) The heroes got to meet other great heroes that really struck your fancy; (D) The training was intense, and pushed all Freedom Fighters and Chaotix beyond their usual limit, and thus made them look like even better heroes than ever; (E) the new relationships went about the way that most fans of Sonic, Knuckles, their friends, or of the hero they were visiting with, would've expected; (F) the new tricks that Sonic, Knuckles, and company learned, helped them kick even more robotic booty than ever before? (G) Sally got very unexpected, but well-deserved praise from one of the greatest heroes of all time? (H) Sonic, Knuckles, and the gang learned some great new tricks that helped them out greatly against their foes? (I)It was discovered that "Black-Glove" thinks that somebody or something is "weak", only when it's DEAD!? (J) Anything else that you liked about it?*(*You can cross, mark, fill in, whatever you feel like, more than one if it's too close to call between two or more of these choices; if there was anything else you liked about it, feel free to share it!)

Next Question:  
What did you think of all the new friends that Sonic, Knuckles, and the gang made in some of the other competitors?

Next Question:  
What did you think about the music that the writer came up with for a "Help and Hope" Soundtrack (Please base your answer on what messages that the songs are saying, and/or whether or not you think the songs were hot enough for ya'!)?

Next Question:  
What did you think about what Optimus Prime and Sailor Mercury said to, and about Sally?

Next Question: What did you think of the "Human" versions of the Nightmare Pirates that the writer drew?

Next Question:  
What did you think of the other heroes that were invited to the Competition before, and along with Sonic, Knuckles, and the gang?

Next Question:  
Was I right to think that Sonic's Earth friend, Chris Thorndyke, would love to meet any, and every, friend of Sonic's, like I showed he did in this story?

Next Question:  
How did you feel about One-Eyed Black keeping his origins a secret for so long*(*Please see movie "Last Action Hero" before you answer this!)?

Next Question:  
Did the writer do a good job keeping the personalities of the heroes in this story true to the "genuine" articles?

Next Question:  
What did you think about the Nightmare Pirates*(*Answer this question truthfully, and however you like!)?

Next Question:  
Do you think that the writer's recommendations for voice-actors for all the characters in this section of the "Help and Hope saga" were good ones?

Next Question:  
What did you think about One-Eyed Black's taste in friends?

Next Question:  
Were the ways that the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix placed in the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition realistic enough, and showed clearly, and truthfully what each of the heroes featured could do?

Next Question:  
Was Optimus Prime in the right to commend Sally the way he did at the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition?

Next Question:  
Was the way that the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix placed, and in what, realistic enough, and shows clearly, and true-to-the character, how each and every hero* (*Sonic, and otherwise) would place in this intense match-up?

Next Question:  
If you didn't like the story in any way, what would you do to improve it?

Next Question:  
Do you think that thewriter's recommendations for voice-actors for the characters in this section of the Help and Hope saga were good ones?

Final Question:  
What did you think of all the new friends that Sonic, Knuckles, and all of their friends met at the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition?

-These questions were all asked by the writer of the Help and Hope saga

FINAL WORDS FROM THE AUTHOR OF THE "HELP AND HOPE" saga

As stated in several places, you can thank Sally's prolonged mechanization for me writing these stories in which the Good Guys grew more powerful than ever, got the strength that they lost to evil forces back and then some, and the Bad Guys paid the price for even thinking of messing with them; Thing is, though, the story of the ULTIMATE GAME MASTERS' COMPETITION had actually been going on in my head for a long time, STARTING LONG BEFORE SALLY WAS MECHANIZED! Anyway, while I was writing my story about One-Eyed Black helping Sonic and his friends get Sally back, I decided that the time was right, for me to introduce that crazy idea, that was the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition! The path towards actually writing the story of Sonic and his friends' first time at this inter-dimensional Olympics-meet thrill-ride, started as my big Sonic story, the "Help and Hope" saga, was in its later stages; "Black-Glove", or "One-Eyed Black", as he's known in this particular story, had invited Sonic, Knuckles, and all of their heroic friends to the Ultimate Game Masters', as a token of appreciation to the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, as his own, personal way of saying: "You guys really did a great job! Both in helping me, and in sending yourselves well-on your way towards terminating your foes with unbearable prejudice!" In fact, as Knuckles himself noted, "One-Eyed Black" only presents the challenge of the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, to heroes that he is really impressed with! Sally, with her mind and heart still being warped with guilt and uncertainty in her own abilities*(*Which, as has been well-noted, was part-way the result of side-effects to the method that One-Eyed Black used to help Sonic and the crew bring her back), it is going to take quite some time for her to accept all the kind words that she has received both from those competing alongside her, and from her closer "actual" friends, as the truth. As One-Eyed Black himself had foreseen, predicted, and anticipated, it's going to take a great deal of effort, and several more tons of comforting words from her friends, before Sally can get completely off of this viscious roller-coaster-ride of guilt, and doubt, and get her completely back on track, and at least almost completely reversing what that fat sicko, Eggman, has done to her! But Sonic, the rest of the Freedom Fighters, plus Sally's other friends and allies, new and old alike, are a great deal more than confident, that if the compliments delivered to Sally by Optimus Prime, and Sailor Mercury, hit Sally just the right way, Sally will be that much closer, to denying Eggman, of what he always dubbed "His greatest victory to-date against the Freedom Fighters"! And now, hopefully, King Maximillian Acorn might-just might-accept that his daughter's fate, is not his to control, a blunder that cost him the throne, and the respect of his "most notorious ally". Now that the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, get to visit a whole 'nother dimension yearly, and got some new friends, power, and an even more powerful drive out of the deal, it seems that what One-Eyed Black's return promised: The final and permanent defeat of Dr Eggman, formerly known as Robo-Robotnik, the being who destroyed the Sonic of his world, and came to the Main Zone to claim a "second" hedgehog's head to mount over his fire-place, is now even closer within reach, than their reluctant friend, and new ally, One-Eyed Black, the leader of the infamous Nightmare Pirates, the most notorious time-bandits ever known to "exist" ANYWHERE, had personally guaranteed it will be! As One-Eyed Black pounded away at the fat sicko, however, he realized that making him suffer is far more rewarding, than just killing him on the spot! And until the day comes that someone, be it Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, One-Eyed Black, Sally, whoever destiny finally decrees it to be, puts Eggman's lights out once and for all, the notorious software pirate has things in store for the "New Big Round Guy" far-far-FAR WORSE, THAN SIMPLE DEATH! -Author of the "Help and Hope" saga: Patrick Hackleman

E-Mail: blackglove54


End file.
